


Lord of the Castle

by ReadmePlz



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Wally.W/Flash and Alucard Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 113,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadmePlz/pseuds/ReadmePlz
Summary: After Dracula's defeat Castlevaina doesn’t disappear like it should, instead Alucard being Draculas son inherits it. Fearing that the evil within the castle will have a negative effect on mankind Alucard moves himself and the Castle to the bottom of the ocean so his family’s evil will never again harm the world of man.500 years later Alucard awakens to a new world, one of man and Superheros





	1. Prologe

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Castlevania and all it's characters are both developed and the property of Konami.** _

_**Justice League was created by Gardner Fox and is the property of DC Comics.** _

_**Warning: this story takes characters from the 2017 Netflix anime adaption(which is f***** amazing by the way and if you have not seen it yet I highly recommend it) while taking some elements from Symphony of The Night(My favourite and the best game of the series...sorry Aria of sorrow)  
** _ _**Along with the Justice League TV series from the DC animated universe...because it's the best adaption of the Justice League to date and the movie sucked.** _

**_Seriously_ ** _**DC you did it right with Wonder Woman, what the hell was that crap with Batman vs Superman and Justice League? Your animated moves are amazing, what went wrong with your live action films?** _

_**Anyway Please Review** _

* * *

Alucard stood next to Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnads, he stared at the pile of ash that was now the remains of his Father; the two humans were injured and Alucard's injuries were swiftly healing. He felt very guilty at the role he had played in his father's final death; one year ago the church had killed his mother. Burning her alive at the stake for being a witch.

This of course was not true, his mother had been a doctor and had used her knowledge to aid people in there need. However her medicine was so effective and a head of it's time that she was accused of being a witch and had been burned to death.

Alucard had grieved for her but his father Count Dracula had instead unleashed the residents of hell itself on mankind. Alucard had tried to stop him but in the end he was not strong enough, so Alucard did the only thing he could; he fled.

After his defeat Alucard took his coffin and hid himself away, to heal his wounds his father had inflicted upon him in his madness and grief. One year later he was awoken by the last surviving member of the Belmont Clan and a Sorcerers who claimed he was the legendary Sleeping Soldier. A saviour and the only man capable of ending Dracula's reign of terror and the curse he had placed on mankind.

Alucard had of course tested the hunter and found that he was indeed strong and Alucard believed with help the hunters help he could in fact kill Dracula. So he joined the hunter who was weary on receiving aid from a vampire, but none the less Alucard led the hunter and sorceress through Castlevaina and past all its traps straight to Dracula himself.

It had been a hard fight but with the combined powers of all three of them, the legend had proven true as the Vampire Lord and King of Darkness fell; leaving behind a pile of ash and his clothes.

"It's over…right?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, with my father's demise the army of hell shall return to the depths of the earth from which they came," Alucard claimed.

"So…humanity will live?" Sypha asked.

Alucard turned and looked at the two humans.

"Yes, I thank you both for trusting me and aiding me in ending my father's reign of terror," Alucard said gratefully.

"Yeah well…we had one vampire to deal with I didn't want a second one," Trevor said jokingly "easier to keep you where I can see you,"

Alucard approached the pile of ash and pulled out the black cape, Trevor watched carefully as Alucard looked over it. Trevor and Sypha walked up to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My father's cape, he said it enhanced his magic," Alucard said "I suppose it is mine now,"

Before Sypha could respond the castle began to shake and a large mass of red and black energy began to gather above them. Alucard quickly punched Trevor and Sypha out of the way just as the energy was unleashed.

It shot directly where Alucard was standing as magical pillars formed and went into various different parts of the vampire's body and a concentrated beam went into his chest. Alucard screamed as he could feel how evil this power was.

Trevor and Sypha watched in fear as the energy continued to pour into Alucards chest, Trevor ran over to Alucard to pull him out of the energy beam but a magical barrier blew him back. He then looked around the room frantically looking fearful that they had missed something or that Dracula had left one last trap for them, but after a few seconds the shaking stopped and the energy dissappared; Alucard collapsed on the ground.

"Shit," Trevor hissed.

He and Sypha ran over to Alucard just as the vampire was pushing himself up.

"What was that?" Trevor asked gripping his whip just encase.

"I do not know….the castle has never done that before," Alucard answered through a moan.

"Are you hurt?" Sypha asked worriedly as she helped him up.

Alucard shook his head.

"No…I am a little dizzy but I am unhurt," Alucard claimed.

"You just got blasted with some dark power from your dads evil castle and you say your fine?" Trevor asked.

"See, I knew you cared about Alcuard," Sypha teased.

"I don't, I care about the dark powers that just showed up out of nowhere and then vanished without a trace," Trevor shot back.

"If that is your way of saying you care it is no wonder you don't have any friends," Alcuard said "though that could be due to your constant smell of alcohol and vomit,"

"I hate you," Trevor said flatly, though there was no hint of hate in his voice.

"Still...what do you think that shaking and dark energy was? Do you think it has something to do with Draculas death?" Sypha asked.

"Indeed it does my dear," A dark and deep monotone voice said.

The three turned to see a skeleton in a black robe carrying a scythe fade into existence in the centre of between Trevor and Sypha and Alucard.

"You…I killed you," Trevor gasped, recognising the foe.

"You cannot kill Death, Trevor Belmont," Death said.

All three got on guard and prepared to fight the reaper. He was a formidable opponent and they had only been barely able to defeat him the first time. Now they were tired and injured from fighting Dracula there chances of defeating Death a second time were slim to none.

"Fear not I have not come for any of you…your time is not up yet," Death said.

"Then…why are you here?" Sypha asked curiously.

"To pay my respects to the new Lord of Castlevaina," Death said.

"New lord?" Trevor asked confused.

"Yes," Death responded and approached Alucard.

Alucard took a hesitant step back and pushed his friends behind him just encase the reaper tired something. Death stopped in front of him and bowed.

"All Hail Lord Adrian Tepas…Lord of Castlevaina," Death proclaimed and bowed before the vampire.

"HUH?!" Trevor said and his jaw dropped

"WHAT?!" Sypha gasped.

"M…M…Me?" Alucard asked.

"You are Draculas only son, upon his death it is only natural that you inherit everything. Including this cursed castle and all the power it contains," Death said.

"Wait…Castlevaina is mine?" Alucard asked.

"Indeed, you know of its dark powers do you not? They were just transferred to you and are now yours to command," Death claimed.

Alucard looked around, death was right he could feel the evil in the castle and all its power more clearly than before. He felt like the Castle would bend to his every desire; he had only to will it.

"Wait that's what that power was?" Trevor asked in shock.

"Of course, had Lord Adrian not been here the castle would have merely disappeared. Castlevaina must always have a lord," Death claimed.

"So Castlevaina is mine now…" Alucard said softly as he looked up towards the roof. He of course knew exactly what the castle was capable of having spent so much time living in it…and he could think of a few things to do with it.

"Oh great, now look what's happened, all that power has gone straight to his head," Treavor muttered "as if he needed the ego boast,"

Sypha slapped him for that.

"What?" Trevor asked.

She sent him a glare and Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Could…Could I make the Castle go anywhere I want?" Alucard asked ignoring Trevor, tuning back to Death "Anywhere in the world, at any time?"

"Yes, you are the Lord of the Castle now," Death claimed.

"Hold on, if he's the new Lord…was the story wrong?" Sypha asked.

"If you're referring to the story of the Sleeping Solider than no. Adrian is the Sleeping Solider and he was met with a Sorceress Scholar and a Hunter and you three did in fact kill Dracula," Death claimed "Congratulations by the way, you have done what many mortals and monsters...even gods thought to be impossible,"

"But the story says Draculas evil disappeared from the world of man," Trevor claimed "Yet Castlevaina is still here,"

"Indeed, perhaps the story is not yet complete," Death suggested cryptically "after all it is one from the future, perhaps this is not the end and only the beginning,"

"Wait what about the army from hell? Are they still here?" Sypha asked.

"Worry not child they have returned to the pit," Death assured "however if Lord Alucard wishes it he may bring them back,"

"No they go back to hell where they belong," Alucard said.

"Then that is where they will stay," Death said "I will make sure of it,"

"See that you do and that they never set foot on this earth again," Alucard commanded.

Death nodded and disappeared.

Trevor looked around to make sure that the reaper was gone and once he was satisfied he relaxed a bit and turned back to Alucard.

"So am I the only one concerned that the grim reaper dose what you say?" Trevor asked.

"You need not worry; Death was a close friend of my father. He was the only one apart from my mother who could tell him off," Alucard claimed.

"Your dad's best friend was death himself?" Trevor asked "That makes way too much sense,"

"Why didn't he stop Dracula from raising his army then?" Sypha asked.

"Death has never actively interfered with my father or his plans, I once asked him why and he told me that he was not here to look after anyone only ensure balance was kept,"

"What does that mean?" Treavor asked.

"I have no idea…I never figured it out. He was more of a family butler than anything else…a very scary family butler," Alucard claimed "He used to babysit me when my mother was unable to and my Father was away,"

"That sounds like a very scary childhood," Trevor commented.

"It wasn't so bad, he lost his patience with me very quickly," Alucard agreed "I think he lost his patience all together after the first time he had to look after me,"

"Right….so I guess you're the new boss then," Trevor said.

"It appears so," Alucard agreed.

Trevor sighed and rubbed the back of his head, he looked away.

"Pity, I was going to let you go but now…I can't let you live," Trevor said seriously.

"TREVOR!" Sypha yelled.

"I'm a Belmont Sypha, a Vampire Hunter and he's a Vampire lord," Trevor argued.

"Newly appointed Vampire Lord," Alucard corrected.

"Whatever, it's my job to kill him so his evil will never bother the world of man again," Trevor claimed.

"No, you can't…he helped us," Sypha argued.

"I can and I will," said dangerously "however..."

Suddenly his demeanour changed from dangerous and ready to fight to completely defeated.

"I am so tired from fighting Dracula and his army. I'm out of supplies, stamina and I could use a drink…or three," Trevor complained in light hatred voice.

"And a bath," Alucard added.

"Watch it fang face," Trevor warned before tuning to Sypha

"I could fight him now but that would be suicidal…I suppose I'll have to leave to get more supplies,"

"Trevor….what are you saying?" Sypha asked.

"Come on Sypha you know how crafty vampires are, he's likely to leave the second I do and hide away somewhere where I can't find him or see him again," Trevor said in a fake disappointing voice.

Trevor looked over at Alucard who was staring at the hunter in surprise.

"And if that happened I'd have no choice but to let him go," Trevor said with a smile and gave Alucard a wink.

Alucard smiled and chuckled a bit, Trevor was a vampire hunter but he was also a very good friend.

"Since this castle can travel anywhere you will unlikely find it and me again," Alucard claimed.

"Is that a challenge Vampire?" Trevor asked playfully.

"No it is a fact. Death is correct this castle is cursed and those that live here are pure evil," Alucard claimed "myself included,"

"You're not evil," Sypha claimed.

"Aren't I? While the world died I slept, while family's were brutally torn apart and devoured by demons I was safe in my underground keep and I made an alliance with a vampire hunter to kill my father and end his reign. I should have killed you two the moment you woke me up but instead I turned on my own family and committed Patricide…how is that not evil?" Alucard asked.

Neither Trevor or Sypha responded.

"The dark powers this Castle has poisoned this land. The evil it produces will continue to corrupt mankind…even if my father is no longer here," Alucard claimed.

"Are you sure you don't want to kill me?" Alucard asked "Doing so may rid the world of this place for good,"

"I'm out of stakes, you broke my sword and my consecrated whip doesn't seem to affect you as much as it should," Trevor shrugged "Plus I'm way too sober right now,"

"Besides if you're the new Lord that means you can stop it…right?" Trevor asked; he really did not want to have to kill Alucard if he didn't have too.

"No…but I can move the castle to a place where its dark powers cannot affect anyone anymore," Alucard said.

"Where's that?" Sypha asked.

"The bottom of the ocean," Alucard answered "the high salt content will block the evil that escapes and turn it into harmless mist,"

Both Trevor and Sypha stared at Alucard in complete shock; they knew if he went there he could never leave.

"But that means you will be imprisoned too…you'll be alone for eternity inside your own prison," Trevor argued.

"It is better this way, if even one part of my family remains in the world of man…it will mean the end of Mankind,"

"There has to be another way," Sypha said.

Alucard shook his head.

"There isn't the destruction done out there was brought by my father, I cannot undo it but I can make sure it never happens again. Mankind can reach the potential that my mother tried so hard to make my father see…it's the same potential I see in you Belmont,"

"But that can only happen if this castle and myself are no longer part of it," Alucard said sadly.

The three occupants stood there in silence for a moment, the two humans knew that Alucard was going to do this no matter what.

Trevor broke the silence by letting out a long sigh.

"Just…don't give me a reason to hunt you down," Trevor said sadly "I know where you live after all,"

"Castlevaina will never again see the world of man; you have my word on this. Now you had better leave….It is tradition to have a feast when a new Lord is named and I would hate for you to be served at mine," Alucard said with a smile.

Treavor smiled in response and he walked out of the throne room pulling Sypha along with him, they walked down the corridor and headed for the exit. They had an esear time of finding it and getting out that they had of getting to Dracula. Trevor suspected that it was because Alucard was letting them leave.

Once Trevor and Sypha were out they turned and watched the Castle start to shake again and then it vanished from sight.

"So…he's gone," Sypha said sadly.

"Good riddance, one less vampire in the world is a good thing," Trevor claimed.

Sypha glared at him.

"Okay fine…I'm sad he's gone too," Trevor said "happy?"

"So…what do we do now?" Sypha asked.

"Well…Europe needs rebuilding after Dracula's curse. I thought I would start with that and then see what happens next," Trevor said.

"I hope Alucard will be alright by himself," Sypha said sadly, she had grown fond of the Vampire.

"He'll be fine, he'll probably sleep the next eternity or so away," Trevor said.

Though it was more to assure himself than Sypha as he too knew he would miss the Vampires compony.

"Still, loneliness is the worst curse of all," Sypha said.

"I know…say if you don't have anywhere to go…did you want to help me rebuild Europe?" Trevor asked.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do. I would like to find my Grandfather and let him know we're alive, but what happens after that?" Sophia asked.

"Umm…well….we uh could…start a family together," Trevor said nervously.

Sypha blinked as she processed what Trevor was saying.

"Trevor Belmont, are you asking me to marry you?" Sypha asked.

"Um…maybe…if you want too," Trevor said.

"Good, because it's about damn time," Sypha said and started walking away.

Trevor smiled and then looked at the sorceress.

"Wait…so was that a yes?" Trevor asked.

"You'll have to follow me to find out," Sypha responded playfully "Besides with Alucard gone someone has to keep you in line and make sure you bathe regularly,"

"Well lead the way," Trevor said and the two walked off together hand in hand.

* * *

_At the bottom of the ocean_

A large see through dome suddenly faded into existence and a dark Castle appeared inside it preventing the water from crushing the eerie looking building. Inside the Castles throne room its soul occupant walked up to the window, Alucard did not see his reflection. Alucard looked out and nodded in satisfaction.

"So it worked," Alucard said as he saw the small lava pools begin to form around the Castle base outside the dome.

"They will make a perfect hiding place," Alucard said.

He closed his eyes and drew upon his magic, he uttered a few words and the sea floor began to shake and two large thick walls of rock grew on the either side of the castle creating a massive cliff face that seemed to mold itself perfectly around the Castle and lava veins started to appear on the cliffs edge. The cliff grew until it was twice the height of Castlevaina.

Alucard released his magic and looked at the newly created cliff face. He then waved his hand and the steam giving off by the new lava pools thickened forming a blanket of dense mist that hid the Castle from sight.

If anyone came down here they would automatically assume that an underwater volcano was there and leave.

"This cliff and the lava pools should keep anyone from finding this cursed place," Alucard said.

He looked down at his father's cape for a second before putting it on and walking out of the throne room; heading for his coffin. Once he arrived he opened it and got in.

"Now to sleep for an eternity," Alucard said and he used his magic to close the lid.


	2. The Enemy Below Pt1

**_A.n I own nothing_ **

* * *

_Bottom of the ocean, 525 years later_

Aquaman struggled against his bonds; he was chained to a rock overlooking a very well-known and very dangerous underwater volcano called the Lava Pools. It was named due to the unusual behaviour of the molten lava.

Instead of being one big pool or lake of lava this volcano had exposed veins that flowed up the Cliffside and lots of small pools of lava that made a very dense cloud of hot steam that was impossible to see through.

Due to its erratic behaviour the Lava Pools were off limits to everyone in Atlantis. A few human submarines had come to study the volcano and Atlantis usually left those e vessels alone as they knew how dangerous the area around the volcano was and if the humans died or got injured than it was there problem.

Aquaman was angry; he had been so focused on protecting Atlantis from the surface world that he had been blinded to the treason and threats that were right in front of him. His own brother had overthrown him and taken the throne while Aquaman was away trying to negotiate peace with the surface.

He had only barely survived an assassination attempt on the surface and once he had returned to Atlantis he found his younger brother sitting on the throne and planning a war. Aquaman herd something approach and saw that Orm had come to see him; he was riding his underwater speeder and had the royal trident in hand.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm asked as he got off his

"Why are you doing this?" Aquaman demanded.

"Because you are weak and are unfit to rule," Orm claimed.

"Whatever it is your planning it won't work, killing me won't make the people of Atlantis love or follow you," Aquaman declared.

"Yes, there is that whole linage thing…being the younger brother is such a pain. But I have found a solution to that," Orm claimed.

Aquaman wanted to know what his brother meant by that and he got his answer as Orm opened a small compartment on his water bike and pulled out something wrapped in a red blanket. Orm showed it to Aquaman and the kings eyes widened in hora as he saw his infant son who was crying.

"No…Orm you can't," Aquaman said fearfully.

"I can, with the young price out of the way there will be no one to challenge my claim to the throne as I will be the rightful heir," Orm said wildly.

"But he's your nephew," Aquaman argued.

"And is why he has to die," Orm said seriously "It's such a shame, he is so young…too young to be a casualty of war,"

"War…what war?" Aquaman asked.

Orm swam over next to Aquaman and drew a dagger; he stabbed it into the rock so it was holding the screaming baby in place. Orm then swam back to his veachle and started the engine, he maneuverered his ride to face Aquaman.

"Why the one with the surface of course, though it won't be much of a war once the poler weapons are activated," Orm said.

"The poler weapons….those were built as a last resort only," Aquaman claimed.

"They should have been activated the moment they were built. Then we would be masters of this world," Orm claimed "I will activate them and I will wipe out the surface dwellers who have no right to exist,"

"The Lava pools will kill you and destroy any evidence that it was me," Orm said.

"You won't get away with this," Aquaman yelled angrily.

"I already have, but don't worry. I'll take good care of Mera," Orm smiled lustfully. Orm aimed his trident at the base of the rock and it fell into the pit below.

Aquaman struggled harder trying to break free before he hit the pools, the sounds of his son screaming only made him determined to get free. He managed to break one hand free and he struggled to get the other hand free.

Aquaman looked down and he could see that the steam from the lava below was very thick, he was also starting to feel the heat as well. The king looked over at his son and he knew he would not be able to get free in time.

Thinking quickly Aquaman drew a hidden dagger from inside his boot, he raised the blade and brought it down just above his wrist severing his own had. Once he was free he grabbed his son and swam out from under the boulder as it disappeared from sight.

Aquaman sighed, in relief, not only he had saved his son, just as he thought he was safe; a second smaller boulder hit crashed into him and Aquamans world went black ask he fell into the Lava pools below.

* * *

_Master Bedroom, Castlevaina_

Alucard's eyes shot open, he opened his coffin and looked around, he was alone in his room but something felt off as he had been awoken by the sound of something heavy smashing into the castle. He sniffed the air and the scent of dry copper went up his nose, he hissed dangerously. Alucard knew that scent well; it was the scent of blood.

Alucard floated up out of his coffin and followed the scent to its source, gliding along just above ground. He did not want whoever the blood belonged too to know he was coming. Along the way he also herd wailing, it pierced his sensitive ears and he winced in pain; it like a baby was crying.

Alucard against his better judgement continued to follow the wailing and found himself outside the front entrance. There were a few large boulders and rocks that had not been there before, they littered the front garden and even had smashed a couple of Gargoyle statues.

Alucard ignored the damage and he focused on the source of the smell of blood. There lying on at the base of the stone steps on the ground was a man with long blond hair and a moustache around his mouth, he wasn't wearing a shirt but had tight green leggings and boots.

His most prominent feature was he was missing his left hand. He was unconcise and bleeding over the carpet, Alucard could tell from the scent of the blood that the injury happened recently. The man held a wailing baby in his other arm protectively.

Alucard stared at the blood hungrily, it had been a long time since he fed and although he did not know how long he had slept he could not deny that the urge to feed on both theses unfortunate souls was very tempting.

Alucard mentally pushed his vampiric urges aside and walked over to the unconcise man and the wailing baby.

Alucard bend down and looked at the injury.

'Must have happened recently….going but the amount of blood I'd say no longer than ten minutes ago,' Alucard thought 'he probably passed out from blood loss,'

Alucard looked up to the dome bubble that kept the ocean from flooding the castle, he could see that the one of the dense layer of steam he had created to hide his castle was still very thick.

'They probably fell into my home by accident,' Alucard thought.

He picked the baby up and held it carefully in his arms. The baby seemed to only cry louder at this.

'Now what?' Alucard thought, he had never dealt with baby before.

"There there….it's alright," Alucard cooed in an attempt to get the baby to stop crying.

The baby stopped crying and looked at Alucard for a few seconds before starting again. Alucard sighed.

"I wonder if I was this loud…it's a wonder my father didn't kill me for it," Alucard said as his head was pounding due to the noise.

Alucard looked at the unconcise man and the blood that was still dripping from his wound.

"I should deal with that first," Alucard said to himself. He then looked back up at the castle.

"Before the castle begins to awake and takes their lives," Alucard finished.

He bent down and picked the man up and swung him over his shoulder, he then headed back into his castle.

* * *

_Castlevania, Guest Bedroom_

Aquaman groaned he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a very large soft bed, he felt a lot of pain from his left wrist and he looked down to see his hand was missing and his wrist was bandaged up.

He pushed himself to sit up and looked around; this wasn't his throne room in his palace or the medical room either. The room was clearly a bedroom as it had a wardrobe a chest of draws, a large window that was covered by thick red curtains, a table sat off to the side with a few books on it, a chair and a blanket covering something hanging off the wall.

There was also a very nice wooden crib in the room with wolves, bats and other nightly animals carved into the wood.

Aquaman was confused, he had no clue where he was or how he got here as the old 14th century gothic décor seemed very out of place under the ocean.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked himself.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and a man walked in.

Aquaman eyed him carefully not being able to tell if the man was friend or foe, he had always been suspicious of those who lived on the surface but the fact he had no memory of going to the surface after returning to Atlantis the first time set him on edge.

The man looked like he was in his late teens though his skin looked very pale and pasty for his age, his eyes were a blazing yellow and his hair was silver, it was long and the length ended in the middle of his back.

He wore black pants with matching boots and an open long black coat that stopped just above his knees over a white shirt. The coat had bright gold coloured seams and lining. Over the top was a black cape with a high folded down collar with red lining on the inside that flowed as he walked.

Aquaman took note of the golden hilted sword that was attached to the man's belt and it sat there like it belonged.

"You are awake…good," Alucard said.

It was only after the man spoke did Aquaman notice that he had fangs in his mouth.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Aquaman demanded.

"My Name is Alucard and you are in my Castle," Alucard answered.

"Castle?" Aquaman asked confused.

"Yes. Welcome to Castlevaina…my home," Alucard said.

"My son….where is my son?" Aquaman demanded.

"He's over there," Alucard said and gestured to a crib that was by the wall "You will find him un-harmed,"

Aquaman got out of bed and walked over to the crib while keeping a wary eye on Alucard, he peered inside to see his son wrapped up in a blanket sleeping soundly.

"Thank god….he's alive," Aquaman said in relief.

He picked up his son gently and held him close. However he noticed that his son was wearing a strange necklace around his neck, Aquaman thought it was odd as he had not been wearing it before.

It looked like a thin polished Obsidian crescent moon, a small bat like shape with its wings folded in and red jewelled eyes sitting on the inside. It was attached to a pure sliver chain, the necklace had a certain allure to it.

"Your son has a rather loud set of lungs," Alucard joked and he walked over.

Aquaman chucked at that. He then turned to Alucard.

"Thank you for saving him and me," he said gratefully.

"Save? Were you in danger?" Alucard asked confused.

"Yes we were over the lava pools and….wait…you mean you didn't save us?" Aquaman asked in surprise.

Alucard shook his head.

"I found you just outside my front door missing your hand and bleeding. I bandaged you up and gave your son some warm milk to calm him down," Alucard claimed.

Alucard had also removed the blood from the front steps with his magic but he kept that information to himself.

"But if we were over the lava pools…that means we fell. We should be dead,"

"Lava pools?" Alucard asked in confusion "Perhaps you should tell me how you wound up here…maybe I could help,"

Aquaman nodded, he would like to know why he and his son were not dead and this man had helped them so maybe he could help him figure it out. He walked back over to the large bed and sat down; Alucard joined him.

"Where should I begin?" Aquaman asked.

"How about you start with you name. I find myself at a disadvantage as you know mine but I do not know yours," Alucard said.

Aquaman sighed.

"My Name is Arthur Curry and I am the king of Atlantis," Arthur introduced.

"Atlantis….forgive me you majesty but I have never heard of that place," Alucard said respectfully.

"It is an underwater civilisation. Atlantis have evolved to be able to withstand the pressures of the deep sea and breathe under water," Arthur explain

"Fascinating, I should visit on day," Alucard said impressed.

"We don't allow outsiders into our city," Arthur claimed "we like it that way,"

"I too prefer isolation, but tell me how did you come to my castle?" Alucard asked.

"My brother…he is trying to start a war with the surface world. He wishes to destroy it by increasing the worlds ocean mass and flooding the land above,"

"He has to be stopped," Alucard said fiercely.

"Indeed, I tried to stop him but he kidnapped my son and left us both on the cliffs above the lava pools to die," Arthur said "I cut my own hand off to save my son but we still fell…the next thing I know I am waking up here,"

"I see…." Alucard said. He didn't respond for several seconds as he was thinking about what he had been told.

"I believe I have the answers you seek," Alucard said.

"You do?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, come over to the window," Alucard said and he got up and walked to the large red curtains

Arthur followed and when he reached the window the curtains opened by themselves. Arthur was stunned for a second, he approached the window and looked out and saw the large Castle grounds as well as the dome that kept the ocean at bay, but beyond that all he could see was a dense fog.

"I don't understand, all I see is fog," Arthur claimed.

"It's actually steam," Alucard corrected.

He waved his hand and the dense stem cloud thinned out and disappeared, Arthurs looked outside and saw the see through dome barrier. His eyes widened when he saw the lava pools surrounding the sea floor outside the barrier, there were also steep cliffs that surrounded the Castle and rose further up into the ocean.

"Those…those are…" he gasped.

"I take it from your reaction that those are the lava pools you spoke of," Alucard said, he waved his hand again and the steam became dense again.

"How? How do they surround the base of this place? And the cliffs mold around the castle like they are natural?" Arthur asked.

"This castle is evil and the lava pools and cliffs are necessary to contain the evil within. I will explain it later, for now you need to stop your brother," Alucard said "follow me,"

Alucard walked out of the room and Arthur followed him, they walked through the castle and Arthur kept a tight hold of his son, he did not know where this man was taking him or who else might be inside the castle.

He didn't know why but he felt like someone or something was watching him and following him….in fact just being in the castle gave him the creeps, every instinct was screaming danger and to try and flee as fast as he could.

"My son is wearing a pended that he was not wearing before, did you give it to him?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, you are wearing one too," Alucard answered.

Arthur looked down and found he was wearing the same pendent as his son.

"Please do not remove them until you are outside the castle," Alucard requested.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"As I have said this castle is evil and therefor cursed, those pendants will protect you from that evil. They must be worn at all times if you intend to remain unaffected by it," Alucard stated.

Arthur nodded, they continued walking through the castle and Arthur was curies about how it could be underwater and no one ever noticed.

"So this Castle is underwater right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes those lava pools are a side effect of it, I created the cliffs surrounding them when I arrived," Alucard claimed.

"When did you arrive?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I have been asleep for many years and I cannot tell you the exact number as I do not know the current year," Alucard said calmly.

"Then that means your trespassing in Atlantian territory,"

"I did not know this part of the ocean was owned when I arrived," Alucard claimed.

"All of the oceans belong to Atlantis, you need to leave," Arthur declared.

Alucard stopped and looked down.

"I…I am afraid that I cannot," Alucard said solemnly.

"Why not?" Arthur demanded.

"It is…complicated," Alucard said carefully.

"How complicated?" Arthur asked.

"Very," Alucard said "it would take too long to explain,"

"I don't want outsiders in my oceans," Aquaman insisted with a bit of force in his voice.

Alucard sighed; he turned and looked at the king.

"Very well….Return to my castle after you have dealt with your brother and I shall explain, if you are still unhappy with my presence I shall move my castle," Alucard offered.

"You can move your whole Castle?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Yes it can go anywhere in the world I desire, however like me it's magic has been asleep and it will take time for it wake up again before I can move it," Alucard said.

"How long?" Arthur asked.

"12 hours, in that time I beg you to let me explain why I am here," Alucard pleaded.

Arthur eyed Alucard criticality. If all this man was asking for was a chance to explain himself than Arthur would give it too him, he did save his son after all. The least he could do was hear him out.

"Fine, I will give you a chance to explain yourself but I want you gone,"

"Then I have a request, in exchange for my departure, would you bring me some information on the world?" Alucard asked.

"I care not for the surface dwellers," Arthur claimed.

"I understand but I am not asking for much, just the year and a bit of information about the current state of the world," Alucard clarified.

"Very well, I cannot promise much but I will do what I can," Arthur said.

"That is all I ask," Alucard said.

They continued to through the castle and eventually stopped in front of a large double door, Alucard opened it to revival a large empty room, the lights came on as soon as Alucard walked in it was filled with dust and Cobwebs as it had clearly not been used in years…maybe even decades.

In the centre of the room was a large circle drawn on the ground surround by what looked like ruins and candles that lit themselves.

"What is this place?" Arthur asked.

"The transport room, stand in that circle please," Alucard said.

"Why?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"So I can send you home of course," Alucard claimed.

Arthur eyed the circle and stood in the centre, once he was in position Alucard lifted his hand to his face leaving a sort gap between his hand and nose, he closed his hand and leaving his middle and index finger pointing upwards; he closed his eyes and started to chant in a language that Arthur did not understand. The ruins and the circle began to glow and Arthur looked at it fearfully.

"What's happening?" Arthur panicked.

Alucard ignored him and continued to chant, once as he did the circle glow got brighter until it ignited small blue flames.

"I have activated the magic of this room, you need only to think on where you would like to go and you will be taken there instantly," Alucard said once he was finished "when you return do not forget the pendent, if you do I cannot garreteer your safety,"

Arthur's eyes widened and he thought of his wife and queen Mera, he wanted to see her make sure she was safe. The moment he thought of her the circle glowed and bright and he was engulfed in a pillar of black flames. Arthur was gone leaving a small trail of smoke where he had stood. The circles fires and glow died down leaving the room became too become dark again.

"Well….this will certainly complicate things," Alucard sighed.

* * *

_Atlantis throne room,_

Queen Mera was worried, she had been informed by her brother in lore Orm that her husband had been killed and now her son was missing and Orm had taken over Atlantis. Not believing him she had sought out the Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Jhon Jonzz who had recently formed the Justice League along with Hawkgirl, Batman and The Flash.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Jhon Jonzz had come to end the hostilities between the surface world and Atlantis by talking some sense into the Atlantian king.

However upon arrival they were accused of killing Aquaman and sentenced to death, Mera had saved them and demanded to know the truth of who killed her husband. Superman and the League assured her that Aquaman had survived his assassination attempt and had in fact returned to Atlantis but they had no idea where he was now.

She brought the League to the throne room and they tried to comfort the distressed queen and come up with a solution to Orm's plan to wipe out the surface.

They were in the middle of discussing options when a pillar of black flames appeared, the flames were only there for a second before they disappeared and Aquaman was left in the room holding his son. Mera and the League stared at him for a moment in shock as Arthur quickly took in his surroundings.

Arthur saw the group of superheros and his wife, Mera through herself onto her husband.

"You're alive," She cried tearfully holding him tightly "I thought…Orm said..."

"Mera I'm alright and so is our son…see," Arthur said and handed the baby to his mother.

Mera took her son and held him close; she could not believe she had him back. She had been so distraught and desperate when Orm took him, desperate enough to seek aid from outsiders who may have killed her husband.

"Are you hurt?" Arthur asked.

"No…but Orm has gone mad," Mera claimed, she then noticed her husband's missing hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Mera asked worriedly.

"A necessary sacrifice, I will deal with Orm, but why are they here?" Arthur asked and glared at the League.

"Atlantis declared war on the surface, we came to talk some sense into you but when we got here we were accused of killing you," Superman explained.

"So he arranged my assassination…he's gone too far,"

"He said he would wipe out the surface? Can he really do that?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes, there is an Atlatian weapon built into the ice capes in the South Pole. If activated it will met the Ice rising the sea level,"

"But if he does that he could flood the whole planet," Jhon Jonzz claimed.

"Only if both devises are activated, there's one at both north and south poles," Arthur claimed.

"Witch one is he likely to activate first?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The one at the south needs to be activated first, before the one at the north," Arthur answered.

"Why the south?" Batman asked.

"Well…at the time of building it…there was a migration of whales and up north and my predecessors did not want to bother them so it was made that you could not activate the weapon at the North without activating the one at the south first," Arthur explained.

"Seem like a major design flaw," Batman stated.

"Yeah well I didn't build it," Arthur claimed "But I can help you disable it,"

"If even one of those gets activated it will cause major damage for the surface…a lot of people will die," Superman said.

"Agreed, Orm he must be stopped," Arthur hissed.

"Then you should get your injury seen too quickly," Batman advised.

Arthur looked down at his hand and contemplated what to do, a simple prosthetic hand would be useless and he needed something that will last, also something to aid him in the coming battle.

"I have something in mind," He said with a smile.


	3. The Enemy Below Pt2

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Review** _

* * *

Arthur sat on his throne watching Orms generals be taken away by guards; it had been a busy few days. He and the Justice League had been successful in stopping Orms plot and dealing with the aftermath of it.

The UN wanted Aquaman to hand over Orm to face Justice on land for attempting to flood the world; Arthur was more than happy to agree and banished his brother to the surface. Orm had been tired quickly and was sentenced to imprisonment for life in an environmentally controlled cell that would keep the Atlantion dried out and weak.

After the trial Arthur had assisted the Superman, Green Lantern and Batman in disassembling the weapons in the North and South poles and even returned all the stolen Plutonium to the Superman so he could give it back to the government that Orm took it from along with a formal apology.

Though Arthur was reluctant to give one and the apology had been Batman's idea.

Once that was done all that was left was too find and round up Orms military supporters which didn't take long. Orms generals threw themselves at the king's feet in hopes for mercy. Aquaman had them stripped of their ranks and would decide appropriate punishment later.

He did not punish the lower ranks of his army and personal guard as he knew they were just following the general's orders and had no choice. Once the traitorous generals had left the throne room Arthur sighed in exhaustion.

"Finally, I'm glad that's over with," Arthur said relived.

"What will you do with them?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know….make them clean up after whales or have them guard the reefs…I'll think of something," Arthur said non-caringly.

"You know the UN wanted them too," Batman said.

"I know, but they got Orm. I am King and I should be entitled to punish my own people," Arthur claimed.

Batman nodded, Arthur was right. The UN had Orm, the world leaders should be satisfied with that.

"Well if you don't need us anymore we'll take off," Superman said.

Arthur was about to respond but Mera walked in holding their child. Arthur saw the boy and then he remembered he had one more thing to deal with.

The man who had let helped them.

"My love, are you done for the day?" Mera asked.

"Almost, I have one more thing to do…would you do me a favour though," Arthur asked.

"Of course my love,"

"Would you mind telling the chefs that we will be having guests for dinner," Arthur asked.

"Of course…how many?" Mera asked.

"Seven,"

"Who're your guests?" Batman asked.

"The Justice League of course, you helped save my kingdom and show me that I feared the wrong enemy. I must reward you in some way," Arthur claimed.

"We don't do what we do for a reward," Superman tried.

"Then consider it a diplomatic dinner, a chance for us to discuss how I can change Atlantis ways so that we can be more open to our surface neighbours and an incident like this doesn't happen again," Arthur said.

"I have better things to do," Batman claimed.

"Don't be like that Batman. After all it would be rude to refuse an invitation form a King," Green Lantern said.

Batman sighed; he knew Green Lantern was right.

"Fine," he huffed.

"I guess were staying for dinner then," Superman said.

"I'll contact the others," Batman said and walked out.

"Tell Flash to be on his best behaviour and he has to eat properly," Green Lantern called out after him.

Batman stopped and looked at him doubtfully.

"Tall order I know," Green Lantern said; he went after Batman in hopes of talking to talk some sense into Flash. Mera left to go tell the chefs about the dinner.

Once they were gone Arthur turned to Superman.

"I have one more favour I'd like to ask you," Arthur said.

"Of course, what do you need?" Superman asked.

"There is something I haven't told Mera…When Orm tried to kill me and my son someone helped us," Arthur said.

"What…Who?" Superman asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure, after my son and I fell we found ourselves in the care of a man named Alucard. He was the one who treated my hand before I came back to Atlantis," Arthur claimed.

"A man…was he Atlatien?" Superman asked.

Arthur shook his head.

"No he wasn't, what's even more strange is that he was living in the Lava Pools," Arthur claimed.

"The Lava Pools…what's that?" Superman asked.

"It's an underwater volcano a few miles outside the city," Arthur claimed "It's near the Trench,"

"Okay but why is the volcano called Lava Pools?" Superman asked.

"Because the lava is erratic and it's not all in one place like a normal volcano there are veins that come out of the walls in the Cliffside. Despite this the lava just sits there…there is no flow whatsoever even the veins don't have a flow," Arthur explained "Atlanteans don't go there because of how dangerous that area is,"

"It's why Orm chose that particular spot to kill us. My son and I fell in…despite the fact I cut off my hand to save him we still fell but we didn't die. There was a hidden Castle at the bottom of the volcano and the man who owns it…Alucard, he helped us,"

"I'm sorry…back up…there is a hidden castle at the bottom of the ocean in the centre of an underwater volcano surrounded by erratic lava?" Superman asked sceptically.

"Well it sounds crazy when you say it like that…but yes there is," Arthur claimed.

"Okay…So what do you want me to do exactly?" Superman asked, he did not believe the kings claims.

"I told Alucard that he was trespassing and he said that he could not leave, I agreed to hear his reasons why but he wanted some information in return," Arthur said "Information I cannot give,"

"So you want me to give him information…what does he want?" Superman asked carefully. He would not give anything away that could be harmful or be used against the people of the world.

"Nothing much, he wants the year and some general information about what's happing on the surface world," Arthur answered.

Superman blinked and stared at the king for a moment.

"That's it…that's all he wants?" Superman asked.

"That's all he asked for, I can give him the date no problem but I am not up to date on current events on the surface," Arthur claimed.

"Seems simple enough its part of my job to be up to date with current events," Superman said, he was glad it wasn't any sensitive information.

"I told him I would return to his castle once Orm was dealt with. I hate to ask but would you accompany me?"

"Of course, when are you meeting him?" Superman asked.

"I was planning to leave now," Arthur said.

"Alright, let me just tell my team and we'll go," Superman said.

Arthur nodded. They left the throne room and Superman informed Batman on what was going on and where he was going; Batman was not too happy but he couldn't stop Superman from going.

Arthur and Superman left the city with Superman using a breathing apparatus to give him air underwater. Since his body could easily handle the immense pressure of the bottom of the ocean.

"Batman didn't seem happy that you're coming with me," Arthur commented as he swam through the ocean.

"He's Batman, he's never happy," Superman joked as he glided next to the Atlantean King.

Arthur led Superman to the Lava Pools and they stopped above the opening of the Volcano and hot steam was coming out the top.

"This is the place, before we go down you'll need this," Arthur said and held out the silver pendent.

Superman took it and looked at it confused; it was the same one had seen Arthur put on before they left.

"A pendent?" he asked.

"According to Alucard the castle is cursed and these necklaces protect you from it," Arthur said.

"I don't believe in curses," Superman claimed.

"Me either, but that castle…there is something about it that gives me the creeps," Arthur said "Just put it on, better safe than sorry,"

Superman put the pendent around his neck, he honestly didn't believe that he could be cursed but he would humour the king for now. They both descended into the volcano and where they were quickly engulfed by the dense steam.

Superman tried to use his X-Ray vison to locate the Castle but found that he could not penetrate the mist. He could only barely make out some orange glow as they went further into the fog, Aquaman informed him that it was from the Lava and this was why the volcano was so dangerous.

Superman had to agree, it was almost impossible for even him to see anything past a few feet in front of him and with the sporadically placed pools he could definitely that making a wrong move would be fatal.

"So…where's this castle?" Superman asked as they descended through the dense fog.

"It should be here som….WHOA!" Arthur yelled and he felt the water disappear and he fell towards the ground.

Superman dove down and caught the Atlantean king in mid-air, it was only after he had did Superman notice that they were through the dome bubble and in front of them was the dark and eerie Castlevaina.

"Whoa…that is creepy," Superman said as he landed and put Arthur on the ground. He could not deny the feeling of dread and that being near the castle brought.

"I told you; just looking at it gives me the creeps. You can take your mask off, there's air down here," Arthur claimed.

Superman looked at Arthur in surprise but did what he was told and he was surprised to discover that there was a breathable atmosphere. Superman looked up and saw the mist through the dome.

"So I guess the dome is to keep the ocean out but why is the mist here?" Superman asked.

"I think it's just hot steam from the Lava," Arthur answered.

Superman nodded as it seemed a reasonable assumption; he then looked back at the creepy castle and took in its details.

"Despite its creepy and haunting appearance…it really is quite impressive," Superman said.

"Come on," Arthur said "Let's get this over with,"

Superman and Arthur walked towards the entrance and when they were in front of the huge entrance the doors opened on their own and standing in the entrance was Alucard.

He gave a small bow to Arthur.

"Greeting your majesty, I have been expecting you," Alucard said, he looked up and his eyes trailed over to Superman "and I see you brought a friend,"

Superman gave a friendly wave, Alucard however stared at him moment, he could tell that he was not human.

"Hello you must be Alucard, I'm Superman," Superman introduced. He held out his hand for Alucard to shake but the vampire made no move to take it, he just stared at Superman with a calculating gaze.

'He looks human, talks like a human but he's not human…and he's not a creature of the night either….what is he?' Alucard wondered.

"Okay…" Superman said feeling a little uncomfortable and withdrew his hand.

"He's more of a recent acquaintance than a friend," Arthur claimed "I brought him because he is more knowledgeable than me when it comes to information regarding events on the surface,"

"I see, than you have come to hear my reasons for being here," Alucard said.

"Yes, now that my brother has been dealt with I have returned to hear your plea as promised," Arthur said.

"Of course, my Castle is ready to move as well," Alucard said "but let us not speak of such matters out here, come I have prepared some wine in the parlour,"

Alucard turned and Arthur and Superman entered the castle; they followed Alucard as he led them through the Castle. As they walked Superman looked around impressed by the décor but also weary. He could not help but feel that there was something creepy behind him or lurking in the shadows but every time he looked there was nothing there.

'Maybe Batman's paranoia is rubbing off on me,' Superman thought.

As they walked Superman listened and looked for anyone else but he found no one, this surprised him as he would have assumed a castle this size would have had staff to maintain it.

"So…is it just you in this castle?" Superman asked trying to be friendly.

"Yes, my father and I lived here with his servants before he died. Now it is only me," Alucard answered without looking back.

"What happened to the servants?" Superman asked.

"Let's just say they had to be let go," Alucard claimed.

Superman wasn't satisfied with the answer but he got the feeling that he should not press the matter. They eventually came to the parlour and the doors opened by themselves as Alucard approached something Superman found very unnerving.

Inside was a large sitting room with a lit fire place, some cushion chairs set up next to a table with three glasses and a jug of red wine. The walls were lined with bookshelves and a few old paintings; if it wasn't for the fact that he could smell the Alcohol Superman would have thought it was blood. The room was rather nice but reminded Superman of a room out of an old vampire film…in fact this whole castle felt like it was an old vampire film.

Once everyone was seated and Alucard poured the wine, Alucard started.

"I have to admit I was expecting you sooner," Alucard said to Arthur.

"Yes well there was a lot to do in the aftermath of my brother's betrayal," Arthur claimed and took a sip of his wine.

"I understand, cleaning up after family members can be…messy. I suppose you want to get down to business," Alucard said.

"Yes, when I was last here you said you could not leave but you also said your castle could go anywhere in the world," Arthur said.

"I did, and it can," Alucard confirmed.

"Could you explain that to me? If you can go anywhere in the world then why did you come here in the first place?" Arthur asked "and why do you not want to leave?"

"I did promise you an explanation," Alucard supposed "but first I need to know the current year,"

"It's 2001," Superman said "I can provide the exact date if you like,"

"2001….so long…" Alucard said thoughtfully.

"What's so long?" Arthur asked.

"My apologies, I did not realise I had been asleep for that long," Alucard said.

"How long have you slept for?" Superman asked.

"525yrs I went to sleep in 1476," Alucard claimed.

Superman and Arthur stared at him in shock.

"How did you survive that long?" Superman asked.

"Have either of you herd of Vampires?" Alucard asked.

"No," Arthur answered.

"Of course," Superman responded.

Arthur looked at him for an explanation.

"Vampires are creatures of the night…there fictitious monsters that feed on human blood and can't go out during the day. The most famous Vampire is Count Dracula, a character crated by Bryan Stoker," Superman supplied.

"Really…that sounds rather farfetched," Arthur claimed.

"So you are familiar with Vampires then," Alucard stated.

"Yeah classic horror movies were a guilty pleasure when I was in high school," Superman said "I used to have my best friend round every Saturday night and we'd watch old horror films all night,"

"Good than that will save some time then," Alucard said.

"So how are you alive after 500yrs?" Arthur asked.

"And what does it have to do with Vampires?" Superman asked and took a sip of his wine.

"The answer to both your questions is the same. I have survived for over 500yrs because I am a Vampire,"

Superman spat out his wine and stared at Alucard in shock.

"My name is Alucard," Alucard introduced, he smiled showing his fangs "and you are in my castle,"

"Y…you're a vampire…" Superman gasped.

"Indeed I am," Alucard said with a calm smile.

"A…Are you going to feed on us?" Superman asked.

"No I don't drink human blood," Alucard claimed.

"I…I'm not human…does that mean you're going to feed on me?" Superman asked fearfully.

Alucard chuckled.

"I noticed but the answer is still no, I will not feed on you either. Even though I can tell that you are not human. Besides it would be rude to feed on my guests," Alucard responded.

"What? But all vampires drink human blood," Superman said.

"I do not need it to survive," Alucard claimed.

"You don't? Was the movies wrong then?" Superman asked.

"No vampires do drink blood but I am not like others of my kind…therefore I do not need to human blood to survive," Alucard said "Though I am curious as to what you are. You're not human,"

"I'm Kryptonian," Superman claimed.

"I have never heard of that race," Alucard stated.

"I'm not surprised, I'm from a planet called Krypton; it's a planet that no longer exists. My birth parents put me in a rocket to escape the destruction and I came to earth and was raised here," Superman explained.

"Are there more of you?" Alucard asked.

Superman shook his head.

"Just my younger cousin…we are all that is left," Superman said sadly.

"I see…you have my sympathies," Alucard said sincerely.

"As interesting as this is, what exactly does this have to do with you moving?" Arthur interrupted.

"First let me ask you…do you know how vampires are created?" Alucard asked.

"Yep, the victim is bitten by another vampire on the neck and they get infected with the Vampires curse, then they slowly turn into one over the next couple of nights," Superman answered "At least that's how it's done according to the movies,"

"That is not entirely incorrect; however the time it takes to turn a human varies depending on who the intended victim is. As for the infection…a vampire has to feed someone there blood," Alucard explained "The blood is toxic slowly kills them and once the victim is dead they then rise as a vampire…I have heard it is a very painful process,"

"Heard…didn't you experience it when you were turned?" Superman asked in confusion.

"I was not fed a vampires blood and I did not turn into one as a result…I was born this way," Alucard started.

"Born? Don't you mean reborn?" Superman asked.

"No I was born, my mother was a human and my father was a vampire. They met and fell in love and eventually married, I was the result of that unholy union,"

"Wait….but that means…your half human," Superman gasped.

"I am indeed," Alucard said.

"How is that possible?" Arthur asked.

"Well when a human and a vampire love each other very much…" Alucard started.

"Stop….I don't think I want to know," Arthur interrupted "can we please get back to why you can't leave,"

"Very well….you see years after my birth my mother was burned at the stake for witchcraft," Alucard explained "My father did not take the news well and in retaliation he unleashed the armies of hell upon mankind,"

"Wait…your father tried to wipe out all humanity?" Superman asked in shock.

"Indeed he did, I tried to stop him but…I was not strong enough on my own he nearly killed me too," Alucard claimed.

"But you must have…I mean the world and humanity are still here," Superman said.

"I did in the end…but I had help," Alucard claimed

"Help?" Arthur asked.

"Yes from a vampire hunter,"

Superman and Arthur looked at the vampire sceptically.

"Yes I am well aware of the irony of the situation," Alucard claimed "But that is what happened, I met with him and his complain and together we maned to kill my father,"

"In doing so we prevented mankind's extinction and the armies of hell returned to the pit and I inherited this castle and its dark powers," Alucard explained.

"Once my father was dead I moved my castle to the bottom of the ocean so it's evil would no longer plague mankind," Alucard finished "I created the cliffs surrounding and intensified the fog within, giving the illusion that this was nothing more than an underwater volcano,"

"Why the ocean though?" Arthur asked.

"The amount of misery and destruction that Castlevaina has brought to the world was too much, it became cursed and it's evil can affect hearts of man making them evil beyond redemption…it is a plague on that humans are susceptible too,"

"So this castle really is cursed then," Superman said in awe.

"Yes. The high dentistry of salt in the ocean nullifies the evil miasma that the castle gives off and the lava pools are a side effect of the evil effecting the environment," Alucard explained "By the time the miasma reaches the top of the cliff it is nothing but harmless steam,"

"But if your dad is dead then what are you doing here?" Superman asked "and why aren't you affected by this evil miasma?"

"My vampire side makes me immune and it pains me to admit that I am part of the evil my father unleashed. As his sole heir I must take responsibility for his actions…so I locked myself away in an eternal slumber…until Arthur King of Atlantis woke me,"

"I see you came to my ocean to protect the world," Arthur said.

"Castlevaina must be kept away from humans at all cost…its evil is not a sin humanity can bear," Alucard said regretfully.

"I honestly did not know the ocean was owned nor inhabited by humans when I came here and I have no desire to fight you. I beg you to allow me to stay here, if not at this location than somewhere where either myself or my castle cannot harm anyone," Alucard pleaded.

Superman and Arthur glanced at each other, it appeared that Alucards reasons for being at the bottom of the ocean were more complicated than either of them could have expected.

"May we have a moment to discuss this?" Superman asked.

"Of course," Alucard said, he got up and left the room. Once he was gone Arthur turned to Superman and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed.

"What?" Superman asked.

"Why do you want to discuss this, he has to go," Arthur declared.

"But if what he's saying is true, than denying him permission to stay here will endanger mankind," Superman said.

"He could be lying, trying to convince me to let him stay," Arthur snorted.

"And if he's not, what if this castle really is cursed? What if he really did move it to the ocean so it would not affect mankind?" Superman asked.

"I won't have him in my ocean, he's a vampire," Arthur said.

"Ten minutes ago you didn't know what a vampire was," Superman pointed out.

Arthur glared at Superman.

"Look, everyone on the surface and Atlantis thinks this area is an underwater volcano right?" Superman asked.

Arthur grunted in response, he could not deny that.

"So wouldn't it seem suspicious if the volcano suddenly disappeared? It would bring scientist down here to investigate. If what Alucard says is true than he has been down here for over 500yrs," Superman reasoned.

"He might try and feed on my people," Arthur claimed.

"He hasn't yet, I willing to bet that if you and your son had not fallen onto his doorstep you would never have known he was here and he would still be sleeping in his coffin," Superman said.

Arthur stared at Superman in confusion.

"He sleeps in a coffin?" Arthur asked confused.

"It's a vampire thing. The point is you woke him up; he helped you and your son. The least you can do is give him a chance," Superman said.

"But…what if he does attack us?" Arthur asked.

"What if he doesn't? You said you wanted to change Atlantis's policies. Maybe this is the first step, if you're really worried then set guidelines or rules for his stay," Superman advised.

Arthur sighed; he was letting his fear cloud his judgment again. It was what had led to Orms uprising and he would not make the same mistake again.

"Fine, he can stay…for now," Arthur said "But one slip up, one act of aggression and he leaves,"

"The League can help you keep an eye on him," Superman assured.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know…well work something out," Superman assured.

Arthur sighed, he knew Superman was right and he supposed he could give Alucard a chance. They called him back into the room and Alucard retook his seat.

"So have you made your decision?" Alucard asked calmly.

"You saved my son and I, so I will allow you and your castle to remain here. However if you harm any of my people or I find your presence is having any negative effects on my ocean you will leave," Arthur warned firmly.

"I assure you I have no plans on harming anyone, I only wish to be left alone," Alucard said.

"Yeah…I don't think we can do that," Superman said.

"Why not?" Alucard asked.

"Well, Vampires have always been considered…" Superman trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Monsters," Alucard finished for him.

"That's…one way of putting it," Superman responded.

"It is the only way of putting it," Alucard claimed.

"Right…so because of your less than…noble reputation you understand that we are hesitant to take your word on the matter," Superman said diplomatically.

"I can see how you would be a little on edge at my presence," Alucard agreed "What do you suggest?"

"Well…for now nothing, Arthur and the League will come up with a way that will be fair for everyone involved,"

"League?" Alucard asked.

"The Justice League, we're a group of super powered beings who defend the earth from threats," Superman explained.

"I see and you consider me a threat," Alucard said.

"Yes we take all threats seriously, we will discuss your situation and come up with some options on how to…deal with it. We will also take what you've told us into consideration as well," Superman explained.

"If I agree to do what you deem appropriate… can I stay?" Alucard asked.

"For now, however if you try anything or go against the League…I will force you out of my ocean," Arthur warned.

"I suppose I have no choice then, I will await your decision and abide by any and all conditions that you set," Alucard said.

"Thank you and you don't have to worry. Whatever we decide it will be fair and will not be enforced unless all parties agree," Superman assured.

"Well now that we have that sorted, I think it's time to go. I have a royal dinner to prepare for," Arthur said, he finished his wine and stood up.

"Very well, I will see you out," Alucard said putting his glass aside.

Alucard stood up and led Superman and Arthur out of his castle, he watched as Superman flew himself and Arthur up through the barrio and into the mist; once the two superheroes had left Alucard spun around and walked back into the castle.


	4. Paradise Lost Pt1

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

It had been several weeks since Orm tried to take destroy the world using ancient Atlantean weaponry to melt the ice caps and the discovery of Castlevaina at the bottom of the ocean. Naturally when Flash had heard that there was a real live vampire he had wanted to meet him, however the rest of the League was hesitant to go down there and Superman in particular had no desire to go back.

So Flash had borrowed (without permission) Superman's sliver pendent that Arthur had let him keep so he could inform Alucard of and Atlantis on what the League decided to do with their new vampiric neighbour. Flash had also taken breathing mask and a high pressure suit so he could survive the ocean depths and get to the hidden Castle.

When he arrived he was very surprised by what he saw, he could definitely see why Superman would be hesitant to come back down here as he felt the dark atmosphere and evil of Castlevaina.

"Whoa…it really is scary," Flash said to himself.

He was so engrossed in the castle he did not notice or hear its sole occupant approach behind him.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

Flash jumped and dashed away from the voice to the other side of the courtyard, he looked behind him to see Alucard standing there. Alucard raised an eyebrow and eyed Flash; he was intrigued by the man's speed as not even he could go that fast.

"Uh…Hi," Flash greeted, he wasn't sure how to greet a vampire.

"What are you wearing?" Alucard asked.

"Huh…oh this," Flash asked and gestured to his high pressure suit "It's a high pressure suit…so I can withstand the enormous pressure at the bottom of the ocean,"

"You don't need it in here," Alucard assured "there is a breathable atmosphere and the pressure is the same as it is on the surface,"

"R…Really?" Flash asked.

Alucard nodded.

Flash looked around and he quickly took his high pressure suit off and breathing mask, he put it to one side and walked up to Alucard. He examined the vampire closely by walking around him in a circle inspecting him.

"I do not mean to be rude but who are you?" Alucard asked, he did not seem to care that Flash was curious about him.

"Me? I'm the Flash," Flash answered stopping in front of Alucard.

Alucard gave him a blank look.

"Seriously the Flash…The Flash, fastest man alive…you must have herd of me?"

"I have not," Alucard responded.

"Well you have now, I work with Superman in the Justice League," Flash said proudly.

This peeked Alucards interest.

"Oh, have you decided on the conditions of my continued presence?" he asked.

"Um….not exactly," Flash said sheepishly

"Then why have you come down here?" Alucard asked.

"Well….you see several weeks ago…" Flash started.

_Flashback_

_The Watch tower, three weeks ago,_

_The Justice League had just returned from their dinner in Atlantis as thanks for stopping Orm. Upon their return Superman informed the others on what had happened when he and Aquaman had taken off into the ocean, he told them about the evil castle and its vampiric owner._

" _A Vampire?" Flash gasped "You met an actual Vampire?"_

" _Yes," Superman responded._

" _That's impossible, vampires don't exist," Batman claimed._

" _He had fangs in his mouth, he didn't have a reflection and his castle is creeper than the bat cave," Superman claimed._

" _Hph I doubt it," Batman huffed._

" _He didn't have a reflection…cool," Flash said._

" _How do you know he didn't have one?" Green Lantern asked._

" _Because I was right in front of him and I didn't see his reflation in my glass," Superman claimed._

" _That doesn't make him a vampire," Batman said._

" _What's a vampire?" Wonder woman whispered to John._

_The Martin shrugged in response; he did not know what a vampire was either. Both Wonder Woman and J'onn looked at Hawkgirl for an explanation._

" _Don't look at me; I've only been on earth for a short time. I've never herd of a Vampire before," Hawkgirl claimed._

_The three turned there attention back to the conversation hoping to learn more about Vampires._

" _Well how do you explain it then?" Superman asked Batman._

" _Perhaps he is merely an Atlantean outcast and you were not aiming the glass at the correct angle to see his reflection," Batman answered._

" _Aquaman didn't know he was there, I'm sure if he was an Atlantean the King of Atlantis would have known about him,"_

" _Perhaps he left before Arthur took the throne," Batman reasoned._

" _Then how do you explain the fangs?" Superman asked._

" _A lot of people have pointed teeth, it's not that uncommon," Batman reasoned._

" _Besides even if he was a vampire, why would he choose to take up resident at the bottom of the ocean?" Batman asked "Vampires are weak to salt and water,"_

" _You're thinking of holy water," Green Lantern supplied._

" _No he's right. Most incarnations of vampires are weak to running or flowing water," Flash agreed._

_The League looked at him in confusion._

" _What? I've seen horror movies," Flash defended._

" _Alucard said it was to prevent his Castle from infecting the hearts of men," Superman claimed. Ignoring Flashes last comment._

" _What does that mean?" Green Lantern asked._

" _He said his castle is evil and that the only way it would not hurt anyone was if it remained at the bottom of the ocean…I'm honestly not sure what he meant by it," Superman answered._

" _There's nothing in vampire lore about cursed Castles," Batman said thoughtfully._

" _Guys these are all good points but you aren't asking the right question," Flash said._

" _And what is the right question?" Batman asked irritably._

" _Simple, when can we meet him?" Flash asked._

" _What?" Superman asked._

" _Count Dracula….when can we meet him?" Flash repeated._

" _First off it's not Dracula, his name is Alucard and secondly never," Superman answered._

" _Aww….why not?" Flash whined._

" _Because he will drain your blood leaving you a shrivelled up corpse," Batman claimed._

" _You know what on second thoughts let him go, at least then we'll get some peace and quiet around here," Hawkgirl joked._

" _Okay first Alucard is Dracula spelt backwards so it has to be him. Secondly he'd never catch me, I'm too fast," Flash claimed._

" _Plus he may not like Junk food," Green Lantern added._

" _Hey," Flash whined._

" _Be that as it may I agree with Superman, no one should go down there," Batman claimed._

" _Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeeeee," Flash begged._

" _No it's too dangerous….and why would you want to go to a vampire's castle in the first place?" Superman asked._

" _Because I've never been to a vampire's castle before…come to think of it I haven't met a vampire before either," Flash answered._

" _That's probably a good thing," Green Lantern said._

" _Look even if I did give you permission to go…" Superman started._

_Flash looked at him with a big happy smile._

" _Which I'm not by the way,"_

_Flash instantly frowned._

" _You can't just enter his castle, it's at the bottom of the ocean and according to Alucard it's cursed, you need a special pendant to enter," Superman claimed._

" _I don't suppose he gave you one?" Batman asked._

" _Arthur gave me one, it's in my room," Superman claimed._

" _So if you've got a pendent…can I go?" Flash asked._

" _NO!" batman and Superman yelled together._

_End Flashback._

"So you stole the protective pendent, came down here knowing exactly what I am and that this place is cursed and you did so without informing anyone what you were doing," Alucard stated in a disbelieving tone

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up," Flash said.

"You were not concerned that I would drink your blood?" Alucard asked.

"Nah, Supes said you don't drink human blood so I'm safe," Flash smiled.

"Perhaps that was a convenient lie I told him and the king,"

"I doubt it; Supes can tell when a person is lying. I'm getting a good vibe from you and I am an excellent judge of character,"

Alucard sighed.

"Why are you really down here?" Alucard asked "If what you say is true then the League has not yet decided on my conditions for staying here,"

"Well…I've never met a vampire before. So I was curious," Flash said sheepishly "I got to say, you're not what I expected,"

"And what did you expect?" Alucard asked.

"I don't know…Dracula maybe," Flash shrugged.

Alucards eyes narrowed at that.

"Still this place is impressive," Flash said turning back to the castle "can I have a look inside?"

"No," Alucard answered.

"Why not?" Flash asked.

"I don't like visitors," Alucard said flatly.

"Aww…but I came all this way," Flash whined.

"Then you can leave the way you came," Alucard claimed.

"Actually I can't," Flash said.

Alucard gave him a sceptical look.

"You see the heat from the Lava on the cliffs has made the oxygen I brought with me…well unbreathable," Flash claimed "I know you have a way to send me off inside your creepy Castle so you can give me a tour and then I'll be on my why,"

Alucard groaned.

"Very well…if it will get you to leave quicker I can show some of the castle," Alucard supposed.

Flashes face brightened.

"I promise I won't even stop by the gift shop," Flash joked.

Alucard stared at Flash blankly once again.

"What's a gift shop?" he asked.

"Never mind, let's go," Flash said eagerly and walked towards the castle.

Alucard sighed and reluctantly followed. Once inside Alucard showed Flash some of the Castle, he showed him the dining room, the parlour a few bedrooms and the library while also informing him of the Castles dark powers.

He also explained the history behind it and how the castles dark powers affected man kind and its curse. Though he left out the fact that Dracula lived here and Alucard was his son.

"So, you can rearrange the rooms with a single thought?" Flash asked.

"Yes, Castlevaina is one giant labyrinth that I can control at will. It is rather handy for when I have uninvited guests," Alucard explained.

"Sweet….so what's this room?" Flash asked when they stopped in front of a door.

"The transport room, it's time for you to leave," Alucard said.

"Transport room?" Flash asked and he walked inside and looked around "seems kind of dusty,"

"This room is filled with a specific kind of Magic that once activated will allow the person in that circle to travel anywhere they wish," Alucard explained.

"That sounds really amazing…but how would you get back?" Flash asked.

"There is a return spell, once cast you return to this room," Alucard claimed.

"And you can go anywhere in the world from here?" Flash asked impressed.

"Yes, though there are limitations," Alucard responded.

"Like what?" Flash asked.

"The spell will only work if the place you're thinking of exists," Alucard claimed "let's say you visited a vast city once and then left and while you were gone its name changed, if you are thinking of the name you cannot go there because that city no longer exists,"

"So if a place burnt down or was destroyed…could you still go there?" Flash asked.

Alucard shook his head.

"No, if the place you wish to visit is destroyed than this room can't take you there," Alucard claimed.

"Makes sense I suppose any other limitations?"

"The room cannot send you into danger nor to places that would end your life," Alucard answered "for instance because you cannot breathe underwater the room would be unable to send you to the middle of the ocean or underwater…unless there was a structure there that would guarantee your safety,"

"Could it send one person to another?" Flash asked.

"If the person you are seeking is alive and you know what they look like than yes," Alucard answered.

"Hey let's use it," Flash said happily.

"I plan too, step into the circle and I will send you on your way," Alucard instructed.

"No I don't mean on me, why don't we use it to go somewhere," Flash suggested.

"I cannot leave," Alucard said sadly.

"Why not?" Flash asked.

"Because I am evil…if I leave who knows what my presence would do to the world," Alucard claimed.

"Well I don't think your evil," Flash said.

Alucard looked at him in shock.

"I mean this castle defiantly gives me the creeps but you don't, that has to count for something," Flash said.

Alucard started at his visitor for a moment but then looked down and turned away from him.

"It is kind of you to say but you know nothing about me," Alucard said sadly.

"Nope, that's why you're going to use this circle to take us somewhere," Flash said.

"But…"

"You said the castle can't leave the ocean or something bad will happen to mankind. That's fine, but what about you? Don't you want to leave? Surly there is somewhere you want to visit," Flash tried.

Alucard turned to face Flash again.

"Well….there is one place….but no, I can't." Alucard said.

Flash sighed and walked over to the vampire.

"Look you said I know nothing about you and your right I don't, but neither dose the League. Hell we don't know what to do about you or your situation," Flash claimed "so let's go somewhere,"

"How will me leaving and going somewhere with you help my situation?" Alucard asked.

"It will let me get to know you a little bit and then I can report back and tell the others. It might help us figure out what to do with you," Flash reasoned "Besides it's not like if you leave the castle will follow you or disappear right?"

"No the castle will only move if I command it and I have to be inside a certain room for that to happen," Alucard claimed.

"So that means you can leave without worry," Flash said.

"I suppose," Alucard agreed "and there is someplace I want to visit…at least once,"

"Great, so where are we going then?"

"Europe," Alucard answered.

Flash and Alucard reappeared in a crackle of energy in an alleyway, no one was around or noticed that the two had appeared out of nowhere. They walked out of the alleyway and into the street; Alucard looked around in awe at the tall buildings and the cars on the road.

It was far different than what he remembered from 500yrs ago.

Flash looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was out and it was the middle of the day.

"The suns out…shit the sun…."Flash panicked and quickly turned to Alucard but much to his surprise the vampire was not burning due to the sunlight.

"Uhh are you going to be okay?" Flash asked.

"Yes why?" Alucard asked.

"It's the middle of the day; don't vampires burn in the sunlight?" Flash asked in concern.

"Do not worry, the sun does not affect me as it would the rest of my kind," Alucard claimed.

"So you're not going to spontaneously combust?" Flash asked.

"No, I merely become weaker," Alucard answered.

"How much weaker?" Flash asked.

"Not much, the sun makes me feel like I have had a very long and tiering day, that's all," Alucard claimed "It's just an annoying inconvenience,"

"So…where's this place you wanted to go?" Flash asked.

"I'm not sure…it's all so different than what I remember," Alucard said.

"Well things change in 500yrs," Flash stated "why don't you tell me what you're looking for and we can get directions," Flash asked.

"It's not place… it's my friends grave. I want to know where he was buried so I may pay my respects," Alucard claimed.

"Your friend?" Flash asked confused.

"Yes, he was a vampire hunter," Alucard said.

"You were friends with a vampire hunter?" Flash asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I was, he will be dead by now. I would like to find out where he is buried or if he has any living descendants so I may pay my respects," Alucard said.

"You want to pay your respects to a vampire hunter?" Flash asked in disbelief.

"Yes…he was a good man," Alucard claimed "and a good friend,"

"I suppose we can't use your magic room to just go to his grave," Flash said.

"No, since he is dead the magic of the castle cannot locate him and since I don't know where he was buried nor do I know if he has any descendants. Thus the castle can't send me to them," Alucard explained.

Flash sighed. It looked like they would have to do a bit of searching before finding the place Alucard wanted to visit.

'At least it's a grave and not a blood bank he wanted to visit,' Flash thought.

"Alright whatever….it's going to be hard but I'm sure we can find something,"

"We?" Alucard asked.

"Yes we, I'm going to help you," Flash smiled.

"Why?" Alucard asked.

"Because I'm a nice guy and I'd probably get chewed out by Bats if I let you run around on your own. But we need something to start with," Flash claimed.

"Why would you be eaten by bats…wait are these vampire bats?" Alcuard asked in concern.

"Uh…no Bats is my nickname for Batman," Flash claimed "He's a member of the Justice League,"

"Oh…I see," Alucard said "Do you give everyone in the League a nickname?"

"Yep. So your friend…do you at least remember their name?" Flash asked getting back on topic.

"Trevor Belmont, last son of House Belmont. They were a noble family," Alucard answered.

"Well if he was a noble than it shouldn't be too hard to find him, the English are big on family history so there should defiantly be some records on him and where he was buried," Flash said.

"That's a relief, I would have thought the church would have erased all manner of the Belmont clan's existence and he would be buried in an unmarked grave somewhere in the country side," Alucard said relived.

"Why would the church do that?" Flash asked.

"The Belmont's were a family of hunters, they hunted and killed all manner of creatures of the night; Vampires were there specialty. Until the Catholic Church had them branded as heretics, burned down their ancestral home, exiled them, forced them to be poor homeless beggars and hunted them down as devil worshippers," Alucard supplied.

Flash stared at him in shock.

"And here I thought this was going to be easy," Flash commented sarcastically "You had weird friends,"

"Says the man who is friends with a person who wears his underclothes on the outside," Alucard shot back.

"Okay fair point, so if we want to find your friends family we should start…" Flash started, he was interrupted when his communicator went off "Ah…hold that thought,"

Flash turned around and activated his ear piece.

"Hey Supes what's up….she's what...Where?" Flash asked in shock.

Flash tuned to look at Alucard before turning back.

"No no I can meet…okay I'll be there in five minutes….why so long, because I'm in Europe…I wanted to see some sights…of course I have a passport…no it's not with me…hey give me a break I don't have any pockets in my costume and it's likely to fall out if I did….I know it's against international law but….ugh fine I'm coming back," Flash said.

Flash deactivated his communicator and turned to Alucard, he noticed the vampire giving him a strange look.

"So something's come up and I have to go, apparently Wonder Woman has been breaking into a museum and tearing up the exhibits," Flash said.

"Wonder Woman?" Alucard asked.

"Another member of the League, look I know I said I'd help you find your friend but it'll have to wait," Flash claimed.

"It's fine," Alucard claimed "I should return to my castle,"

"Well…seeing as your out…why don't you come with me?" Flash invited "you could meet the rest of the League and once we sort out Wonder Woman's sudden urge to break into museums at night we can get back to finding your friends,"

"I do not believe that is a good idea," Alucard said "I fear that my presence will do more harm than good,"

"You'll have to meet the League eventually, might as well get it over with now. Plus it would show them that you're not some horrible monster,"

"I am a monster and they are right to fear me," Alucard said seriously.

"I doubt a monster would want to find the grave of his friend who died over 500yrs ago just to say goodbye," Flash pointed out.

"My reasons for that are my own," Alucard said.

"Still, if we want to get to know you, than you have to be willing to get to know us," Flash tried.

Alucard pondered Flashes words for a moment.

"I suppose it would not hurt to know the names and faces of my wardens," Alucard said.

"Wardens…you sound like you're our prisoner or something," Flash joked.

"Aren't I? You fear me; you wake me up and demand I submit to your will in exchange for staying somewhere where no one should be bothering me. You refuse to accept my story and insist on watching every move I make," Alucard pointed out "I am the very definition of a prisoner and you and your League are my wardens,"

"That's one way of looking at it," Flash said.

"It is the only way of looking at it. Not a few minutes ago you said that you would be in trouble if you let me wonder on my own" Alucard said.

"What did you expect? You've been asleep for over 500yrs, the world has changed and you might get into some trouble because you don't understand it. You could think of yourself as a prisoner or you could think it as having a group of really amazing friends watching your back," Flash said.

Alucard gave Flash an annoyed look.

"You're a real downer you know that," Flash stated "Look I have to run, do you want to come or not,"

Alucard sighed.

"Fine but I do not know how much help I can be nor can I guarantee how well your Justice League will take to my presence," Alucard said.

"They'll get over it. You'll thank me for it later," Flash assured.

"I sincerely doubt it," Alucard disagreed flatly.


	5. Paradise Lost Pt2

_**A.n I own nothing** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Superman, Green Lantern and J'onn J'onzz were waiting on a rooftop with a guilty looking Wonder Woman. Superman had responded to a break in alarm at the Metropolis museum of natural history and he had been very surprised to find that the thief was none other than Wonder Woman. He tried to talk to her but she told him it was none of his business.

Concerned Superman called the rest of the League to find out why Wonder Woman had suddenly decided to break into a museum and destroy some of the exhibits. They were now just waiting on Flash to arrive and a few seconds later a scarlet trail was seen running through the city and stopped one the rooftop.

"Hey guys," Flash greeted "What's this about Wonder Woman breaking into museums?"

The League stared at his passenger in shock.

"You," Superman hissed.

Superman used his super speed to instantly appear in front of Alucard and hoisted him up by his throat. Alucard didn't resit or struggle, he just looked at Superman with his yellow eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Superman demanded.

"Nothing," Alucard responded.

"I don't believe you; give me one good reason why I should not snap your neck?" Superman asked darkly.

"Whoa Supes calm down," Flash tried "I'm fine,"

Flash showed his neck to Superman.

"See no fang marks," Flash assured.

"Superman stop, you can't go around grabbing people and threatening to snap there neck," J'onn claimed.

"Normally I'd agree but I'll make a special exception for him," Superman claimed.

"Why? Who is he?" J'onn asked.

"This is Alucard…he's the vampire from the bottom of the sea," Superman claimed.

The League took several steps back and stared at the man in shock.

"The….the vampire…" Wonder Woman gasped.

After the discussion on Vampires a few weeks ago Batman had provided information and a lot of vampire lore for the Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and J'onn to read up on. Superman had also brought up some of his old Dracula movies and Flash had made a mandatory movie night for the League.

Batman did not attend of course but they helped get the point across to the non-human members of the League. Even though there were various different versions of vampires they all shared the same weaknesses and the desire to feed on human blood.

"You brought a vampire here? What the hell is wrong with you!" Wonder Woman demanded angrily.

"He was with me when I got the call and he agreed to help us out," Flash said.

"He agreed to help us?" Superman asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's the reason why I was in Europe," Flash claimed.

"What?" Superman asked.

"I got curious about him and went to go see him, he didn't do anything to me other than give me a tour of his castle," Flash assured.

Superman looked back to Alucard.

"Is this true?" he demanded.

"Yes, though it was more like he would not leave unless I showed him around my castle," Alucard claimed.

"That dose sound like Flash," J'onn agreed.

"Then why were you two in Europe?" Superman demanded.

"That was my idea, I thought if I got to know him a bit it would help us decide how to deal with him," Flash said "so I convinced him to go somewhere with me,"

"Why Europe though?" J'onn asked.

"There is something there that is very important to me….Flash agreed to help me find it," Alucard answered.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

Alucard didn't respond.

Superman tightened his grip, Alucard showed no signs of discomfort.

"What is it?" Superman repeated dangerously.

"It's a grave, he wanted to find out where someone he knew 500yrs ago is buried," Flash blurted out.

Superman looked at Flash in shock, he was not expecting this.

"I got your call just as we were about to start looking, I brought him along so we could start the search after we dealt with Wonder Woman and new hobby of tearing up museums," Flash explained.

Superman stared at Flash for a moment and then looked back at Alucard, he then turned back to Flash.

"You sure you're not hurt?" Superman asked.

"I'm fine, don't be mad at him. This was all my idea and I convinced him to come along,"

"That is true, I wanted to go back to my castle," Alucard agreed.

Superman glared at the vampire and lowered him to just above the roof, he threw him onto the ground. Alucard hit the ground and rolled along the roof; once he stopped he moaned from the impact and struggled to get on his hands and knees. He looked up glaring at Superman.

"Don't give me a reason to kill you," Superman warned.

"Do you think you can?" Alucard challenged.

Anger Flashed across Superman's face and he took a threatening step towards Alucard, Flash however got between them.

"Weren't we here to discuss Wonder Woman's new hobby," Flash reminded them.

"He's right, besides we don't kill," J'onn agreed.

"Then you are fools," Alucard commented as he picked himself up.

The League glared at him.

"You think it is weakness to show mercy and compassion?" J'onn asked.

"No that is true strength. However sometimes death is the only way to save others and to not take that path when necessary…that is weakness," Alucard advised.

"Killing is never the answer," Superman defended.

"In some situations it is," Alucard claimed.

"Um…so about Wonder Woman…" Flash tried.

"Can we really talk with him here?" Wonder Woman asked and glanced at Alucard.

"Please have your discussion. Don't mind me," Alucard said.

The League looked at him wearily and then focused on Wonder Woman.

"Hey where's Bats, GL and Hawkgirl?" Flash asked now noticing the missing members of the Justice League.

"Green Lantern was called away by the Guardians for a mission and Hawkgirl went with him as back up," Superman answered "and Batman is…well Batman,"

"So…why here you wreaking the museum?" Superman asked focusing on the amazon princess.

Wonder Woman sighed and explained the situation on Themyscira, how when she returned all of the amazons including her mother had been turned to stone. She also spoke of the man who did it was a magic user and he was looking for some ancient relics.

"So if I don't gather all the relics in 24hrs, my people will remain trapped in stone forever," Wonder Woman said sadly.

"So the first relic was in the museum," Superman theorised "that's why you broke in,"

"Yes, I need to find the other 2 relics," Wonder Woman claimed.

"Well I suppose this leaves us little choice…we'll have to help you," J'onn smiled.

"You sure, what if we have to break into somewhere else?" Wonder Woman asked. She did not want to put her friends in danger or get them branded as criminals.

"We'll mange," Superman assured.

"But what could be powerful enough to turn an entire civilisation into stone?" J'onn asked.

"I can think of several creatures that could do it…along with quite a few spells or artefacts with similar effects," Alucard answered.

Again the League stared at him in surprise.

"How would you know that?" Superman asked suspiciously.

"My father had a very keen interest in the mystic arts and amassed a large collation of artefacts and books on the subject," Alucard claimed "I read a few of them in my youth,"

"Then…do you know away to reverse such spells?" Wonder Woman asked hopefully.

"Hmm….it depends if Faust cast the spell himself or he used an artefact or magic item," Alucard said.

"What's the difference?" Flash asked.

"If he used an artefact than all you have to do is take it and anyone can reverse the spell. But if he cast the spell himself than only he can undo it," Alucard claimed.

"He used a small clay hand held talisman, when he used it my mother returned to life and then back into stone" Wonder Woman remembered.

"An artefact then, reversing the spell shouldn't be too hard…if you can get it off him that is," Alucard claimed.

"Either way we should find the other relics first, that way we can use them as a bargaining chip," J'onn said.

"Right lets spilt up, Diana and I will search for one. J'onn you and Flash take the Javelin and search for the other," Superman ordered.

"What about me?" Alucard asked.

"You go with Flash and J'onn. But if I see any bite marks on my friends when they get back you'll wish you had stayed in your coffin," Superman threatened.

"I already do," Alucard claimed.

Superman glared at him irritably and then took off into the sky with Wonder Woman and the two flew off. Alucard watched them go.

"So who's up for a road trip?" Flash asked trying to lighten the mood.

J'onn didn't respond, he merely turned and started to head towards the Javelin.

"Okay…how about you?" Flash asked Alucard.

"Your friend is rather angry, anger and power always lead to destruction," Alucard warned.

"Don't take it personal, Supes is just overprotective and he hates to see people get hurt," Flash claimed.

"Perhaps…" Alucard said thoughtfully "shall we go?"

Alucard followed Flash and john into the Javelin, he looked at the plane carefully before entering, inside he marvelled at all the buttons and controls that the plane had. Flash told him to take a seat; Alucard did what he was told and Flash showed him how the seat belts worked. J'onn and Flash took the pilots seats and started the engine.

Alucard would not lie, he was very nervous about being strapped in this unknown vehicle and the sound the engines unnerved him quite a bit. However once the plane was in the air Alucard seemed to calm down.

He was impressed by the speed it was going at and it was definitely faster than he had expected.

"This plane is impressive,' Alucard said "I wonder what else I have missed in my eternal slumber,"

"Well if you hang around I can show you a thing or too. If you think this is impressive wait until you discover the internet," Flash joked.

"The…Internet?" Alucard asked intersted.

"I'll show you later," Flash assured.

Alucard nodded and he turned his attention back to looking out the window, he wondered what else this world had to offer and if the League would allow him to learn and see it. Alucard knew that he had to guard Castlevaina but if he could get some information or some books every now and then about what he missed maybe his eternal prison would not be so bad.

The Javelin flew across the world at high speeds and eventually the stone crystal began to glow, indicating they were close. J'onn landed the Javelin in a jungle area and the three exited the plane and walked out.

"So think of it, an Island filled with women and me the first man to visit in forever and I have iced mochas for everyone," Flash said enthusiastically "wouldn't that be great?"

"I fail to see the appal," J'onn said stoically.

"You really are from Mars," Flash joked, he then turned and looked at Alucard. The vampire was looking out into the jungle curiously.

"How about you, what do you think?" Flash asked.

"I have no interest in women," Alucard stated.

"And you call yourself a creature of the night," Flash sighed.

"How about we focus on finding the relic," J'onn said.

"Fine," Flash whined.

The continued walking and eventually came across an old temple, the crystal was Flashing brightly in it direction.

"I believe what we seek is inside," J'onn claimed.

"I'll check it out," Flash said.

Before J'onn could react Flash sped off to the temple snatching the crystal from the martins hand, he returned a second later holding an old vase. Flash opened it and pulled out the relic.

"That was easy," Flash said holding the relic.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a giant snake burst out of the ground, Flash and J'onn looked at it in shock, Alucard however did not react, in fact he looked board.

"Me and my big mouth," Flash said.

The snake let out a loud hiss and then charged at the three intruders who would dare enter and steal from its temple. Flash and J'onn sprang into action while Alucard merely stood back and watched the two heroes. He was interested to see how they fought.

Flash ran on the sakes belly and the snake tried to crush the speedster but only wound up tying itself in a knot. Meanwhile J'onn was punching it but the martin only seemed to be making the creature angrier.

As the snake tried to untangled itself J'onn and Flash hit it with a combined punch, but it was not quite enough to bring the creature down. The snake untangled itself and drew its head back and unleashed a wave of fire from its mouth.

Again the Flash and J'onn quickly moved out of the way, the snake breathed fire again this time creating a ring of fire around itself and trapping the two heroes inside the ring.. J'onn backed away from the flames but the snake lashed out and swiped him with its tail sending him through the flames; he landed a few feet away from Alucard and the vampire looked at him. Flash looked over to his fallen friend.

"J'onn…are you okay?" Flash asked worriedly.

J'onns only response was a painful moan.

"My turn," Alucard said as he walked towards the ring of fire.

"Alucard wait," Flash called out when he saw the vampire approaching the fire.

Alucard ignored him and walked straight into the flames passing through them like they weren't there. The snake saw him and unleashed another stream of fire on the approaching vampire but Alucard completely ignored it. He stood there and let the flames engulf him, when the fire stopped the vampire was completely unharmed.

"What?" Flash gasped.

Alucard jumped into the air and when he was right in front of the snakes head he reached out his hand and touched the end of the snakes nose.

"Dormi," Alucard muttered.

The snake's eyes rolled to the back of its head and it suddenly collapsed on the ground with a loud thud. Once the snake was down Flash ran over to J'onn and they both stared at the vampire in shock. Alucard landed and picked up the relic, he walked over to a stunned Flash and J'onn.

"We should leave before it wakes up," Alucard advised handing the relic to Flash; he walked back in the direction of the Javelin.

Flash and J'onn watched him go for a moment before following him.

"Wait…wakes up?" Flash asked "it's not dead?"

"No, it would be pointless to kill this creature," Alucard claimed.

"He attacked us, he literally breathed fire and tried to roast us," Flash claimed.

"It was defending the relic, you were the one who went in and stole it," Alucard pointed out.

"Yeah well…." Flash said trying to think of a comeback.

"Let it go Flash," J'onn advised.

Once they were all back on board the Javelin and the plane was in the air Flash turned to look at Alucard. The vampire was looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"How come those flames didn't affect you?" Flash asked.

"I am immune to fire," Alucard answered without looking away from the window.

"But I thought fire was one of a vampires weaknesses," Flash claimed.

"It is,"

"But you're immune,"

"I am,"

"Are you immune to any other vampire weaknesses?"

"Yes,"

"Would you care to share which ones?"

"No,"

Flash frowned, it appeared that he was not going to get a straight answer from the vampire; he turned his attention back to the front. He was piloting the plane as the Martian Manhunter was still a bit dazed from the fight.

"How about you J'onn, are you doing okay?" Flash asked.

"I am fine, I did not get burned. I just need some time to rest," J'onn stated.

Flash nodded and focused on the flying the Javelin. As they were making their way back to Metropolis they received a call from Batman to meet him at Faust's house, apparently Batman had found some information regarding the sorcerer. Flash altered the course of the Javelin and they landed on the street.

Superman and Wonder Woman were already there, they were waiting outside with Batman. Superman glared at Alucard as he disembarked.

"Did you get the relic?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yep, piece of cake," Flash said and held up the relic.

Batman looked over Alucard critically.

"So you're the vampire," Batman said.

"I am," Alucard answered.

They looked at each other for a few moments and Alucard could have sworn that he had met Batman somewhere before but he could not place it. Batman raised an eye brow and turned to walked into Faust's house without a word.

The League and Alucard followed, none of the League was sure what to make of the exchange. They walked into the Faust's home and Batman led them to his office. In Faust's study there was a lot of strange and rare artefacts, that the League began to pick up and look over, Alucard however could sense the magic that some of them contained.

' _These artefacts...I sense a magical energy coming from them_ ,' Alucard thought.

Before he could warn the others the artefact that Flash had in his hand lit up and a purple energy beam shot out of it and smashed threw the ceiling and out into the night sky.

"We don't know what this stuff is or what it dose. Don't touch anything," Batman snapped irritably.

Flash and the rest of the League instantly put the artefacts that they were holding down. Alucard shook his head.

Batman then informed the League what he had found on Faust. How he was once a highly respected Archaeologist, however after his discovery of magic, he begun to seek out ultimate power and knowledge. He was kicked out of the University for strange and outlandish theories on magic; however those that had mocked him disappeared shortly afterwards.

"So he wants ultimate power…what does that have to do with these relics and Themyscira?" Superman asked.

"Faust's journal states that he believes that what he seeks lies in Tartarus," Batman claimed.

"Taruturs?" Wonder Woman gasped.

"Isn't that a prison in the underworld?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, but the only door to it was locked and the key was….oh no," Wonder Woman said fearfully.

"What?" Flash asked.

"The relics…don't tell me…" Wonder Woman panicked.

"What about them?" Batman asked.

Wonder Woman didn't respond, she grabbed the three relics and began to put them together; they formed a strange shape,

"There not relics….there the broken key to Tartarus," Wonder Woman claimed.

"Yes, long ago there was a furious war between the gods and the titans, Hades let the titans into our world in exchange for dominion over man. However the gods fought back and were eventually victorious," Wonder Woman explained.

"After the battle Zeus banished Hades to the underworld where he would forever rule over the dead. My mother was tasked with guarding the door that leads directly to Tartarus and it's only key. She broke the key into 4 pieces and scatted three of them across the globe," Wonder Woman finished.

"So we found three…where's the fourth," Superman asked.

"On Themyscira, my mother kept one. Because our island was hidden and we never left it would ensure that the key could never be reassembled," Wonder Woman answered "Faust gave me his relic before I left to search for the others,"

"So we have all four relics….we should destroy them," Batman advised.

"No, if I don't bring them back to Faust then my mother and my people will remain trapped in stone for eternity," Wonder Woman said.

"And if you do the world will end,"

"We can prevent that, once my sisters are free…" Wonder Woman started.

"Don't be a fool," Alucard scolded.

The League turned to look at him.

"Do you honestly think that he would let you and your people go once he has the key? You're nothing but a tool to him," Alucard claimed.

"But he promised," Wonder Woman tired.

"I have little doubt he will keep not keep his promise, once he has the key than he will turn you to stone and all hell breaks loose," Alucard claimed

"No I won't leave them trapped in stone," Wonder Woman argued.

"You may have no choice. I have seen hell on earth once before and I have no desire to see it again," Alucard said "your dark friend is right….you need to destroy that key before it is used,"

"But I can't leave them like that," Wonder Woman said sadly.

"Then what do you want to do?" Batman asked.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Faust was looking at some or the buildings in Themyscira, he had given Wonder Woman 24hrs to gather the remaining relics and had decided to examine the architecture on the island. Just because his new found passion for magic did not mean he was still not a keen archaeologists.

In fact his archaeological side often helped him find lost and forgotten places of great power. The architecture of Themyscira was almost an exact replica of the architecture used in ancient grease, so Faust was very excited to spend some time studying and documenting it.

Faust was so enthralled in his studies of Themysciras architecture that he did not hear Wonder Woman approach.

"FAUST!" Wonder Woman shouted angrily.

Faust turned from a mural he had been looking at and was surprised to see the amazon princess standing there.

"Your back early, did you bring me the relics?" Faust asked.

Wonder Woman pulled back the sheet and revealed the reassembled key to the underworld.

"Oh you even put it together for me, how thoughtful," Faust said "Now give it to me,"

"First free my mother," Wonder Woman demanded.

"Oh yes of course…lets go to the temple shall we," Faust said.

They walked into the temple where Wonder Woman's mother was turned to stone once inside they approached her and Faust summoned the amulet, he uttered an incarnation and the amulet glowed, Wonder Woman's mother returned to life as the stone faded from her.

Wonder Woman shoved the key into Faust's arms and ran to her mother.

"Mother, thank Hera," Wonder Woman said relived.

"Diana?" the Hippolyta asked, she then noticed that Faust hat the key "Diana what have you done?"

"She brought me the key to ultimate knowledge," Faust claimed.

"I'm sorry mother," Wonder Woman said.

"Now that I have it I have no use for you," Faust said and he pointed the talisman back at the two amazons.

Faust started his incarnation but something red whizzed by him and the talisman was gone from his hand.

"I'll take this," Flash said with a cocky smile stopping away from him.

"What?" Faust gasped.

"Dina…did you bring a man here?" the queen asked.

"No she brought help," a new voice answered as Batman emerged from the shadows.

"This wasn't part of the deal," Faust tried.

"You really think she would trust someone like you?" Superman said as he landed with J'onn.

Faust looked around at the members of the Justice League, he knew he was in trouble but he had his key.

"I think it's time I left," Faust said and he slowly backed up only to bumped into something.

Fust looked behind him and saw Alucard standing there.

"I told you he would not keep his bargain," Alucard hissed from behind Faust.

Faust instantly backed away from Alucard as he had seen the vampire's fangs.

"Give us the key Faust," J'onn demanded.

"If you hand it over we won't hurt you," Superman said.

"Speak for yourself," Batman muttered.

"I'd love too but I have an appointment to keep," Faust said.

Faust threw some seeds at the Leagues feet and said an incantation; as soon as they hit the ground the large vines grew out of them and began to wrap entangle the League. The hero's struggled against them but it was useless as the vines were getting tighter and tighter.

"Besides it appears your all tied up at the moment," Faust said cockily.

"I wouldn't struggle too much, it only makes the vines tighter," Faust advised. Faust ran over to Queen Hippolyta "Come my dear I would not want you to miss the show,"

Faust cast a spell ant the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The League struggled against the plants that Faust had summoned and just like Faust claimed the more they struggled the tighter the plant got, even Superman was struggling against it.

"He's getting away," Wonder Woman yelled.

"Not much we can do about it," Batman cried.

"Damn it…INCENDIUL ARDE ACEASTĂ PLANTĂ!" Alucard shouted.

Suddenly the plant erupted into flames and burnt the plant withered under the flames, the League felt the vines grip lessen and once they were released the plant continued to burn, only once the entire plant had turned to ash did the fire go out.

"Damn it they're gone," Alucard hissed angrily.

"What was that?" Flash asked.

"Good question…care to explain?" Batman demanded, glaring at Alucard.

"No time, we have to find Faust and that key," Superman said.

"There's only one place they could have gone, follow me," Wonder Woman said.

Wonder Woman led them to a hidden door that revealed a passage way deep underground; they followed it and came upon old Greek ruins. Wonder Woman claimed that these ruins were the remains of the same city where the gods and titans fought as well as where the gate to Tartarus was located.

They made their way through the ruins and reached the gate just in time to see hades emerge from a recently open portal and turn Faust into an old man as a reward. The League did not wait for the god, they charged in.

Hades saw them and summoned an army of undead skeletal warriors to fight the League, the army charged at them and despite the League's best efforts no matter how much they tried the army did not seem to stay down. It was not long before they were corned and nearly over run.

Batman was corned with Alucard and the two were fighting back to back, Batman had picked up a sword and prepared to use was using it to defend himself; Alucard had drawn his own and fearing much better than Gothems dark night. Batman was impressed at the masterful display of skill Alucard had with his blade.

"Foolish mortals you cannot kill the undead," Hades laughed.

"He's right, there's no end to them," J'onn agreed.

"GUYS HELLP!" Flash cried out as he was swarmed by skeletons.

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE GROUND!" Alucard yelled and ran towards the centre of the battlefield cutting down skeletons as he ran.

Superman swooped down and grabbed Flash while J'onn picked up Batman and Wonder Woman carried her mother, J'onn flew down and hovered just above the vampire.

"Give me your hand," J'onn said "You'll be over run,"

"No I won't," Alucard said seriously and sheathed his sword.

"What are you doing!?" Batman cried.

Suddenly J'onn jerked upwards as an Arrow flew by where he had been hovering.

"The air won't save you fools," Hades claimed ask several skeletal warriors readied bows and arrows.

"Masa de Stalagmite," Alucard shouted and slammed his hands into the ground.

The ground immediately erupted with massive stalagmites shooting out of the earth, and covering the entire battlefield, the League watched in awe as the army if skeletons were torn apart by the sudden change in the terrain. The only spot that did not seem to be affected was the one where Alucard was standing.

"Crampoane," Alucard said and several small spikes shot out of the already formed stalagmites impaling any skeletons that were left.

Alucard wobbled and staggered as he felt very weak from using what little power he had. He however pushed his own weakness aside and leapt into onto the skeletons, using them to traverse the now treacherous terrain Alucard prepared his next spell.

"HELL FIRE!" Alucard cried and a globe of fire mixed with darkness formed in his hands, he threw it at hades and the god screamed in agony as soon as he spell hit.

The god was thrown off his perch and once he regained his balance and glared at the vampire.

"You'll pay for that mortal," Hades yelled.

Several ancient swords rose and they flew at Alucard embedding them in several parts of his chest, Alucard felt the blades go through his body, he gaped and staggered for a moment. Hades grinned knowing he had killed the man but his grin quickly turned to shock when Alucard did not fall, instead he looked up at the god with a smile and slowly pulled out the swords.

"I'm not mortal," Alucard claimed as he pulled out the last sword and his injuries instantly healed over.

Hades stared at Alucard in shock, trying to figure out what he was. Alucard glanced over to Wonder Woman hovering in the air nearby.

"I'll distract him hurry and destroy that key," Alucard ordered.

"You think I will allow tha…GAHHHHHH!" Hades screamed as Alucard hit the god with another Hell fire spell.

"Gods talk too much," Alucard said coldly.

Alucard continued to throw spell after spell at the god however each time he did Batman noticed that Alucard was getting weaker and weaker. While his relentless attack spells were in fact working against the god of the dead it was clear that they were taking a toll on the Leagues vampiric ally. As Alucard stared to show signs of severe exhaustion.

Wonder Woman put her mother down and flew over to the key and attempted to remove it, however he was shocked by a powerful blast of divine energy and even though she felt like her entire body was being ripped apart she fought through the pain and removed the key.

Once the key was free Hades turned his attention from Alucard to Wonder Woman as she held the key up above her head.

"Back to the underworld Hades," Wonder Woman declared and she smashed the key on the ground shattering it into tiny pieces.

"NOOOOOO!" Hades screamed as a magical energy shot out from the portal and wrapped around him pulling him back to the depths of hell.

Hades wasn't the only thing being pulled in, a huge vacuum was pulling in the skeleton and the League, Superman and J'onn desperately flew against the wind tunnel keeping a tight hold on their passengers as they had no desire to go to the underworld. Alucard grabbed onto a nearby pillar and held on as tightly as he could to stop himself from falling in; he saw Faust fly into the portal screaming, the moment he passed through the gate he turned to dust.

Hades tried to resist but he could not fight it, he grabbed onto the amazon queen intending to take her to with him. Wonder woman however grabbed her mother and was able to grab the very edge of the gate; she hung onto dear life as she struggled against the vortex pulling Hades in.

Try as she might though, she was not strong enough to hold herself, her mother and hades and she felt her hand start to slip. Alucard hanging onto his pillar looked back and saw the amazon's predicament, without thinking of himself he aimed one last spell at the god and let it loose.

Hades was forced to let go of queen Hippolyta as the spell hit and he was sent falling back into the underworld. With Hades gone Wonder Woman began to pull herself and her mother to safety, however that last spell had drained Alucard of all his strength and he fell towards the portal unable to hold on any longer.

"NO!" Wonder Woman cried as Alucard was pulled in overhead. She wanted to reach up and grab him but the princess knew if she did her mother would be sucked in. Wonder Woman watched helplessly as Alucard fell into the underworld.

As Alucard fell his thoughts drifted back to Castlevaina, he had no clue what would happen to the cursed Castle if he went to the underworld. Would the caste simply disappear or would it reman? Would the League leave it alone or chance it's curse without protection?

Alucard did not have an answer for the questions that raced through his mind; he prayed that the League would leave the cursed Castle alone. He was drawn out of his thoughts when his sensitive ears heard a faint familiar dark voice below him; Alucard looked for the source but could not see anything but the end of the vortex that once he passed he would be trapped in the underworld forever.

Suddenly the vampire felt himself being hit with a powerful burst of wind that came from within the depths of the portal. It was so strong that it shot Alucard straight out of the vortex, Wonder Woman and her mother were also hit and they flew out of the vortex and the door closed behind them.

They crashed on the ground; the League landed and came over to see if they were alright.

"Is everyone alright," Superman asked worriedly,

"We're fine," Wonder Woman said and helped her mother up.

"Not really," Alucard answered weakly. He struggled to sit up not having any strength left, and he looked back at the door wondering where that sudden wind spell had come from and who could have cast it.

Flash came over and helped Alucard to his feet. The League and the amazon queen left the catacombs and headed back to the surface once there Flash sat a weakened Alucard down, it was clear the vampire was exhausted.

Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyta looked over the petrified Amazons in sorrow.

"Faust is gone…how will we remove the curse placed on our sisters?" Hippolyta asked sadly.

"I still have this magic do-hicky," Flash said and held up the talisman.

Wonder Woman looked at Flash in shock; she had forgotten that the speedster had taken it.

"Give….Give it to me," Alucard whizzed.

Flash bent down and handed it to Alucard and the vampire looked over it critically.

"Hold it up to the dawns morning light," Alucard advised "that should break the spell,"

"Is this true?" Hippolyta asked hopefully "Will the light from the sun truly restore our sisters?"

Alucard nodded.

"Yes but it must be the first rays of the sun," Alucard answered.

"How can you tell?" Batman asked.

"The sun will rise in less than a minute," Superman claimed, he took the talisman and floated up into the air facing east and held the talisman out to the horizon.

Flash looked back at Alucard.

"So…you can do magic," Flash stated.

"Yes….I am a master of the dark arts…there are very few who can match my skill in it," Alucard claimed.

"You saved us," Wonder Woman said.

Alucard groaned in response, he was in no condition to have a conversation.

"Are you going to be okay?" Flash asked.

"Yes…I just used too much energy…I will return to my castle to heal," Alucard claimed.

"How?" Batman asked.

Alucard didn't respond, he looked over towards the horizon as the sun began to rise. The first light of dawn hit the talisman and it glowed a bright yellow. Beams shot out from it and hit the petrified Amazons; once the light touched them they began to unfreeze and it wasn't long before every amazon on the island was back.

Wonder Woman and her mother smiled in relief as they watched there people look around confused.

"It's a miracle," Hippolyta said "Thank the gods,"

A small smile appeared on Alucards face, he whispered the word to return to Castlevaina; a pillar of black fire surrounded him and the League took a step back in shock. The burning pillar was only there for a moment before it died and Alucard was gone.

* * *

_Most of Alucards magic is the Romanian word for the effect; this is to pay homage to him being born in Romania, His signature spells Hellfire, Dark Metamorphosis, Tetra Spirt and Soul Steal will be in English._

_Dormi - Sleep_

_Incendiul Arde Această Plantă –Fire Burn these Plants_

_Masa de Stalagmite - Mass_ _Stalagmite_

_Crampoane - Spikes_


	6. The Watchtower

_**I own Nothing** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Alucard paced up and down in his father's private sanctum, normally he would not go in here as it contained the worst secrets; his father had knowledge that should never be known. However he needed the most powerful magical artefact in Castlevaina: The Mirror of Shadows.

The mirror was broken into at least fifty if not more shards and floated in the centre of the room, awaiting its masters command, all Alucard had to do was will it to show something and depending on what he wanted to see the mirror would reform and reveal anything to it's master.

"Damn it…I can't fly, I can't use my enhanced strength or speed," Alucard muttered.

He stooped and held out his hand.

"Mică Flacără," Alucard whispered.

A tiny flame flickered to life in the palm of his hand; Alucard watched it for a few seconds and willed it to get bigger; however the flame remained the same. Alucard clashed is fist and the flame went out.

"And my magic is weak too," Alucard sighed and he started pacing a gain. Remembering the events of Themyscira and what happened afterwards.

It had been several months since Faust had taken over Themyscira and petrified its people, although the man did succeeded in freeing the god of the undead he was ultimately defeated by the Justice League with Alucards help. However in order to send the god back to hell Alucard had been forced to reveal his magical abilities and he had used too much energy.

He had returned to Castlevaina after the Amazons had been freed to regain his power and after sleeping in his coffin for a good eight weeks before waking up only to find he was far weaker than he should be.

During that time the rest of the League had become concerned that Alucard had not contacted them in anyway. Superman went down to check on him but found himself unable to enter Castlevaina. So the League left the vampire to his rest and came back once a week to find the castle still locked tight with no way in.

Wonder Woman had come to see him not long after he had woken up; she was very surprised to find the Castle had opened for her. Alucard explained that he had used up quite a lot of power fighting hades and needed some time to recover. He further explained how the castle became inaccessible by any means while he slept.

Wonder Woman accepted the explanation and gave him a golden wreath that her mother had given out as rewards; she also passed on the queens personal gratitude for his role in stopping Hades and providing the way to break the spell placed on the Amazons.

Alucard did not want nor did he believe that he deserved the praise and the gold wreath but he accepted it anyway, when he asked Wonder Woman if she was going to return to her island or stay with the League Wonder Woman informed him that she had been exiled for bringing men to Themyscira.

After Alucard offered his sympathy's Wonder Woman left and Alucard had begun to test just how much of his vampiric powers he had lost and much to his surprise he could no longer use any of them. At first he thought he just needed more rest in his coffin and they would return in time, however after few months Alucard realised that they were not coming back.

So he headed to his father's private study and used the Mirror of Shadows to find a way to restore his powers. The mirror had showed him what was wrong and the only way to restore his vampiric strength.

But it was just as he feared the reason for his lack of vampiric powers was because he had used too much magic and the only way for him to regain his powers was to feed; Alucard needed fresh blood.

"Damn it….there has to be away to restore my powers," Alucard hissed.

He looked at the mirror again, the shards swirled around in the air, dancing and awaiting Alucards command.

"I know what I need…but I can't...I won't," Alucard said determinedly.

Suddenly Alucard had an idea.

"Wait…that giant snake…that would work," Alucard realised; he turned to the mirror "Show me the giant serpent that was guarding the key to the underworld,"

The mirror shards swirled and reformed forming a mirror and showed the outside of the temple where he, Flash and J'onn had fought the giant snake; only the snake's body was nowhere to be found.

"Gone…of course," Alucard sighed disappointingly

"I suppose it makes sense, Wonder Woman destroyed the key so without the relics its guardians must have been destroyed too," Alucard supposed "Now what?"

Mirror changed shape and revealed a different picture, one of various humans walking down the busy streets of Metropolis.

"I am not feasting on human blood," Alucard growled "show me how to regain my powers without killing humans,"

The mirror broke apart again but the shards did not reform. Alucards hissed knowing that if the Mirror of shadows didn't show what its master wanted than what Alucard desired did not exist.

"What about beast's blood? Pigs, Sheep, Cows and Horses…would that work?" Alucard asked.

Again the mirror did not reform.

"Demons blood then I can get strength from them…surly there must be some demons who made it back to this world," Alucard tired.

The Mirror shards formed and revealed a picture of a man with dark red hair and a white streak through it in an antique shop; he looked like he was going over an old tome.

"I said demon not human," Alucard said annoyed.

The mirror did not change.

Alucard scowled the mirror broke apart again.

"I lived on human food as a child and never drank a drop of blood…perhaps that will work," Alucard said.

The shards didn't react in anyway. It appeared that the mirror was set on Alucard drinking human blood.

Alucard scowled, he was about to respond when he felt someone pass through the barrier separating the ocean from Castlevaina.

"Now what?" Alucard hissed irritably.

The mirror reformed and showed an image of Superman landing just outside the entrance to the castle.

"Great…what dose he want?" Alucard sighed.

Alucard turned from the mirror and walked out as soon as the doors closed the mirror broke apart again.

* * *

Superman approached the front doors of Castlevaina, he looked up at the scary castle wearily, it still gave him the creeps. Superman knocked on the door and it opened by itself, he walked inside.

"Alucard…you in here?" Superman called out.

Suddenly Alucard emerged from the dark shadows of the vast entry way, it was as if he was part of darkness himself.

'Still not as scary when Batman dose it,' Superman thought as Alucard approached him.

"Superman, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," Alucard asked with slight irritation.

"Are you alright…is this a bad time?" Superman asked, noticing the irritation.

"I apologise for my tone, I am dealing with a…personal problem," Alucard answered.

"Oh…anything I can do to help?" Superman asked.

"No, I will work it out. Why have you come?" Alucard asked.

"Well I wanted to let you know that the League has decided on the conditions for you to remain here," Superman said.

"Oh?" Alucard asked interested.

"Yes, you see we are not cold hearted, myself and the others believe that everyone should be given a chance…no matter who they are," Superman started.

"A noble belief," Alucard stated.

"Yes, but when it comes to you…it's hard to see past the fact that you are a vampire and they are traditionally evil," Superman said "so giving you a chance is dangerous,"

"I see….you are correct of course, my kind is evil and you are right to keep me at arms-length," Alucard agreed.

"That being said you did help us and we probably wouldn't have beaten Hades without you and that Flash might have been right," Superman said.

"Flash was right?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow "Forgive me but he seems the type to treat everything as a joke,"

"Believe me he is and he is going to be riding that compliment for weeks…even more so since it was Batman who said it," Superman claimed.

"What was he right about?" Alucard asked curiously.

"We don't know you; all we see is the monster from old horror movies and nothing else. But then you helped save the world from darkness and we can't ignore that, we also can't ignore that we promised Aquaman that we would keep an eye on you," Superman said.

"So…the League has decided that we should get to know you a bit better, so you're to join us," Superman said.

"Join you?" Alucard asked in confusion "I thought I was a monster in your eyes why would you want me in your ranks?"

"You are and I'm not saying join us as a member of the justice League…but if we have another crises where magic is involved or if there is something really dire going on then we'd like you to help us," Superman claimed.

"I see…so in return my stay here I am to help you in times of need. Are these are the terms you are setting?" Alucard asked.

"Yes it will take a while but if you prove yourself that you are not a threat then we'll leave you alone, it's the fairest idea we have come up with and Aquaman has agreed to it as well," Superman claimed.

Alucard sighed; he didn't really have a choice.

"I do not know how much help I can be but…I will assist you when I can," Alucard answered "However I do have one condition,"

"Oh what's that?" Superman asked.

"I want access to wherever it is the Justice League uses as their main fortress," Alucard said.

"Main Fortress?" Superman asked, not quite understanding.

"Where you meet or where the League goes to after battle," Alucard confirmed "I do not know what you would call it in this century,"

"Oh…You want access to the Watch Tower. Why?" Superman asked wearily.

"Is that what it's called…I suppose a Tower would offer a good vantage point and be easy to defend," Alucard mused.

Superman blinked, Alucard actually thought he was talking about a literal tower.

"Oh the view is quite the sight," Superman agreed "but you didn't answer my question. Why do you want access to the Watch Tower?"

"I have missed so much in my eternal sleep and I wish to learn about the current world. Plus I require some food," Alucard claimed.

"Food…as in blood?" Superman asked with slight concern.

"No as in actual food, I have already told you that I do not need blood to survive, I can live off human food instead," Alucard claimed "I do not expect to allowed into your tower without someone guarding me of course,"

"Oh…well I suppose it should be aright…J'onn and Diana are living up there now," Superman supposed.

"How often do you need to eat?" Superman asked.

"Not often, I will require something if I over exert myself or after a battle," Alucard claimed.

"I don't see a problem with that and it would give you a chance for the other members to get to know you," Superman said.

"Very well, then we have an agreement. May I request that we go to your tower now?" Alucard asked "I find myself in dire need of sustenance,"

"Sure…the rest of the League is supposed to be gathering later, it would give you a chance to meet Green Lantern and Hawkgirl," Superman agreed.

* * *

_Watch Tower, Earth's Orbit_

Flash was enjoying himself watching online videos on the Watch Towers monitors, he was supposed to be looking out for trouble that would require the Leagues assistance but it had been a quite few months; even the bad guys in Gotham hadn't done much. Flash was not paying much attention when a suddenly a pillar of black fire appeared in the room.

"WHOA!" Flash screamed in pure terror and jumped strait up into the air.

Once the black fire had died away Alucard and Superman stood where the pillar had been. Alucard looked around the Watch tower, it was not what he was expecting; he noticed the big window and walked over to it and looked down at the earth. Superman noticed that Alucard did not produce a reflection in the window.

"Told you the view was good," Superman said as he walked up behind the vampire.

"When you said a Watch Tower I did not expect this," Alucard responded.

"I bet you're surprised to learn that the earth isn't flat," Superman joked.

Alucard turned and looked at Superman in confusion.

"I knew the earth was round, why would you think otherwise?" Alucard asked.

"Oh…I just…well you said you went to sleep in the 1476 and technology was not around back then," Superman said "and neither was modern science,"

"I see, you believe that because I have missed 500yrs that I would be impressed or amazed at your space station," Alucard said.

"Yes…wait…you know what a space station is?" Superman asked in surprise.

"Of course, I have seen far more advanced space stations and places than this," Alucard claimed.

"You have… When?...Where?" Superman asked.

"In my youth," Alucard answered cryptically.

"Right…so…do you want a tour?" Superman asked.

"That would be appreciated, however before we begin I do have one question," Alucard said calmly.

"What's that?" Superman asked.

"Why is Flash hanging off the ceiling?" Alucard asked and pointed upwards.

Superman looked up and saw Flash hanging off a support beam, he was holding onto it for dear life. Considering how high the beam was and that fact that Flash could not fly it was rather impressive that he was up there in the first place.

"Flash what are you doing up there?" Superman asked.

He floated up to the speedster who was hanging off a corner support beam.

"You know Batman will get angry at you if try to skip out on monitor duty again," Superman claimed.

"Shut up…you two just startled me that's all," Flash shot back.

"Sorry about that," Superman apologised "Do you need me to help you back down?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Flash responded.

Once Superman had got Flash down and Alucard had apologised for scaring him, Superman took Alucard and showed him around the watch tower, Alucard asked the odd question but he mainly kept quiet and was content to let Superman show him around. Once the tour was over Superman and Alucard went to the kitchen for some food.

Superman explained that everyone was in charge of their own meals and cleaning up after themselves. However there was some leftover dinner from last night that either J'onn or Diana had made so Superman just heated that up for them.

Alucard ate the food but once he was done he did not feel any stronger nor did he feel his powers return and he mentally sighed.

'Perhaps I should try animal blood after all,' Alucard thought.

After they had finished eating Green Lantern and Hawkgirl returned. Superman introduced Alucard to them and Green Lantern was not thrilled to have a vampire on the watch tower, Hawkgirl was indifferent about it claiming that she could take him if he tired anything.

The rest of the day passed and soon the rest of the League returned to the tower, J'onn and Wonder Woman were pleased to see Alucard again; Batman however was not and scolded Superman for bringing an outsider up to the tower.

Fortunately before an argument between the two could break out Flash raced up to them.

"Guys, some robot is tearing up San Francisco," Flash said urgently.

"We will talk about this later," Batman growled.

"I bet…everyone to the Javelin," Superman ordered.

"What about Count Dracula here?" Green Lantern asked.

"I am not Dracula," Alucard said insulted.

"He comes with us," Batman said and walked past the others.

"What? You expect us to fight with a Vampire?" Green Lantern asked angrily.

"He helped us before and we can't leave him here by himself, if you have a problem with that you can fly yourself back to earth," Batman said seriously.

Green Lantern grumbled and followed the others to the Javelin, though he kept an eye on Alucard. Just before the vampire entered the Javelin Green Lantern grabbed his arm roughly, Alucard stopped and looked at him.

"If you try anything, I will kill you," Green Lantern threatened.

"You can try," Alucard responded.

Green Lantern let go of Alucards arm and boarded the plane, Alucard followed. They arrived in San Francisco about five minutes later and found the robot, the League sprang into action and Alucard also joined the fray however he found his attacks in-effective due to his wakened state. The battle raged on and Alucard decided to stay back and watch as he was currently useless in the fight.

He watched the rest of the League and soon there combined attacks were able to defeat the robot, unfortunately the robot got a few good hits in and knocked Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and J'onn out of the sky. Alucard ran over to them to help them up. At that moment the robot fell from a final punch from Superman and fell towards the downed members of the Justice League.

Flash saw this and raced over, he used his speed to create a tornado, intending to protect his friends by making the robot fall the other way however when the robot hit the speedsters tornado sparks and a surge of energy was absorbed and a massive explosion was triggered.

Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman weren't in the blast radius but had to shield their eyes from the explosion. When the light died down there was nothing but a smoking creator where the League once was.

Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman stood overlooking the creator in shock as there was no sign of there friends or the robot.

* * *

Mică Flacără – Small Flame


	7. Legends Pt1

_**I own Nothing** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Green Lantern moaned as he came too, he rubbed his head and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in an alleyway between two large buildings. The outer walls had some damage to them but it was not enough to make the building collapse. Green Lantern could hear cars in the distance which told him that they were near a populated area.

J'onn, Hawkgirl and Flash were lying on top of the robot that the League had been fighting and they too were slowly coming round as well; it took a few minutes for them to fully wake up.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked once everyone had woken up.

"I am fine," J'onn claimed.

"All good here," Hawkgirl answered as she tested her wings.

"Uhh….did anyone get the number of that truck?" Flash moaned, rubbing his head.

"It was a robot not a truck," Hawkgirl pointed out.

"So it was a Decepticon then, I knew they were real," Flash commented "Optimus Prime is way to nice to hit a human,"

"He's fine," Green Lantern stated.

"What's a Decepticon?" J'onn asked.

Flash was about to answer but Green Lantern beat him to it.

"Don't ask...just don't," Green Lantern advised.

J'onn raised an eyebrow in confusion and Flash got up and looked around.

"Hey where's Alucard?" Flash asked.

"Who cares, it's daytime so he probably turned into ash," Green Lantern said.

"Down here," Alucards voice came from beneath the robot "My legs is trapped,"

"I'll get him," J'onn said.

He reached through the machine and pulled Alucard out by phasing through the machine. Once the vampire was out the League saw his crushed legs. However before any of the League could react Alucards legs moved back into place and a moment later he stood up.

'At least my healing powers are still working,' Alucard thought.

"What...how did you do that?" Hawkgirl asked.

"All vampires have regeneration powers...my wounds instantly," Alucard claimed.

"That…wasn't in the movies," Green Lantern said.

Alucard was going to ask what Green Lantern meant but he suddenly noticed the odd smell in the air, he sniffed a few times just to make sure he had in fact sensed what he thought.

"Odd…dose anyone else smell that?" Alucard asked.

The League looked at him and sniffed the air, they didn't smell anything unnatural.

"Smell what?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The air…it smells of death and ash," Alucard claimed.

"Wait…did someone let one off?" Flash joked.

"That's not funny," Hawkgirl said.

"It's a little funny," Flash responded.

"Is this one of your vampire games?" Green Lantern accused.

"No, something is off, this whole place smells like brimstone and molten steel…with hint of rotten flesh," Alucard claimed.

The League looked at each other in confusion and then around, the buildings were fine and they could here cars in the distance.

"But if that's the case wouldn't the area around us be a waste land?" Hawkgirl asked.

"It would, but it's not," Green Lantern agreed.

"Perhaps that energy blast messed with Alucards senses," J'onn suggested.

"Hm," Alucard responded and stared off into space thoughtfully.

'Why dose the air smell of death…it's so strong I can taste it?' Alucard wondered, though he did not say it out loud.

"Well ignoring the blood sucker, we should get in contact with Batman and Superman," Green Lantern decided.

Green Lantern looked up towards the rooftops but did not see Batman or Superman; he tried to contact them through his communicator but had no luck.

"Odd, my com isn't working. I can't get in touch with Batman or Superman," Green Lantern said.

"Let me try, I'll contact them telepathically," J'onn said.

He reached out with his mental powers however he suddenly screamed as visions of explosions and fire filled his mind. J'onn collapsed and the next thing he knew was the rest of the League and Alucard was standing over him with worried expressions.

J'onn looked around wildly in panic but he did not see anything out of place.

"J'onn…you okay?" Flash asked.

"Yes, I'm alright…forgive me," J'onn said.

"You sure? You never fainted before," Hawkgirl said.

"I did not faint," J'onn claimed.

"Yeah you did," Flash said.

"What caused it?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know…I saw something when I trying to contact the others. I think I am just dizzy from the fight," J'onn said.

"Well don't push yourself," Flash said.

"What did you see?" Alucard asked glancing over at the Martian.

J'onn looked at him carefully.

"I don't know, it happened to quickly," J'onn claimed.

"Hm," Alucard responded and went back to his thoughts.

"Anyway, let's take a look around, the others couldn't have gone too far," Green Lantern said.

The League took off, Hawkgirl and J'onn flew into the air with Green Lantern, Flash and Alucard made their way on foot through the ally and eventually they came to a main street in a large city. Flash and Alucard stopped to look around and Green Lantern landed next to them. The city was clean and the people were wearing sixties clothing.

The shop windows were only charging 5-10 cents on their prices and an old ice-cream truck drove by them with the driver waving at them.

"Odd," Flash stated.

"Indeed, he should get his engine checked," Alucard agreed.

"What do you mean?" Green Lantern asked.

"I heard his engine struggling…it sounded like it was going to fall apart at any moment," Alucard claimed.

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow at that; he looked back at the scene in front of him.

"I haven't seen a truck like that since I was a kid…Where are we?" He asked.

"It looks like the sixties…you think we got blasted back in time," Flash suggested.

Green Lantern spied a nearby newspaper and used his ring to bring it over, he looked at the date.

"Nope, the date is the same…but look at the name of the newspaper," Green Lantern said.

"Seaboard City Times? Where's Seaboard City?" Flash asked.

Green Lantern shrugged, he had never heard of it before. While Green Lantern and the Flash were looking at the newspaper, Alucard looked around critically; he could not help but think something was off about this place. It looked peaceful and everyone appeared happy, however his enhanced smell and hearing told him otherwise.

Alucard had learned a long time ago that any ones senses could be fooled however a vampires senses were extremely hard to trick, the fact that his nose and hearing did not match what he saw put him on edge.

They were brought out of their thoughts and discussions by the sound of a large explosion across the park, a man in a pink suit and orange hair, he was holding a violin. A police car drove up and two police men got out of the car they demanded that the man surrender.

The man in the pink suit put the violin in a bag and played an Accordion that sent high pitched sound waves at the police. Alucard winced as he could hear it from across the street with his sensitive ears. The robber got into a clarinet shaped car and sped off at high speed.

Green Lantern flew after him and used his ring to hold the car in place.

"Not so fast," Green Lantern declared.

The man looked up at Green Lantern in surprise and confusion, however it quickly passed and a smile formed on the robbers face.

"Your disguise can't fool me Green Guardsman," the robber said.

"What did you just call me?" Green Lantern asked.

"Sorry but I don't do encores," the robber claimed.

He played his accordion and sound waves hit Green Lantern causing him to lose his focus, the Green energy that was holding the car was released and the man in the pink suit drove off. Green Lantern quickly recovered and was able to get the bag with the stolen violin back before the man got away.

Flash and Alucard came over.

"Who was that?" Flash asked.

"No clue, but did you hear what he called me?" Green Lantern asked back.

"Yeah Green Guardsman, what kind of name is that?" Flash joked.

Flash opened the bag and pulled out the violin, there was nothing particularly wonderful about it. The violin was well made and well looked after but that was it.

"I do not understand…why would he want this?" Alucard asked.

"No clue, but as far as villains go he was pretty corny," Flash answered.

"Haven't you herd? In Seaboard City, crime doesn't pay," a new voice declared bravely.

The three looked up to see a man in a bright yellow suit with blue pants and a metallic belt that had two nobs and looked like it had a fan in it standing on top of a nearby roof. The man twisted the nobs and the fan started, energy surrounded his fists.

He jumped from the roof and landed in front of the two heroes and the vampire. He charged at Flash and punched him in the face. Flash let go of the bag and flew backwards and landed half way across the park. The man in yellow caught the bag before it hit the ground.

"You just made a big mistake," Green Lantern said.

He used his ring to grab the metallic belt and pull it off the man in yellow, the man's energy around hands disappeared. Suddenly green Lantern was hit in the face with a heel as two more people joined in. One a man wearing a cat suit and the other a female wearing a black outfit and fish net stockings.

Green Lantern was forced back as the man punched him a few times. The man in yellow grabbed his belt and put it back on, he activated it and turned to Alucard.

"Wait we're not…" Alucard tried but the he was cut off as the man punched him in the gut and Alucard was sent flying backwards and crashed head first through a tree.

J'onn and Hawkgirl flew over and helped Green Lantern up, they joined the fight and so did another new comer, he was wearing a green outfit with a shield emblem on his chest and cape however he also had a green ring on his finger.

The man in greens ring created a giant drill and anvil to attack the Justice League. Hawkgirl flew up to engage the new comer.

"Whoever you are you're no Green Lantern," Hawkgirl stated.

The green Lantern copy created a bird cage from his ring and Hawkgirl banged her mace relentlessly against the bars trying to break free.

Flash got back up and ran to help his team mates, he was surprised when a man wearing a smiler outfit to him only he had a helmet on was running next to him and matching his speed.

"Your fast but you can't outrun justice," the man said.

"Huh?" Flash asked.

The man in red punched him in the face and Flash got into with his look alike. Meanwhile J'onn was dealing with the two crime fighters in black, he made himself intangible and let their attacks just go through him.

The man in yellow approached him and when J'onn became solid again he struck the Martian in the back sending his flying across the park and into the front of a building before spying Alucard trying to get up and going back to him. Unfortunately there was a little boy there watching the action and cheering on the fight and the falling debris form J'onns landing headed straight towards the poor youth.

Flash was the only one paying attention and he abandoned his fight and sped over to the boy, grabbing him and getting him out of harm's way. The other speedster who Flash had been fighting just stared in shock as Flash rescued the boy.

Alucard moaned in pain as he tried to force himself back up but found difficult, he rubbed his head in the spot where he had impacted the tree. Thankfully Alucard was not a normal human otherwise he would have most likely been killed. However before he could recover the man in yellow jumped on him and started attacking him again.

Alucard hissed as every strike seemed to send energy thought his body, he grabbed the man's hands and energy flooded his body, Alucard winced in pain as the energy was clearly hurting him.

"Let go, it'll kill you," the man claimed.

Alucard did not release him, he held on and soon the energy became too much and he could not hold on any longer as the energy was too much. Alucard cried out in pain and suddenly went limp, when he let go the energy stopped and left Alucards smoking body.

The man in yellow didn't have time to mourn or feel sorry for the man who had just died as Hawkgirl launched herself at him but before they could start another fight the man in red got between them.

"Stop, Stand Down…Stand down all of you," He ordered.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at him.

"I think we made a mistake, no one who would risk his life for another could be evil," the man in red said and looked at Flash "I think our two teams should talk,"

"Sorry about your friend…but I did warn him," the man in yellow said.

The League looked over to Alucard and the red man was about to offer his sympathies when Alucard suddenly moaned and forced himself to sit up. He shook the cobwebs from his head and looked over at the League.

"Impossible…he should be dead," the man in yellow said.

J'onn came out of the building and landed in behind the group. He offered his hand to Alucard however the vampire did not take it.

"Are you hurt," J'onn asked

"I am already healing," Alucard claimed and stood up.

"So I guess we can cross lighting off the list of things that might kill you," Flash joked.

"I was unaware that there was a list," Alucard responded.

The League followed the other team of heroes back to their base; it was a large mansion in the city centre. Once inside they were led to the main meeting room, it had a couple of book selves a single cushioned chair and a round table with the team emblem on it, there were five chairs around the table.

"Please make yourself at home," The Flash look alike said.

Flash immediately went to the single cushioned chair and took it for himself. As the rest of the League came in the other heroes took their seats around the table.

"Thanks," Green Lantern said "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Of course introductions are in order," the man in red said "Justice Guild, roll call,"

"Cat man," The man in black said

"Black Siren," the only female member of the group announced.

"Green Guardsman," the one in green claimed.

"Tom Turbine," the man in yellow answered.

"The Streak," the Flash look alike said proudly "and together we make up the Justice Guild of America,"

The Justice League looked at each other for a second.

"Uh…yeah…I'm Green lantern. That's Flash, Hawkgirl, J'onn Jonzz and Alucard," Green Lantern introduced and gestured to each person as he said there name.

"Pleasure to meet you all," the Streak said.

"Wow more heroes…this is amazing," the boy Flash had saved said in awe.

"Who's the kid?" Flash asked.

"This is our official Justice Guild Junior Justice Guildsmen member, Ray Thompson," the Streak introduced.

"Try saying that three time quickly," Flash joked.

Green lantern shot Flash a warning glare, Ray walked up to the League.

"When I grow up I'm going to be a super hero, just like the Justice guild," Ray said enthusiastically.

"Only if you eat your vegetables and stay in school," the Streak said encouragingly.

Suddenly J'onn groaned and he felt very faint he struggled to stand and Hawkgirl caught the martin.

"J'onn what's wrong?" she asked.

"Forgive me….a sudden dizziness just came over me," J'onn said.

"Again…that's twice in the last hour," Green Lantern observed.

"Well nothing a tall glass of milk won't cure," the Streak said "Siren do you mind?"

"Not at all, I think I have some fresh baked cookies as well," Black Siren said.

She then walked up to Hawkgirl.

"Come on Hawkgirl, let's let the men talk," Black Siren said.

"They can talk all they want," Hawkgirl responded offended.

"Uh…excuse us for a moment," Green Lantern interrupted and dragged Hawkgirl away from the other female in the room.

"What are you thinking?" green lantern asked.

"I will not be treated like I am less than equal," Hawkgirl defended.

"We need answers and we need to find out what is going on her, so just for once we can all play along," Green Lantern claimed.

Hawkgirl glared dangerously at him but sighed, she then turned back to Black Siren.

"So you make cookies and fight crime…how do you do it?" Hawkgirl asked in a forcefully kind voice.

"Oh it's easy, I can give you the recipe if you like," Black Siren said as the two women went into the kitchen.

Once they were gone Green Lantern looked over the other group of heroes with a mixture of admiration and suspicion.

"This is too weird," He commented.

"I know, I could barely contain my laughter during that roll call," Flash agreed.

"It did sound like it had been rehearsed," Alucard agreed.

"No not that…them. Tom Turbine, Green Guardsman, The Streak," Green lantern said.

"What about them?" Flash asked.

"When I was a kid I used to go to my uncles house every day after school, he had the biggest collection of old Comic books I'd ever seen," Green Lantern claimed.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with them?" Flash asked.

"Tom Turbine, the Streak and Green Guardsman were the stars of my favourite comic book; the Justice Guild of America," Green Lantern claimed.

"I think I've heard of that one…but didn't that series stop 40yrs ago?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, I was pretty cut up about it after reading the last issue, it ended on a cliff hanger," Green lantern claimed.

"Man I hate those," Flash commented.

"What's a comic book?" Alucard asked.

Flash just rolled his eyes and Green Lantern sighed. Hawkgirl and Black Siren came out of the kitchen a few moments later, both were carrying a plate of Chocolate chip cookies and Hawk girl had the glass of milk to give to J'onn.

"Hey Cookie," Flash teased and reached for the plate.

"One word and you'll be the fastest man alive on one leg," Hawkgirl threatened.

Flash raised his hands and backed away. Once J'onn had his milk the League started to mingle with the Justice guild, the other team was intrigued by how similar there powers were. The League explained there world and how they were also part of a team of superheros dedicated to protecting the earth.

"So you're from another world, fascinating…what's it like?" Tom Turbine asked.

"It's…different than this one," Green Lantern said.

"How so?" Ray asked eagerly.

"Well it's more advanced and we have a lot more dangerous villains to deal with," Green Lantern claimed "Like that robot that we were fighting before coming here,"

"Robot…what's a robot?" Ray asked curiously.

"It's a large machine man, tall as skyscraper and made out of metal," Green Lantern

"Really that sounds amazing!" Ray said excitedly.

"He's kidding Ray, nothing like that exists," Tom Turbine said.

"Awww," Ray whined.

"So what's with your Albino friend?"

"Albino?" Green Lantern asked.

"Him," Tom turbine said and pointed to Alucard.

The vampire was very close to Black Siren and Cat Man, he was dangerously close to there necks and it looked like he was sniffing them, Green Lantern sighed and stormed over to Alucard, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Green Lantern

"Investigating," Alucard answered.

"Investigating what…your next meal?" Green Lantern accused.

"There would be no point in, I smell no blood from the Justice Guild," Alucard claimed "Nor do I hear there harts beat,"

Green Lantern stared at Alucard like he was crazy. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Keep your fangs to yourself or else we will have a problem," Green Lantern warned.

Alucard nodded in understanding and they went back to join the others, only this time Alucard stood apart from the group, he leaned against the wall watching the two teams of heroes interact. Ray came over to him.

"Hi," the boy said with a friendly smile "What's your powers?"

Alucard bent down and glared at him with his yellow eyes. Ray felt a little nervous under the vampires gaze. Alucard could smell the boy's blood and hear his heart beat, though it was faster than normal.

"What…is there something on my face?" Ray asked.

"You smell funny," Alucard commented.

"I do not, I take a bath and wash my face every day," Ray defended.

"Hm…" Alucard responded before standing back up straight and walking away from the boy.

After the Justice League and Justice Guild had finished mingling and getting to know each other Tom Turbine led the Justice League down to his lab. Considering that the League was stuck in a sixties like era some of the devices and experiments that were around the lab looked quite impressive.

"ACHOOO" Alucard sneezed.

The League looked at him, they weren't aware that vampires could sneeze.

"Are you well friend?" Tom Turbine asked.

"Maybe Black Siren is talking about you," Flash joked.

"No…it is just very dusty in here," Alucard claimed and covered his nose with his hand "the scent of old dust adn rust is overpowering,"

"There's no dust or rust in my lab," Tom Turbine assured "I keep everything clean and meet all health safety standards,"

Alucard didn't respond, he glanced around and saw that the lab was in fact very clean, yet for some reason he was sneezing.

"You said you had a theory on how we came here," J'onn said.

"Yes," Tom Turbine said and walked over to a chalk board and started drawing on it.

"As an expert in both Nuclear and Theoretical Physics, I have long believed that there are an infinite number of earths out there. Each one occupies the same space but occurs on a different wavelength and thus don't interact with each other," Tom Turbine explained.

"You're talking about parallel dimensions," Green Lantern said.

"Yes, every earth is the same planet but develops differently depending on the choices made. It's possible that when Flash absorbed the energy blast you spoke of, he matched the vibrations of this earth and brought you here," Tom Turbine theorised.

"So he created a tear in the dimensional barrier and we were pulled though,"

"So it is his fault that we are here," Alucard said.

"In a sense, yes," Tom Turbine agreed.

The League glared at Flash and the scarlet speedster felt very nervous and quietly that he had stranded his friends on another version of earth.

"Hey it's not like I did it on purpose," Flash defended.

"But that doesn't explain the Justice Guild comics I read as a kid," Green Lantern claimed "Where did they come from,"

"Perhaps….perhaps the creators of those comics had some form of physic link to this world," J'onn theorised "What they thought was fantasy was actually memories or perhaps even visons of the Justice Guilds real exploits,"

"That is certainly a possibility," Tom Turbine agreed.

"Then why did they stop publishing them?" Green Lantern asked.

"The link must have broken somehow, no psychic link, no access to the Justice Guilds world," Alucard said.

"Wait so you're telling me that someone from our world had a link to this one and made stories out of it?" Flash asked.

"Essentially yes," J'onn answered.

"So…does that mean the Captain America comics and The Avengers comics are actually real?" Flash asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, there was no super solder serum in World War Two," Green Lantern.

"As interesting as this is, how does it help us get home?" Hawkgirl asked.

Tom Turbine walked over to the other side of his lab was a large device was covered by a sheet; he pulled it off revealing a big red and silver ring.

"I've been experimenting with dimensional travel and created this devise to traverse and explore different Earths," Tom Turbine said.

"Great, let's use it to go home," Hawkgirl said.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work," Tom Turbine said.

"What's wrong with it?" Flash asked.

"Well theoretically nothing, I just haven't been able to find a suitable and sustainable energy source to power it," Tom Turbine said.

"It appears we are stuck here then," Alucard stated.

"Don't worry, we're happy to put you up for however long you need," Tom Turbine said "after all were practically neighbours,"

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Green Lantern said.

Alucard sneezed again.

"I need some air," Alucard said and walked out of the lab.

The League and Tom Turbine followed him and once they were back in the main room Alucard headed for the door as he still wanted to get some air, Tom Turbine assured them that he would not stop working on the gateway until it was up and running. Streak agreed to let the League stay as long as they needed and suggested that they have some coffee and dessert.

Black Siren was eager to get it and asked Hawkgirl to help her; Hawkgirl was about to tell her exactly where she could shove that desert and give the men a lesson on sexual equality that they would not forget when there was a knock on the door.

Alucard was right by the door and opened it to see the two police officers.

"Who are you?" one of the policemen asked.

Alucard started at them for a second before leaning very close to the man's face, the police men had to lean back as Alucard was right up in their personal space.

"Uh… Is the Justice Guild in?" the older man asked, he was very uncomftibale about having this stranger right in his face and stare at him.

"Hmm…" Alucard responded and leaned back. He then looked over his shoulder at the Justice Guild.

"You have guests," Alucard said and pushed past the two police officers.

The officers watched him go.

"What an odd fella," the policeman said.

Alucard walked around to the side of the mansion and leaned against the wall in the shade, he let out a long sigh.

'At least the rust isn't as strong out here,' Alucard thought to himself.

He looked up into the nearby tree and saw a nest of newly hatched baby birds and a mother with a worm in its mouth. He stood there in silence watching the bird in the tree feed its babies a worm focusing his hearing on them.

"Even the animals have no hart beat," Alucard muttered.

He then saw the police car drive off and he watched it go, a few minutes later he saw Flash run off with Black Siren, he was holding her bridal style, Hawkgirl and Green Guardsman fly off, followed by Green Lantern and the Streak head off in a different direction and Cat Man riding a motor bike along with Ray in the side care and J'onn flying above them.

"Where are they going?" Alucard wondered.

"Your friends are heading out to stop the InJustice Guild," Tom Turbine answered.

Alucard looked over back over his shoulder to see Tom Turbine was standing next to him.

"The what?" Alucard asked.

"A group of super villains who never give up," Tom Turbine explained "Will you assist them your comrades?"

Alucard looked up at the sky in the direction Hawkgirl and Green Guardsman had flown, he contemplated following them, however he had no means to catch up with them.

"No, I am sure they can handle it," Alucard said calmly.

"Oh in that case would you like to help me with gateway?" Tom Turbine asked "I could use an extra hand,"

"I am afraid that I do not possess the knowledge to assist you, I would only get in your way," Alucard claimed. That and he did not want to go back to the lab and start sneezing again.

"Then may I suggest a tour of the city, we have many wonderful museums and galleries," Tom turbine suggested.

"I would rather…."Alucard started and then he realised something "Actually...that sounds like a good Idea, do you have map of the city I could borrow?"

"Of course, I'll mark down the popular tourist spots,"

"Could you also mark down places families like to go?" Alucard asked.

"I'd be happy too," Tom Turbine said.

Alucard followed Tom Turbine back into the Justice Guilds mansion and the other hero got a city map out, Alucard glanced at it and it seemed easy to read. Tom Turbine marked all the museums and Galleries on the map as well as popular spots for families to visit.

He also marked the shop witch apparently sold the best ice-cream in the city.

"There you go," Tom Turbine said and handed the map to Alucard.

Alucard took the map.

"Thank you," Alucard said.

"I hope you enjoy our fair city and learn something new," Tom Turbine said cheerfully.

"Believe me I intent to learn a lot," Alucard said confidently.


	8. Ledgends Pt2

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Okay everyone that's it from me...I am going to be away on Holiday for the next three weeks so there will be no updates until the end of July. For those of you who live in the USA I am headed to your country for San Diego Comic Con and I can not wait to visit.** _

_**I do have two 13hr flights to look forward too so I will try to do some writing on the way over and on the return journey but there will be no new posts until I get back.** _

_**So I guess the only thing left to do is say...Bon Voyage.** _

_**As always Please Comment** _

* * *

When Hawk Girl landed outside the Justice Guilds mansion, J'onn was already there with Green Lantern, and the two heroes looked at her.

"Hey how'd it go?" Green Lantern asked Hawk Girl.

"Terrible, he got away," Hawk Girl huffed "Did you get yours?"

"No, I had another dizzy spell, it was worse than the previous two," J'onn said regretfully.

"Mine got away too, turns out the magician I was chasing can use real magic," Green Lantern claimed "I hate magic,"

"You are aware that Alucard can use real magic too," J'onn stated.

"Yeah and I'm not that big of a fan of his either," Green Lantern grumbled.

"Well the days about to get even worse…I found the Justice Guilds graves," Hawk Girl said.

"Uhh…did you hit your head or something?" Green Lantern asked.

"No, I saw their graves. There up on the hill overlooking the city," Hawk Girl said.

"If what you are saying is true…then who are they?" J'onn asked and looked into the mansions window and Cat Man and Green Guardsman talking.

"I don't know, but…I think Alucard is right, something's weird about this place,"

"You're telling me you'd believe a Vampire over a group of heroes?" Green Lantern asked in anger.

"Heroes that have their own graves and don't know that there dead," Hawk Girl claimed "I don't want to believe it but…those graves were old, it's clear that they've been there for a long time,"

"No I can't believe it…I refuse to believe it," Green Lantern said angrily and flew off.

Hawk Girl and J'onn watched him go.

"He seems to be taking this rather hard," J'onn observed.

"Can you blame him?" Hawk Girl responded.

"No, I must admit that certain things in this world don't make sense," J'onn agreed.

"I know, I'll go bring him back," Hawk Girl said.

"See if you can find Alucard while you're out, Tom Turbine said he was exploring the city," J'onn said "I think it's time we listened to what he has to say,"

Hawk Girl nodded, she flew off into the sky after Green Lantern.

* * *

_Sea Board City Main Street_

Alucard walked down the street fowling the map he had been given, he had been to a majority of the locations on the map he had been given.

"Alucard!" a female voice called from above.

Alucard stopped and looked up, he saw Hawk Girl and Green Lantern approaching by air and he waited for them to land.

"Hawk Girl, Green Lantern," Alucard greeted.

"We need to talk," Green Lantern said "Have you seen those graves on the hill?"

Alucard looked up at the graves and then back to Green Lantern.

"Yes, they are real if that is what you are asking," Alucard said.

"We know, but if the real Justice Guild is dead who are the people helping us?" Hawk Girl asked.

"I have my suspicions but…" Alucard trailed off.

"But?" Green Lantern asked.

"But you will not like it," Alucard finished.

"Tell us," Hawk Girl encouraged.

"I…I do not believe this world is real," Alucard said.

"What?" Green Lantern asked.

"While you were out with the guild Tom Turbine suggested I explore the city. He gave me a map of popular spots, I have visited most of them," Alucard said and handed the map to Green Lantern

Green Lantern took the map and looked at it; he notices several crosses on different locations.

"You've been to all these places?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Indeed," Alucard answered "Do you know what I found?"

"What?" Green Lantern asked.

"Nothing," Alucard said.

"What's that mean?" Green Lantern demanded.

"It means there was nothing there," Alucard said.

"The Museum and Art gallery had exhibits, but there was no information on the artists or who made the exhibits. The plaques were blank," Alucard claimed.

"Blank…are you sure?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes, it's not just there either. Tom Turbine directed me to popular family gathering places and a well know ice-cream shop. I went to them too and there was no one there either…not a single family,"

"But todays the kind of day families would go out," Hawk Girl claimed.

"Agreed, I also looked into some of the shops, you can't see in the windows. So I went in and all the shelves are bear and not one shop was selling anything and all there was no sign of any one tending to it or any currency,"

"You can't be serious," Hawk Girl said.

"I am. I maybe out of touch with humanity and the world but…this place is wrong," Alucard said.

"What about the well-known ice-cream shop?" Hawk Girl asked.

Alucard shook his head.

"The same as the others," Alucard answered.

Hawk Girl and Green Lantern stared at Alucard in surprise; they looked at each other both wondering what to make of this information. They could not argue that somethings were strange in this world, but everything seems perfectly normal to them. But the greaves they had seen told and Alucard told a completely different story.

Green Lantern sighed, it was no secret that he did not trust Alucard; he was against bringing the vampire along on any sort of mission. But right now it appeared that he was the one closest to figuring out what was going on.

"Alucard….I don't trust you, every instinct of my entire being is telling me that you're a threat," Green Lantern said.

"Your instincts are serve you well," Alucard commented.

"But given the situation…I think you might be onto something. So…do I have your word that what you just told us was the truth?"

"Yes," Alucard said.

"Alright, I'll trust you…for now," Green Lantern said.

"So where are you headed to next?" Hawk Girl asked.

"The library, I believe we will find the answers there," Alucard claimed.

Green Lantern and Hawk Girl flew of, unfortunately Alucard could not fly so Green Lantern created a bubble for him to ride in. they landed in front of the town library and went inside, however there was no one there.

"Where's the librarian?" Hawk Girl asked.

"There was no one at the museum or art gallery main entrance either," Alucard said and walked in.

He walked up to the first row of shelves and pulled out a random book. He opened it and flipped through the pages.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Green Lantern asked.

"Nothing," Alucard hissed.

"Nothing?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Yes nothing," Alucard said, he turned around and showed them the book and the pages were blank.

Green lantern and Hawk Girl stared at the book and quickly grabbed a few books themselves, however they were all blank and had nothing written in them and upon closer inspection they noticed that none of the books had titles or authors on their covers.

"There all blank," Green Lantern said annoyed.

"This is a library, let's check the archives," Hawk Girl suggested.

The three headed towards the back and found a staircase leading to the basement, Green Lantern tried the light switch but it didn't work so he used his ring as a torch. At the bottom of the stairs they found a door that had the word Archives above it, Green Lantern opened it and came face to face with a brick wall.

Hawk Girl smashed through the wall with her mace and the group found themselves in another dark area. Alucard being a vampire was easily able to see in the dark and found a master power switch, he turned the power on and the lights flickered on.

The lights revealed an old abandoned subway station, however the tracks were torn up and the line was blocked by an over turned train. It was rusted and the paint was barely visible, its windows were broken and the train was riddled with small holes that looked like it had come from a gun.

"A subway station?" Hawk Girl asked.

"It looks like it was hit by an earthquake," Green Lantern observed.

Hawk Girl walked over to the wreaked train, Alucard followed and climbed on top to see inside the cars.

"Earthquakes don't leave bullet holes, these are battle scars," Hawk Girl claimed.

Green Lantern was about to respond when Alucard called him over. Green Lantern floated up to the vampire to see what he wanted.

"There's a newspaper in here," Alucard said "can you get it with you ring?"

Green Lantern looked inside and spied the newspaper, he used his ring to get it out and Alucard took it, the vampire quickly read the first page and then went through the entire paper. His face went through a mix of emotions, shock, surprise, anger and finally sorrow.

Once he was down Alucard let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Green Lantern asked.

"Here," Alucard responded by handing the paper to him.

Green Lantern took it and read the front page article, he had the same shock that Alucard had on his face a moment earlier. Once he was done he showed Hawk Girl and she gasped; Green Lantern then turned and looked angrily at Alucard.

"You knew…you knew didn't you," Green Lantern accused.

"I had my suspicions, but yes…I knew,"

"How?"

"Do you know how vampires survive?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah you drink blood of the living," Green Lantern answered.

"Yes we are predators, our senses are enhanced to smell blood and hear heart beats. Using these we can tell a person's state of health; I told you when we arrived that the air smelled off, I was correct,"

"You said the air smelt funny," Hawk Girl claimed "and in Tom Turbines lab you said it smelt like rust,"

"I also told you that I could not smell blood form the Justice Guild…I cannot smell blood from any of the birds or animals that I have seen either. This along with the stale air made me think…however my suspicion was confirmed when I explored the town," Alucard claimed.

"Shops with nothing in them," Hawk Girl remembered.

"Museums, Art Galleries and Library's with no information," Green Lantern stated.

"And threats that require the Justice Guilds Attention constantly," Alucard said "everything here is not real, it's all one big illusion,"

Green Lantern looked at the paper again and then back at Alucard.

"We should tell the others," Green Lantern claimed.

The group headed back to the Justice Guilds Mansion and when they got there no one was there.

"Where'd everybody go?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Probably to look for Flash and Black Siren," Green Lantern said.

"I am sure they will be back soon," Alucard claimed.

Green Lantern and Hawk Girl sat down at the table and positioned themselves so when the Justice guild returned they would have their complete attention. Alucard preferred to stand and leaned against the wall near the corner behind the table.

They were not waiting long and soon the Justice Guild along with Flash and J'onn walked in, Ray was happily re-enacting the heroic battle he had just witnessed but stopped when he saw the serious looks on Green Lantern, Hawk Girl and Alucard.

"Hey guys, thanks for your help rescuing me," Flash said sarcastically "It's a good thing the Justice Guild was there,"

"There not the Justice Guild," Green Lantern said seriously.

"Say what now?" Flash asked.

"You herd me, they are not the Justice Guild," Green Lantern repeated.

"How can you say that?" Ray asked.

"This is a serious accusation, explain your selves now," The Streak demanded.

"No, you explain this," Green Lantern said and threw the newspaper onto the centre of the table.

" _Justice Guild Killed In Battle,"_ the headline read.

The occupants of the room stared at the article in shock, no one said anything. However Ray was the first to break the silence.

"That's a fake, it has to be," Ray declared.

"It's no joke, the real Tom Turbine, Green Guardsman and the Streak were killed. We've seen their graves," Hawk Girl claimed.

"That's not true, were alive and we're right here," Green Guardsman said.

"No you're not," Alucard said.

The room turned to him.

"I do not know what you are but you are most certainly not alive," Alucard claimed "You have no blood, no pulse… no heartbeat, I can't hear or smell any of it from you,"

"Just because you can't hear our hearts doesn't mean we're not real," Cat Man defended.

"He's right no human senses are that strong, how could you even smell a person's blood or hear their heart beat anyway?" Green Guardsman asked.

Alucard looked down.

"Because I am a vampire," Alucard admitted.

The Justice Guild gasped in shock.

"But…it's the middle of the day…you can't be a vampire," Tom Turbine asked.

"It's true, he is a real vampire," Flash confirmed "he's got fangs, a creepy castle and everything,"

"As a vampire my senses are enhanced to smell my pray…more speficly human blood and none of you have any blood in you," Alucard claimed.

"He can't be serious…can he?" Black Siren asked.

"I'm finding it hard to believe myself," The Streak said.

Before the discussion could continue the phone rang, the Streak picked it up and it was the police chief, apparently a monster robot was tearing up the main street

"We're not done here," Green Lantern declared.

"But Seaboard City needs us," The Streak claimed.

"No it doesn't, like you this city doesn't exist," Alucard claimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it does," Ray claimed.

"Hasn't anyone noticed that nothing here makes any sense?" Green Lantern asked.

"Library Books filled with blank pages, Art galleries and museums filled with exhibits and no information on them, popular family spots with no families," Alucard tired "shops that don't have merchandise,"

"Dangers and convenient distractions that show up whenever someone gets too close to the truth or even notices that something is off," Hawk Girl added.

"What truth?" Green Guardsman asked.

"That your world is a lie," Alucard said "It's nothing more than a memory of a civilisation that was destroyed 40yrs ago…and you are all part of that lie,"

"The truth is all in this newspaper, a nuclear war started and the Justice Guild gave their lives to end it," Hawk Girl said.

"It's why they stopped publishing the comics on our earth, it wasn't because they weren't selling; it was because the Guild died. No more Justice Guild, No more comics," Green Lantern said.

"We already theorised that someone on our world had a psychic link to this world," J'onn said "A nuclear war would most defiantly sever that link,"

"So then the funny smell that Alucard has been complaining about…was the fallout from the war," Flash realised.

The Justice Guild and other two members of the Justice League looked at each other and then back at the Hawk Girl and Green Lantern.

"Yes and the smell is as strong as ever," Alucard claimed.

"It's true that there are some strange things around here," Flash admitted.

"And anytime someone notices something or starts to figure things out," Hawk Girl started.

"Nuns and Dynamite," Flash finished.

"If what you say is true why are you the only one who can smell fallout? Shouldn't we all be able to smell it too," Tom Turbine asked Alucard.

"When creating a realistic illusion you have to be able to fool all five senses," J'onn answered.

"Sight is the dominate sense that humans rely on, however it is a secondary sense for a vampire. We rely on our sense of smell and hearing before sight," Alucard explained.

"But if what you're saying is true, who or what is creating this lie?" Tom Turbine asked.

"That's…the part we haven't figured out yet," Green Lantern admitted.

"Then why don't you ask Ray," Alucard said.

"Me? I don't know anything…why would I?" Ray asked fearfully.

"Because you are the source, you created and are maintaining this illusion," Alucard claimed.

"Now hold on, your story is fantastical enough but why would Ray have anything to do with it?" The Streak asked "He's just a boy,"

"J'onn has telepathic abilities, every time Ray has gotten close to him J'onn has felt dizzy and collapsed," Alucard claimed "It's not from exuhstion it's from his mind piercing the complex illusion that is your world and seeing what really happened in Rays mind,"

"It is true, I have been seeing disturbing images whenever Ray gets close to me," J'onn agreed.

"That does not mean that Ray is the source," Black Siren defended.

"Then how about the fact that you willingly take him with you into battle," Green Lantern said "What heroes would put a child in danger like that?"

"Have you ever gone into battle without him watching and cheering on the side?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Well…no but…" Cat Man answered.

"If you wish for proof than check his pulse, you will find he is the only one out of you that has a heartbeat," Alucard stated "I can hear it from here,"

"There is another way," J'onn said as he stepped forward.

The martin walked up to Ray and the boy instinctively stepped back, J'onn put his hands on the boy's shoulders and stared into his eyes. J'onns eyes glowed yellow and after a few seconds so did Rays. Suddenly Ray

"NNNOOOOO!" Ray screamed and his form shifted from that of an average boy to a deformed large headed mutant creature.

The Justice Guild and league members gasped and stepped back in shock, as the creature that was once Ray glared at them.

"You ruined it…you ruined it all," Ray shouted and blasted J'onn with some mental energy. J'onn was blown back and Flash caught him.

Suddenly the whole room began to shake and a giant read claw came through the roof destroying it. Releveling a massive red robot like figure, the robot was not as sophisticated or advanced as the ones the Justice League fought; in fact it looked like a larger version of an old robot toy.

"The robot monster on Main Street I presume," Hawk Girl said dryly.

"That's it, I want to go home," Flash said.

"Justice Guild, attack," The Streak commanded and pointed at the robot.

"No don't," Green Lantern tired.

But it was too late as the Guild began to attack the robot. Hawk Girl was about to join them when Alucard stopped her.

"Wait, that's just another lie," Alucard claimed and then looked at Ray "He is the true threat,"

Alucard and the League turned their attention to Ray while the Justice Guild battled the robot monster outside the mansion.

"It's over Ray," Green Lantern said.

"It's been over before, but I fixed that…I fixed everything," Ray declared.

“You did nothing of the sort; all you did was create an illusion to hide behind. How is that fixing anything?” Green Lantern shot back.

“Shut up, you don’t know anything,” Ray yelled back.

Flash sped towards Ray however the floor beneath his feet suddenly turned into quick sand and he fell in. Hawk Girl flew above Flash in an attempt to strike from above however Ray through the one cushioned chair at her knocking her out of the sky.

Green Lantern started blasting him with short energy blasts from his ring however Ray produced a mental shield that deflected the blasts.

This is my world, I decide who wins and who loses," Ray said and he brought the rest of the roof down on top of Green Lantern and Hawk Girl, Alucard nimbly dodged out of the way.

'What I wouldn't give for my speed right now,' Alucard thought to himself.

Alucard drew his sword and charged at Ray, however Ray raised his hand and Alucard suddenly found himself hanging from the air, he could feel Ray using his powers to try and strangle him.

'Or my magic,' Alucard added as an afterthought as he hung in the air under Rays power.

J'onn having recovered phased out of the floor an came up behind Ray, he stuck his hands into Rays head and the mutant boy screamed and Alucard fell to the ground. However Ray blasted J'onn with a more powerful and intense metal blast than the first one.

It was too much for the Martian and he fell to the ground, Hawk Girl pushed the rubble off her and charged at Ray. She slammed her mace against his mental shield but Rays shield just took each blow. Ray used his powers to remove the Justices Guilds symbol from the wall and threw it onto Hawkgirls back. Hawk Girl was forced thought the air and slammed into the wall; it was enough to take her out of the fight.

Ray looked around and noticed that Alucard was getting back up, the vampire launched himself at Ray however the mutant caught Alucard with his powers and flung him hard into the wall. Alucard struggled against the boys powers but he could not break free.

Suddenly Alucards own sword flew into to his stomach piercing it and Alucard coughed up some blood.

"You…this is your fault," Ray said angrily.

"You're the one oppressing this place," Alucard said.

"Once I kill you then everything will go back to normal. I'll erase you and your friends from the Justice Guilds minds and then everything will be better,"

"If you do that this world won't ever change," Alucard claimed.

"So what? What's wrong with the way things are?" Ray shouted, he then lifted a bit of rubble over his head and it turned into iron spikes. Ray sent them flying through the air at Alucard.

Alucard winced in pain as they impaled his body, blood started to trickle down his clothes and his mouth.

"Y…You can't kill me, I'm a Vampire and that means I'm immortal," Alucard said with a smirk.

"Nothing is immortal," Ray claimed.

He sent out blasts of energy at Alucard and the vampire screamed in pain as the energy flooded his body.

Outside the Justice Guild were fighting the Robot monster but no matter what they did it the robot did not appear to take any damage form there attacks. Green Guardsman suddenly heard a loud scream and tuned to look back at the mansion. He saw the Justice League had been taken out and Alucard being tortured by Ray.

"The Justice League needs our help," Green Guardsman declared. He turned away from the robot and was about to head back to the Mansion when Tom Turbine stopped him.

"Wait, if what they claim is true…then stopping Ray would mean this whole world would cease to exist," Tom Turbine pointed out.

"Including us," Black Siren said grimly.

The guild hesitated for a moment and thought about the fact that they would no longer exist if they helped the Justice League. However Alucards screams snapped them out of their thoughts and they all made a unanimous decision.

"We died once for this world…we can do it again," the Streak said.

He then sped towards the mansion with the rest of the justice Guild following him,

"What are you doing?" Ray demanded.

"In Seaboard City, crime doesn't pay," Tom Turbine said solemnly as the Justice Guild attacked Ray.

Ray tried to defend himself but the relentless and constant attacks by the Guild left him very little opportunity to counter attack. It wasn't long before he was blown out of the mansion, all he could do against the guild was defend himself with his shield. However ti soon became apparent that he was no match for relentless attacks and combined forces of the Justice guild.

The members of the justice league watched as the Justice guild took Ray down. Once Ray was out of the fight the illusion began to fade and the once prospers Seaboard City was turned into a barren and ruined landscape.

The league stood up and looked over at the Justice Guild; they gave them a smile before they too disappeared.

"They're gone," Green Lantern said regretfully.

"They were never here to begin with," Alucard said.

Green Lantern turned to look at him and he saw that the vampires wounds were gone, he watched as Alucard pulled his sword out of his chest and the wound close up almost instantly. The rest of the League walked over to rays body.

"Is he going to be okay?" Flash asked.

"No…he's dead," Alucard claimed.

"How can you tell?" Flash asked.

Alucard just started at him in response.

"Right, Vampire. Sorry," Flash said.

"What killed him?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Maintaining the illusion and fighting the Justice Guild was too much for him," J'onn answered "the mental strain likely caused an anurisrim resulting in his death,"

"But how'd he get…so deformed?" Flash asked.

"Most likely the radiation from the war, it mutated him and gave him the power to recreate this world as he saw fit," J'onn answered.

The league stood there in silence and mourned the loss of the Justice Guild,

"So…this is what the world really looks like," Flash said "I can defiantly smell the fall out now,"

"Look," Green Lantern said and pointed to a nearby hill.

On the hill were six graves. They looked far worse off than they did in Rays world but the graves were clearly identifiable.

"Are those the Justice Guilds Graves?" Hawk Girl asked.

"I told you that they were real," Alucard stated.

"I don't get it though, if he could bend this world to his will then why didn't he hide the graves?" Green Lantern asked.

"Perhaps he wanted the real Justice Guild to be remembered," Alucard suggested "Perhaps he thought that if he did get rid of them than this world would forget the their heroes completely,"

"But why would he inset himself into their lives like that?" Hawk Girl asked.

"This world is dead, it must have been easier for him to recreate the world he knew and felt safe in than face a world with no hope," Alucard said.

"I can't say that I blame him, this place is a nightmare," Green Lantern agreed.

"Humans have a tendency to flee to safety when the world destruction is staring you in the face. But what happens if there is nowhere to run too?"

"You create your own safe place, a place that no one can hurt you, a place where you can escape and never have to face the truth," J'onn said "You create an illusion,"

Alucard nodded.

"But running solves nothing, sooner or later someone will come and shatter that illusion," Alucard claimed "then you must face the reality of the situation,"

"So, what dose this mean for us? How are we going to get home?" Flash asked.

Before anyone could answer the league heard a familiar sound, they turned to the source and saw the Ice-cream truck driving towards them. It looked broken and old and the engine was smoking and struggling to keep the truck alive.

"You were right about the engine," Green Lantern said to Alucard.

The truck stopped nearby and the

"Wait…there all real?" Hawk Girl asked in surprise.

"Yes…thank you for freeing us," the Ice-cream man said.

"We're sorry we had to destroy your world,"

"No, we did that ourselves," the man responded.

"Still…all that's left is this nightmare," Green Lantern said and looked over the ruined city.

"Being stuck in an ice-cream truck for 40yrs, that's a nightmare. Compared to that, rebuilding our world will be easy," The Ice cream man said.

There was a murmur and agreement through the crowed and the remaining survivors left to start to begin there long task. The League watched them go.

Once they were gone the League focused on the problem of returning to their own dimension, Green Lantern had an idea and they made there way down to the basement of the Justice guilds mansion. It like the rest of the world was buried and a lot of equipment was destroyed.

"What are we doing here?" Flash asked.

"Remember when Tom Turbine said he was working on a transdimensional gate way? It's possible….Yes here it is," Green Lantern said as he found the red Gateway.

It was covered in rust and a very thick layer of dust and dirt.

"I thought it didn't work," Hawk Girl said.

"Tom Turbine never found a way to power it…but maybe my ring can," Green Lantern said.

He aimed his ring ant the top and shot out a beam of energy, the gate way started to power up and the an energy felid formed in the ring.

"Go, I don't know how long this will hold, "Green Lantern waned.

The flash was the first to go through, followed by J'onn, Alucard and Hawk Girl. Once they were through Green Lantern also came through.

The Leage found themselves in a busy park, they looked around and people gave them curious glances as they passed them by.

"So…are we back?" Hawk Girl asked.

Alucard sniffed the air.

"The air smells normal," he stated.

"Green Lantern to watch tower," Green Lantern said into his com.

"Jhon….is that you?" Superman's voice responded.

"Yeah it's me," Green Lantern said relived.

"Your alri…hey!"

"Green Lantern where are you what happened?" Batman's voice came through "Are the others with you?"

"We're all here, we're in San Francisco park. Green Lantern responded.

"Stay there, Superman and I will come and get you," Batman ordered and the line went dead.

Green Lantern looked at the others.

"We're back, Superman and Batman are coming to pick us up," Green Lantern said.

"Is Bats mad?" Flash asked.

"He sounded more worried than mad," Green Lantern responded.

"I don't know which is scarier," Flash joked.

Alucard listened into the conversation for a bit before turning and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Back to my Castle," Alucard answered "You may call on me if you need me,"

Black fire surrounded the vampire and he disappeared, once he was gone Green Lantern spotted an Ice-cream vendor. He stared at and thought about the other world he had just visited.

'Maybe it's time I payed a visit to my uncle,' Green Lantern thought.


	9. The Comic Conundrum

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**I'm back. I had a wonderful time in the USA and to all my readers who live there you have a wonderful** **contrary. I'm a bit** **Jet-lagged so writing may be a tad difficult** **but I will endevor to get more chapters written up and posted on time.** _

_**On another note Netflix's Castlevania season two has released a trailer and the** **official** **release** **date is October 26...just in time for Halloween. I know what I'll be doing on Halloween this year. If you have not seen the trailer Youtube it right away...it looks so good and I look forward to it and really hope they** **introduce** **Grant to the** **series** **.** _

_**I also hope to get new Ideas and add more for the story, in the meantime if you have any ideas on how to make this story better or there is a** **particular** **character** **you would like to see from the Castlevaina games make an** **appearance** **do not hesitate to let me know.** _

_**As always Please Comment** _

* * *

It had been a few days since the Leagues adventure in the Justice Guilds world. Once Green Lantern and the others had told Batman and Superman about their adventure Green Lantern had decided to take some time off and visited his aging uncle and today was the day of his visit.

John Stewart woke up, he sat up in bed and stretched out, he grabbed his ring and a dressing gown and put them both on before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Once there he made himself a coup of coffee and some toast. While his breakfast was being cooking Green Lantern used his ring to open the curtains on his apartment.

He then went down stairs to collect the morning paper and when he got back the kettle was whistling and the toaster popped. John poured his coffee and put the toast on a plate; he then sat down and started to eat his breakfast while reading the morning paper.

He was halfway through his breakfast when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be?" John asked himself.

He got up and walked over to the door and opened it; standing outside was a delivery man.

"John Stewart?" that man asked.

"Yeah," John answered carefully.

"I have a package for you," The man said and handed him a large thin envelope.

"But I didn't order anything," John claimed.

"Well someone did for you, this was dropped off two days ago and has been paid for," the man said and handed him the clipboard

"What…by who?" John asked.

"Not sure, it was just there on the counter when the morning staff came in along with the money to pay for the delivery," The man claimed "sign on the bottom please,"

John did so and once done the delivery man wished him a good day before leaving. John closed the door and looked over the envelope in suspicion; there was not return address or any indication on where it was from.

John scanned it with his ring but found no explosives or any harmful substances inside.

"Odd," John commented.

He carefully opened it and looked inside; his eyes went wide as he pulled out an issue of the Justice Guild comic book in a protective sleave. A folded note was attached to the top with a paperclip; John took the note and read it.

" _This is the first and only printed edition of the final Issue of the Justice Guild, may they find peace in the next life_ ,"

John looked over the note serval times but found no indication on who had wrote it or sent him the comic. He checked the date of the publication and it was from 40yrs ago, so he did what any fan of a comic would do, he sat down and read the book.

The last Justice Guild comic he had read ended on a cliff-hanger with the promise of war in the near the future, this one however detailed the war and the affects it had on the world. Despite the Justice Guilds best efforts the war was not stopped and raged on until the enemy created a bomb that would wipe out all of America.

When it was launched the Justice Guild intercepted it and trigged the exploration prematurely, however the blast was stronger than anticipated and both sides of the war were wiped out. The comic ended with Panels narrating that the Justice Guilds sacrifice ended the war and brought humanity closer together, all the countries of the world began to work together and rebuild their world into a stronger more peaceful one.

The last panel showed the Justice Guilds graves stating that the world would forever mourn them and would never forget them.

Once John had finished reading the comic he leaned back in his chair and gave out a long sigh.

"Good ending…better than what really happened," he said to himself.

After breakfast John went up to the Watchtower and showed the book to the rest of the league and informed them on how it came into his possession. Batman was of course suspicious of the book and he got to work on tracing where the comic came from and who sent it.

In the afternoon he took the comic to his uncles' house and gave it to him, John's uncle had been ecstatic to receive it as he could now to off his collection and thanks to this book he had the only complete collection of the Justice Guild series in the world.

He informed John that the publishers had only ever printed one issue of final book but it was stolen before it could be mass produced.

John learned from his uncle that the single issue he had received was apparently commissioned by some mysterious benefactor and after it was stolen no one ever figured out who the benefactor was because he vanished without a trace.

A few days after his visit to his uncle John received a call form Batman asking him to meet, John agreed and the two heroes met on the Watch Tower.

"So did you find the one who sent me the book?" John asked.

"No, I couldn't find anything," Batman said irritably.

"What…nothing?" John asked surprised "Did you check the security footage from the delivery company's office?"

"That is the first thing I looked at and well…there is nothing on it," Batman claimed.

"What do you mean nothing?" Green Lantern asked.

"I mean there is nothing on it…take a look," Batman said and booted up the footage on the monitor.

The security footage on the camera from the delivery company that had delivered the comic to John showed nothing. One second the front desk is clear and the next a parcel appears out of thin air and floats to the counter, along with a 100 dollar bill to pay for the delivery.

"Is that…a hundred dollar bill?" John asked.

"Yes, the envelope is already addressed to you, and it has a priority mail stamp on it," Batman pointed out.

"But…a light parcel like that would not cost a hundred dollars," John claimed.

"No it wouldn't in fact I doubt it would cost more than five," Batman said "I ran this footage through every kind of scan and spectrum known to man…there is nothing there. No heat, No radiation…nothing,"

"What about the envelope...or the note?" Green Lantern asked.

"I looked for finger prints but I only found yours and the delivery mans," Batman claimed "As for the writing…whoever wrote it has very good hand writing,"

"What about the ink, can't we tell what type of pen was used?" Green Lantern asked.

"It was a standard Ball point pen a common pen that can be bought anywhere," Batman claimed.

"Should I talk to the staff?" Green Lantern asked.

"I already did that, however they all claim that the comic and the money were there when they got in that morning. There was no sign of forced entry or exit and nothing had been stolen," Batman claimed.

"So whoever sent me that comic does not want to be found," Green lantern stated "and most likely won't be found either,"

"I'll keep looking and see what I can find," Batman assured.

Batman kept up the search for a while, he did not like not knowing things but after two weeks of dead ends and no leads he gave up the search; as he had other things to do. He chalked it down to one of those mysterious things that just happen.

As the weeks past the odd threat popped up but it was nothing the League couldn't handle; the worst mission they had was helping deal with a mudslide during the monsoon season in Africa.

Everyone except Alucard had come back dripping wet and covered in mud, Alucard had not been part of that mission so when he saw the Leagues muddy foot prints all over the hanger bay and javelin's floor he had been quite surprised.

The Justice League were starting to become more comfortable around Alucard as he had begun making frequent visits to the Watchtower as him. Batman still kept him at arm's length but Superman and the others assured him that was just how he was with everyone.

Alucard spent a majority of his time in Castlevaina but he had to go to the Watchtower every two days. Batman had also insisted that the vampire have a tracking device in him, while this was not part of the original agreement he agreed to let the League put a small tracer chip in his arm.

Batman assured him that it was so the League could keep a find him while he was on the Watchtower as Alucard did not show up on the security cameras. Alucard himself did not mind nor did he appear to care that the heroes could track his every move, he had no intention on hurting them or doing anything that would risk having move Castlevaina.

Being on the Watch Tower every few days also gave him access to computers and once Flash had given him a lesson on the wonders of Google and the internet Alucard was often found at a computer terminal that was not connected to any of the Watch Towers systems reading up on what he missed or looking for the graves on his friends that he left behind 500yrs ago.

If he was not on a computer he could be found on the observation deck reading a book he had brought from his castle or one of the books that had been stored up on the Tower for J'onn and Wonder Woman.

Batman found it a bit suspicions that most of the books the vampire read were medical ones or books on different scientific theories. At one point he found Alucard reading some online medical journals and information about different herbs.

Despite Batman's never ending suspicion, Alucards willingness to co-operate and his recent actions in the alternate earth had gained enough respect to call a few of the Justice Leagues members by their names. Practically Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, J'onn and Wonder Woman.

One day Alucard was at the computer reading an interesting online article when Wonder Woman approached him.

"Hello Alucard," She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Diana," Alucard said without looking away from the article.

"How's the search for your friends going?" Diana asked.

"I found a lead," Alucard answered "Apparently my friend got married after I went to sleep and his blood line has continued to survive to this day,"

"Really that's great, are you going to get in contact with them?" Diana asked "they should have family records or at least have an idea on where your friends was buried,"

"No," Alucard answered.

"Why not?" Diana asked "Don't you want to find your friends graves?"

"I do but….the Belmont's are not a family I can just approach," Alucard claimed.

"Belmont?"

"The Family Name of my friend… they were a noble house for generations back in my time," Alucard explained "I am glad the bloodline did not die out,"

"Why not? Surly if you explained your situation they would help you," Diana insisted.

"I doubt they would be so welcoming, in fact I suspect they would kill me on sight," Alucard said seriously.

"Why would they do that?"

"The Belmont's killed creatures of the night…spificily Vampires," Alucard said "I do not know how they will react if I go and ask for information on where one of their own is buried,"

"Oh…I see," Diana said; she understood why Alucard was hesitant to continue his search.

"One of the League could go and ask in your place," Diana suggested.

Alucard shook his head and looked up at her.

"If some stranger came to you asking to look at your family history…would you give it to them?" Alucard asked.

"No…I suppose I wouldn't," Diana responded.

"Exactly. I appreciate the offer but you or any of the League members will not be able to get the information I seek," Alucard said.

"So what are you looking at today?" Diana asked changing the subject.

Alucard tuned back to the screen.

"There is a gap in history, there are no records between from 1475 to 1477 and this article is about theories on what happened during that time," the vampire responded.

"A missing part of history?" Diana asked.

"Yes, there are no records of those three years. History just stops on the 4th of June 1475 and starts again on the 2nd of February 1477," Alucard claimed.

"You were around back then; do you know why that part of history is missing?"

"I have my suspicions," Alucard stated.

"Then why don't you fill in the missing pages?" Diana asked.

"Because I do not like to think about it," Alucard said. He shut down the computer and walked towards the door.

"Why? You went to sleep in 1476…what happened back then? what's so special about June 4th 1475?" Diana asked.

Alucard stopped in the doorway; he did not turn to look at the amazon princess.

"It was the day that my mother was murdered," Alucard said sadly and walked out.

Dian stood there for a moment before running after Alucard; she easily caught up with the Vampire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Diana apologised.

"It's alright, I knew I would out live her and I had come to terms with that…but I believed she would die of old age after living a happy and peaceful life," Alucard said.

"Did she know that you were a vampire?" Diana asked.

"Yes she did. Once my powers started to emerge and my Immortality was confermed….my father asked her if she would join us in eternity," Alucard said sadly.

"She refused?" Diana asked in surprise.

"Yes, she said she was not ready to give up her humanity…I often wonder if my mother had lived…would she have accepted the offer later in life," Alucard mused.

"Why would she have changed her mind?" Dina asked.

"My father and I were vampires, my mother was human. She would grow old while we stayed the same…forever," Alucard claimed "When my vampire powers emerged…I was told that it was possible that I had inherited my father's immortality…and that I would out live everyone I knew,"

Dina looked down, she sympathised with Alucard, she was immortal too and the thought that the rest of the League growing old and dying while she remained beautiful and young forever had never crossed her mind.

"I have never thought about that I would out live the others….that they will grow old yet I will not," Dina claimed.

Alucard stopped and looked at her.

"Amazons are immortal warriors are they not?" Alucard asked.

Diana nodded.

"Yes we are the immoral warriors of the gods, can die in battle but we will not age," Dina claimed "I was the last Amazon to be created,"

"I see…I would advise you to come to terms with it," Alucard stated "it will help when the time comes,"

"But if I'm just going to outlive everyone…shouldn't that mean I should just distance myself from them?"

"No, you should do the opposite,"

"Why? If they are just going to die would it not be better to save myself the heartache now?"

"No it would not," Alucard answered "Humans have a finite life span and one that passes in a blink of an eye for beings like us,"

"Humans are so fragile, their lives can be extinguished with ease…yet despite that they are still the dominate species on the planet and I have little doubt they will remain that way,"

"Superman, J'onn and Hawkgirl races may have a longer lifespan than humans…you will have to ask them about but as for the others…It would be best to spend as much time as possible with those you hold dear. Once they are gone you will only have your memories of them,"

"You seem to be well versed on this subject," Dina claimed.

"My father travelled a lot and was away from home…I believe when she died he regrated being away so often," Alucard explained.

"Your friends…Do you regret going to sleep when you did and leaving them?" Dina asked curiously.

"It had to be done," Alucard responded after a few seconds of silence.

"How old were you when your mother died?" Dina asked gently.

"18, I was 19 when I went to sleep…my body has not aged in over 500yrs and I suspect I will be 19 forever," Alucard said.

"How did she die?" Diana asked.

"She was accused of being a witch and burned alive at the stake," Alucard said.

Diana gasped, that was a horrible way to die, she didn't know what she would do if her mother died let alone was killed in such a horrible manner. When Faust had taken her mother and offered her as a sacrifice to hades Wonder Woman was so angry and scared of losing her.

Diana was brought out of her thoughts when her ear piece went off.

"Batman….yes…alright I'll be right there," Diana said.

"Trouble?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, Batman had a run in with a sorceress, he's calling for back up," Diana said "Do you want to come too? If magic is involved we could use your help,"

"How many League members are able to answer?" Alucard asked.

"Only myself Flash and J'onn," Dianna said.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are on another case and John went back to Oa at the request of the guardians,"

"Very well…but I do not know how much use I can be," Alucard answered.

"If…If I have trouble coming to terms with outliving everyone else…can I talk to you about it?" Dina asked.

"You may," Alucard answered "you may also take solace that you will not be alone when the time comes,"

Dina smiled in response and the two headed to the control room to collect J'onn and then they headed to the Javelin bay. Flash was already on earth and would meet them at Batman's location which was reviled to be am old Castle in England.

On the flight there Alucard was worried that he would have to fight, he still did not have access to his vampiric abilities or his magic.

'I hope that the league is not expecting me to do what I did to Hades,' Alucard thought 'If they are they will be disappointed,'


	10. A Knight of Shadows Pt1

_**A.N I own Nothing.** _

_**This Chapter has Etiragn in it, he is a demon who only speaks in** Rhyme **and was really difficult to write. I tried to get the start and end of his** **sentences** **to rhyme as best as I could.**_

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

The Javelin flew towards the location Batman had specified and when it landed Flash was already there, it was no surprise, he was the fasted man alive after all. When the Javelin landed and they exited the rest of the League was surprised to see that Batman was standing next to a large yellow demonic like creature.

Alucard recognised it immediately, his eyes narrowed.

"Demon," Alucard hissed.

"You…DIE MONSTER!" the creature yelled and charged at Alucard.

The Demon tackled Alucard to the ground and began tearing into Alucards flesh with his claws, Alucard struggled to get the monster off him but the demon refused to budge. Etrigan plunged his clawed hand into Alucards stomach and pulled out his intestines.

Alucard screamed in pain, suddenly Wonder Woman grabbed the Demon by his shoulder and pulled him off the Vampire and tried to restrain him. Unfortunately the Demon was still holding onto Alucards insides and they ripped out of his body.

Alucard weakly crawled away from the demon and Wonder Woman.

"Leave him be monster," Wonder Woman demanded.

"Woman what are you doing? That vampire needs subduing," The Demon demanded.

"No, I won't let you hurt him," Wonder Woman claimed.

The Demon kept struggling, he had no desire to hurt Wonder Woman, he looked over to Alucard and noticed that the vampire was starting to push himself up.

"You must release me, he must die in my fire while he is under the wire," The Demon tried. However Wonder Woman did not release her hold on him.

Alucard struggled to stand as the injuries and the hole in his stomach swiftly healed over. The Demon saw this and growled; he threw Wonder Woman off and charged at the vampire again. This time Alucard was prepared and unsheathed his blade.

As the Demon lashed out Alucard blocked the blows with his sword and delivered his own. Alucard sliced his foe across the arm and the Demon yelled in pain; his injuries left a festering sensation on him.

"Etrigan stop," Batman ordered.

"No, you have a blood sucker in your mitts. I will send him to hells pits," the monster responded.

"We know he's a vampire," Batman claimed.

"Then you know why I have to kill him, I will tear him limb from limb and throw his remains in a bin," the beast known as Etrigan declared and continued to attack Alucard.

"Leave him alone, Alucard hasn't done anything wrong," Wonder Woman tired.

Etrigan glanced over at Wonder Woman and then turned back to Alucard and shot a magical energy blast at his foe. Alucard blocked one but was hit by a second. The blast hit him in the chest, causing him to drop his sword and he was thrown back and landed on the ground several feet away.

Etrigan didn't give the vampire time to recover, he ran over to Alucard and hoisted the vampire up by his throat; Etrigan's claws dug into his neck.

"Release their minds vampire, undo whatever evil you have placed them under," Etrigan demanded

"I have done no such thing, their minds remain their own," Alucard claimed.

"If you think I will believe that, you are as daft as an old bat," Etrigan growled.

Alucards narrowed his eyes at the insult, he eyed his fallen sword and reached out with his mind to call it, however the blade remained where it was, lying on the ground.

'Damn I'm weaker than I thought…I can't even summon my own sword,' Alucard mentally cursed.

"Believe what you will, it will not change the truth," Alucard responded.

"But know you stand no chance against me demon," Alucard declared, hoping that the demon would not notice that he had tried to call his weapon back.

Etrigan roared in rage and slammed Alucard into the ground leaving a massive creator. Alucard coughed and groaned as he felt his back bones shatter from the force of impact.

Etrigan looked down glaring at the vampire.

"You do not belong in the world of man, you belong in hell and I shall implement this ban," the beast claimed.

Fire formed in Etrigan's hands and he let lose a stream of hell fire straight to Alucard and it engulfed him. J'onn stepped back from the flames as the heat was very intense. Etrigan continued to hold the stream of fire however suddenly a hand shot out of the flames and grabbed him by the throat.

Etrigan was forced to release the fire and he felt himself being pulled towards the vampire as Alucard slammed him into the ground; Etrigan stared up into blazing yellow eyes.

"Are you done?" Alucard asked coldly.

Etrigans eyes widened, as he looked at the vampire. There was no sign that he was affected by the magical fire at all.

"I…Impossible….this cannot be true, how do my powers not affect you?" Etrigan asked in shock.

"I told you, you stood no chance against me," Alucard hissed "you do not have the power to kill me,"

He bent down and grabbed Etrigans head, tilting it to the side exposing the demons neck and the vampire beared his fangs and pulled Etrigan closer to him.

"Now shall I rip your throat out?" Alucard whispered in a low and dangerous voice "I am so very hungry,"

Etrigan was in too much shock to resist, he had always fought monsters and other creatures of the night with his hellfire and no one was immune to it, yet here was a vampire who was. It made no sense as fire was one of a vampire's main weaknesses.

"Alucard Stop," Batman said before Alucards fangs touched the demons throat "Etrigan is a friend,"

Alucard looked over his shoulder at Batman for a few seconds and then released Etrigan. The demon took a few steps back watching the vampire carefully. Batman approached Alucard and Etrigan but neither creature of the night made any move to harm the human.

"Etrigan this is Alucard he is a vampire who helps the League out from time to time," Batman introduced.

'Alucard…..that name sounds familiar, but I shall worry about that later. iIf I am to avoid being served as a first plater,' Etrigan thought as he shot a hate filled glare at Alucard. The vampire returned the glare with one of his own before walking over and picking up his dropped sword.

Wonder Woman approached Alucard with Flash.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am unharmed," Alucard responded.

"You had your insides ripped out, how are you fine?" Flash asked.

"I am already healed from the fight. Your concern is appreciated but un-warranted," Alucard responded to Flash.

"How can you heal that quickly? Flash asked.

"My immortality also allows me to heal all wounds almost instantaneously," Alucard claimed "I could have my entire insides shredded, my skin burned beyond recognition and my eyes and tongue plucked out at once… and they would grow back in a matter of seconds,"

"That's impressive," Wonder Woman said impressed "Something like that would kill any normal man,"

"Indeed, but I am not a normal man," Alucard reminded.

Etrigan watched Alucard interact with the rest of the League as the vampire explained that he was not hurt nor did he require any rest or medical attention.

"For somebody who is so distrustfully, you certainly keep poor company," Etrigan said to Batman as he observed Alucard.

"I work on a space station with three aliens, an amazon princess, a Space Marine and the Flash. Poor Compony is an understatement," Batman responded.

"They are at least among the living. You are a fool to let a vampire into your ranks. His fangs in your neck will be your thanks," Etrigan advised.

This peeked Batman's interest.

"You know Alucard?" Batman asked.

Etrigan looked up at Batman.

"It doesn't matter if I have or not, only that you do not let my words rot. He cannot be trusted. It would be better if he was purged from the world and dusted,"

Batman considered Etrigans words; he would be the first to admit that he did not trust Alucard. He knew nothing about him nor could he find anything on the vampire at all. Even from records from hundreds of years ago and he certainly did not believe that Alucard was willing to lock himself away for all eternity for the sake of Mankind like he claimed.

No one was that self-sacrificing noble…expect maybe Superman.

Batman was pulled out of his thoughts when Alucard approached him.

"You should not make friends with demons," Alucard advised, he then turned to Etrigan "they cannot be trusted,"

"And you can?" Etrigan asked "you are not from the world of man,"

"Vampires do not devour human souls," Alucard stated.

"No you only drain humans of their blood until they die and that's if they're lucky," Etrigan said "Tell me Vampire do you like your food plucky?"

Alucard gave a low growl.

"Do not compare me to others of my kind," Alucard warned.

"Why not? After all humans have a saying…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Etrigan shot back. He then looked at Batman "I'll give you that advice for free,"

Alucard placed his hand on the hilt of his blade and took a step towards the demon.

"Enough, we have bigger problems," Batman said before the fight could start again.

"Your right, I'll deal with the blood sucker later. When my time is greater," Etrigan said.

"Better men and more powerful creatures than you have tried," Alucard shot back "I will never fall to your kind demon,"

"And I will never let history repeat itself, even if I have to kill you myself," Etrigan declared.

Batman stepped between the two.

"I. Said. Enough," Batman repeated in a no nonsense tone.

"He is a demon, he will turn on you and devour your soul," Alucard urged.

"And you are a vampire, who does not wish to be evicted," Batman said seriously.

Alucard glared at Batman for a few seconds he knew that he had to obey as he could not afford to lose the small amount of trust he had gained with the Justice League.

Since it was clear that Batman was the most respected member of the group and the least trusting Alucard had no desire to give him an excuse to turn the others against him. The fate of mankind depended on his co-operation and obedience.

Alucard let out a sigh, he let go of his swords hilt and relaxed.

"Do as you wish then," Alucard said "But I will not be held responsible for the consequences for trusting a Demon,"

Batman nodded in acceptance and introduced Etrigan to the rest of the group and explained the situation. Etrigan was a demon who was hunting down the sorceress Morgan La fey, who was searching for the Philosopher's Stone.

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Alucard asked with interest.

"You've heard of it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, it is said to be the ultimate creation…it can give eternal youth and life along with create anything out only the bear martials, and it is the source of immense magical power," Alucard explained.

"It is and its magical powers are beyond compare. Creatures like you can't touch it and the Stone is mine to protect so beware," Etrigan warned.

"Why can't he touch it?" Batman asked.

"Because of its immense power Merlin put a spell on it, so that no creature of the night or anyone born of darkness can touch it. Merlin did not want them to do as they saw fit," Etrigan explained.

"I would very much like to test that," Alucard claimed.

Etrigan growled dangerously at that; he would not let the vampire near the stone if he could help it.

"But doesn't that mean you can't touch it either?" J'onn asked.

"I was not born like this I was cursed. But Le Fay can too and she is the worst," Etrigan said.

"Why is Morgan seeking the stone in the first place?" Batman asked.

"Because with it she can rule the world and place her son on the throne of Camelot. To live under his rule I for one would rather not" Etrigan stated.

"Uh…Camelot…as in King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" Flash asked.

Etrigan nodded in confirmation.

"But…aren't they dead? I mean Camelot existed thousands of years ago, how is Morgan supposed to put her son on a dead kingdoms throne?" Flash asked.

"With the stones power she can reshape this world to her will, her son Mordred will become king," Etrigan claimed "along with many disasters it shall bring,"

"So let's go find her," Wonder Woman declared.

"I can't, she has an item that warns her when I approach. It is her magic broach," Etrigan claimed.

"Perhaps I can find her with telepathy," J'onn offered.

J'onns eyes glowed and he reached out with his mind, he focused on anyone thinking of the Philosopher's Stone and it was not long before he found Morgan Le' Feys mind. However as soon as he started probing it for information he suddenly screamed and collapsed to the ground.

The League ran over to him.

"J'onn, J'onn," Wonder Woman said urgently and tried o bring the martin round.

"He's not waking up," Batman said.

"But his eyes are still glowing," Flash pointed out "Doesn't that mean he's still using his telepathy,"

"Le Fey," Etrigan hissed.

The League looked at Etrigan in surprise.

"You think she is behind this?" Alucard asked

"I know she is, she is in his head taking a peek, warping his mind as we speak," Etrigan stated.

"So how do we bring J'onn back?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Someone had to go into his mind and to see if we can find," Etrigan said.

"To manipulate a mind as strong as J'onn's is no small feat. Are you sure you can break the hold on his mind without damaging it?" Alucard asked.

"I am not letting you into his head, you would leave him brain dead," Etrigan sneered.

"I was merely stating the risks involved," Alucard stated.

"I am well aware of the risks, my presence there shall be brisk," Etrigan said. He bent down and placed a clawed hand on J'onns head, he muttered a spell and the demons eyes glowed red.

The League watched and waited and soon J'onn moaned and his eyes stopped glowing. Etrigan let go of the martins head and stood back up.

"She is no longer in his mind… I fear that the damage has been done and what is yet to come," Etrigan said.

"Let's get him back to the Javelin," Batman said "he can rest there,"

Wonder Woman picked the martin up and the group made their way back to the Leagues plain, once inside Wonder Woman placed J'onn on one of the seats in the plane. She then walked up to Alucard.

"What happens if there not lucky?" Wonder Woman asked.

Alucard looked at her in confusion.

"I do not understand," Alucard responded.

"Etrigan said that if you drank blood the person your drinking from dies if their lucky," Wonder Woman clarified.

Alucard looked at her; he did not want to answer. He then noticed that Batman and Flash were also looking at him, it was likely that they wanted an answer.

"They become thralls…humans who have lost all concept of themselves. There only wish is to serve and be useful to the vampire that bit them," Alucard explained.

"You make them your slaves," Batman stated.

"Yes…most of the times a bite is not even needed. A human can be turned into a thrall by simply being around a vampire," Alucard claimed.

"How?" Flash asked.

"Vampires have a natural charm…It makes us irresistible to humans,"

"But not of the same gender…right?" Flash asked.

"Gender does not matter, women cannot resist a male vampires charm and men will be so envious and want to be like the vampire…they will do anything to please them just so they can be like the vampire themselves. The opposite is true for female vampires,"

"Uh….should we be worried?" Flash asked.

"No, I do not possess that power and even if I did I would not complete the transformation,"

"What do you mean complete the transformation?" Wonder Woman asked.

"If a human is around the vampire long enough…then the effects of the charm fade over time as dose being a thrall and they will eventually return to what they were before and be immune to that vampires charm and resistant others," Alucard claimed "But while under the effects…should a vampire bite the thrall they stay that way forever and there is no way to reverse it,"

"Sometimes thralls are created as a constant source of blood to feed off and sometimes it's done just for amusement…sometimes it's for pleasure as well," Alucard finished "regardless of the reason for a vampire making a thrall it would be kinder to kill the human in the first place as they never live very long once they become enthralled,"

The League stared at him in shock. Alucard could see the horror and fear in their eyes, he turned away and sat down on one of the front seats so he would not have to look at the Leagues expressions.

"Now do you understand?" Etrigan asked Batman "or do you need to witness that firsthand?"

"He hasn't bitten anyone," Flash defended.

"None that you know of," Etrigan snorted.

"What do you mean?" Batman demanded.

"Vampires live for eternity, he probably fed on people in the past," Etrigan claimed "its common knowledge that vampires cannot survive without feeding on human blood so his food source is vast,"

Batman was going to respond but J'onn started to wake up, the League went over to him. J'onn looked at the League and then around the plane.

"It was all an illusion wasn't it," J'onn said.

"What was an illusion?" Flash asked.

J'onn didn't answer for a moment.

"Nothing…never mind," J'onn said and he stood up and walked to the front of the plane.

"He's been tainted, the witch got him as soon as he fainted," Etrigan warned.

"Lay off," Flash shot back.

Batman walked up too J'onn.

"Did you learn anything?" Batman asked.

"Yes, the names of the archaeologist who discovered this castle, there are only two still alive, Morgan believes one on of them has the stone," J'onn said.

"It's a start, what are their names?" Batman asked.

"Henry Moss and Harv Hickman," J'onn stated.

"Wait…the Harv Hickman?" Flash asked "As in the magazine publisher?"

"You know him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Uh…not personally but I've read some of his work," Flash said and blushed slightly.

Batman looked at him critically and Flash shrunk back under his gaze.

"I…uh…just read it for the articles," Flash tried, though it was clear that Batman did not believe him.

"Do you know where he lives?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Uh…yes…" Flash said awkwardly.

"Good than you and I will start there," Wonder Woman said.

"That's probably not a good idea," Batman claimed, knowing full well what kind of magazine Harv published.

"Why not? If we know where he is than we should get there before La Fey," Wonder Woman stated.

Batman sighed; he knew time was of the essence so he could not really argue with her logic.

"Fine, you and Flash go to Hickman's place while J'onn Alucard and Etrigan will help me look for Henry," Batman said.

Batman then looked at Etrigan.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Batman asked.

"None, I just want this night to be done," Etrigan said.

Alucard chose not to respond to that.

It did not take long for Batman to find out where Henry lived, however when Etrigan and Batman approached to talk to him the old man's heart had a heart attack, thankfully J'onn was not only able to get the man to a hospital in time, but he was also able to read his mind and discovered that he did not have the stone.

Batman knowing that Morgan Le Fey had an equal chance of coming to the wrong place decided to set a trap for the witch. J'onn shifted into an exact replica of Henry and sat in the study while Batman, Etrigan and Alucard watching and waiting outside on the rooftop opposite for her to arrive.

"Etrigan…dose Le Fay seek the other two stones as well?" Alucard asked suddenly in concern.

Etrigan gave Alucard a strange and suspicious look, he should have figured that the vampire would have herd of the other two stones as well. After all they were considered the ultimate treasure for any creature of darkness…vampires especially.

"Do not worry, to find those stones La fey is in no hurry," Etrigan claimed.

Alucard nodded in relief and Batman looked over at his supernatural companies.

"Other two stones….there's more than one?" Batman asked.

"Yes, during the Philosophers Stones creation two more stones of power were made….the Ebony Stone and the Crimson Stone," Alucard explained "They were created by mistake in an attempt to create the Philosophers Stone,"

"So they were prototypes….Are they as powerful as the Philosophers Stone?" Batman asked worriedly.

He did not want to have any more magic stones to search for, considering how much trouble one was and how dangerous it was too.

"That depends on your perspective, the other two stones powerful…and in if used the right way they are just as dangerous. If not more so then the one Le Fay seeks," Alucard claimed.

"These other two stones…What do they do exactly?" Batman asked.

"The Ebony Stone creates eternal night in a within a wide area and the Crimson Stone (1) has the power to steal a vampires power and fuse it with the users own," Alucard explained.

"Can anyone use the Crimson Stone?" Batman asked.

"Yes, if a human were to use it they would gain all the powers of the vampire they stole from…but to obtain those powers the human would become a vampire themselves in the process,"

"What if a vampire was to use it?" Batman asked.

"Then the power they stole would be added to their own…making the vampire even more powerful and dangerous," Alucard claimed.

"Is there a limit to how much power a vampire could steal?"

"No…there is not," Alucard answered.

"What would happen if you were to use it?" Batman asked.

"I….don't know, I am already a vampire so it is possible that I will gain more power," Alucard theorised "But I do not have the Crimson Stone nor another vampire to test it on,"

Batman nodded in agreement.

'It may also be possible that I will lose my human side in the process as well,' Alucard added as an afterthought.

"If that is the case then I agree with Etrigan and doubt La Fey would have any interest in those other two stones, she would have no use for them," Batman claimed.

"She would not," Etrigan agreed "Those two stones disappeared and it is better they be left lost,"

"That is at least something we agree on," Alucard commented.

The three turned their attention back to Henry's house and continued to watch for Le Fay. They were not waiting long because soon Morgan La Fey and her son Mordred appeared in a puff of smoke, J'onn disguised as Henry acted surprised and looked over to them.

"Forgive the intrusion professor but you may have something we want," Morgan said.

"And what would that be exactly?" J'onn asked.

Morgan tilted her head slightly.

"I believe we have met before," she said.

"Have we?" J'onn asked.

"Yes…I never forget a face," Morgan said.

She raised her hand and unleased a magical blast at J'onn forcing him to shift back into his true form. Before she could do anything else the window broke and Etrigan, Batman and Alucard charged in.

"Die witch, you annoying persistent bi…." Etrigan yelled.

"Don't talk just get her," Batman ordered, interrupting the demon

Etrigan summoned his hellfire and blasted it towards the witch. However Morgan blocked it with a magic barrier.

Batman threw a Batarang but it was also blocked, J'onn was about to join in the battle but Morgan looked at him and her eyes glowed for a brief second. J'onn saw his long dead family again and started calling their names to try and reach them.

"J'onn snap out of it," Batman cried noticing what was happing.

However morgana took advantage of the dark night's distraction and sent a spell his way, he was blown back into Etrigan and the two crashed through the wall. Morgan turned to Alucard who was still standing.

"Are you going to try and stop us?" She asked.

"Yes," Alucard said and raised his hand so it was directed at Le Fay and her son "(2)Cușcă Magică de Lumină, Imi Prind Inamicii,"

Morgan and Mordred looked around but nothing happened.

"Mother…was something supposed to happen?" Mordred asked.

"I think he was trying to cast a spell," Morgana said "but he lacks the talent or power to do so,"

Morgan raised her hand and it started glowing with magical energy, a yellow light surrounded Alucard lifting him into the air.

"This is how you use magic," Morgan said and she flung Alucard into the vast bookshelves. Alucard hit the shelves, they fell on top of him and he was buried in a pile of books.

"Well that was educational," Mordred joked.

"Indeed, come what we seek is not here," Morgan stated.

They walked towards the hole in the wall and Morgan cast a spell and the two flew off just as Etrigan and Batman were recovering. Etrigan watched them go and growled; he then looked back into the room to see J'onn was only now starting recovering from Morgan's influence.

Alucard unburied himself and rubbed his head, he let out a disappointed sigh. As he stood up one of the books in the pile caught his eye, he picked it up and read the title.

_The Sleeping Solider_

"What? What is this?" Alucard thought.

"You, you let her get away," Etrigan yelled in anger "Curse you and Le Fay,"

Alucard looked up, just in time to see Etrigan attack J'onn and grab the martin by the throat.

"You betrayed us, I'll kill you without fuss," Etragan cried in rage.

However before Etrigan could strike again Batman stopped him.

"No...leave him…" Bataman started but did not finish as he collapsed to the ground.

"Batman," J'onn cried out in panic.

Alucard rushed over and looked over the fallen dark knight critically.

"Is…is he…"J'onn started.

"No, but I can smell internal bleeding…here and here," Alucard claimed and he pointed to two spots on Batman's lower torso "he needs treatment right away,"

"Look what you've done, you've hurt one of the people closest to you and now death will come," Etrigan said angrily.

J'onn looked down in shame, he did not mean for anyone to get hurt let alone die.

"This is not the time to blame others," Alucard defended "Batman is not dead yet but he will be unless he gets help,"

"But what about Le fay?" Etrigan asked "we have to go after her before she gets away,"

"J'onn, you take him back to the Watch Tower. Etrigan and I will meet up with Flash and Wonder Woman," Alucard ordered.

J'onn nodded.

"And…can you take this with you?" Alucard said and handed him the book he picked up.

"A book?" J'onn asked.

"Yes…it's important," Alucard claimed.

J'onn didn't understand but he took the book anyway, he picked batman and walked out carrying the only non-powered member of the league. Once he was gone Alucard tuned to look at Etrigan.

"J'onn will need the Javelin to get Batman back to the Watchtower, I assume you have some way of getting us to Flash and Wonder Woman," Alucard stated.

"Yes," Etrigan claimed with slight distaste in his voice. He was no happy at the moment and the fact that he now had only Alucard to help him was not improving his mood.

He turned and chanted a few words, a portal opened in front of them, Etrigan walked through Alucard followed close behind. They emerged in Harvs mansion and there was a giant worm running wild, Wonder Woman was attacking the worm while Flash was trying to get bystanders away from the monster.

Both Alucard and Etrigan a small rectangle stone hanging off her belt. Morgan Le Fey was off to the side watching the fight, she used magic to lift the stone off the Amazons belt and levitate it towards her.

"I believe we have found the stone," Alucard claimed.

"You think?" Etrigan asked and charged at Le Fay breaking her concentration of the spell.

Wonder Woman flew back with the stone still in hand and looked at Etrigan.

"Go, get the stone away from her," Etrigan ordered.

Wonder woman was reluctant to leave but did so anyway. Morgan saw this and hissed.

"She will not get far and you will not save her," Morgan declared and she began chanting.

A large red and black cloud appeared over her head and it swilled around violently, and four giant beasts emerged and stepped out. A large Bull, a giant Spider, a humungous Crow and an enormous Wolf.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Flash said as he stared at the giant beasts.

"She has summoned the four great demon beasts. Be on guard or you will be they're feast," Etrigan warned.

"Stop them and retrieve the stone," Morgan commanded.

The four bests obeyed and charged into battle, the Crow took to the sky to seek out Wonder Woman and catch up with her, once it did the giant bird began to claw and bite her. Wonder Woman evaded it as best she could but it still got her in its claws.

The land based beasts however ganged up on the reaming leaguers, the bull charged between them making them separate and then focused on trampling Etrigan. Flash fought the Spier and the big arachnid did not care for the heroes speed, it sprayed some web on the ground and Flash found himself stuck when he ran over it.

"Uh-oh," Flash said as he tried to escape as the spider started to head his way.

The wolf leapt onto Alucard, pinning the vampire down and started to try an eat him, Alucard held the jaws back with his hands; the wolf's foul breath was torture to his enhanced sense of smell. He did his best to hold back the snapping jaws of the wolf but it that was all he could do.

'Damn…I need more power…I need blood,' Alucard thought 'I could feed off these beasts but I haven't fed in so long…I may not be able to control myself,'

A scream brought the vampire out of his thoughts and Alucard glanced around to see that his allies were in trouble. Etrigan was being trampled; Flash was being webbed up into a cocoon buy the spider and Wonder Woman was trapped by the Crows claws and on her way back to Le Fey.

Alucard closed his eyes he knew there was no choice, if nothing was done Le Fey would get the stone and the world would be hers. He opened his eyes again and looked up and the snarling wolf, Alucard let go of the wolfs jaw and rolled to the side just in time to avoid being crushed as the wolf slammed it's jaws into the ground.

While the wolf was mawing the ground he leapt onto the wolf's neck and plunged his fangs into its throat and began to drink. Alucard felt the warm red liquid of life go down his throat, it felt so good and he just wanted to keep dinking.

The wolf howled in pain and tried to shake the vampire off but the more it struggled the weaker it became. After a few seconds the wolf fell over and started to shrivel up and died from blood loss.

Alucard finally released the wolf once he had taken all of its blood and panted heavily, he could feel the power the blood had given him and he liked it; he tuned to look at the other beasts.

His yellow eyes became a blood red and he wanted more.

Flash was struggling to get out of the web cacoon as the large spider approached, it snapped it's pincers and it was clear to Flash that it wanted to eat him.

"Uhh…guys…a little help," Flash called out.

Alucard suddenly appeared and he grabbed the spiders head with one hand and slammed it into the ground with such force that it flipped over and landed on its back on the other sided of Flash. The speedster was about to thank Alucard for his help when the vampire jumped onto the spiders underbelly and began to savagely tear away its hard shell.

Once he had gotten through Alucard planed his fangs into the spiders and began to drink, Flash watched as the spider let out a scream and its legs flailed about before they curled up and it died. Alucard lifted his head and licked the blood off his teeth and from around his lips.

Alucard looked at Flash with blood red eyes and started walking towards him, however a demonic sound caught his attention and he looked over at the giant Bull who was still battling Etrigan. Alucard tuned away from the human in front of him and started heading towards the Bull.

The Bull charged at the Leagues demon ally and using his vampiric speed Alucard appeared in front of Etrigan, he grabbed the bull by its horns. A shockwave was released when Alucard caught the stopped the Bull but neither one of them seemed to be too affected by it. Alucard looked into the Bulls eyes and let out a dangerous hiss.

The Bull pushed against Alucards strength and continued to ty to trample the vampire holding him, Alucard however did not budge. Using his newly recovered strength and the bull's weight against him Alucard threw the bull to the ground. The beast landed on its side and before it could get up again Alucard leapt onto it and plunged his fangs into its; neck draining it of its blood.

While Alucard was feasting on the bulls blood Etrigan ran over and freed Flash, Once Flash was free he looked over to Alucard and was frightened by what he saw.

Once Alucard had finished with the bull he once again turned his eyes to Flash and Etrigan, letting out a feral and hungry hiss. Suddenly Alucards attention was caught by the caw of the large crow. He looked at it and decided the giant bird was a bigger and better meal then the demon and the human in front of him. Alucard bent down and lunched himself into the air he flew straight towards the Crow that had Wonder Woman in its claws.

"He can fly too?" Flash asked in amazement. Alucard had displayed no such power to the League before; all they had seen was his magic and healing abilities.

Alucard flew towards the Crows and came at it from underneath, he punched the birds belly with such force that it buckled over and became stunned; the bird realised Wonder Woman as it was blown away. Wonder woman quickly regained her balance in the air and was about to thank Alucard but the Vampire flew past her and followed the crow.

The Crow regained its balance and charged towards the Alucard head on letting out a demonic squawk. The two headed towards each other at full speed and just before they collided Alucard changed course, he moved slightly to the left and spriled around the birds head and landed on its neck.

He got a firm grip on the feathers and like the other demon beasts he plunged his fangs into its throat. The bird cried out in pain and not only did it fail to shake the vampire off but it also struggled to stay airborne. Soon the crow did not have the strength to remain in the air and it plummeted to the ground crash landing on it's back with a loud thud.

The fall did not seem to bother Alucard at all as he kept drinking until there was nothing left.

Off to the side Morgan Le Fey and her son had watched the whole battle; the old witch was very concerned at what she saw.

"Mother…what is that…that monster?" Mordred asked with fear in his voice.

"A savage creature and not something we should fight," Morgan claimed "Come my son we will not get the stone with that thing around,"

Morgan opened a portal and the two retreated through it. Leaving Flash, Wonder Woman and Etrigan to deal with the crazed vampire.

Alucard finished drinking the demon crow and once he was done he turned his attention back to Etrigan and Flash.

"Uh…why is he looking at us like that?" Flash asked in concern.

"Even though we are few, he wants to drain us of our blood too," Etrigan claimed.

"What?" Flash asked.

Alucard launched himself through the air towards Flash and Etrigan indenting to drink there blood as well, however before he could reach them a golden lasso was roped around him and stopped him in his tracks causing him to land roughly on the ground.

Wonder Woman floated down holding the other end of the rope and swiftly tied the vampire up in it. Alucard snarled angrily as struggled against Wonder Woman's holy lasso but could not break it.

"A…Alucard?" Flash asked.

"I told you not to trust him, you need to hurry up and dust him," Etrigan demanded.

"What happened to him?" Wonder Woman asked "is this Morgan's doing?"

"The witch has done nothing. Let this savage creature with an insatiable hunger for blood be your teacher on a vampire's true nature," Etrigan claimed.

"No…this can't be," Flash said.

"It is, he will never stop drinking blood, do not be dim. You have no choice but to kill him," Etrigan claimed.

"We can't do that," Flash defended.

"Look at him, every time he drinks blood he gets stronger, faster more deadly. He is a monster that must be put down. For the sake of the world put him in the ground," Etrigan said.

"No, he's our friend we have to help him," Wonder Woman claimed.

"You fool; you put us all in danger," Etrigan demanded. "You put everyone's lives at risk with this wager,"

"The Lasso of truth is unbreakable, it will hold him," Wonder Woman assured "Let's take him back to the watch tower and figure something out there,"

* * *

_**(1) In Castlevaina Lament of Innocence a human named Mathis Cronqvist used the Crimson Stone to steal the powers of a powerful vampire named Walter Bernhard; Mathis was turned into a vampire as a result. Leon Belmont(the current Belmont at the time) was close friends with Mathis and was offered to be turned into a vampire as well; Leon refused and vowed to hunt down Mathis as he had used Leon's fiancée as a sacrifice for power.** _

_**Leon vowed he, his decedents and anyone bearing the Belmont name would forever hunt Mathis down and kill him. Mathis later changed his name and introducing himself as Dracula; making Leon the first Belmont to stand against Dracula.** _

_**These events set the eternal war between the Belmont's and the Dracula.** _

_**(2) Cușcă Magică De Lumină, Îmi Prind Inamicii - Magic Cage Of Light, Entrap My Foes** _


	11. A Knight of Shadows Pt2

**_I own Nothing_ **

**_Please Comment_ **

* * *

_Watch Tower, Earth's Orbit_

J'onn was overseeing Batman care in the advanced medical wing of the Watch Tower, Alucard had been correct when he had said that Batman was bleeding internally and accurate in where he was injured. Thanks to the advanced medical equipment he had been able to stabilise the caped crusaders injuries fairly quickly and now Batman would make a full recovery.

While it was good that J'onn had been able to save his human friend he felt quietly as Batman should not have been injured in the first place.

"This is my fault, Batman nearly died because of me," J'onn sighed as he looked over the monitors.

"If I wasn't so weak…I should have been better prepared," J'onn claimed.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Batman groan, J'onn walked back over to him.

"You're awake, good," J'onn said.

Batman pushed himself up, he ignored the pain from his injures and sat up, he looked at J'onn.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"You were injured in battle, I brought you back to the Watch Tower for treatment," J'onn answered.

"What about Le Fey?" Batman asked urgently.

"Alucard and Etrigan went after them," J'onn claimed "they were going to meet up with Wonder Woman and Flash at Harvs mansion. They have not returned yet,"

Batman nodded in understating, he then noticed that there was book on the bedside table. He reached over and picked it up.

"What's this?" Batman asked.

"Alucard picked that up at Henrys place, he asked that I bring it back with us," J'onn claimed "He said it was important,"

"Did he say why?" Batman asked.

J'onn shook his head, Batman read the back of the book curious as to why the vampire would consider it important; finding nothing of particular interest he put the book back on the table and tried to get up but J'onn stopped him.

"You shouldn't be moving, you need your rest," J'onn claimed.

"I'm fine," Batman claimed, though it was clear he wasn't.

"Batman…I'm sorry," J'onn said.

"For what?" Batman asked.

"You were injured because of me. Morgan…she keeps showing me my home and my family on mars," J'onn claimed.

"It's not real, you know that," Batman said.

"I do but I have not seen them in so long. You can't understand the loneliness I feel. Even though I know it is a mere illusion I want it to be with them…I want it be real so badly,"

"If you want to talk about extinct species, talk to Superman when he gets back. He can help you deal with it better than anyone," Batman advised.

J'onn was going to respond but his com link came to life.

"Watch Tower….yes…alright I'll be down," J'onn responded into his com link.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"The others want to be picked up, I'm going to take the Javelin down to earth to get them," J'onn claimed.

"I'll come with you," Batman said.

"No you need to rest," J'onn said and walked out.

Batman waited until the martin was gone before he got out of bed and got dressed.

J'onn headed to the Javelin bay and launched the League s plane; he flew it down to earth where the Wonder Woman's signal had come from. He was very surprised and concerned to see Alucard tied up in the Amazons lasso and snarling at him but after an explanation of what happened he understood the need to keep the vampire restrained.

Once everyone was on board J'onn took them all back up to the Watch Tower; Batman was there to greet them once the Javelin docked.

"Your back," Batman said "Did you get the stone?"

"Yep another world ending crisis avoided curtesy of the Justice League ," Flash smiled and held up the Philosophers Stone.

Batman scowled at him.

"You should be resting," J'onn claimed.

"I'm fine," Batman claimed "Where's Wonder Woman?"

"She's…uh…struggling with our…um…guest," Flash said.

"Guest?" Batman asked and raised his eyebrow.

Suddenly Alucards restrained form flew out of the Javelin and across the landing bay. He slammed into the cold metal floor. Alucard growled and managed to sit up just in time for Wonder Woman to walk up to him and slammed the vampires face into the metal floor of the space station again.

"Behave," she demanded.

Alucard gave a low growl in response.

Batman raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"That seemed…a little excessive," J'onn stated.

"He tried to bite me," Wonder Woman claimed.

"He didn't though…right?" Flash asked.

"No, thankfully he can't do much other than thrash around with the Lasso of truth binding him," Wonder Woman said.

"What happened to him?" Batman asked, coming over and looking at Alucard.

Alucard snapped at him and Batman reflexively jerked back.

"He was fighting in the mud and then he tasted blood," Etrigan said in a low growl.

"Blood?" Batman asked glancing at the demon.

"Yeah that crazy witch summoned some giant demon animals and Alucard went into a blood rage," Flash explained "He hasn't snapped out of it yet,"

"But he didn't attack any of you did he?" Batman asked.

"No, he mainly focused on the massive beasts but once he was done with them he came after us…but Diana caught him with her magic lasso," Flash explained.

"We brought him back here to see if we could turn him back to normal," Wonder Woman finished.

"You're wasting your time, this is normal for a vampire. Anything you have seen before was an act," Etrigan said "A ploy to gain your trust and that is a fact,"

"We'll still try," Wonder Woman declared. She then turned to look at the Martian "J'onn can you try and pull him out if it?"

"Why are you wasting your time him? We must secure the stone or are you all so dim?" Etrigan urged.

"We can do two things at once," Flash argued.

"Agreed, Flash and Etrigan will follow me to the vaults to secure the stone. Diana and J'onn can work on bringing Alucard back to his senses," Batman claimed.

"He is a violent and dangerous creature of the night and must be killed. How many times must I say this," Etrigan urged "Now is a chance you cannot miss,"

Wonder Woman ignored Etrigan and she dragged Alucard away, he went with her unwilling and still snarling and thrashing about. Alucard really had no choice as he could not break the Lasso of truth and J'onn followed them.

Batman led flash and Etrigan down to one of the Watchtowers vaults, Batman explained that the vault blocked all kinds of energy and anything inside could not be detected, he also claimed that not even Superman would be able to see what was inside as the vault was lined with lead.

"I'd like to see Le Fey try and get the stone now," Flash said, once the stone was sealed inside the vault.

"Be careful what you wish for, give her the chance and Le Fay will march through the front door," Etrigan warned.

"Come on, you think that an ancient witch can come up into space?" Flash asked.

"Do not think that Space will stop Le Fey from showing her face," Etrigan responded "She has pursued this stone for centuries and will not so easily give up the chase,"

"Lighten up would you, the stones locked up, we saved the world. Job done, now I'm going to go get some victory Iced Mochas," Flash said and sped off before anyone could stop him.

"He's an idiot," Etrigan commented.

"Yes he is," Batman agreed and started to walk off.

"If you know he's a dim-witted fool why do you keep him around?" Etrigan asked as he followed "or dose he make an effective tool?

Batman didn't respond, he just kept walking. Batman and Etrigan walked into the main control room where they found Alucard tied to a create with the Lasso of truth and J'onn and Diana were a short distance away.

J'onn looked weak and was sitting on a chair with Diana trying to comfort him; Alucard was still snarling and hissing at them.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked in concern as he came over.

"Yes…his mind was harder to enter than most and not a place I should have gone," J'onn said.

"Why what was in there?" Batman asked.

"Darkness…and pure bloodlust," J'onn said gravely "it nearly over whelmed me. But I did get one thing…a name,"

"What was it?" Batman asked.

Batman knew that names had power, they were always important. If the name J'onn took from Alucards mind was of someone important to the vampire than perhaps they could use it to bring him around.

"Dracula," J'onn said.

Batman, Etrigan and Diana stared at him for a second in surprise.

"Wait…like the vampire movies we watched?" Diana asked.

"Indeed, it would appear that Alucard may be connected to them in some way," J'onn claimed.

"Well he is a vampire…maybe he saw those movies and decided to be like Dracula," Diana suggested "After all Alucard is Dracula spelt backwards,"

"I doubt it, he would have been asleep when the Dracula novel was written and the first Dracula film was made a good 100 years after that," Batman reminded.

"So a real live vampire has a connection to the fictional one…that doesn't make sense," Diana said.

"Unless the fictional one was actually based on him," Batman said thoughtfully.

"But then would he have not tried to kill all the male members of the Justice League and make Diana and Hawkgirl into his undead brides," J'onn asked.

"Maybe…" Batman said thoughtfully. Suspicions and theories were already forming in his head and none of them were good.

"Whatever the reason it will have to wait until Alucard can talk to us again," J'onn said "I am going to go rest,"

J'onn stood up and walked out.

"You need to kill him," Etrigan said.

"Who Alucard or J'onn?" Batman asked.

"Both," Etrigan answered.

Before Batman could respond the lights began to flicker, everyone in the room looked up as they went out for a few seconds before the emergency lights came on.

"That's not supposed to happen," Batman stated.

Suddenly Flash zoomed in.

"Hey what's going on with the lights?" Flash asked.

Suddenly an army of monsters appeared in the room, there was a mix of sizes but all of them had a weapon of some form and was wearing amour. The creatures had grey and dark paled green skin they had a verity of weapons, the big tall ones had swords and maces, the small ones had bows and arrows and the bulky ones had Morningstar's.

All of them growled and hissed and approached the League with their weapons drawn.

"Never mind, I think I just figured it out," Flash said.

The monsters charged at the League and the heroes began to defend themselves but as it turned out that these creatures were as deadly as they were ugly. Etrigan blasted them with magic and hellfire; he did his best to keep the creatures from getting too close but it wasn't working. Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash were quickly pushed into a corner while Alucard merely snarled at the creatures and struggled to break free from the heavenly lasso.

Despite the their best efforts the League was no match for the creatures as they kept coming out of the portal and did not seem to stop or end.

"Damn it where the hell is J'onn?" Wonder Woman hissed as the Martian had not yet come to their aid.

"He's gone after the Stone, I knew he should not be left alone," Etrigan said.

"No he wouldn't abandon us," Flash said as he punched one of the creatures in the jaw.

"You fiool these are mere distractions, meant to keep our attention. Your friend has gone to take the stone to Le Fey, so she can have her way," Etirgan claimed.

"So how do we stop this army?" Batman demanded.

"You don't, they will keep coming. They may be mortal, but you need shut down the portal," Etrigan replied as he blasted some magic energy into a few of the creatures.

"How do we do that?" Batman asked.

"By finding Le Fay and forcing her to shut it down or send them away," Etrigan claimed.

"Oh and here I thought it was going to be hard...silly me," Flash joked.

"This is no time for jokes," Etrigan scolded "Focus on fighting these folks,"

They continued to fight off the never ending orc army but it was clear to Batman they would not be ending the fight anytime soon. He looked around to see that Flash had been caught by three of the monsters, Wonder Woman and Etrigan were holding their own but they were in no condition to aid him or Flash.

"Damn it...we need help," Batman hissed.

Batman's eyes then landed on Alucard who was still struggling against the lasso of truth. Seeing no other option Batman used his grappling hook and it latched on two the ceiling and he swung over the hoard and landed behind Alucard; he began to untie the vampire.

"What are you doing?!" Etrigan yelled when he saw Batman "STOP!"

But it was too late the moment the lasso was loosened Alucard sprung onto the nearest creature and bit into its neck; drinking him dry of all his blood. Once he was done the Alucard dropped the creature and turned to look at Batman. He gave a low hiss before he tackled Batman to the ground.

Batman grunted as landing on his back had aggravated his previous injuries and tried to push the vampire off him but Alucard would not budge. Batman looked up into Alucard red eyes.

"Alucard stop...I'm not your food," Batman tried.

Alucard showed no signs of recognition or understanding of what Batman was saying, he leaned in closer with his fangs beard. Batman began to panic as he could feel the vampires breathe as he panted hungrily and leaned in closer with his mouth open and Batman felt the tips of his fangs on his neck.

However that is as far as they went because suddenly Alucard stopped and his eyes widened as they flickered back to yellow for a split second. Alucard suddenly let go of Batman and gripped his head with his hands and shook his head.

"No...No I won't...I won't do it..." Alucard said.

"Alucard?" Batman asked confused.

"No...you can't make me...I'm not like the others...I'm not like him….I won't be like him," Alucard said as he got off Batman and took a few steps back.

Batman was confused it looked like Alucard was fighting something in his mind; maybe there was something deep in Alucards subconscious that had forced him to become feral or Le Fay had gotten into his mind the same way she had gotten to J'onn. Unfortunately one of the creatures took advantage of Batman's distraction and raised his Axe.

Batman looked behind him just as the creature brought the Axe down. Alucards eyes snapped open and he instantly appeared next to the caped crusader and grabbed the creatures' wrist stopping the blade right above Batman's head; he glared at the creature.

"That is not nice," Alucard said.

He raised the creatures arm and applied some pressure to the creature's wrist and the weapon fell from his hand and Alucard caught it in his free hand before throwing the axe into the nearest creature's chest.. He then lifted the creature and threw him over into the hoard that was focused on Wonder Woman giving the amazon a brief opening to gain some ground and fight back.

Alucard brought his hands together and small sparks of black energy gathered in between his hands.

"împinge înapoi,"(1) Alucard said as he spread his hands apart.

A force of pure energy was unleashed and everything in the room was blown away into the opposite walls and small sparks of energy held them in place; the only ones not affected by this force was the League .

"Magic...He has magic too?" Etrigan gasped.

The force holding the creatures back faded and they dropped back to floor, they picked up there weapons and began to make there way back over to the League .

"Go, quickly while you can. I'll handle them," Alucard said as he drew his sword. He used his free hand to grip one side of his head and let out a painful hiss.

"What's going on….what's wrong?" Flash asked.

"I don't know how long I can stay in control...leave now before I turn on you again," Alucard said.

"Control...what do you mean?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"I'll explain later just go...stop Le Fay before it's too late," Alucard said.

"Come on let's go," Etrigan urged as he ran out of the room and was followed by Wonder Woman

"But..." Flash started.

Alucard turned to Flash and Batman noticed the vampires eyes were flickering from yellow back to red.

"Flash please…go" Alucard pleaded as red was very quickly becoming the dominant colour.

"Let's go," Batman said and he ran out of the room.

Flash hesitated for a second and then followed his friends and Batman sealed the door behind him.

Once they were gone Alucard turned back to face the approaching army.

"Right….now where was I?" Alucard asked as his eyes went back to a blood red.

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

The Javelin landed in the landing bay of the Watch Tower and once the ramp had lowered the Justice League walked out. They had been successful in stopping Morgan Le Fay and J'onn had not only been able to finally free himself of the witch's mind control but also destroyed the Philosophers Stone as well.

The battle with Le Fay had not lasted that long however she had cast a very large spell over the city of London and the League along with Etrigan had spent the better half of the night making sure that the spell had no permeant effects on the city and the people who lived there.

"Well that was fun…I am never going to go to a medieval fair again," Flash claimed as he walked down the Javelins ramp.

"Get over it," Batman responded coldly.

The League walked into the control room and Batman booted up the security cameras of the room that they had left Alucard and Morgana's monster army had attacked. The room was filled with dead bodies but there was no sign of the League s vampiric ally.

"Hey...Alucards gone," Flash said.

"No, he's a vampire remember. Therefore he doesn't have a reflection and does not show up on a camera," Batman reminded.

"Oh right...but how do we know he didn't just leave?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman pressed a few buttons and a layout of the watchtower appeared on the screen with a blinking red dot that was in the same room as the monster corpses.

"What's that?" Flash asked and pointed at the dot on the screen.

"Alucard...I put a tracking device in him," Batman said "as you can see he's still where we left him,"

"Wait...you tagged him?" Flash asked in shock.

"Yes," Batman responded casually.

"Why?" Flash demanded.

"Because he doesn't show up on film...or any kind of camera. If I didn't we'd have no way to track him," Batman claimed.

"Still...it seems wrong," Flash said.

"Flash he agreed to it," Batman claimed "he told me he didn't care,"

The League walked out and made their way to the room that they had sealed earlier. Batman typed in the code and the doors opened, like on the camera bodies were littered everywhere and weapons were spread out all across the floor. In the centre of the room was Alucard, he had his back to the door and was looking at one of the monster corpses.

He stood up as the League entered the room.

"Alucard...are you...you?" Flash asked carefully.

Alucard turned around and faced the League , his eyes were back to their normal yellow colour and his skin looked slightly less pale.

"Your back…did you stop Le Fay?" Alucard asked.

The League breathed a sigh of relief as it appeared whatever had taken hold of Alucard had passed and the vampire was back to normal.

"Yeah we did," Flash said happily "J'onn destroyed the stone too so there is no way that she can try to use it again,"

"Good….what of Etrigan?" Alucard asked noticing that the demon was not with the League .

"He wandered off….he still intends to hunt down Le Fay," Batman answered.

"So the witch escaped then…that is very unfortunate," Alucard said "I have a feeling she will return eventually,"

"Oh good…so it's not just me then," Flash joked.

Alucard turned his attention to J'onn and walked up to him, Batman got ready just encase the vampire decided attack again. Alucard stared into J'onn's eyes; after a few moments of silence the vampire spoke again.

"Your back to normal now...that's good," Alucard said.

"You can tell?" J'onn asked surprised.

Alucard nodded.

"I couldn't before...but now I can yes," Alucard said.

"It appears we are both back to normal now and that is what matters," J'onn claimed.

Alucard looked away.

"Yes I….I apologise for my actions," Alucard apologised sincerely, he then turned to Batman "and for attempting to bite you,"

Batman didn't respond, he merely glared at Alucard.

"Um…Can I ask why you suddenly…" Wonder Woman started but trailed off.

"Go crazy," Flash finished for her.

The demi goddess shot Flash a glare.

"What? He did go crazy," Flash claimed.

"I tasted blood," Alucard said getting their attention.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it and I feared I would lose control..." Alucard said sadly "but I did it anyway,"

"I'm confused...what dose you drinking blood have to do with anything?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah you said you don't need it to survive," Flash agreed.

"I don't but..." Alucard trailed off while looking away from the League .

"But?" Batman asked suspiciously.

Alucard let out a long sigh, he turned and walked over to some nearby containers and sat on them.

"My powers...are heavily dependent on the amount of blood I drink. The more I drink the more powerful I become," Alucard explained.

"That makes some sense," Batman said "but it doesn't answer the question on why you suddenly went berserk,"

"I…I haven't had a drop of blood in over 500yrs...when I woke up I was very weak," Alucard claimed "I still am in comparison to how powerful I was before I went to sleep,"

"I used what little power I had left stalling Hades...after that I had nothing left but my natural healing abilities," Alucard continued.

"What do you mean…little power you had left?" Batman asked.

"If you recall I used Magic during the fight with Hades," Alucard said.

"Of course, thanks to you holding him back I was able to destroy the key and send him back to the underworld," Wonder Woman said.

"What you do not know is that my magical abilities drain my powers and tax my ability to fight the urge to feed….The more magic I use the more likely I am to give into my vampiric urgers," Alucard explained.

"Wait…are you saying you've been powerless since Hades?" Flash asked "but that was months ago,".

"Why didn't you say anything?" Batman demanded.

"Because the only way to restore my powers is to consume fresh blood," Alucard answered "I did not want to do that,"

"Why not?"

"Because...I knew once I did I would be unable to stop myself," Alucard said softly "and I was right,"

"I see…you were starving and craving fresh blood. So much that you could not control yourself," J'onn said

Alucard nodded.

"Yes...my vampire side and my human side are always in conflict with each other," Alucard claimed.

"Conflict?"

"My vampire side…makes me a predator. I have already told you all that like others of my kind I too have the urge to feed endlessly on others... but my human side keeps it at bay and I can ignore it," Alucard explained "However if I go too long without blood that urge becomes harder to ignore and after Hades...it was unbearable,"

"But you still held it back, you never attacked anyone…until now," Batman stated.

"No...I wanted to...I was so hungry and it difficult to resist but I still refused. Then Morgana summoned her demon beasts and I saw that she was going to get the stone...I didn't have the power to stop her so..." Alucard trailed off.

"You fed on those demons," Flash finished.

Alucard nodded.

"I could not stop and I turned on all of you," Alucard finished shamefully "I gave into my blood lust and my vampire side took over…once I had tasted blood…I couldn't resist the urge to feed anymore,"

"But how did you snap out of it," Flash asked.

"The only way I can come out of a blood lust and resuppress those urges…is by feeding until I am satisfied. Or at least my hunger is suppressed," Alucard claimed.

"But you regained control, I saw it," Batman pointed out "You were about to bite me and you fought back,"

"Only for a few moments….I am very surprised I was able to do that," Alucard said "that has never happened before,"

"Will…Will this happen again?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It can yes," Alucard admitted "if I starve myself as much as I did,"

The League stared at Alucard, they could all see the regret and shame in his eyes over what he had done. But they also felt sorry for him, he had done nothing but help them and abide by condition and do everything that they had demanded of him. Yet in turn none of them knew how much he was suffering for it. Alucard was practically starving himself for them because he did not want to be the monster that everyone thought he was.

"Well the solution is simple, if we give you some blood to drink every now and then you can keep you hunger under control," Flash announced.

Alucard snapped his head and looked directly at Flash.

"No I refuse to drink human blood," Alucard declared "Even if you offer it freely I will not take it...I cannot take it,"

"Why not?" Wonder Woman asked "if it will avoid this problem then what is stopping you?"

"Because I made a vow to someone very important to never to drink human blood," Alucard answered "and I have no desire to break it,"

"Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and Myself are not human. If you take some from us you would not be breaking your promise," J'onn said.

Alucard looked at the League in contemplation; he had never even considered that the League would be willing to offer him their blood. He had expected them to mad, to be scared and to see him for the monster that he was…but instead they were offering him there blood and they were doing so freely.

Alucard thought about the offer and he had to admit that J'onn was right, half the League s were not human and it was not the first time he would have fed on a non-human. After some thought Alucard shook his head.

"I can't...I'm sorry but I can't," Alucard said "It would not be right,"

"But you need the blood," Flash claimed.

"Flash is right, no one was hurt this time but next time we may not be so lucky," Batman said.

"I am not taking anyone's blood," Alucard said firmly.

Batman and Alucard glared at each other, neither one was willing to back down. Alucard certainly could see the benefit of taking a small amount of blood every now and then but he would not compromise his beliefs nor would he ever want to put any of the League in the position where he had to bite them.

He knew that his bites would have adverse effects on the human members of the League and he did not know how it would affect the extra Terrstals. He did not know if there blood would even sustain him like regular human blood would and he had no desire to find out either.

Especially given the fact that Superman and J'onn were the last of their kind. He did not want to be responsible for ending two separate races. Wonder Woman was the daughter of gods, if he fed on her who knows how the gods would react as for Hawkgirl…she hadn't spoken of her life back on her home world but Alucard could see it in her eyes; she had a longing for someone

Weather it was a lover, a child or a family he did not know and he was not going to pry, but just from the way she often looked out to the stars from the Watch Tower Alucard could tell that there was someone waiting for her…maybe even looking for her.

Despite his desire to feed and his need to keep his blood lust at bay, he would not accept any blood from any of the Justice League members; weather they were human or not.

"So if you won't drink human blood…how did you get by before you woke up?" Flash asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"I drank the blood of creatures of the night," Alucard answered

"I don't understand" Flash responded.

"Werewolves, Demons, Gorgons….and many others. They were my main source of food," Alucard said.

"Did it work?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, there is no doubt that human blood has the most desirable affect. But blood from those born of the night had almost the same result,"

"Why is that?"

"If you consume the flesh and blood of a monster you turn into one," Alucard stated "Monster Blood can give humans great strength….but at the price of their humanity. I however do not have to pay that price,"

"Because you're already part vampire," Batman said.

"Indeed, I used the monster blood as a substitute when I needed it…and it worked,"

"Although most of the time I consumed human food and only needed a small amount every few weeks," Alucard said "but that was when I was at full strength,"

"But those kinds of monsters your talking about are myths," Batman claimed.

"The same could be said about vampires and here I am," Alucard said "all myths are based on some kind of truth after all,"

"Were there really monsters roaming the earth back then?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They were all over the place, I never went hungry," Alucard claimed.

"But there are no monsters today," Batman stated "how will you keep your blood lust at bay?"

"I could feed off Etrigan," Alucard suggested.

"What?!" the League gasped.

"Do not worry, I do not eat junk food," Alucard chuckled.

Batman did not laugh, none of the League did.

Alucard sighed.

"I admit it will be difficult to keep my vampiric urgers at bay….especially if we face more threats like the ones I have so far," Alucard agreed "I have been looking into this problem since the encounter with Hades and I am confident given time; I will find an adequate solution that will not endanger anyone…nor will it require me to break my vow,"

"How long until you will need to feed again?" Batman asked.

"After all this," Alucard said and gestured to all the corpses of the Le Fay's army "not for a while. If I keep my magic usage to a minimum then perhaps several months…maybe longer,"

Batman nodded, it appeared that they had some time at least. Suddenly Batman remembered what Alucard had said about Thralls.

"What you told us about Thralls…it's not that you don't have the power to turn us into them. You do have it, your simply too weak for it to take any affect," Batman said.

Alucard froze; he had not expected any of the League to figure that out so soon. When Flash had told him Batman was the world's greatest detective clearly he had not been executing.

"You are correct," Alucard agreed.

"Then if you were to drink more blood, would it be safe to assume your charm would start to affect us?" Batman asked.

"Say what you mean," Alucard demanded.

"If we give you blood or you find your own source, your powers will come back and you get stronger right?"

"It will take time and my powers will not return all at once," Alucard claimed.

"So if you do get stronger….what's stopping you from turning us into your thralls?" Batman asked.

"I would never do that," Alucard defended.

"Oh relay, can you turn your charm off then?" Batman asked sceptically "is it something you can concisely control?"

"No, it is a passive power…and I cannot choose who it affects," Alucard admitted.

"But we wouldn't know would we, we would be your slaves and we wouldn't even know we were or that you were turning us into them," Batman accused.

"That would not happen," Alucard assured.

"How do we know that?" Batman demanded

"Because by the time I would be powerful enough for my charm to take affect you and the rest of the League would be immune to it,"

"What….really?" Flash asked.

"Yes, just being around me…even in my weakened state is adding to the time it takes to become immune to my charms. The longer you are around me the more resistant you become," Alucard claimed "If I ever did get back enough power that would cause my vampiric charm to return, by that time it would have no effect on any of you,"

"And you expect us to just believe that?" Batman asked.

"Weather you believe me or not is up to you," Alucard finished "you have right to be weary of me and I have done everything you have asked of me and more…but I had hoped I had gained a little bit of your trust by now…clearly I was mistaken,"

The League glanced at each other awkwardly; they all felt a little guilty. It was true that Alucard had done everything the League had asked and even assisted them on a few occasions.

"Okay…we will respect your wishes for now," Batman sighed "but if a solution is not found by the end of that time we will force you to drink some of ours…weather you want to or not,"

Alucard was going to protest but Batman's tone and the glare he was giving the vampire left no room for argument.

"I…I understand," Alucard said.

"Good," Batman said firmly.

"If there is anything we can do to assist you in your search, you must let us know," J'onn offered.

"There is actually one thing, may I request that I be given something to store the blood in…should I find a solution I would like to have the storage ready as soon as I find it," Alucard claimed.

"Blood bags would be best, there easy to get and we can keep some up here in the watch tower," Batman said.

"Would I be able to see some of these…blood bags as you call them?" Alucard asked "I need to know if they are suitable,"

"We should have some filled ones in the infirmary," Batman stated "but I can bring an empty one for you to look at later,"

"Failing that you could always sterilise a water cooler or some wine bottles," Flash joked.

"Why wine bottles?" Wonder Woman asked.

"In the movies the vampire would pour himself a goblet of red liquid from a bottle. Everyone thought it was wine but it was really blood," Flash explained.

"That is extremely unsanitary and no vampire would ever do that," Alucard said.

"Why not?" J'onn asked.

"Blood needs to be stored in a cool place otherwise it can be contaminated or oxidised," Batman answered if not stored correctly it loses all its plasma and the cells in it die and the blood can no longer be used,"

"It would also taste rather unpleasant with all that dust and other things that have been in the wine bottle before it," Alucard added.

"You can taste all that….even after the bottle was sterilised?" Flash asked.

"Yes, I would also be able to taste whatever was used to sterilise the bottle as well," Alucard claimed "Though I do have one question,"

"Oh what?" Flash responded.

"What is a…water cooler?" Alucard asked.

"Uh…it's…you know what never mind," Flash said "I'll show you later,"

"Of course we will need to discuss this with Superman and the others….and your continued stay in Altaian territory," Batman said.

"I am aware of that, I pray you take my explanation into consideration when deciding," Alucard said "Now if you don't mind I shall return to my Castle,"

Batman nodded and Alucard walked out of the room, once he was out of the League s sight he uttered the words to return to his castle and he disappeared in a pillar of black flames.

Alucard re-appeared in the transport room of Castlevaina, he walked out of the room and down the hall opened a nearby door to reveal at least fifty if not more of the creatures that had attacked the Watch Tower. They were all restrained and hanging upside down from the ceiling by streams of pure darkness.

The creatures snarled and hissed at him as Alucard approached. Alucard raised his left hand and clenched his fist, as soon as he did the darkness binding the creatures tightened and red energy went surged through the darkness into the creatures. They cried out in pain and Alucard watched them with a cold uncaring eyes.

Alucard opened his hand and the red energy stopped, he walked up to the nearest creature and it whimpered as Alucard reached out and placed his hand carefully on the back of the monsters head. He gently tilted its head sightly so he could look see the pain and fear in the creatures' eyes.

"Oh yes, an adequate solution indeed," Alucard grinned evilly.

* * *

_**(1) împinge înapoi – Push Back** _


	12. Constant Annoyance Pt1

_**A.n I own Nothing.** _

_**I have some Bad news. U** _ _**nfortunately** **updates will be very slow over the next month or two. I work in a Hotel and from early September to mid** **November** **is the** **busiest** **time of the year. This is due to S** _ _**pring and where I live and we have a lot of** **Spring** **Festivals and events on, plus it's school hoidays so we will be getting a lot interstate and** **international** **torists.** _

_**I will try to post updates when I can but this** **busy** **period is going to limit my writing time.** _

_**As always Please Comment** _

* * *

The next day when Alucard came up to the Watchtower Batman had an empty blood bag for him to look at, after a brief explanation on how blood was stored and how much could fit into one bag Alucard agreed to use them to store the his blood in and a few days later Batman brought a box of them for the vampire.

"There are about 100 bags in that box, that should be enough for now...if you need more let me know," Batman said.

"This will help immensely…thank you," Alucard said gratefully.

He already had plans on how to set them up so that the bags would drain the blood from the creatures that he had captured from the attack on the Watchtower. Alucard had not told any of the League that he had captured several of the creatures and was planning on using them as his own personal blood supply. He did not believe the league would understand nor would they approve of such methods...especially since he would be using them for a long time to come.

Alucard knew that Castlevaina would keep them contained as long as he willed it, but he also had to be careful as not to fill all the bags at once, he did not know if Le Fay's army had any natural healing abilities and if they didn't and he took too much blood they would die.

On the other hand if they did the castles dark powers would augment them and make the creatures stronger in which case he could take as much as he need whenever he wanted without worry. Not that the survivors of Le Fay's summoned army could escape there dark bonds and even if they did they would never ever escape the vampire's castle unless Alucard allowed it.

"By the way, you apparently gave J'onn a book from Henry's study to bring back claiming it to be important," Batman said changing the subject.

"I did," Alucard agreed.

"Why was that book so important?" Batman asked.

"The Sleeping Solider…is an old ledged, I was merely curios as to why there was a book on it. It was considered an old fairy tale when I was young," Alucard explained.

"Where did it originate from?"

"Even 500yrs ago no one knew, it's always been there….although there were some who believed it to be information from the future and told the tale as a warning,"

"You mean like a prophecy?" Batman asked.

"Yes,"

"I see….what was the legend about?" Batman asked curiously. He was not a big believer in prophecy's or fate but he defiantly knew that magic was real.

"An immortal soldier who sleeps eternally, until he is needed to fight the darkness and save the world," Alucard summarised.

"That's it?"

"There is more to the story but that is the general summery. If it is still told today then it may have changed over the years…I could not tell you if the story is still told in this time,"

"Though I am curios why Henry had a book on a fairy tale that was considered old 500yrs ago," Alucard admitted.

"Well he did find the Philosophers Stone….maybe since the stone was real he started looking into other myths…like this Sleeping Solider,"

"But did Henry not know that the stone was real?" Alucard asked.

"Perhaps he did or…..perhaps he only realised what Harv had later in life," Batman theorised "Perhaps he wanted to find the Sleeping Solider….or maybe he was looking for evidence that this immortal warrior existed,"

' _If that is the case he was he wasted his time….he wouldn't have found him,_ ' Alucard thought.

"Maybe he was looking for immortality," Batman said.

"He would not have found it," Alucard claimed.

"The immortally or the immortal warrior?" Batman asked.

"Both," Alucard said "Like I said…it is only a legend,"

Before Batman could say anything else Flash walked in with Superman and Green Lantern; Batman and Alucard turned to look at them.

"Hey how's the search for your dinner going?" Flash greeted jokingly.

"Slowly...but I will keep searching," Alucard answered.

"Yeah about that...I need a word with you," Superman said "in private,"

Alucard followed Superman to another room and the man of steel turned to look at the vampire, Alucard had a suspicion on what this was about.

"So the League has discussed what happened," Superman started.

"I see...I should warn you that if I am to move my castle I will need to find an appropriate place for it first," Alucard said "one where it won't bring harm to humans,"

"Well you won't need to look very hard, you're not moving," Superman said.

Alucard blinked in confusion.

"I do not understand," Alucard said.

"We talked about it and Batman told us what you said...is it really true that you haven't had anything to eat in over 500yrs?" superman asked.

"You are correct, if I was a full blooded vampire I would have wasted away from hunger a long time ago. But on the off chance I did survive I would have killed and fed on King Arthur and his son the moment I saw them," Alucard said "before heading to Atlantis,"

"Right...so look if that is what happens when you starve yourself then there is nothing we can do about it. We're not going to force you to move for something you have no control over," Superman said.

"You would not be saying that if I had bitten Batman," Alucard claimed.

"Probably not...but you didn't. Flash also told us how you promised someone you won't drink human blood nor will you take some from us non-human members unless absolutely necessary," Superman said.

Alucard nodded.

"So you don't have to move, we'll give you a chance to find a solution that your comfterble with...but just for the sake of avoiding what happened a few days ago happening again. We will need you to drink a little bit of our blood," Superman claimed.

Alucard sighed.

"I feared as much...but you are giving me time correct?" Alucard asked.

"If you agree to drink some of our blood once every 4 weeks,"

"Can I request an extension to 6 weeks?" Alucard asked.

"Why?" Superman asked.

"There is a chance I may find a demon in six weeks' time," Alucard said.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"In times long past it was said that on days that honour the dead the barrier between the world of the living and dead is weakened," Alucard claimed "when creatures of the night roamed this world many would use these days to cross from the plains of hell to earth,"

"Oh like the Day of the Dead," Superman said.

Alucard gave him a confused look.

"It's a festival in Mexico that honours and remembers ancestors and deceased family members. They say it is the one time of the year that the dead visit the earth," Superman explained.

"I have read that a lot of different cutlers throughout history and the world that many countries have a day like this...I intend to be present at the next one,"

"When is it?" Superman asked.

"The second week next month," Alucard answered.

"5 weeks away," Superman said.

"Indeed...it is why I ask that you wait, if I find that something dose cross over during that time then there will be no need for you or any of the league to give me your blood,"

"Can you go that long without needing to feed again?" Superman asked.

"Yes, even if I do use my magic I will not turn on you again. The amount of blood I drank will sustain me for at least three months," Alucard claimed.

Superman nodded.

"If we agree and you don't find a demon...will you drink the blood we give you?" Superman asked.

"Yes, I will," Alucard promised.

Superman nodded; if Alucard said he could go the extra time and he would not need to feed again for a while he saw no reason not to give the vampire the time he requested. After all he could tell that Alucard was not very happy with being forced to consume the Leagues blood and if a demon did show up then he would not have to compromise his beliefs nor would he feel uncomftarble.

"Well...it's not like you go out on missions regularly...so I suppose we could wait a bit and see what happens," Superman agreed.

"Thank you," Alucard said gratefully.

"But you will still need to come up to the Watch Tower regularly," Superman said.

"Of course, I actually look forward to my visits and hope to be up here more often," Alucard stated.

"Really, why's that?" Superman asked.

"I do not have internet access in Castlevaina," Alucard claimed "I have found it to be very useful in learning about what I have missed,"

"Yeah the Wi-Fi signal must be pretty bad at the bottom of the ocean," Superman joked.

"Indeed, but that is not the only reason," Alucard said "I have also enjoyed the books that Batman has brought up,"

"Oh yeah Batman said he saw you reading a few of the books that he brought up for J'onn and Diana," Superman remembered "and he saw you with one or two of your own,"

"Yes sadly...only certain books may be taken from my castles vast Libraries," Alucard said.

"Why?" Superman asked.

"The books are old...very old and have only been kept in the best condition thanks to the castles dark magic. Most are so old that if they leave the Castle they will turn to dust and the knowledge would be lost forever," Alucard explained.

"Ah...I can see how that would be a problem," Superman agreed.

"Yes, I have enjoyed reading whatever Batman brings up," Alucard said.

"You know...have you thought about going to the Metropolis library?" Superman asked "Most cities have at least three libraries in them and they'll have a far greater range of books and you won't be restricted to whatever Batman brings up,"

Alucard looked a little surprised.

"You would allow me to wander the streets of your world...unattended?" Alucard asked.

"Well...sure I mean you've got that tracking device now, so who ever is up here can keep an eye on you. Metropolis is my city and I know you can handle you if you get into any trouble," Superman claimed "So as long as you don't hurt anyone I don't see a reason why you can't go down and have a look…it might even help you in your search for your friends graves,"

"I give you my word that I will not harm anyone," Alucard promised "Whatever that is worth,"

"Yeah about that….Flash told us what you said…about not trusting you," Superman claimed.

"Oh….that….," Alucard said, he took a step back and looked away "I should not have spoken out of turn like that…I apologise,"

"No…we should be the ones apologising to you," Superman said "your right, you've done everything we have ever asked and even helped us…hell without you Hades may have escaped,"

"I am sure you would have handled it," Alucard claimed.

"I don't know about that but….I just wanted you to know. I trust you and I'm sorry for my…less than friendly behaviour towards you," Superman said "and I really hope we can be friends,"

The truth was after Alucards outburst the previous day the Justice league had realised just how unfair they had been to the vampire. While he was not a member of the league he had done everything they had asked. After some discussion they realised that while Alucards recent it was not something he could control and the fact that he had been able to fight off his more dangerous side for so long was commendable.

Flash has also pointed out that out of all the members only he had been kind enough to give Alucard the benefit of the doubt. Even with what had happened Flash still had defended Alucard and despite the new revelation that he Alucard was susceptible to his vampire side; the speedster had also pointed out that all of the leagues powers were dangerous if they got out of control.

Superman agreed and had decided to give the vampire a bit more freedom, after all he fully believed in second chances and he had not really given Alucard a first chance yet. Plus the part of him that used to watch horror movies really did enjoy having a vampire as a friend.

"Thank you I appreciate that," Alucard said "and do not worry, all of my friends hate me and treat me like you have when I meet them,"

"Really?" Superman asked.

"Yes, the grave of my friend that I am looking for… 500yrs ago he started a fight to the death when we first met," Alucard claimed.

"Oh….Um…I'm glad we skipped that part. But just out of curiosity who won?" Superman asked.

"I did, I was far more powerful at the time and I spared his life…I really had no desire to kill him," Alucard claimed "he and I later became an unstoppable team,"

"Wow…So does everyone hate, threaten, fear and try to kill you when they meet you?" Superman asked.

"Most do yes, but I do not blame them….in fact apart from Flash there has only been one other human who has never been afraid of me and welcomed me unconditionally,"

"Who was it?"

Alucard didn't respond, he merely looked down sadly.

"I would rather not speak of it, he died a long time ago….and it brings up painful memories," Alucard claimed.

Superman nodded in understanding.

"I understand, whoever this person was he must have been amazing," Superman said.

"He was…..he really was," Alucard agreed solemnly.

"So…about the library, since you're up here today how about you meet me at the top of the Daily planet tomorrow morning around...8:15am," Superman said "I can show you the library then,"

"Are you sure…you do not want something valuable of mine to secure my obedience?" Alucard tested.

"No you gave me your word so that's good enough for me," Superman claimed.

Alucard gave Superman a critical and carful look; he could tell that the man of steel was being sincere. He nodded in response.

"Very well I appreciate you showing me your library and sharing its knowledge with me,"

"Your welcome. We can also get you a library card while we're there if you like," Superman offered.

"What is…a library card?" Alucard asked.

"It's kind of like a membership card, if you have one you can borrow books from the library and take them home with you," Superman said.

"That would be useful...I am sure my Liberian would love that," Alucard said.

"You have a Liberian?" Superman asked "I thought it was just you in the castle,"

"It is...but the Liberian is a manifestation of all the knowledge stored in the castle," Alucard explained "he is a part of the castle and is the only one who knows everything that is in it,"

"Wow...you must have a massive library,"

"I have 5, they are ever growing. The Master Liberians task is to chronical and archive any new information that comes into the castle...it is a role he takes very seriously," Alucard claimed "should I bring back some books to the castle he will archive the information contained within,"

"So once he's done that...is the book in your library forever?" Superman asked.

"Yes or at least until the information is destroyed," Alucard said.

"Just so you know, if you do borrow a book you would have to return it," Superman said "would your Liberian have an issue with that?"

"Not at all, he would merely copy the information down and make his own book and archive that...in fact Castlevaina possess very few first edition books...most of the information stored there was copied and archived by the Master Liberian,"

"Just as long as it comes back in one piece," Superman said.

* * *

The next day Alucard met Superman at the appropriate time and the Man of Steel was less than impressed with the vampire's usual attire. He had to loan the vampire some casual pants and a long sleeve shirt and managed to convince Alucard that what he was wearing was going to raise suspicion. Alucard was reluctant to change and part with his cape but agreed to it none the less.

However getting him to part with his sword was far more difficult as the vampire was adamant he be armed encase something happened. Superman finally convinced him that he would not need it and the library would not let him in with the blade anyway; Alucard got changed and they flew to the library.

Superman was very surprised to learn that vampires could fly naturally as he had only ever seen them fly on the movies in bat form. Once at the library superman and Alucard walked in and Superman informed Alucard of the opening hours and helped him set up a library card. Unfortunately the card would take a week to process so that meant Alucard could not take books back to his castle just yet.

It didn't bother the vampire prince as he was more than happy to spend his time in the library and very quickly found a history book to read. Superman left the vampire alone and headed off to change into his civilian persona and go to work at the Daily Planet.

Over the next week Alucard spent most of his time in the Metropolis library, if he was not up on the Watch Tower he could be found there siting quietly and reading. Once he got his library card he started borrowing books and taking them back to his castle and up to the Watch Tower to read.

Alucard also sought out other libraries as well, Metropolis had quite a quite a few and he got a library card for each one. He did think about going to other cities as well but Alucard knew the league was on edge about him even going to Metropolis so he decided to be patient for now.

After a couple of weeks Superman spoke to the library staff and he learned that Alucard was true to his word, he never harmed anyone nor did he bother any of the other staff or visitors unless it was to borrow a book or ask where a certain section was.

Batman however hacked the library's system to see what kind of books Alucard was interested in, despite Superman and the library staff's claim that Alucard only ever looked at the history books Alucards borrowing history showed that every single book he had taken out was either a science or medical book; there were one or two books on plants and herbs as well.

Batman found it very suspicious. The history books he could understand since Alucard had missed over five hundred years but the not medical and science books. After all why would a vampire be interested in medicine or science?

Batman decided to bring it up with the Justice League at their next meeting…the others however did not share his concern.

"You think he's up to something because he's reading medical books?" Superman asked suspiciously.

"All of the books he's taken out from every single library have been either medical or science books," Batman said "not history books like you said he was reading,"

"Well humans have evolved a lot since the 1300's," Flash pointed out "maybe he's learning more about the human body,"

"He's right, in his time the life span was 40yrs if you were lucky," Green Lantern agreed "not to mention the lack of medicine and getting even a small scratch could kill you,"

"A vampire wanting to learn more about the human body….that is far worse," Batman said.

"How? I thought seeking out knowledge and learning new things was commendable in man's world," Diana claimed.

"It is and there is nothing wrong with wanting to learn….but those books could tell him how much blood a human has and how much can be drained before being killed or passing out,"

"Come on Bats Alucard doesn't bite humans remember," Flash pointed out.

"Didn't stop him a few days ago," Batman claimed.

"He didn't bite you, besides even if he did bite people, I don't think he would care about how much blood a human needs…he'd just take it all," Flash argued back.

"That is my point," Batman said.

"Your point is that Alucard is feeding on humans when he hasn't bitten anyone or anything until a few days ago?" Flash asked confused.

Batman sent the speedster a glare.

"Perhaps he is merely learning about modern medicine and science," J'onn said.

"That could be it…considering when he was from anything to do with science was forbidden and got you killed," Green Lantern agreed.

"Wait….science was forbidden and got you killed 500yrs ago?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Yeah, it was considered witchcraft and got you burnt at the stake," Superman sighed.

"That's if you were lucky. A lot of witches were dead by the time they were burnt," Batman claimed.

"How did they die?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The witch trials killed them. Drowning in a lake, cutting out the witches' stomach, cutting out her eyes and tongue, beating her to see what colour her blood was….the list goes on,"

"And that was legal here?" Diana gasped in horror.

"Unfortunately, by the time they actually got to the burning part those people who were accused of being a witch were already long dead," Batman claimed.

"Alucard told me his mother was killed for being a witch," Diana claimed "he said she was burnt alive,"

"That's unfortunate…but he should take consolation that his mother did not go through the other witch trials," Flash said.

"Yeah well….she did have a relations with a vampire and produced a half vampire child," Green Lantern claimed.

"Falling in love is never a crime," Flash defended.

"People have killed for less," Green Lantern shrugged.

"How do we know that Alucards mother actually fell in love?" Wonder Woman asked "didn't those vampires on the movies have some kind of hypnotic effect on women,"

"That's true….you think Alucards father forced himself on her or used his hypnotic powers on her to make her submit to him?" Green Lantern asked.

"Or maybe they really were in love," Flash said.

"Come on, a vampire falling for a human and not using her for food but actually being in love….that sounds like those Twilight books," Green Lantern claimed.

"Those books are horrible and an affront to all classic horror movies," Superman said fiercely.

"I take it you don't like them either," Flash said.

"Of course not. Bram Stoker had very sperciphic rules for vampires when he created Dracula…sparkling in the sunlight instead of combusting was not one of them," Superman defended "Not to mention it completely disregarded all classic vampire weakness like garlic and crosses. And don't even get me started on what those books did to werewolves….egh…"

"Yeah Supes is right….I mean a vampire who doesn't drink human blood is a cliché concept but at least Alucard follows the rules," Flash agreed.

"You do realise he doesn't combust into flames when he's in sunlight either," Green Lantern pointed out.

"Ture but he doesn't sparkle either, which makes him better than the Twilight vampires by default," Flash claimed "I wonder what he would think of the Twilight books,"

"He'd probably be offended and go show Stephanie Myer what a real vampire is," Superman claimed.

"Would we have to stop him and save her?"

"Not really no, I certainly would not go out of my way to save her," Superman said casually.

The rest of the league gave him very odd and concerning looks.

"You would let Alucard get away with attacking defenceless woman?" Diana asked surprised.

"Sure…I mean as long as he doesn't kill her. I'd honestly wouldn't care what he did to her. Those books should never have been written," Superman claimed.

"They cannot be that bad that you would turn a blind eye to someone in need," J'hon said a bit disappointed in the Leagues leader.

"No they really are, and the movies are just as bad," Flash stated.

"I refuse to believe that, I think your being sexist. Women can write novels just as well as men," Dania defended.

"I have nothing against female authors, but those books are just bad," Superman defended "The Harry Potter books were written by a woman and they're great. Gender has nothing to do with it,"

"Since Alucard has a library card why not ask him to borrow those books and bring them up," Flash suggested "that way you can judge for yourselves,"

"I wouldn't want to have those books on his borrowing history…but I wouldn't want to spend money buying them either," Superman said "but if it's the only way to convince the others I'll ask him next time he's up here,"

"Getting back on track what are we going to about this book problem," Batman said before the conversation could go any further.

"Are you talking about the Twilight books or Alucard borrowing them?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Neither, I am talking about a vampire borrowing medical books that he can use against us," Batman growled irritably.

"Honestly Batman I don't see the issue, it could be that he really is just curious about the modern day," Superman claimed.

"Yeah I mean it's not illegal to read a book that is available to the public, especially snice it came from a library," Flash agreed.

"And if he's not? What if he's using this knowledge for something?" Batman asked "there were those books on planets too,"

"Maybe he wants to start a garden at his castle. I didn't realise having a garden was a crime," Flash joked.

"This isn't a joke Flash," Batman hissed.

"His castles at the bottom of the ocean, how would he even start a garden down there?" Hawkgirl asked.

"It has light, air and water…everything you need for plants to grow and there are plenty of plants that thrive in water," Superman pointed out.

"Besides it could be an underwater garden…he'd better watch out for Sea Weed," Flash joked.

The League rolled their eyes at the speedsters joke.

"Why not ask him?" Hawkgirl suggested "if you're that curios just ask,"

Batman decided he would ask, after all he had no trouble getting information out of criminals, and surly a vampire would not be as difficult as some of Gotham's underworld or Arkem's residents. So when Alucard came up to the Watch Tower next Batman was waiting for him.

"Greetings Batman, how have you been?" Alucard greeted as he approached the Dark Knight.

"I have a question for you and I want an answer," Batman responded coldly.

"Oh….and what is that?" Alucard asked curiously.

"I know you've been visiting the metropolis Library a lot lately and I also know you've been taking books out too," Batman started.

"Have I done something wrong…I was informed that any book in the library I was allowed to read," Alucard stated.

"What I want to know why the only books you've been borrowing are science ones," Batman demanded.

Alucard stared at him for a moment as he processed this information, he thought he had done something wrong…and the way batman was glaring at them made him feel like he did.

"You want to know why I only ever borrow science books?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, what could you of all people possibly gain from science and medicine…you're vampire…and immortal creature of darkness. Don't you delve in magic and curses?" Batman asked.

"As I have already informed you and the league I am a master of the mystic arts. I am quite well versed in the dark arts and know my share of curses too," Alucard said clammily.

"You didn't answer my question though," Batman stated.

"If you must know science runs in my family," Alucard said.

"It…dose?" Batman asked, he was a bit surprised by this "wasn't your family consisting of your human mother and your vampire father?"

"Yes, my father while a vampire had a very keen interest in learning and a thirst for scientific knowledge," Alucard claimed.

"Your father was a vampire though….vampires are fantasy not science," Batman stated.

"Well when you are immortal you find ways to pass the time,"

"Still wasn't all forms of science considered witchcraft or black magic back in the medieval times?" Batman asked.

"It was, but it did not stop them," Alucard said "I suppose I inherited their curiosity for it as my parents…they taught me a few things while I was growing up,"

"But why science and medicine though, you missed a lot of history too. Why not those books as well?" Batman asked.

"Most of the history books are in the research sections of the library and are not available for borrowing….the ones that are available are not as comprehensive as the ones that aren't," Alucard explained "therefor I have not been borrowing them,"

"The reason I have been borrowing science books is because the study is no longer forbidden and considered witchcraft. I am merely eager to learn how far science and medicine have come in the last 525yrs," Alucard claimed.

"So…that's it…your reading it because you're interested in it…you're not planning on doing anything with the knowledge that you learn?" Batman asked.

"Well I hope to use it to assist the League…although I have quite a bit to catch up on first and a lot to learn," Alucard smiled "besides I have all this new technology to adapt as well,"

Batman was satisfied with this answer, it sounded like Alucard was just trying to pass the time and his interest in science was just a hobby. Batman admitted it would be nice to a person with proper medical training on the watch tower as none of the League were qualified medical professionals.

J'hon was good but he was no doctor and only barely understood the human body, they relied on computers and medical equipment to direct treatment. Having an someone who actually knew what they were doing would defiantly be an assist.

"By the way….why is it that all humans are glued to small handheld devices?" Alucard asked "and why do they feel the need to….tweet everything? Are they trying to mimic birds?"

Batman sighed; he made a mental note to get Flash to explain social media and mobile phones to Alucard later.

Not much happened over the next week, Alucard still continued to look for more blood sources, he had discovered that the creatures that Le Fay had summoned did have some natural healing powers, it was not as fast as his own and there was a limit to how much they could take before they died.

Being inside Castlevaina helped and boosted the creatures healing abilities but Alucard would have to be careful not to drain his captives to quickly and would need to give them sufficient time to recover if he wanted them to last as long as possible.

As he searched for more sources of blood he discovered a large concentration of dark power just south of the Scottish border. Alucard learned that something was trying to break through the barrier and come to earth. He could not learn what exactly was trying to crossover but whatever it was, was very powerful.

After some investigation with a few spells and some help from Castlevaina he was able to exactly predict when and where whatever was trying to come to this world would emerge.

This was very concerning as it was too early for the festival of the dead that he was planning to attend and that something very powerful was to cross over when the barriers between worlds was at full strength.


	13. Constant Annoyance Pt2

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Review** _

* * *

On the night whatever was coming through was scheduled to appear Alucard went to the location armed with his sword and he also brought along a jaggered edged dagger from his Armory and a small vile; hoping it would be a Demon and he could collect some of its blood.

Alucard appeared at the location in a pillar of black flames, he looked around at the empty farmland. The field he was in was well over grown and there was a ruined tractor nearby; in front of him was an old abandoned barn that looked like it would fall over at any moment. Alucard turned his attention to the barn and walked towards it.

As he approached he noticed that the grass had been cut and cleared away and there was several circles drawn in chalk with symbols. Alucard instantly recognised them as warding symbols, there were several set up for different supernatural creatures and there were a few that were used to trap and repel higher level Demons and other creatures of darkness.

Alucard bypassed them without any issue and pushed the door to the barn open and went inside; he noticed strange symbols on the wall and door of the barn. He recognised them as the same ones drawn outside in the circle.

Sitting in the middle of the barn on a hay barrel was a blond haired man in a long trench coat smoking a cigarette. Alucard could tell that this man was human, he walked over to the man and the man looked up at him.

"Well...not what I was expecting," the man said.

"What were you expecting?" Alucard asked.

"A giant big ass monster that has come to our world do devour our souls and sow a thousand years of darkness," the man responded "and I centrally was not expecting said world ending monster to come through the front door…or bypass my wards,"

"I assume you are here for whatever is coming to this world too," Alucard stated.

"Yep, got some heavy duty protection set up both inside and out," the man said.

"I noticed," Alucard claimed "you are well versed in the ways of protecting against the night…are you a hunter?"

"Never been called that before," the man snorted.

"Then…who are you?" Alucard asked.

The man stood up and walked over to Alucard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Alucard. The vampire took the card and read it.

"John Constantine," the man introduced and held out his hand "supernatural expert and paranormal investigator,"

Alucard didn't take his hand and looked down and read the card, Constantine's name and profession was printed there along with something else.

"Master of the Dark arts?" Alucard asked looking up at him with curiosity.

"I'm in the process of getting that changed," Constantine claimed "and you would be…"

"Alucard," Alucard said and handed the card back.

"What is that in your mouth?" Alucard asked and pointed to the cigarette.

"My cigarette," Constantine answered as he pulled it out and looked at it.

"It smells disgusting," Alucard claimed.

"You get used to it," Constantine shrugged and took a long puff.

"What is it made out of?" Alucard asked.

"Thin paper, various kinds of Tabaco weed," Constantine answered.

"Is not Tabaco bad for you?" Alucard asked.

"Yep and they say smoking kills but they say that about a lot of things," Constantine claimed.

"Why would you actively partake in something hazarders to your health?" Alucard asked.

"Breathing is hazards to your health and people still do it," Constantine pointed out.

Alucard gave him an odd look.

"Seriously…how have you never heard of cigarette before...what are you from the medieval ages?" Constantine joked.

Alucard didn't respond to that. He turned and walked over to the nearest wall and examined the symbols.

"So what are you really doing out here?" Constantine asked, watching him carefully.

"I am here for the same reason as you," Alucard said "Somthing is supposed to emerge here,"

"Well that just brings up more questions," Constantine claimed.

"Indeed, what kind of creature will appear? How strong will it be? And most importantly can it be stopped before it hurts anyone," Alucard agreed without turning away from the symbols.

"What…no… that's not what I mean," Constantine claimed.

"I think those are the very questions you should be asking," Alucard stated.

"Okay yes those are very good questions," Constantine agreed "but not the right question,"

Alucard turned back and looked confused.

"I do not understand…what is the right question?" he asked.

"What's a vampire like yourself doing here? And what interest do you have in the demon that is supposed to emerge," Constantine demanded "Demons don't really interest your kind,".

Alucard was a bit surprised by this, not many people could tell he was a vampire as he had more human features than others of his kind. In fact a lot of other vampires used to mistake him for a human….a very pale and sickly looking human.

"You can tell I'm a vampire?" Alucard asked.

"I've been around the supernatural all my life, your fangs gave it away," Constantine claimed.

Alucard narrowed his eyes and he looked at Constantine critically. Taking in every detail he could.

"You know what I am yet you appear at ease," Alucard observed "Not a very wise decision,"

"Well the last vampire that I dealt with wound up having sex with me...it was an experience that's for sure and wasn't all that bad until the sun came up and they turned to dust," Constantine said "you're not going to try and have sex with me are you?"

"No,"

"Good, vampire dust is a pain to get out of the sheets," Constantine said.

"I will keep that in mind," Alucard said.

"You should, I wouldn't want you to wake up a pile of dust because you stayed in a mortal's bed after sunrise," Constantine said sarcastically.

"That is not a problem for me," Alucard stated.

"Okay Twilight…it's your cremation,"

"That is not my name,"

"Yeah well…I'm calling you Twilight from now on,"

"Please don't,"

"Nope, your Twilight now,"

Alucard rolled his eyes, he didn't know why this man insisted on calling him Twilight but he assumed it was something he had not caught up on.

"Why do you insist on calling me Twilight?"

"Because you're a vampire," Constantine said like it was obvious.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alucard asked.

Constantine gave him an odd look.

"Seriously…how can you not know…oh I get it. You're an Angel fan,"

"I have never been fond of the angels actually….they have feathers for where their brains should be," Alucard claimed.

Constantine blinked and stared at the vampire in disbelief.

"Well can't argue on that…Wait hold on. You're talking about real angels…the ones wings and halos right?"

"Of course….is there another?"

"Yes, you know…Angel the vampire from Buffy the vampire slayer,"

"There are still vampire slayers around?" Alucard asked interested.

"Bloody hell mate, where have you been? Sleeping in your coffin for the last century or so?"

"It was five centuries actually," Alucard corrected.

"Wait….really?" Constantine asked "You're joking right?"

Alucard gave him a blank look and Constantine realised that the vampire was telling the truth.

"Holy shit…you're not joking…" Constantine said.

"I am not," Alucard confirmed.

"Wow….so…wait you're not some evil vampire lord who was sealed away centuries ago because of some overly complicated nefarious plan are you?"

"No,"

"Oh good….that's a relief," Constantine breathed happily "I was worried for a moment,"

"I however was sealed away for the good of humanity," Alucard claimed.

"Uh….you wouldn't happen to be have sealed in a very lovey ornate ancient china vase with a blue dragons pattern on it would you?" Constantine asked nervously.

"No….why would you think that?"

"Uh…no reason….So five centuries…when did you wake up?"

"A few months ago," Alucard responded.

'Oh good…That means I didn't break another seal or let some ancient evil out into the world again,' Constantine thought.

"Well…what have you been doing since then?"

"Mainly research into what I have missed….and fighting the hades,"

"Neat…have you got to Star Wars yet?" Constantine asked.

"Star Wars….Star Wars…." Alucard responded and he thought carefully "Is that the one with the disk shaped ship?"

"No that's Star Trek,"

"Hmm….." Alucard thought again "oh is Star Wars the one with the Cylones?"

"No that's Battle Star Galactica,"

"What about the one with the humans trapped on a dead ship and a parasite bursts out of their stomach?"

"That's Alien,"

"In that case no…I do not believe I have come across it,"

"How in all the 9 circles of hell do you know Star Trek, Battle Star Galictica and Alien but not Star Wars?" Constantine asked.

"I overheard some teens talking about it," Alucard shrugged "when I enquired they went into detail about each of them,"

"Okay here's some home work for you mate…watch Star Wars," Constantine ordered.

"Will it help me understand humans better if I do?"

"Oh yeah…most defiantly…in fact look up Steven Spielberg as well,"

"Very well," Alucard responded.

'I wonder if Flash or the rest of the Justice League would help me on this…War in the Stars,' Alucard added as an afterthought.

"Good. But…I'm surprised to see you. I thought your kind was extinct," Constantine said "I mean no one ever sees vampires anymore,"

"What about the one you spent the night with?" Alucard asked.

"Oh that was when I was teenager, years ago," Constantine claimed waving it off "Haven't seen one since,"

"I see….I suppose I could be considered the last of my kind," Alucard said "tell me is it the same for other creatures of darkness?"

"Yeah most monsters are extinct, I mean a few pop up every now and then but their usually grunts," Constantine responded.

"Grunts?" Alucard asked.

"You know…a few Zombies or lost spirts….I see the odd ghost every so often but that's it," Constantine sighed.

"Do you see any Demons?"

"They pop up every now and again, either they cross over at certain times of the year when the barrier between worlds is weak or some wizard or witch summons something that they can't control….but nothing world threatening ever shows up," Constantine shrugged.

"I've seen a few higher ranked Demons but that's only when they have been summoned…and only by those with extremely powerful magic can pull that off," Constantine claimed.

'So Death kept his promise...my father's legions and all the creatures of the night really did go back to hell,' Alucard thought.

"So I've got to know…how do you do it?" Constantine asked interrupting the vampires thoughts.

"Do what?" Alucard responded.

"Talk normally with those long fangs hanging out of your mouth," Constantine said.

"I do not know what you are referring too," Alucard claimed.

"Your fangs, how do you talk without forming a lisp or cutting your tongue on them?" Constantine clarified.

"The same way humans talk without biting there tongue," Alucard said.

"Ah…practice okay," Constantine acknowledged.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the barn rattled, hay barrels fell down and farm tools clattered and fell to the ground. Serval crevasse opened up and ran through the ground. Alucard and Constantine stepped away as and the vampire held onto the humans arm so he would not fall over.

A massive hole opened up and flames and darkness erupted from it shooting straight up; incinerating a huge hole in the roof. Constantine raised his arm to shield his face from the intense heat and dark energy but Alucard seemed unaffected by it at all.

"It's coming," Constantine warned.

Alucard drew his sword and got ready to face whatever emerged. The first thing to come out was a very large, very musclier clawed green arm. It slammed itself on the ground causing the earth to shake once more, a second clawed arm then appeared and the same thing happened; with the two arms and free and planted firmly on the ground the creature pulled itself out of Hell.

The Demon had green coloured skin, a torn pair of wings and bears two pairs of horns, one on the side and one coming from the top of his head. He was enormous in size and his musclier stature proved he had the strength to match his terrifying appearance. As it emerged it was very clear that the barn would be too small to house it and the old barn was very quickly destroyed when the Arc Demon flexed its wings and let out a Demonic scream.

Alucard and Constantine took a few steps back and took in the massive Demon that now towered before them.

"Oh...an Arc Demon...great," Constantine said "was not expecting that to come out,"

"Will the wards you have in place hold?" Alucard asked urgently. He knew exactly how dangerous an Arc Demon was.

"Uh...maybe..." Constantine answered unsure.

"Maybe?" Alucard asked concerned.

The Arc Demon beat its wings once and what was left of the barn was blown away. Alucard and Constantine were also blown back to and they landed several feet away.

"Okay...that's a no," Constantine said as he sat up.

"I have returned," the Arc Demon proclaimed loudly "Now I can serve my king and bring death and destruction in his name to the mortals once more,"

"We can't let it leave," Alucard hissed.

"Yeah no kidding...listen I have a spell that is might bind him," Constantine said "But I need time to cast it, can you distract it?"

Alucard nodded.

"I will give you all the time I can," he assured and charged at the Arc Demon.

Alucard ran towards the Arc Demon and slashed its ankle with his sword, the Arc Demon cried out in pain as the wound festered from the strike and the Arc Demon looked down to see what had dared to injure it. Alucard lunched himself in the air and went to strike the massive creatures' neck but the Arc Demon moved his head slightly and Alucard only gave him a small cut on the cheek as he passed.

"Missed," the vampire hissed as he regained his balance in the air.

The Arc Demon retaliated by raising its giant hand and swatting Alucard out of the air like a fly, the vampire was slapped to the ground with such force that it left a creator. Such a blow would have probably killed most men but thankfully Alucard was an immortal vampire, he groaned before forcing himself up and flew into the air again unwilling to let the Arc Demon win.

Constantine ran off away from the fight to the last ring of magic protection that he had set up, thankfully it had not been affected but the crevasses and the earthquakes caused by the Arc Demons emergence as it was quite far from the barn. When Constantine has set it up he did not think he would need this particular spell but his gut told him to set it up he was very glad he had.

He drew a circle in the dirt with symbols and other lines; he then placed the palm of his hand in the centre and started chanting while watching the fight as he powered his magical power into the spell.

The Arc Demon tried the same move again but Alucard was expecting this, he maneuvered under the Arc Demons wriest and slashed his sword into the Arc Demons flesh and dragged the blade up his arm. The Arc Demon howled in pain. He beat his massive wings and took to the sky once he was up in the air several magical seals appeared behind him and half a dozen fireballs formed.

Alucards eyes widened as the Arc Demon directed them to strike the vampire. Alucard tried to avoid them and flew around away but the fireballs changed course and followed him. He managed to avoid most of them as they exploded near him as however one hit him and while the fire did not affect him in anyway the force of the explosion was enough to throw him off and drop his sword.

The Arc Demon caught him in his massive fist and squeezed tightly. Alucard struggled as he could feel his bones shatter but he was not strong to break out of the Arc Demons grasp. The Arc Demon brought his struggling prisoner up close to his face.

"Foolish mortal, did you think you stood a chance against the might of...of..." the Arc Demon trailed off as he got the first good look at who he had been fighting.

Suddenly the Arc Demons eyes widened and his grip loosened just a tiny bit.

"Wait...young master...is that you?" the Arc Demon asked in surprise.

Alucard mentally cursed, he had no desire to be recognised; especially with what appeared to be a very powerful hunter nearby. He willed his sword to return to him, the blade lifted off the ground where it had landed and sped through the air and stabbed the Arc Demons hand.

The Arc Demon realised the vampire prince and Alucard wasted no time getting away and launching his next attack.

"TETRA SPIRT!" Alucard cried out.

A magic circle appeared around the vampire's feet and four ghostly wisps appeared and flew towards the Arc Demon. They slammed into it with such force forcing the Arc Demon to stumble back.

"No...my prince I did not recognise you...please forgive me," the Arc Demon tired.

"Creșteți viteza (1)," Alucard said.

He glowed blue for a second and when and taking advantage of the Arc Demons momentarily surprise Alucard flew up to the Arc Demons horn on its head and grabbed it at an incredible speed tipping the Arc Demon over slightly.

"Creșteți greutatea (2)," Alucard cried.

His body suddenly got heavy and the extra weight pulled the Arc Demon off balance and Alucard brought the Arc Demon down and slammed him into the ground with all his strength.

"Now," Constantine yelled.

Alucard suddenly felt a rush of very powerful magic and flew into the sky, stopping above Constantine; he looked down from above and watched the supernatural experts magic. A large golden circle lit up and around the area and several golden magical chains shot up into the sky and wrapped around the Arc Demon. The Arc Demon took one look at them and ripped them off but the chains were just replaced by new ones.

"What?" he roared as he struggled to fly away.

He tried various aerial manuveros but all it did was make him get more entangled in the chains and soon his wings were caught and he lost his ability to fly.

"Got you," Constantine smirked.

"No...this can't be..." The Arc Demon cried as it plummeted towards the ground and landed with an earth tremoring thud.

"Once the dust had cleared the Arc Demon lay there completely and utterly restrained and more chains latched on to hold him in place.

Alucard landed next to Constantine as the paranormal investigator approached the now trapped Arc Demon.

"Well that was fun," Constantine said.

Alucard gave him a disbelieving look

"You think fighting Arc Demons is fun?"

"Eh, got to do something on a Saturday night," Constantine shrugged.

"Well, thanks for the help mate," Constantine said "I can take it from here,"

Alucard sheathed his sword and looked up at the trapped Arc Demon and the magic used to bind him.

"These warding's are impressive," Alucard observed.

"Yep, I only use what works," Constantine agreed.

"This Arc Demon...do you intend to slay it?" Alucard asked looking up at the trapped Arc Demon.

"If I can, but I'll send it back if I can't," Constantine said.

"I see...what if it escapes?" Alucard asked.

"It won't, getting past my protection is a challenge in itself," Constantine assured.

"Then may I take something from it before you do banish it?" Alucard asked.

"What could you possibly want from an Arc Demon?" Constantine asked.

"I require a small amount of its blood," Alucard said.

"What for?" John asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" Alucard asked.

"Depends, are you going to use it in some way that will bring the end of all humanity?"

"No,"

"Huh...okay then I guess it doesn't matter,"

"Although….I am curious as to this Arc Demon is emerging now," Alucard said "it is nowhere near a time when the barriers between hell and the mortal world is weakened,"

"That is a good point…let's ask," Constantine said.

Constantine walked up to the Arc Demon; he squatted down so he was eye level with it.

"Oi ugly, why are you coming out now?" Constantine demanded.

"I don't have to answer to you human," the Arc Demon snarled.

"You won't get it to talk that way," Alucard stated.

"I know, it was worth a shot though,"

"Okay beasty how about a wager….you Arc Demons like deals and wagers right?" Constantine asked.

"What wager?" the Arc Demon asked interested.

"A simple game of chance," Constantine smiled and pulled out a penny.

"This side is heads," Constantine said and showed the Arc Demon the side with a head on it.

"and this is tails," Constantine said and showed the side with a building on it.

"The rules are simple. I'll flip this coin; we both pick a side and whichever side it lands on that person wins,"

"Interesting….what is the terms?" the Arc Demon asked.

"Simple you win I set you free, I win you answer any of my questions truthfully," Constantine said.

"Very well I accept…once I am free I will devour you whole," the Arc Demon claimed.

"So heads or tails?" Constantine asked.

"Heads, it will be the last thing you see before I rip yours off," the Arc Demon said.

"Alright I guess I choose…neither," Constantine said.

"What trickery is this?" the Arc Demon demanded.

"No trick, I just don't think it will land on either heads or tails," Constantine said "if it lands on tails I will flip it again until one of us wins….of course logic states it has to land on one side so you have an advantage here,"

"Hmm….very well, if it lands on tails you will flip again," the Arc Demon said.

"Naturally," Constantine agreed "though I doubt I will need to flip it again,"

Alucard walked up to Constantine.

"Wait you can't wager the Arc Demons capture on a game of chance," Alucard said.

"I already have…don't worry I never lose at games of chance," Constantine smirked and threw the coin in the air.

The coin flipped in the air a few times and when it hit the ground it bounced a couple of times off some debris and landed on a piece of wood on its side, it rolled to a stop in a small crack on the wood holding it in place so it was neither heads nor tails.

"Oh look at that…I win," Constantine smirked and picked up the coin.

No…that is impossible, the Arc Demon cried "You cheated,"

"No I didn't, I said the coin would land on neither side and it didn't…I won," Constantine claimed "now you have to answer my questions truthfully,"

"No I refuse, you thought

"Funny I thought Arc Demons turned to stone if they lied or backed out of an agreement," Constantine claimed smugly "I also herd higher level Arc Demons such as yourself have a more severe punishment for breaking an agreement,"

The Arc Demon grumbled and glared at Constantine.

"Fine…ask your questions human," the Arc Demon said.

"Why did you choose tonight to come to earth?" Constantine demanded.

"It was the first opportunity since The Resurrection," the Arc Demon said "I have been clawing at the barrier for moths trying to get through,"

"The…. Resurrection?" Alucard asked confused.

Constantine looked at the vampire and shrugged, he had no clue what the Arc Demon was referring too. As far as he knew there were no major supernatural events sechled to happen.

"What's The Resurrection?" Constantine asked.

"Castlevaina has returned, we have all felt it even though we and my brethren were all banished centuries ago we have felt it's dark power re-awakened and with the Castle return it will only be a matter of time before it's ruler resurrects…if The Dragon has not returned already,"

"The Dragon?" Constantine asked.

"Count Dracula, he has returned at last," the Arc Demon proclaimed.

Alucard froze.

'No…that can't be…my father can't have returned,' Alucard thought.

Constantine blinked and stared at the Arc Demon before bursting out laughing. He laughed for a few minutes.

"What's so funny human?" the Arc Demon demanded.

"You….you actually believe that?" Constantine asked "Oh mate you've been had….Dracula doesn't exist,"

"He does exist, and I intended to find him and pledge my loyalty to him just like I did before….i will be the first Arc Demon to do so," the Arc Demon claimed.

"The young lord is proof that I speak the truth," The Arc Demon claimed and gestured to Alucard.

Alucard shot the Arc Demon a warning glare that clearly told him not to say anything more about the vampire. The Arc Demon flinched in fear but got the message, he did not want to anger Draculas son as it was well known that Dracula did not tolerate any disrespect towards his family.

No one ever disrespected them, no one ever fed on them, no one ever dared to even speak to them unless called for or spoken too first…not to Draculas half-breed son or his human wife. No one ever dared as it would bring the wrath of Vampire King.

Dracula sat on the throne of darkness, he was the Ruler of all creatures of the night and that meant that Draculas family despite having human blood in them and being mortal were never ever to be touched or harmed in anyway…and in the absence of the king himself his sons orders were to be obeyed as Dracula's own.

The Arc Demon knew of course that Alucard refused to aid his father and helped to end Dracula's reign of terror on mankind, but even though the Vampire Prince had tuned on his own kind many were still hesitant to engage him in battle. Not just out of fear of Dracula's wrath but also because how powerful Alucard was in his own right.

While Alucard was weaker than Dracula he was still stronger than most creatures who served the vampire king and the fact that he was immune to most if not all natural vampire weakness and anything that affected monsters made him even more dangerous and that much harder to kill.

"Huh…Young lord…what's he talking about?" Constantine asked as he turned to look at Alucard.

"I have no Idea," Alucard lied.

Constantine turned back to the demon.

"Look mate just because Castlevaina is back does not mean Dracula is real," Constantine said. He appeared to be ignoring the Arc Demons fear of the vampire in his presence.

"Why not?" Alucard asked.

"First off Dracula is a myth, always has been always will be," Constantine said "there is a lot of proof that Castlevaina exists, I mean it's shown up and appears at some point in time in every cultures history. But I don't believe the rumours and whispers that Dracula is its ruler,"

"What if what this Arc Demon says is true…what If Dracula and his castle have returned?" Alucard asked.

"There would be signs….omens but there has been nothing of that sort of thing in years. The last bad Omen I saw was 5yrs ago…and that was only a small one," Constantine claimed "something as big as Dracula would defiantly have more warning,"

"But you just said Castlevaina was real," Alucard pointed out "if it's real surly Dracula is too,"

"Just because Castlevaina is real doesn't make Dracula real," Constantine snorted "he's just a fictional character made popular by old movies,"

"You do not know that for sure," Alucard said.

"Yes I do, if he was real than there would be some record of him….but there's not. He's just some made up person that was put on the throne of darkness so the Arc Demons would appear to work for someone,"

"Perhaps Dracula was a solitary figure...perhaps he like his privacy and did not wish to be disturbed by others," Alucard said.

"A king who doesn't want to be worshiped by his minions...come on vampires are a lot of things but humble they aint," Constantine claimed "no offense,"

'The world thinks my father a myth...something made up...perhaps it should stay that way,' Alucard thought.

"None taken," Alucard said.

He pulled oud a small dagger and walked up to the Arc Demon; he stabbed Arc Demons arm with the dagger and blood began to trickle out. Alucard then pulled out a small test tube and caught the blood, once the tube was ¾ full he put a lid in the tube and removed the dagger.

"I have what I need," Alucard said and pocketed the vile of blood and the dagger.

"That's it…that's all you need?" Constantine asked.

"Yes, I will take my leave now," Alucard said and walked past Constantine.

"Hey Twilight…what do you really want that for?" Constantine asked "you can still do a lot of damage even with the small amount you just took,"

Alucard stopped and but did not turn to look at him.

"I need it to survive," Alucard said before he flew off.

"Survive?" Constantine asked confused as he watched him go.

"Oh well if he does use it for something sinister I guess that's more work for me...maybe I'll charge him double to clean up his mess," Constantine smirked.

He then looked back at the Arc Demon he had trapped.

"Hey you sure Castlevaina is back?" he asked "it hasn't been seen in centuries,"

"It is, all of us creatures of darkness have felt it," the Arc Demon claimed.

"Look mate, just because Castlevaina is back does not mean that Dracula is on its throne,"

"He has to be, he is the only one worthy of it. The Castles return heralds Draculas own," the Arc Demon said.

"Yeah yeah enough preaching….so one last thing. Legend says that Castlevaina has knowledge lots and forgotten to time…is that true?" Constantine asked.

"Yes it is, spells, history records of forgotten cultures and ancient secrets that should never be known all reside in its walls," The Arc Demon said "It all resides in the castles vast library,"

"Cool so where is Castlevaina?" Constantine asked.

"I….uh….don't know," the Arc Demon admitted.

Constantine blinked in confusion.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"No," the Arc Demon said.

"Wait, wait, wait….your telling me you broke out of hell, to go and serve the king of a dark castle and you don't even know where it is?" Constantine asked.

"Well….yes….but in my defence Castlevaina can go anywhere at any time," the Arc Demon claimed "it's not easy to find,"

"So how were you planning on finding it?" Constantine asked "were you just going to fly around and hope you'd run into it?"

"Well….yes that was the plan," the Arc Demon said sheepishly.

"So you don't know where it is…then how do you know it's back?" Constantine asked.

"I told you I felt it….we all felt it when the castles power re-awakened," the Arc Demon claimed.

"Uh-huh…and when was this?" Constantine asked.

"A few months ago," the Arc Demon answered.

"Well….thanks for the info," Constantine said.

He stood up and started chanting a banishment spell, as he did a massive light filled the area and the ground opened up again. The magic bindings holding the Arc Demon pulled him back down into the underworld, the Arc Demon screamed all the way down and once the banishment was complete the light vanished and the ground closed back up.

Once the Arc Demon was banished Constantine stood up and lit a new cigarette.

"So Castlevaina's back…but, if it truly has returned back I'm sure there would be some indication of it's dark power affecting some people somewhere…but there hasn't been anything like that. So if it is back…where is it? And why is it not affecting anyone?" Constantine wondered "But more importantly how can I get to the knowledge that's supposedly locked inside,"

Constantine walked off keeping what the Arc Demon had told him in mind but also deciding to look into Castlevaina another day, he had done enough for one night. Once he was gone a figure in a black hooded cloak holding a scythe appeared.

"So Lord Adrian has finally awakened again…..perhaps I should pay him a visit," the cloaked figure said "it has been over 500yrs.

The figure looked at the remains of the barn where the battle had taken place and the remains of the banishment spell.

"The denizens of the underworld should not be so hasty to come back…at least not yet. After all there is more than one way to revive Dracula,"

* * *

_**(1) Creșteți viteza – Increase Speed** _

_**(2) Creșteți greutatea – Increase Wight** _


	14. Mischief from the 5th Dimension

_**A.n I own Nothing.** _   
_**I marathoned Castlevania Season 2 last night with a group of friends and it was so good. I have lots of new Ideas for the story and a bunch of** **inspiration** **. If you get any good Ideas for the story I would love to hear them.** _

_**As always, Please Review** _

* * *

The next day Alucard arrived on the Watchtower with the blood he took from the demon. He intended to show it to the rest of the League have it tested and state that he now had a steady supply of non-human blood for his own consumption. This way he would not be taking any blood from the League would notice that the blood he did drink was different from the small sample he brought up.

However when he arrived on the Watchtower he found the satellite empty. This was odd as it was only empty if there was an emergency that needed to be dealt with.

Alucard headed to the Monitor room and once there he pressed a few buttons on the console and he found that the league was scattered across the globe but most of the group was in Metropolis. J'onn had shown him how to use the console to find and communicate with the other Justice League members on earth if no one was on the Watchtower.

'Odd…Is there an emergency?' Alucard wondered.

Alucard shut down the monitors and headed to Metropolis via Castlevaina, he arrived in the pillar of black flames not far from the Justice League members. Superman, Hawk Girl, Batman and Wonder Woman were standing in the middle of the street looking up at the sky. In fact Alucard noticed that it seemed like most of the citizens were staring up at the sky in wonder. Alucard looked up and saw what everyone else was looking at; he raised an eyebrow staring at it before approaching the group.

The league sensed someone approaching them and they turned to look in his direction.

"Alucard...what are you doing here?" Superman asked.

None of the League had expected to see the vampire today as today was not one of the days for his visits to the Watchtower and Alucard rarely got involved in Justice League business unless something big happened while he was on the tower.

"I came up to the Watchtower to tell you all something...but it appears you are busy," Alucard responded.

"Metropolises skies are filled with fish and other sea creatures," Hawk Girl answered

Alucard looked back up towards the sky again and saw that the entire sky was filled with various creatures of deep and they were swimming around in the sky like they were in the ocean.

"I see that...I take it this is not a regular occurrence?"

"No it's not," Batman claimed.

"I was under the impression that sea creatures couldn't survive outside of the ocean," Wonder Woman said.

"They can't," Batman agreed.

"I am a bit more concerned about the fact they seem to be ignoring gravity," Hawk Girl stated.

"Could magic is involved?" Superman asked.

"I know no such spell or artefact that would do this," Alucard responded.

He then turned and scanned the area critically with his eyes, searching for any sign of magical presence.

"Nor do I sense any magical presence or energy nearby,"

Suddenly superman's ear piece went off.

"Superman...Huh you sure?...okay let us know if you need any help," Superman said and ended the call.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"The Venice Canals are filled with thick chocolate pudding," Superman claimed.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Not yet...a few gondoliers with tourists are stuck but Green Lantern is going to get them back to shore," Superman responded.

"Great how are we going to deal with that?" Hawk Girl groaned.

Fish in the sky was on thing but having an entire city's canals filled with a desert was a whole other problem in itself.

"We could send flash to eat it all," Superman joked.

"Not a bad Idea...his high metabolism would certainly be able to handle it," Wonder Woman agreed.

"Except we would have to deal with him while he is on a sugar high," Batman added "and I would prefer given Venice's historical and cultural importance it remain as it is,"

"May I ask where the rest of the League is?" Alucard spoke up.

"Green Lantern is in Venice, J'onn is over the Atlantic and Flash is in New York," Superman answered "they're all dealing with strange and Bizarre situations,"

"What situations?" Alucard asked.

"Well you know about Venice. Planes are flying upside down and inside out over the Atlantic so J'onn is keeping an eye out for accidents and the Titanic docked in New York this morning so Flash is over there now trying sort that out," Superman explained.

"What is the Titanic?" Alucard asked.

"A famous ship that sank after hitting an Iceberg...it happened about 80yrs ago," Batman said "a lot of people died that night,"

"Are these same people trying to disembark?" Alucard asked.

"We haven't herd yet...but if the ship came in it's a possibility," Batman stated.

"Hmm..." Alucard said thoughtfully. As he tried to think of any dark magic or artefact that would raise a long dead ship with restore all its passengers from its ocean grave.

Superman's ear piece went off again and the Man of Steel listened to what was being said. His eyes went wide.

"J'onn says that Atlantis has just risen from the ocean," Superman informed.

"Great…I bet Arthur is happy about that," Hawk Girl said sarcastically "as if we don't have enough problems,"

"I'll go deal with Aquaman," Wonder Woman volunteered "Maybe he can help with the fish situation,"

"I'll come too," Batman said.

Wonder Woman nodded and she wrapped her arm around Batman's waist.

"My castle is near Atlantis….If you see it let me know right away," Alucard requested.

The other two leaguers nodded in agreement and flew off with Wonder Woman supporting Batman so he would not fall.

"You said your castle was curse right?" Hawk Girl asked. Turning to face Alucard once Batman and Wonder Woman were gone.

"Yes it is why it must remain under the ocean," Alucard claimed.

"If Atlantis just rose how do you know it is still where you left it?" Superman asked.

"I just came from the castle…it should not move unless I will it," Alucard stated.

"Assuming Sypha hasn't suddenly decided to come back to life that is and mess with it again," he added under his breath.

"What was that last part?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Nothing….but if it suddenly changed locations I will move it back right away," Alucard assured "Hopefully before any permanent damage can be done,"

"So...fish in the sky, planes flying upside down, the titanic docking and now Atlantis rises from the sea...what's causing all this?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Don't know..." Superman stated and then his eyes went wide as he remembered something "wait...what day is it?"

"Uh...Thursday," Hawk Girl answered.

"No...Date, what's the date today?" Superman asked urgently.

"24th of June,"

"The 24th...oh no," Superman groaned "Well at least that explains everything,"

"You know the cause of these strange occurrences?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah...and everything else that is happening today,"

"What?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Not a what...a who," Superman sighed "Follow me,"

Superman took off into the sky, Hawk Girl and Alucard glanced at each other before following him, they were carful not to run into any of the flying sea creatures. They landed on the roof of the daily planet. The three had a good view of the city and could see the fish in the sky extended far out to the horizon.

"Why are we up here?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Alright...I know you're behind this," Superman called out.

"Aww you ruin all my fun," a childish voice said "I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out yet,"

Alucard and Hawk Girl looked around for the source of the voice but they didn't see anything.

"Where did that voice come from?" Hawk Girl asked.

Suddenly a small man appeared out of nowhere, he wore a sleeveless orange outfit with purple trimmings, had and white hair on the sides of his bald head and a small purple bowler hat.

"Hiya Big Boy Blue...long time no see," the little man greeted.

"Mr Mxyzptlk…of course you would be behind all the strange things today," Superman sighed.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Hawk Girl asked.

"More like a constant annoyance," Superman huffed.

"Don't be like that; it's not my fault you can't take a joke," Mr Mxyzptlk said "besides you're the one to blame for today not me,"

"How am I to blame for this?" Superman demanded and gestured to the sky "and all the things you've done today?"

"Well since our last outing together was so much fun I could not wait to come back…But when I do find you've made friends with other people," Mr Mxyzptlk said annoyed "after all we've done and been through together…you go out and meet a bunch of new people,"

"I mean do I mean nothing to you?" Mr Mxyzptlk asked in a hurt tone "I thought we had something special,"

"We are not friends," Superman shot back "and you show up every three months cause unnecessary havoc around my city simply for a laugh,"

"See…we had a good thing going on…why would you change that?" Mr Mxyzptlk said "Remember the parade where I turned all the balloons into big bubbles? The kids loved it,"

"Yeah they also trapped people in them and floated them up into space," Superman claimed.

"Ah they were fine, besides how was I to know 3rd dimensioners need air to survive….what about the time with the electric light show?"

"The one that caused all the massive power outage and made all the power stations overload and explode?"

"It was a good fireworks show,"

"Firework shows are not supposed to set fire to half the city nor do they make water catch alight," Superman scolded "and that is before it started raining which set the rest of the city on fire,"

Alucard and Hawk Girl sent worried glances at each other.

"Okay I admit I may have taken it a bit far that time…but it worked out," Mr Mxyzptlk agreed "But what about the time with the giant cake slice monster,"

"What happened to cake monster?" Alucard asked.

"Don't ask," Superman moaned.

"We had so much fun together….but I realise you primitive 3rd dimension beings have different needs then us superior 5th dimensioners…so that's why I forgive you,"

"Gee thanks," Superman said sarcastically "But if you forgive me for making friends then why did you this?"

"Well you see while I am a bit upset my best buddy made other friends it made me realised that the more friends you make the more people there will be around you for me to play with,"

"Oh no…."

"Oh yes….so go on Big Blue make as many friends as you want…I encourage it," Mr Mxyzptlk said wickedly "I'm going to play with them all,"

The imp then looked up at Alucard and Hawk Girl.

"Starting with them,"

Alucard and Hawk Girl got on their guard.

"Wait don't…" Superman tried, but it was too late and the imp snapped his fingers.

Hawk Girls mace instantly dropped and she disappeared. In her place was a baby Hawk chick that with ruffled feathers. It looked around and let off a cute chirp.

"Naaawww…isn't she sweet now?" Mr Mxyzptlk cooed, he then turned and looked at Alcuard.

"Mxyzptlk change her back," Superman demanded.

"Hmmm… nope, now let's take a look at tall dark and scary over here," the imp said and floated up to Alucard.

The vampire instantly attempted to swipe Mxyzptlk with his sword but the being from the 5th dimension did not appear to be fazed or harmed in anyway.

"Oh sorry…I can't be harmed at all in this damson," Mr Mxyzptlk claimed and he snapped his fingers and Alucards sword turned into a sunflower with a long stem.

"What the…." Alucard said in surprise.

The imp floated right up to Alucards face, the vampire leaned back a bit. He looked at superman for help but the man of steel was gently picking up the baby Hawk chick.

"Oh…your different…let's see…you're a child of chaos, something that was not meant to exist…or at least shouldn't exist…I like finding creatures like you,"

Alucards eyes narrowed, he contemplated on using some magic but if the imp could not be harmed then it would be a waste of energy.

"You know making you into something else like baby bird over there would be boring….Oh I know," Mr Mxyzptlk said and snapped his fingers.

Alucard instantly fell to his knees in pain and he felt very weak and exhausted…so exhausted that after a second he collapsed. Superman went over to him to check him for injuries, he used his X-ray vison and discovered that all of the vampires organs were starting to shut down.

"His organs….What did you do?" Superman demanded angrily.

"I removed his other side…he's 100% human now….but looks like he hasn't been keeping a steady diet… better hurry and get him some help Superman or his internals will shut down from lack of…oh everything," the imp laughed.

Superman gritted his teeth, he knew he had to deal with the imp but he also knew that he had to get Alucard some help before he died…for real and this time there would be no vampire side to help him. Superman scooped up Alucard and flew off with baby Hawk Girl in his hand.

Mr Mxyzptlk watched and laughed the entire time.

"Now let's see what else I can do," the imp said and looked over the city "Hmm….to ordered…to straight…Oh I have an idea,"

He snapped his figures and the entirety of Metropolis turned into a distorted and skewed version of M.C Escher's Relativity lithograph.

"Much better," Mr Mxyzptlk nodded "now let's go see this Batman Bat-Mite is always going on about,"

Superman flew as fast as he could towards S.T.A.R Labs, he needed to get the now former vampire help as soon as possible and alert the other members of the Justice League that Mr Mxyzptlk was behind everything and inform them how to get rid of the imp.

It didn't take Superman long to get to the Labs and once he landed he used his super speed to race into the emergency room. As he zoomed passed the reception papers flew off the desk. The Receptionist blinked, she picked up the phone and dialled the only person Superman would be coming to see.

"Professor Hamilton Superman just raced passed. He's on his way to see you," the receptionist said calmly.

Superman got to the ER and placed Alucard on an empty examination table, a tall male man in with glasses and a Lab coat came in almost as soon as he arrived and pushed passed Superman to begin her examination.

It was not that uncommon for the Man of Steel to rush into S.T.A.R Labs or the hospital emergency rooms with someone and put them in an empty bed...in fact the staff tried to keep a few beds empty which some of the nurses and called Superman's beds and they were reserved exulisve for people that Superman brought in...unless the Hospital needed the beds.

However Superman only brought those with powers to S.T.A.R Labs as they were best equipped to deal with Meta Humans.

"What have you brought in this time?" the Professor asked.

"A friend of mine...his organs are shutting down," Superman said worriedly.

"From what? Poison, diseases, injury or an affect from some supervillain?"

"Lack of everything, iron, protein, food, water...I bet his immune system would be in shock too," Superman claimed.

The Professor was quick to bring bags of water, antibiotics, IV's and liquored that contained a most of vitamins along with a few monitors. They hooked Alucard up to them and the doctor also drew some blood.

"Hey…make sure you be careful with that," Superman warned. He did not want anyone turning into a vampire because they were mishandling Alucards blood.

"Don't worry, I have handled plenty of blood samples in my time…I know what I'm doing," Hamilton assured.

Professor Hamilton out the sample away and ordered it to be sent off for analyses and once the blood was sent off for analyses he led Superman into his office to talk to him. Before he went superman placed the Hawk Chick next to Alucard who started to make a nest in his long hair.

" Professor Hamilton...thank you for looking after my friend,"

"It's alright, we expect you to drop in every now and then...but you don't normally bring us cases as extreme as this one," Professor Hamilton said "Your friend would be better off going to the ER than coming here,"

"I know and he's not normally like this...his powers were removed," Superman said.

"His powers?" Professor Hamilton asked interested.

Superman nodded.

"By someone who can warp reality,"

"I see...did your friend happen to have any healing abilities?"

"He had a high speed regeneration power and immortality...it was practically his immune system,"

"Really…Immortality you say?" Professor Hamilton asked in disbelief.

"According to him anyway…it could be that his healing powers are so advanced that it heals any fatal injury before it takes effect," Superman clarified.

"That would explain it. Once his healing powers are gone his body fell into shock...and without the immune system his organs started to shut down," Hamilton theorised.

Superman nodded and looked towards the office wall worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Professor Hamilton assured "After all we have taken care of you and Super Girl a few times,"

"Yeah...Do you mind if I call the rest of the Justice League here?" Superman asked "I'm sure they will want to know what happened to Alucard,"

"Alucard...is that his name?"

Superman nodded.

"That is an odd name...well I don't mind as long as they don't disrupt the other patients or doctors," Professor Hamilton said "also you will need to fill out the paper work,"

Superman nodded, he called the rest of the Justice League to let them know he was at the hospital and to meet him there ASAP. While he was waiting for the rest of his team Superman filled out the necessary paperwork for Alucard. Before finding a chair and sitting by the vampire's bedside.

Hawk Chick looked up at him with worried eyes and let out a chirp; Superman gave her a sad smile and gently rubbed the back of her head...Hawk chick seemed to like this. The League showed up one at a time, J'onn was the first to arrive, followed by Flash, Green Lantern and finally Batman and Wonder Woman; the last two were accompanied by Aquaman.

Flash and the others nearly burst out laughing at seeing Batman and Wonder Woman as the Dark Knight had a comical moustache and the Amazon Princess had a Beard. Though only the Batman was able to keep a straight face.

"Hi guys, thanks for...Batman why do you have a moustache?" Superman asked.

"This imp just showed up and gave me a Wonder Woman facial hair," Batman said with a straight face.

"Must have been a...hairy situation," Flash joked.

Batman sent him one of his Batglares however it did not have the same effect with the Moustache.

"So what happened to him," Green Lantern asked looking down at Alucard "and where is Hawk Girl?"

"About Hawk Girl...well...she's right here," Superman said and gestured to the baby bird.

The League stared at the chick.

"This is a joke right?" Batman asked.

"No, that's Hawk Girl...although I suppose she's Hawk Chick now," Superman said.

"Are you sure?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Very," Superman said seriously.

"Aww...she's so cute..." Flash cooed "and she's so fluffy and sweet,"

Hawk Chick chirped angrily at the speedster which did not help her case. Flash reached out to pet the babbly bird but Hawk Chick bit his finger.

"Ow," Flash cried out and instantly pulled away from the baby bird.

"Yep it's her alright," Green Lantern joked "But how did she get like that...and why is Alucard in S.T.A.R Labs?"

"More importantly why has my kingdom suddenly risen to the surface?" Aquaman demanded.

Superman explained what had happened, how Mr Mxyzptlk was the one behind the day's events and that he removed Alucards vampire side leaving him human. Superman also explained that Mr Mxyzptlk was a trickster imp who liked to play pranks but his version of pranks were always extreme and dangerous.

"Why did you not just take him to the Watchtower?" J'onn asked.

"No one would be up there, plus Alucard wouldn't survive the trip through space," Superman said "and neither would Hawk Chick,"

"Is there a way to change them back?" Batman asked.

"If we get rid of Mr Mxyzptlk then everything he has done will be undone," Superman explained "and he won't be able to come back for another 90 days,"

"My people are anxious….will Atlantis return to the sea as well?" Aquaman aksed.

Superman nodded.

"So how do we get rid of him?" Flash asked.

"You have to get him to write or say his name backwards," Superman said.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Flash said.

"It's not as easy as you think," a voice said.

Mr Mxyzptlk suddenly appeared in the room and the entire league looked up at him.

"Yesh...this place is a real downer," the imp claimed.

He snapped his fingers and every doctor, professor, lab technetium, lab animal had clown make up on their faces along with bright coloured hair and the walls were painted in with bright neon colours. Though the entire staff kept working and going about their daily routines like normal and they weren't dressed as clowns.

"Much happier," the imp nodded in satisfaction.

"I hate clowns," Batman muttered.

"Mr Mxyzptlk you've gone too far, change Alucard back now," Superman demanded.

"Hmm...nope," the imp said.

"He could die if he stays like this," Superman urged.

"Oh well his loss I suppose," The imp shrugged "Besides you and your new friends will be too busy saving everyone from the disaster to worry about him,"

"What disaster?" Green Lantern asked.

Mr Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and suddenly a floating T.V appeared with the news on, reporting a large tidal wave heading straight towards Metropiles.

"The one I just caused," Mr Mxyzptlk claimed.

"Is that…tidal wave made out of chocolate milk?" Flash asked confused as he looked at the screen.

"Yep,"

"Right I'm going to make a quick stop at the cafeteria," Flash claimed.

"Why?" Aquaman asked.

"To get a straw," Flash said like it was obvious and he zoomed off.

The rest of the League started to run out of the Lab intending to go deal with the tidal wave, Superman however didn't move. He looked at the TV screen and then at Mr Mxyzptlk.

"Another disaster...really?" Superman asked.

The League stopped and looked back that the man of steel in surprise, they were shocked that he had not rush off to help and stop the tidal wave….even if it was made out of chocolate milk.

"I mean you're supposed to be a prankster...a massive tidal wave is just plain boring," Superman sighed.

"Boring...you think I'm boring!?" Mr Mxyzptlk shouted "How is a tidal wave of chocolate boring!?"

"Well yeah, this is kind of beneath you...I mean the last time you showed up was way more interesting," Superman said "But I suppose even tricksters run out of ideas eventually,"

"Oh yeah and what would you know about having fun boy scout?" Mr Mxyzptlk demanded and poked superman in the chest "Mr I stand for Truth, Justice and the American way,"

"Well...if I had your powers I would...oh I don't know...create a giant Ice Cream monster," Superman said playfully "or have dinosaurs walk down the main street wearing top hats and monicles,"

The imp stared at Superman for a moment.

"Huh...that sounds like fun actually," Mr Mxyzptlk said.

He snapped his fingers and the Justice League suddenly found themselves on top of the daily planet.

"Vola," Mr Mxyzptlk said and gestured to the main street.

Several dinosaurs including a T-rex, a Brontosaurs and Triceratopses were walking down the main street and all of them had top hats and moiclaes along with walking canes and they were chatting about local politics.

"Aqw...there not dancing," Flash whined "it would be funnier if they were dancing,".

"Easy," Mr Mxyzptlk said and he snapped his fingers and the dinosaurs started doing the CanCan.

"Hah how's that for chaos,"

"I don't know...still seems kind of dull," superman said.

"What are you doing?" Batman hissed.

"Just helping a guy out, he Cleary has run out of ideas," Superman shrugged.

"I have not," Mr Mxyzptlk shot back, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey you what would also be funny...if everyone had to hop their right leg at night and there left during the day,"

Mr Mxyzptlk was happy to oblige and made it so. Superman continued list off silly things which the imp brought to life. Including swapping all the soft drink flavours around so Coke-a-Cola tasted like Pepsi and Fanta tasted like Sunkist. Making edible flags, forcing all the governments and pollitions to sit down and really look at the world's problems and making them get along.

Mr Mxyzptlk loved every one of Superman's suggestions as each was more fun than the last.

"Ha Ha Ha...that is so funny..." Mr Mxyzptlk laughed "I always thought you were had no sense of humour,"

"Well...I have my moments," Superman claimed with sly yet satisfied smile.

"You sure do...so got any other ideas?"

"Well I have one more...but I don't think you could handle it,"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just this thing on Krypton...it was used to decorate a whole city in any way the user wanted,"

"Ohh...sounds fun," Mr Mxyzptlk said interested.

"Yeah if used incorrectly it could paint a whole city in poke-a-dots,"

"Okay you had my interest before but now you have my attention. What is it?"

"Nah...it would be out of your league, plus I don't even know what it looks like," Superman claimed "I only know that it existed due to the from the crystal archives in my Fortress of Solitude,"

"Listen Big Blue, I can bend your dimension to my will, I could destroy this whole galaxy and recreate it with a single snap of my fingers. I can create anything, now what is this decorating thing called," Mr Mxyzptlk demanded.

"Okay…I suppose it would be nice to see some Kryptoian technology," Surperman agreed "It's called a Kel-tip-zit-zam," Superman said.

"Alright one Klptzyxm coming...oh I said it again didn't I?" Mr Mxyzptlk realised.

Superman nodded with a smug smile on his face and the imp disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The dinosaurs disappeared, the city went back to normal, Atlantes returned to the bottom of the ocean. Everything Mr Mxyzptlk had done instantly changed back to normal and back at S.T.A.R Labs Alucard's eyes snapped open.

The League looked at superman.

"What just happened?" Batman asked.

"I told you, the only way to stop Mr Mxyzptlk is to get him to say his name backwards," Superman claimed "Once he says Klptzyxm then everything goes back to normal,"

"But you didn't say that…did you?" Flash asked.

"No I said Kel-tip-zit-zam, but if you put it all together and say it fast is sounds like Klptzyxm," Superman claimed.

"So you tricked him into saying his name by saying something sounded similar," Batman said.

"Yep, not my fault he didn't get the pronunciation and spelling right," Superman nodded.

"That's….actually really smart," Batman said.

"Well Mxyzptlk is pretty crafty but really gullible. I figured if I got him to cause enough chaos I could trick him into saying his own name backwards," Superman said.

"Interesting tactic," Wonder Woman said.

"Mxy doesn't pay much attention if he's angry or pulling pranks," Superman explained "I usually rotate between his anger or desire to cause chaos to send him back,"

"This one time I challenged him to a flying race and he turned into a missile to follow me, he didn't realise the manoeuvres I was doing were done specifically to have his sky-write his own name backwards," Superman claimed.

"So if he's gone…is Atlantis back?" Aquaman asked.

"Should be…oh would you mind checking to see it the Titanic is back at the bottom of the artic too when you get back?"

"I'll send some scouts out and get back to you," Aquaman assured.

"So…if everything is back to normal...we should get to the hospital," Green Lantern claimed.

The league nodded and headed back to S.T.A.R Labs where a very confused Hawk Girl was arguing with Professor Hamilton and an equally concerned Alucard who was a bit confused as to where he was and why he was in the Lab to begin with. But he was more curious and keen to look around at modern day science equipment up close.

Once Superman and the rest of the League came over he asked if the professor would give them a few minutes to explain what happened to both Hawk Girl and Alucard. Professor Hamilton agreed and walked into an observation room that was attached to all the main labs. It was behind a safety glass mirror that was soundproof giving the Man of Steel space as he explained everything that happened. Hawk Girl was not impressed that she had been a baby bird; Alucard however seemed very worried about being human.

"Wait...I was human?" Alucard asked in shock "as in I had no vampiric powers?"

"Yeah your vampire side was completely gone. But I got rid of Mxyzptlk, so you should be back to normal now," Superman assured.

"He's got his fangs so it must have worked," Green Lantern pointed out.

However Alucard looked extremely worried, even more so when he was told that Professor Hamilton had taken a blood sample. Batman glanced over in the direction of the observation room; he saw Professor Hamilton pick up the phone. The Professor noticed the Dark Knight looking at him and gave him a friendly smile and a wave before looking away to continue his call. Batman turned his attention back to Alucard.

"I have to go," Alucard said urgently. He uttered the return spell and disappeared in black flames.

"Okay...not the response I was expecting," Superman said.

* * *

Later that night Alucard came up to the Watchtower, he handed over the vile of Blood he had collected and Batman took it for testing. Alucard also warned Batman the dangers of the demon blood and how it could cause a number of problems that would lead to a very slow and painful death. He recommended several precautionary steps to be taken to prevent it from affecting the Dark Knight.

While Batman was testing the blood Alucard stared out the window of the monitor room looking over the earth below. Superman flew down to him and landed next to him.

"Hey...are you alright," He asked in concern.

"Yes...I am well," Alucard responded without looking away from the window.

"Batman finished testing the blood you brought up...the results are something else," Superman claimed.

"I hope he was carful...demon blood has negative effects on humans if it gets into their systems," Alucard said.

"Don't worry, he took the necessary precautions," Superman assured "but the sample you gave us was used in the test so there is nothing left,"

"That is fine...I have more blood back at my castle," Alucard claimed.

"Right...hey is your blood like the sample you gave us?"

"No mine is vampire blood...it is a different make up to a demons,"

"Batman expressed some interest in getting a sample of your blood…purely for scientific testing of course and to see how it differs from the demon blood you gave us today," Superman claimed.

"That would not be wise," Alucard responded.

Alucard then turned and looked at Superman.

"By the way…did you contact that Professor who took a sample of my blood?" Alucard asked "encase it too reverted to its vampire state?"

"I did, he said he would personally see it destroyed," Superman assured.

"Good…very good," Alucard said and turned back to face the window.

The two stood there in silence for a while just staring out the window into space.

"Look...about you being human..." Superman finally spoke up "you reacted far differently to the news than I expected,"

"How were you expecting me to react?"

"I don't' know…maybe a bit of panic or something,"

"I was very concerned about losing my vampire side," Alucard claimed.

"That's all?"

"Well…I was a bit disappointed that I did not get to look at some of the equipment your friend had set up,"

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Professor Hamilton and find out when the next open day is…that way he might be able to give you a personal tour,"

"Hmm…I'd like that," Alucard smiled.

"So your concern about losing your powers…what's so bad about being human?" Superman asked.

"Nothing at all….but for me to be human, even for a short time…it is very worrying,"

"I don't understand,"

"It is worrying because for the short time I was human...Castlevaina had no lord," Alucard said gravely.

"Is that bad?"

"Very,"

"Why?"

"I have told you my castle is cursed...you yourself have been inside and felt it's dark powers,"

"Yeah...it's really creepy and off putting," Superman agreed.

"The Lord of Castlevaina controls the darkness within the castle...without a lord the castles dark powers would run unchecked throughout the world," Alucard said.

"Oh...wait...so did it get out of control while you were human?"

"No...fortunately that was not the case," Alucard answered "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…a few restless shadow but that was all,"

"That's good…right?" Superman asked.

"Yes. It is likely that I got back before anything happened," Alucard claimed.

"Well if everything is alright then I guess there is nothing to worry about," Superman said.

Before Alucard could respond J'onn flew down and interrupted them.

"Superman could there appears to be a robbery in progress in down town Metropolis. The thieves have taken hostages," J'onn said.

"Sorry Alucard, I better deal with this," Superman said "J'onn want to give me a hand,"

The marten nodded and Alucard watched them both fly off and out of the room; once they were gone he looked back down at the earth below with worried eyes.

"Superman I pray you are right...otherwise this world…your world could be in more danger than anyone could possibly imagine," Alucard said "only this time…it would be my fault,"

* * *

_An empty field somewhere in the USA_

It was a rather calm and beautiful night, the sky was clear, the stars were shining brightly and there was a gentle breeze that lightly blew against the grass and weeds. Suddenly a clawed muscled hand burst up from the earth, it patted the ground and braced as it began to pull the body it was attached to up and out of the ground. The earth broke and fell off a very tall and muscular man.

He had short grey hair and a long braded beard that came down to the base of his neck. He had red eyes, fangs sticking out on his bottom teeth and pointed ears…giving him a feral like look. He was wearing red and gold waist belt with a tunic attached that went down to his knees and black and gold boots. He held a massive Warhammer in his other hand that was covered in runes.

The man looked around scanning the area with a critical gaze, listing for the surrounding sounds. He took a deep breath as if to taste the very air itself and let it go. He nodded in satisfaction and then turned the spot his hand had come out.

A second more slender and paler hand had emerged and the big man bent down to help whoever was there out of the ground. A pale woman with crimson red lips and long straight white hair with a notoriously pointy chin climbed out of the earth. She wore a blood-red coloured dress and sporting golden shoulder plates.

"No you and the other three would be buried alive…I am dead already," the woman reminded him.

The third to emerge was an elderly human man. His face was wrinkled that showed his age, he had brown eyes. He wore a purple priests robe with a cape that stopped just above his ankles along with a matching red priests hat with white patterns embodied on to the Stole of his hat and robes.

The last one to emerge was a very young and very handsome man with imp like features, he had purple hair and wore almost nothing bat a very revealing yet tight open fishnet jacket over his chest and black tights on his legs that showed off how slender they were and how tight his ass was.

Unlike the others he had a pair of large demonic bat looking wings on his back. He gave them a quick test flap before using them to hover in the air.

"Ugh finally….you think you would be able to dig faster mutt," the woman insulted.

"If I wasn't so good at digging we would be buried alive," The man pointed out.

"Still...this is centrally a nice change," The muscular man said, looking around once they were all out of the earth.

"On that we can agree. The fires of hell and screams of tormented souls gets so dull after a while," the woman agreed.

"I take offence to that," the balled man spoke up.

"You're lucky you got out at all human," the floating impish creature scoffed.

"Ah...I see you made it out...and there are more of you than I expected," a new voice said.

The group turned and saw Death floating nearby, they all gave him a respectful bow as the reaper floated over.

"Greetings Lord Death," the balled man said.

"Greetings high priest Shaft, it has been a while," Death responded to the man.

He then looked at the three supernatural creatures and one Human.

"Cornell, alpha of the werewolves," Death said and the muscular man nodded.

"Camilla, the vampire queen in all but name," the reaper said. The woman responded with an evil yet confidant smile.

"High Priest Shaft…it is good to see you again," Death greeted the older man and only human "I was surprised when you were banished as you are human and not a creature of the night,"

"I was not banished lord death; I was pulled in by one of the night hoard creatures who was seeking my guidance at the time. He refused to let go and I regretfully got dragged into the pits of hell along with the rest of our…community," The human called Shaft explained.

"I see….I do apologise about that. I am normally very attentive to where souls go," Death apologised sincerely.

"You need not worry Lord Death, I actually enjoyed hell myself…I got a lot of new followers who and plenty of time to show the human inhabitants that there god was nothing compared to our true Lord and Master," Shaft said "even in hell there is so many who need to be saved from the false religion of Christianity (1)…yet still so little time,"

"And Magnus…out of everyone you were not who I expected to escape," Death claimed, turning his attention to the floating young man "Incubus's aren't that clever,"

"No but my spices aims to please," the incubus claimed with a sly smile "I could show just how much we like to please others later…in private if you like,"

"I am afraid that is not possible as I do not have the required parts for such pleasures," Death claimed.

"That's what those skeleton guards said…did you never wonder where all those red skeletons came from?"

"Well that explains a lot…I always thought it was Godbrand," Cornell said.

"You mean the vampire who had a thing for boats and could not keep it in his pants….he's alright. I've had better to be honest," Magnus said casually.

"You slept with him?" Cornell asked.

"I'm an Incubi…a male sex demon," Magnus reminded "there are very few things me, and my kind don't sleep with. Besides there was very few things Godbrand didn't sleep with either,"

"That's true he used to brag about doing it with his female victims before ripping they're throats out," Magnus agreed.

"Well he was a Viking before he was turned," Death pointed out "Some stronger human traits carry over when turned,"

"Too bad his knowledge of sea and water based combat was his only good trait that carried over," Carmilla muttered "he was disappointing in everything else,"

"Lord Death, forgive the sudden change of subject from Godbrands sexual escapades. But I must know how did you escape?" Shaft asked.

"I did not escape, I was never sealed with you or the rest of the army," Death claimed.

"And why is that exactly?" Carmilla asked.

"Because I am the one who locked hell up and prevented your escape," the reaper claimed.

"Why would you do that?" Corneal asked "You have always been loyal and the closest confidant to our lord,"

"Because I was commanded to do so," Death responded.

"Lord Dracula would never issue such and order," Magnus insisted.

"You are correct," Death agreed "It was not Lord Dracula's command but his sons,"

"His...Prince Adrian ordered our banishment?" Shaft asked in surprise.

"Indeed, the command was given just after he killed his father with the aid of a Belmont," Death claimed "truly that was a sad day,"

"Belmonts...I have always hated that clan," Carmilla hissed with clear distain and hatred.

"Well they did declare an eternal hunt for our glorious master," Shaft reminded.

"And hunted your kind for generations," Magnus added.

"They hunted all children of the night for generations," Cornell pointed out.

"Ture…but they seem to focus more on vampires than any other creature of darkness," Magnus reminded.

"That doesn't exactly explain why you locked everyone in hell," Cornell stated "even with Lord Dracula's demise it is unlike you to simply just take orders from another…even if it was the young master,"

"Ture there were other factors at play," Death claimed.

"Like what?" Carmilla asked curiously.

"Prince Adrian is or Lords son and he inherited Castlevaina upon out Lord Dracula's death," Death explained "As unexpected as that was….he was at the time and still is the Lord of the Castle,"

The four stared at Death is shock.

"That…that can't be right…" Shaft started "No human can sit on Castlevaias throne….the Prince is half human,"

"He is also half vampire as well….do try and remember that fact. I believe it is that is his father's side that makes him an expectation,"

"It also makes him an expectation to rules regarding to vampires too," Carmilla added.

"So if it was Prince Adrian who sealed us away…and gave you the order to keep us locked up…is it safe to assume that the moment he inherited Castlevaina you pledged your services to him?" Cornell asked.

"I did, like you said I have always been loyal to Lord Dracula and his family," Death confirmed "The prince was such a cute child,"

"Annoying more like it…honestly who here remembers how hard it was to get him to stay in bed every night?"

Death, Cornell and Maguns nodded. There were many many nights when Dracula would order the inhabitants of the to search the castle from top to bottom because his son did not like to go to bed on time…and hit had only gotten worse once Alucard had learned how to fly and change into a bat.

"I recall it got to the stage where our lord was considering tying a bell on him," Death said.

"He was worse at mealtime," Cornell claimed "I can't tell you how many times I saw the skeletons cleaning up the dining hall. I mean there was not that much food on his plate; how did he mange to cover all the walls in the room with it?"

"And that was only when he and Lady Lisa were in the castle…who knows what the young prince was like at their human cottage," Magnus added.

"From what I saw it was rather messy and unorganised…although both Lord Dracula and Lady Lisa assured me that it was not all due to the young prince…though I must admit I never once believed them," Death added.

"I do not believe I was in our lords service for this…was Prince Adrian really such a handful as a child?" Shaft asked.

"Yes," Carmilla, Cornell, Death and Magnus said at the same time.

"You know now that I think about it…I seem to remember you not being around as much after the Princes first birth year," Magnus thought out loud.

"Well that is not true," Death said.

"No…he's right…you would conveniently disappear on a regular basis… particularly when our Master brought his family to the castle," Carmilla agreed.

"Well I was very busy…being our Lord Dracula's most trusted servant and right hand man," Death said a bit nervously "Souls to reap, things to do…you know,"

"Then why were you not so busy when our masters family was not at the castle?" Magnus asked as he, Carmilla and Cornell gave the reaper suspicious glares.

"Uh…Well…I…uh…I don't have to answer to you lot," Death said defensively.

Carmilla, Cornell and Magnus gave Death annoyed and deadpanned looks.

"Back to the matter of hand, I would like to know if Prince Adrian did banish us all then how did we escape hell?" Shaft asked.

"Good question, if we were all banished and you locked hell up then it would be impossible for us to escape," Magnus agreed.

"Lord Adrian's command was to seal his father's army away in hell forever...however as you all know a Lords command is only in effect while they are in power,"

"Are you saying the young master is dead?" Carmilla asked "The vampire blood in him grants eternal life,"

"No, Lord Adrian was human for about 40 minutes today and as such Castlevaina had no lord,"

"I see…so while our Prince had no claim over Castlevaina his commands held no power,"

"Indeed...it was how you were able escape hell," Death agreed.

"Is he still human now?"

"Lord Adrian has always had human blood in him. But his vampire heritage has returned as has his claim and lordship over Castlevaina…as such his command to keep the armies of darkness locked away has also returned,"

"Are you going to send us back?" Carmilla asked.

"My instructions mentioned nothing about sending anyone back to hell if they should escape," Death shrugged "so no I will not be taking you back,"

"So….do we call the prince Lord Adrian now?" Shaft asked.

"Never, I will not bow before that traitors half-breed brat," Carmilla spat angrily.

"Me either, my one and only master is Lord Dracula," Magnus claimed.

"I too shall serve no other," Cornell agreed.

"I am as loyal to our lord as all of you," Shaft said "I am however envious of you all as you will be able to see our Lords resurrection and serve him again,"

"Unfortunately High priest…that will not happen," Death said regretfully.

"But our Lord Dracula has the power of resurrection…not even The Spectre could keep him down," Cornell claimed.

"Sadly that power came from Castlevaina itself," Death said regretfully "Castlevaina must always have a Lord and the one who sits on the throne of darkness shall forever rule over darkness and all who live in it,"

"In other words not only did Prince Adrian kill our Lord and Master but he usurped his throne too," Magnus said "and any possible chances of resurrection,"

"He did, it is his by right but…none of us could have foreseen Lord's Dracula's death let alone his throne passing to his son upon it," Death agreed "and regretfully by inheriting Castlevaina he has ended the Resurrection Cycle,"

"I was under the impression that Castlevaina would disappear…or be destroyed if Lord Dracula died," Shaft stated.

"We all were…looks like we were mistaken," Magnus said irritably.

"I wish for Lord Dracula's return as well...but while Prince Adrian is Castlevaina Lord Dracula will be unable to return to us by his normal means," Death stated.

"If Prince Adrian is removed from Castlevaina's throne then there would be nothing standing in the way of Lord Dracula's return," Death confirmed.

"Are you saying we should do Prince Adrian what he did to Lord Dracula?" Carmilla asked.

"If we did…our lord would resurrect," Magnus claimed.

"That is not entirely true, as Lord Dracula would need to be the Lord of the Castle. If you were to kill Lord Adrian he like his father would Resurrect in due time,"

"Then it would be pointless to even bother to try. Lord Dracula can't resurrect without the castles power," Cornell huffed.

"Well I would not say that….if he were to come back through other means and retake his throne…that would restart the Resurrection Cycle,"

"Is that possible?" Carmilla asked "To bring Master Dracula back without the aid of the castle?"

"There are a few ways Lord Dracula may return outside of Castlevainas power yes...but they will be very difficult to pull off," Death claimed "and the timing would have to be right in order for them to work,"

"Then let us pursue them all…We will revive our lord, take back Castlevaina and hand him his traitorous son's head on a platter," Cornell declared "Whether it be with or without Castlevaina's power," "

"That is easier said than done...with Castlevaina at his command he would be able to find us easily," Shaft warned "But this is our only way to bring our lord back then so be it,"

"Then it is settled, we shall kill the usurper and restore Castlevaina to its rightful ruler and the only one worthy of it," Shaft declared.

"We would need to be cautious...after all our prince did defeat Dracula and there was no one stronger than him," Carmilla said.

"If he can do it then so can we...we just need to be careful and not alert Prince Adrian to our presence,"

"The problem with Prince Adrian in Castlevaina remains though," Carmilla stated.

"Indeed if it is possible to restore our lord without the aid of the castle then it would take some very powerful and dark magic to do so," Shaft stated "And something like that would be easily detected by the young master…even if he was not sitting on the throne of darkness,"

"It would," Death agreed "Like I said to perform the resurrection outside of Castlevaina would be difficult…hiding it from Lord Adrian will be a challenge in itself,"

The group stood there in silence for a moment trying to think of someway they could restore Dracula without his son finding out about it.

"What…what if he was distracted by something else?" Magnus spoke up after a few minutes.

"Distracted?" Death asked.

"Yes…so distracted he would be blind to our movements," the incubus continued.

"It would have to be a very big distraction….and it would have to be one that did not hinder us in any way," Carmilla claimed.

"Actually...I just had an Idea that will keep the little Prince at bay...in fact we may be able to deal with Prince Adrian, free the rest of Lord Dracula's army and restore him all at once," the incubus said "but I will need a few things,"

"And what would that be?"

"First a small amount of Lady Carmilla's blood...and second...I need you Lord Death to free and bring me one more person from hell,"

"I must also regret I cannot actively help you in this…I have already sworn my services to Lord Adrian," Death said.

"Then why did you suggest that we stage a coup against him?" Cornell demanded.

"I never suggested that you try and remove him. I merely told you the facts, you are the ones that came to that conclusion," Death pointed out.

"Well…you haven't changed much," Carmilla snorted.

"Regardless I cannot disobey Lord Adrian's commands and free the one you desire….however there are certain times of the year where one trapped may escape…with some magical and ritual assistance of course," Death said as he looked at Shaft knowingly.

"If it will bring our master back I am up to the task," Shaft said confidently.

"But I would like to know who might you be thinking of," Death added "who would be able to draw Lord Adrian's full attention so that he is blind to all around him?"

The incubus merely smiled wickedly as he explained his plan.

* * *

_**(1) I mean no offence to anyone who is a Christian. I fully believe that everyone has the right to chose their beliefs and those choices should be respected. It's just that Dracula and just about everyone who worked for him hated God, Jesus and all other religions in general…plus the monsters revered him as a dark god himself.** _

_**Again no offence meant in this comment.** _


	15. The Savage Time Pt1

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Green Lantern was flying through space with the Javelin behind him; it was encased in a green aura coming from his ring. The justice League had been fairly quiet in recent weeks. Until they had received a distress signal from an alien escape pod, naturally the League had investigated and the pod contained two alien children. Green Lantern had been able to identify them and understand them thanks to his power rings universal translator.

The children had told him that their planet was being invaded and begged them to help, the League had agreed to not only take the children home but also help out in any way they could.

Batman had elected to stay behind and keep an eye on things on earth, Alucard was initially not going to go but one of Batmans glares changed his mind. When they arrived the League were informed of the situation and quickly got involved in fighting for the planets freedom against the invading army. Alucard hadn't actually participated in the battle and he mainly stayed behind to aid the planets civilians. He found them pleasant enough to talk to...if not a little strange.

In the end the battle had been won, the invading force gave up and a peace agreement was formed between the two worlds; the Justice League were celebrated as heroes. They had stayed for a celebration feast in there honour before heading back to earth. Unfortunately the Javelin they had come in had been damaged in the fight and was no longer able to fly through space, Green Lantern had offered to tow it back to earth with the League riding inside.

Thankfully he had enough energy in his power ring to do so.

"Alright we just entered our solar system," Green Lantern announced through the Javelins speakers.

"Finally, I can't wait to get home," Flash said.

"Me either, I could use a shower," Hawk Girl claimed "I still have some sand stuck in my feathers from that dessert storm I had to fly through,"

"We told you to go over it," Superman claimed.

"I did go over it...that stupid anti-gravity field set up made the storm go higher," Hawk Girl complained.

"I still do not see why I had to come...you did not need me," Alucard claimed "I did very little to help,"

"You saved those citizens, if you hadn't been there they would have been killed by that recon squad...you save a lot of lives," Superman said.

"He's right, we were in the front lines. None of use could've got there in time," Wonder Woman agreed.

"Speak for yourselves," Flash snorted.

"I'm sorry but I seem to remember you were the one with a crushed leg," Hawk Girl pointed out.

"By the way...how is your leg?" Alucard asked.

"All good, best thing about super speed is super-fast healing," Flash smiled "Broken bones only take about an hour to heal...two at max,"

"Must be nice to have natural healing factors," Green Lanterns voice came through the speakers.

"It is rather handy," J'onn admitted.

"Does your ring not provide a protective energy field that negates damage and injury?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah but I still feel it, and if my ring goes out than I'm as mortal as everyone else," Green Lantern said.

"Present compony excluded of course," Wonder Woman added and gave Alucard a sly wink.

Alucard turned away to look out the window.

"So Alucard this has got to be your first time off world," Flash said changing the subject "What do you think?"

"It was...an experience," Alucard answered still looking out into space.

"That's it?" Superman asked "Just an experience?"

"Yes," Alucard agreed.

"Still it must make a nice change, after all you haven't been to off world before right?" Hawk Girl asked.

"I suppose, the culture and food was different...and the citizens had strange habits,"

"Didn't they think you were some evil god or something?" Flash asked.

"Yes, apparently vampires serve as messengers of the night goddess," Alucard explained "they were very insistent on making offerings to me,"

"Oh what kind?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.

"Their Pants...apparently if I was a messenger for a good or light gods they would have offered me there shirts and if I was an actual god they would have given me their hats," Alucard claimed.

"Huh...so that's why nobody was wearing pants at the feast," Superman said "Makes you wonder what their gods do with the pants,"

"Personally I would rather not think about it," Alucard responded, he then turned to Hawk Girl "By the way...are you not from another planet?"

"Yes Thanagar," Hawk Girl answered.

"Why do you not go home?" Alucard asked.

"Thanagar is too far away, with earth's current technology I'd be long dead by the time I'd make it back," Hawk Girl said sadly.

"I see...I apologise for bringing it up," Alucard said.

"It's fine, I've been on earth for 5yrs now and while it's defiantly no Thanagar it's a pretty good planet," Hawk Girl said "It's peaceful,"

"So does earth have anything that Thanagar doesn't?" Flash asked.

"Lots of things, but then earth has a lot of things that Thanagar doesn't have too," Hawk girl claimed.

"Like what?" Green Lantern asked through the speakers.

"Well first off everyone can fly on Thanager...do you have any idea how long it took me to realise that humans didn't fly?" Hawk Girl asked.

"You didn't know?" Superman asked.

"No, I mean you were on the news and there was Lantern flying around...I thought you lot grew into your wings once you were older or you had made them invisible somehow," Hawk Girl claimed "Thanagerans are born with wings but they don't become strong enough to carry us until adolesce. For two and half years I thought humans just had some way of hiding them,"

"Wait...so for two and a half years you thought humans had hidden wings?" Flash asked very amused.

"If you make a joke or laugh I will make you wish you could fly away from me," Hawk Girl threatened.

"How long have you been on earth?" Alucard asked.

"4 years now," Hawk Girl answered.

Alucard turned away from the window and looked over at Hawk Girl.

"If it makes you feel any better I spend the first part of my childhood believing that there were invisible animals living in our cottage walls," Alucard supplied.

"Really?" J'onn asked "what made you believe that?"

"When I was a child my father would often entertain me with living shadows before I went to sleep...they would take on different animal forms and I came to believe that those animals lived in our walls," Alucard claimed.

"That's sounds like fun…but what made you think they were invisible?" Flash asked.

"One day I went looking for them and when I could not find them I asked my mother and she said that the animals were invisible and only came out to entertain good children," Alucard explained "Of course as I grew, I realised it had merely been my father manipulating the shadows,"

The League continued to chat about childhood beliefs and turns out Flash believed that there are is a monster in his washing machine that eats his socks as he always has odd Socks. The League had a good joke about it until Alucard informed them that there was a species of Imps that did in fact like to steal clothes while they were being cleaned and that socks were their favourite.

Flash was a bit taken back by this and Alucard was forced to tell him how to prevent the Imps from stealing his socks.

After another hour of being towed through space the Javelin finally approached earth.

"Finally home sweet home," Flash said happily.

"Yeah just in time too, I'm running low and will need a very long recharge as soon as we get back," Green Lantern agreed.

Superman activated the planes radio.

"Javelin to Watch Tower, we're coming in," Superman said.

"Pity, I was just beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet," Batman voice responded "Hanger bay doors are opening now,"

"Same old Bats," Flash smiled.

As the League was approaching the Watchtower a Bright light erupted from the planet and spread out into the cosmos, it caused a massive shockwave and Green Lantern struggled to hold onto the Javelin as it and those inside felt it as well and were all knocked out of their seats and thrown around the interior of the plane.

The shock wave only lasted a second or two but once it had passed Green Lantern noticed something very important was missing.

"Guys...the Watchtower is gone," Green Lantern said wordily.

The rest of the group picked themselves up and saw that where the Watch Tower was a few moments ago there was nothing there. Superman rushed to the Javelins console and tried to Contact Batman on the radio but didn't get any repose.

"He's gone...and so is the Watchtower," J'onn announced as a yellow glow faded from his eyes.

"How?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out," Superman said.

He activated the Javelins scanners but did not pick up anything above the planet, there was no debris, radiation or any sign that the Leagues Space Station was ever there. The Scanners did pick up an unusual energy signature that originated from the planet, with no other leads Green Lantern flew down to the earth to investigate whatever the scanners had picked up.

The Javelin landed in a large city that no one recognised the buildings were all close together and the streets were fairly clean but there were no people around.

"Where are we?"

"I think...this is Metropolis," Superman said.

"How can you tell?" J'onn asked.

Superman pointed to a nearby building witch had a familiar golden globe on top that read the Daily Planet. However the globe was being held in a large fist that had a tight hold over it and the building itself was a lot smaller than what Superman remembered. They looked around

"This can't be Metropolis...can it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well either the city council did some massive high speed redecorating while we were gone or..." Flash started.

"Or what?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know...I was hoping one of you had something to finish that sentence," Flash claimed.

As they started to wander around Alucard stopped in front of a sign that had a picture of a young looking man smiling and the words Leader written underneath. The vampire looked at the surrounding buildings and noticed that there were other pictures of him as well and a strange symbol that he did not recognise.

"This man's picture is everywhere," Alucard commented "As is this symbol,"

"We noticed," Green Lantern agreed, he sounded angry.

"I am unfamiliar with both this man and symbol, who is he and what does it mean?" Alucard asked.

"I don't know about this man but the symbol...Be grateful that you don't know," Superman said in a similar tone to Green Lanterns "This symbol that brought a lot of death and misery to the whole world,"

"Hey you lot," a new voice said.

The League turned and saw two men in some kind of grey military uniform approach them.

"This area is off limits, show me your papers," the man demanded.

"What?" Green Lantern asked.

"You heard me, show me your identification papers, only authorised personal are allowed here," the man repeated as he came over.

"Sorry but my Identity is a secret...chicks love a man of mystery after all," Flash joked.

Both Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl rolled their eyes, however the men did not think it was funny.

"That's it your under arrest," the man said.

"Under what charge?" Hawk Girl demanded stepping in front of Flash.

"Out of the way woman," the man said and tried shove her away.

Hawk Girl was not having it or her teammate unlawfully arrested, she grabbed the man's arm and swiftly pulled it behind his back before flipping him over and throwing him into a tree. The second man looked at his fallen pater and instantly called for backup and shot a flare into the sky.

The reinforcements must have been close by as a few seconds later two more men ran around the corner and started to shoot at the League, Green Lantern put up shield to block the bullets. This barrier did not last long five high tech hover crafts quickly descended upon the group.

"SCATTER!" Green Lantern cried as he dropped the shield.

Those who could fly took the air and started to destroy the hover crafts, Superman and Wonder Woman punched through the wings. Hawk Girl and smashed her mace into the front causing the controls to be unresponsive...and explode, Alucard used his sword to cleanly slice both wings off in one stroke and J'onn phased through his taking the engine out as he passed through it.

Flash took out the men on the ground who were shooting at those in the air. He then looked up to check on his friends and he saw in the distance another group of hover crafts heading there way. This group was much bigger than the last one.

"Guys we got more headed our way," Flash called out, warning the others.

"Great there's more of them," Superman said irritably.

"Let them come," Hawk Girl said eagerly.

The League got ready to for the next wave but suddenly a new but familer voice caught Flash's attention.

"Over here," a familiar voice called out.

Flash turned to where the voice came from and standing there just out of the shadow was a man about Batman's height and build, he was wearing some kind of battle Armor instead of his usual cape and cowl. He had a hard black helmet over the top of his head.

"Bats?" Flash asked.

The rest of the League looked down and saw someone skulking in the shadows of an ally between buildings.

"Follow me," the man demanded and he ran back into the ally.

The League didn't hesitate and followed their friend, he had gone into a man hole and the League followed. the man hole led to an old train station where a train was conveniently parked underneath. Once the League was inside the man started the train and it sped off at high speed. The League was not ready for it and were thrown back into a pile against the back of the train.

"Who's hand is that?" Hawk Girl asked as she felt someone's hand on her butt and squeeze it.

"My bad sorry," Flash admitted and quickly pulled his hand out.

Hawk Girl glared at him and the League untangled themselves and stood up. They rode the train all the way to the end of the line where it continued through a fake wall and eventually stopped at a hidden underground storage area. There were stacked boxes covered with sheets and broken down vehicles and that looked like they had been stripped. On the upper level a large computer.

"This is too weird, I'm going to get some answers," Flash said.

"Flash wait..." Superman started but Flash had already run off.

Flash instantly caught up with the Batman look alike but and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I've got some questions," Flash said.

The second he said the whole area was filled with armed men and women, they all had the same type of guns that the men who attacked the League on the surface did but they were all wearing similar outfits to the Batman look alike. Flash took a step back.

"Because we're surrounded," Superman finished with a sigh.

"I'll ask the questions," the Batman Look alike said seriously "Who are you?"

"What?" Hawk Girl asked in surprise.

"I said who are you? I saw what you did up their and the Resistance could use you...if you can be trusted that is,"

The League stared at the Dark Knight in shock, why was he acing like this was the first chance they had met.

"Bats...your starting to scare me more than usual," Flash said concerned.

"I scare a lot of people now answer the question," he demanded.

"What are you talking about, we're your friends," Wonder Woman claimed.

"I don't have friends," the Batman look alike claimed.

"Well that explains a lot," Flash muttered.

"You've known us for at least for at least a few years now," Green Lantern claimed as he walked up to the lookalike.

"Except me, you have only known me for a short time," Alucard added from the back.

J'onn narrowed his eyes and focused as he quickly scanned the Batman lookalikes mind, he did not like to delve into the Leagues minds as it was not only did his people consider it to be rude to probe the thoughts of his closest friends but also he respected them and their privacy. However given the situation he decided to take a quick peek and then they widened in surprise.

"He's telling the truth. He has no memory of us," J'onn announced.

"What?" Superman gasped "how can that be?"

"I am not sure but not only that his mind is open to me, not closed off. His mental defences are almost non existent," J'onn continued.

"I thought you said it was rude to poke around in our heads without our permission," Flash claimed.

"I merely focused on us or anything to do with the Justice League nothing more," J'onn assured "Given our situation I deemed it necessary. Regardless, this man in front of us has no Idea who we are or any memory of the Justice League,"

The reveal that one of them could probe peoples minds did not seem to help and the lookalike grabbed a gun from one of the nearby men and pointed it straight at the League.

"I won't ask again, who are you?" he said seriously.

Superman had had enough of this and he used his speed to instantly appear in front of the lookalike and yanked his weapon straight out of his hand. The Batman look alike was stunned at the speed and power that Superman had displayed, however it was quickly replaced by a look of defiance and he glared at the man of steel unwilling to show him any kind of fear.

"If we wanted to hurt you we would have done it already," Superman said seriously.

They both stared intently at each other, neither one showing any kind of fear or backing down. After a few intense seconds the look like gave a hand signal and the people that had surrounded them lowered their weapons. Superman gave him back his weapon but it had been bent out of shape.

"Opps...sorry about that," Superman said sheepishly.

The Batman look alike took the weapon and looked at it before tossing it away over his shoulder.

"Let's talk," he said.

He led the group up to the computer where the League introduced themselves and explained how where they had come from.

"Is there something we can call you by?" J'onn asked.

"The regime calls me Fledermaus," Fledermaus introduced.

"That's German for Bat," Superman supplied.

"Huh…I guess no matter what Bats will be Bats," Flash said.

"What Regime are you talking about?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's the name for the current government in power...though it's more like a dictatorship than a government," Fledermaus claimed.

He then explained how the world was run and how the people had no rights and only those in a high political position were well off while workers and others were left in near poverty like conditions.

"So this Regime is like the evil empire...does that make you the rebel alliance?" Flash asked.

Superman and Green Lantern rolled their eyes.

"I suppose that is one way of putting it," Fledermaus agreed "I started the resistance after the storm troopers broke into my house and took me and my parents,"

"Hey storm troopers…it is the Empire," Flash joked "I bet their terrible shots too,"

"Took them where?" Superman asked ignoring Flash.

"For processing, but they really tortured them to death for speaking out against the Regime. Once they were gone I was sent to a rehabilitation camp...it was not pleasant,"

"Incredible," Superman said.

"Not really, that kind of thing happens every day," Fledermaus claimed.

While the others had been talking Alucard had been looking down on the resistance fighters, they were mostly kids and teen and there were very few adults among them. Alucard had been quite thus far, he did not understand how politicians worked in the present day as it was vastly different to what he had grown up with so he was content to listen and observe the situation.

"Some of them are just children," Alucard observed as he watched the resitance.

The League and Fledermaus and walked over to join him in looking down over the resistance members.

"We're all outcasts, orphans, criminals in the regimes eyes," Fledermaus claimed "Who better to fight the regime than those that have the most need to see it end,"

Alucard thought back to his friends Trevor and Sypha, they had been outcasts from society too. A durnk ex-commutated hunter, a speaker magician from a tribe of nomads and a half vampire who did not fit in either the human or supernatural world. Yet despite that they had done the impossible and Alucard had little doubt that even though this resistance would have a very hard fight ahead they could succeed as well.

"There is one thing that those who rule by fear and oppressing others forget…there are more people being oppressed then there are of those doing the oppressing," Alucard claimed.

Fledermaus smiled, he was starting to like this new group of strange and powerful beings.

"How long has this regime been in power?" Green Lantern asked.

"Since World War 2," Fledermaus answered.

"But...didn't we win that war?" Flash asked.

"No, we didn't," Fledermaus claimed.

He walked back over to the computer and booted up a picture of the Nazi Army. The League and Alucard came over to get a better look and crowded round the computer.

"They did," Fledermaus claimed.

The members of the Justice League who knew earth's history looked shocked at the picture; the only one who was not shocked was Alucard. He looked at the picture and was confused as to why the league was reacting this way.

'What is World War 2…was there a first world war?' Alucard wondered as he observed the rest of leagues reactions. He made a mental note to look into if they figured out what happened as it was clearly important.

"What...how could we have lost World War 2?" Green Lantern asked "the Allies invaded and landed on the beaches of the province of Normandy on D-Day and..."

"It was a disaster, D-Day was the beginning for the end of the war," Fledermaus claimed "when the allies landed there were no German troops,"

"Then where were they?" Superman asked.

"The same time the allies invaded Normandy the Germans were launching an all-out assault on our forces...in our own territory," Fledermaus claimed "because all our soldiers were part of the D-Day invasion force there was no one left to protect the Allies home border and once the Germans landed...well it was only a matter of time before the allies surrendered,"

"That...that can't be right...how did history suddenly change?" Superman asked in shock.

"That is question isn't it?" a new voice said.

The League whirled around and standing behind them was a tall but young looking effeminate man. He was very formally dressed in a white outfit with grey cloves and a grey ruffled scarf. He had white hair and grey half gear marking under his eyes. He was holding a pocket watch that was attached to a long silver chain coming out of his left pocket it was open and he looked at it.

"Hmm...your 3 seconds late...or is this thing fast again?" the man said and looked at his watch critically.

"Oh well not that it matters very much," he snapped the watch shut and put it in his right pocket.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded.

"Oh where are my manners...My name is Aeon, and I am the Keeper and Guardian of Time," Aeon introduced.

"Aeon…don't you mean Eon?" Green Lantern asked.

"Oh no…Eon is a very unpleasant man and if I am being quite honest a bit stuck up and a jerk," Aeon claimed with a smile "I am much more charming,"

The League looked at each other unsure how to respond to this strange man who had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Fledermaus asked the League.

"No, he's not," Superman responded.

"Well not yet anyway," Aeon said cryptically "and we never will be at this rate,"

"What do you want?" Hawk Girl demanded.

"Hmm so angry...you really should do something about that my dear Shayera. It will not serve your mission well," Aeon warned.

Hawk Girl was taken aback by this.

"How do you…" She started.

"As for being friends...well I am more associated with Alucard here than most of you," Aeon continued and gestured to the vampire.

"How do you know my name?" Alucard demanded.

"You and I will be working very very closely together very soon...you and the Belmonts," Aeon claimed.

"What do you know of the Belmonts," Alucard demanded fiercely. He would not let this man harm his friends' descendants.

"Everything but that is in the future," Aeon stated cryptically.

Suddenly Aeons face turned very serious and he looked down deep in thought.

"Or…was it in the past…wait…am I even in the right present?" he trailed off and started looking around "hmm...maybe I went too far past the dinosaurs,"

He then looked up at the Justice League.

"What day is it again?" Aeon asked.

"Enough, how did you get past my men?" Fledermaus demanded.

"Hm…Oh you mean them?" Aeon asked and looked over his shoulder and down at the resistance.

None of them were moving at all, in fact they looked like they had just stopped altogether.

"What did you do to them?" Fledermaus demanded.

"Oh don't worry, I just froze time for everyone and everything in the universe but us," Aeon said with a smile "they'll be fine…I think,"

"You think?" Superman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well every so often you encounter a being who is sensitive to the time stream and if you manipulate time within 500 feet of them it causes some unpleasant side effects," Aeon said.

"What kind of side-affects?" Flash asked.

"Nothing to major just their head imploding or they cease to exist all together," Aeon claimed casually.

The League stared at him in horror.

"But that rarely happens anymore I'm fairly sure Saint Germain fixed that issue…or he will fix it," Aeon assured "at least I think he fixed it, that sort of incident has not happened in the last ten thousand years so I assume he fixed it…hmm…I should probably check on that when I'm done here,"

"You don't sound very sure," Superman stated.

"Well when you live outside time and pop in and out of the time stream on a regular basis you lose track of which events are supposed to happen when and what order they happen in and where you are and have been," Aeon shrugged "you can hardly blame me for that,"

The League stared at Aeon in shock clearly not believing or understanding anything he had just said.

"You…live outside of time?" Flash asked.

"Oh yes, I have a lovely little home on the very edge of existence that looks over oblivion," Aeon smiled "You should come visit, its lovey this time of year. Although technically it's lovey all the time since time doesn't move at all at my house,"

"This man is clearly insane," Fledermaus said.

"Oh no not anymore. I've been insane. I wasn't that fond of it; to be honest it was fairly boring so I decided go back to being sane," Aeon claimed "Besides sanity is all a matter of perspective, you will find the most insane people have a better understanding of the universe than those who are sane,"

"If that's the case then why did you decide to go sane?" J'onn asked.

"Oh that…I lost a bet," Aeon shrugged "But I like to think I won by losing,"

"But if you're the guardian of time doesn't that mean you would have known the outcome of the bet before it was made?" Flash asked "and if that is the case couldn't you have won,"

"I could have and I did…the fact is I chose to lose because of the outcome I saw," Aeon claimed.

"So…you chose to lose to win and the victor actually lost by winning," Wonder Woman

"Exactly…my you are smart Diana. But that is to be expected from the goddess of truth," Aeon said with a smile.

"Thank you but I'm not a goddess," Wonder Woman claimed.

"Really…did I get that wrong?" Aeon asked.

He pulled out his pocket watch again and looked at it.

"Oh I see…yes you are still a demi-god. Give it a few more years and you will catch up," Aeon said.

Wonder Woman stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Enough, how do you know us?" Hawk Girl demanded irritably.

"As I have said I am the Guardian of Time. It is my job to know all and to make sure time flows as it should and there are no...well let's just say interference's with the time line," Aeon claimed.

"Interference's?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Meddling if you will," Aeon clarified "Time has been altered in ways that just should not happen…its amazing really. Change one event and the whole future is altered in ways that can never be imagined,"

"What do you mean?" Fledermaus asked

"Your world should not exist. World War 2 should have been won by the Allies," Aeon claimed "But Vandal Savage altered that outcome and well this world is the result,"

"Who is Vandal Savage?" Alucard asked.

Fledermaus turned back to the computer and booted up another image, this one of a proud man in his early thirties with a nice tight haircut and a proud yet stoic look on his face. The image just screamed arrogance.

"He's the leader of the Regime, his great grandfather was a military genius during World War 2 and history states it was Savage the first who lead the Regime to power," Fledermaus claimed.

"Well…that is only half right," Aeon said.

"What does that mean?" Fledermaus asked.

"As I said this future…at least this version of the future shouldn't exist," Aeon claimed "The Vandal Savage of the future…the one where the Axis powers were defeated created a time machine and changed the outcome of the war,"

"Time Travel is impossible," Fledermaus scoffed.

"No it's not, anyone can do it. In fact all of you do it at some point," Aeon claimed.

Aeons eyes then shifted and he focused on the vampire.

"Isn't that right Alucard?" he asked seriously.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Alucard responded nervously.

"Very well have it your way," Aeon said with a shrug.

"So…you're saying that my life…my whole world is like this because Savage went back in time and altered history?" Fledermaus asked.

"In a sense yes," Aeon answered.

"If it's true and Time has been altered than why are you here?" Green Lantern asked "if it's your job to look after the timeline then just fix it,"

"Oh no I'm not going to fix the timeline...you're going to do it," Aeon claimed.

"I'm sorry?" Flash asked.

"Apology accepted," Aeon responded.

"No...I mean what do you mean we are going to fix it?" Flash clarified.

"Oh...I thought you were apologising for the giant spaghetti monster you unleashed and the religion you started to cover up the event," Aeon said.

"Wait...Flash did what now?" Superman asked.

"Or will unleash...I get confused when dealing with beings who live inside the time stream," Aeon said.

"I meant I didn't understand what you said," Flash clarified again.

"Oh that. You see in order for the future you know to happen certain events need to happen in the past as they did before in order to restore the future to its proper course," Aeon claimed.

"So in order to preserve the future we have to go back in time to fix the past," J'onn summarised.

"Exactly...you catch on quick, but that is to be expected of the race who figured out one of the universes greatest puzzles," Aeon said happily.

"What's he talking about?" Hawk Girl asked.

"I have no Idea," J'onn answered.

"How will we change the past?" Superman asked.

"I will send you back into the past but once you arrive you will have only 48hrs to right the wrongs done to history," Aeon claimed.

"Why such a small window?" J'onn asked.

"Because any longer and this future will happen," Aeon claimed.

"Gee...no pressure," Flash said.

"Well only if you want to end up in an infinite time loop of you going back in time over and over again only to fail every time," Aeon said as he twirled a bit of his hair around his finger.

"Why us though?" Superman asked.

"Because you did so before," Aeon answered.

"What…are you telling us that we were in WW2?" Green Lantern asked.

"Oh yes and the Wild West, the Middle Ages, the year 2055 and..." Aeon listed.

"Hold on we were where...when?" Flash asked.

"For some of you the past is your future, and the future is the past,"

The League looked very very confused.

"Try not to think too hard about it, you'll only end up confusing yourselves. But know this is not the first time I will appear before you and it will not be the last either,"

"But none of us have ever met you before," Alucard pointed out.

"This is the first meeting for you but for me it's our...what are we up too…5th...maybe 6th," Aeon stated.

"This guy is weird," Fledermaus commented.

"Or is 7th...no 7th was the thing with the universal black hole," Aeon muttered to himself.

"I like him," Flash said.

The others rolled their eyes.

"Anyway shall we get started, I would very much like to put history back on track," Aeon said.

"Alight, let's go save history," Flash said enthusiastically.

Superman turned to Fledermaus.

"Are you coming with us?"

"This future your from…it's not ruled by oppression and fear?" Fledermaus asked.

"No it's not," Superman claimed

"Then if you succeed then then there will be no Savage, No regime, no resistance…No storm troopers. If that's the case my parents will never have been murdered," Fledermaus claimed.

"Well actually…" Aeon started.

"I can't promise that," Superman interrupted in a sad tone.

"Still I can't come with you, if you fail then someone will need to stay and continue to fight against Savage," Fledermaus said.

"You do understand that if we succeed you…this version of you will never exist," Alucard pointed out "nor will the world you know,"

"There is nothing in this world that would make me happier," Fledermaus said.

"Alright one time portal for 7 coming right up," Aeon said cheerily.

Aeon pulled out his watch and clicked the button on the top, the pocket watch glowed sliver and morphed into a larger pocket watch that was attached to a very long looking grey blade. There was a thick chain attached to the side that led into Aeons pocket.

Aeon picked up the sword and leapt over the edge of the balcony; he floated down to the ground level and tapped the ground with the pointed downward of his clockwork sword. A huge vortex opened up and began to suck things the air in. But the surrounding objects and people were not affected by it, the only ones who could feel the effects of the vortex was the Justice League.

Aeon floated back to up to the balcony and hovered in the air.

"If you jump in you will be transported to the 1944, I even altered the tunnel slightly so you will appear in Europe," Aeon claimed.

"How do we get back?" Superman asked.

"In 48hrs I will open another vortex; it will bring you back to the present. No matter where you are you will be pulled in," Aeon claimed.

"Hold on how will we know what to change?" Green Lantern asked "how do we know we're not making the future worse?"

"Oh don't worry about the minor details, just do what you do best and you'll be fine," Aeon assured with a smile.

"I think that is definitely something we should worry about," Green Lantern respond.

"But If you're always second guessing your actions you won't change anything," Aeon claimed "So don't worry about it,"

"Oh well…last one to the past is a rotten egg," Flash said and he ran and jumped off to the balcony and fell into the vortex.

The rest of the League followed him jumping in one after another; Wonder Woman heisted and looked back at this world's version of Batman before she too jumped into the vortex. Once they were all gone Aeon closed the vortex and his clock sword reverted back into a pocket watch.

Aeon floated back over to Fledermaus and landed next to him.

"So…tea?" he offered.

"Tea…really?" Fledermaus "I just find out that my whole life and world is lie and you offer me tea?"

Aeon pulled out his pocket watch again and opened it to look at the time.

"Got to do something to pass the time while you fade out of existence," Aeon shrugged "and I have found tea makes the process easer,"

"Wait….what do you mean fade out of existence?"

"Hmm….oh that. It's just since those men in tights are changing the past the future will change too. In a few moments you and everyone else will probably no longer exist,"

"Probably?"

"Well…there is always a chance that the League will fail," Aeon claimed "In which case I will have a teeny-tiny time paradox to deal with,"

"A…Time Paradox?"

"Yes…but don't worry it will only be a little one it won't completely reset time and blow up the universe or anything like that,"

"It won't?"

"Oh no there are safeguards in place for that now," Aeon assured.

"Now….you mean you didn't before?"

"Well….no….but you know what they say. You can't perfect safeguards without blowing up all of time and space and rewriting the universe a few times," Aeon said with a big smile.

"How many times has that happened…exactly?"

"Eh I lost count," Aeon shrugged "But it shouldn't happen at least not this time anyway…or was it next time that was the success… "

Fledermaus walked over to the railing and looked at the spot where the league had just disappeared through a portal.

"And if they do succeed?" he asked.

"Then time will change and you will be replaced with different version of you as will the whole world," Aeon answered.

"How long, will it take for the change to take place?"

"It will be a few minute, give time a bit to catch up. But don't worry you won't feel or notice the difference," Aeon said seriously.

Aeon waved his hand and a table with a tray of a white tea pot, a bowl of sugar cubes and two white cups and saucers with silver spoons appeared in between the two.

"Now one lump or two?" Aeon asked as he picked up the pot and poured himself a cup.


	16. The Savage Time Pt2

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Okay just a heads up....This arc is going to be a long one. It will span 5-6 chapters. Including this one and the previous one that was posted.** _

_**Please Review** _

* * *

A vortex opened up in a secluded area and the Justice League along with Alucard fell through and they all landed in a pile.

"Uhh...I think I'm going to be sick," Green Lantern said as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah time travel is way easier when you have a DeLorean," Flash agreed.

"Should I even ask what that means?" Alucard moaned.

"It would probably be best not too," J'onn advised.

The League picked themselves up and looked around, they were in what looked like an old cafe, though it had clearly seen better days. The tables and chairs were overturned and broken, there were shards of broken cups and glasses and all the fridges and cupboards were broken and off their hinges and as far as they could see there was no sign of any food or supplies left in the cafe. The whole inside was covered in burns and scorch marks and there was a huge gaping hole in the side and all the windows were broken.

Flash zoomed over to the hole and looked outside, while the others got their bearings.

"Great jumping Hera," Flash gasped.

"HEY!" Wonder Woman responded offended.

Flash looked over his shoulder at the group.

"Sorry but there is something you lot need to see," he said.

The rest of the group came over and looked out and they were amazed at what they saw. The looked out onto a battlefield that spanned a destroyed the town, there were soldiers hiding in the rubble and what remained of the houses; this town had not survived the war. One side was wearing green camouflage while the other was wearing black uniforms with a red band on their arms, both were shooting each other. There were a few turrets, vehicles and tanks hanging around too.

"I can't believe it we're actually in the past," Green Lantern claimed.

"Yeah, Aeon really did it. He sent us back to World War Two," Superman agreed.

"This place smells like death," Alucard claimed "the scent of spilled blood is strong here,"

"Are you going to be okay?" Green Lantern asked.

He remembered how Alucard was in the other universe, the one affected by nuclear war.

"Yes...I just do not like the smell," Alucard said "It is not as bad as last time,"

"Superman, I am not familiar with this part of your world's history and I am sure Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl and Alucard are the same," J'onn informed "Perhaps you should inform us which side we will be fighting for,"

"Right...You see those men over there?" Superman said and pointed to some men with dark and pale green uniforms with a military pattern on it.

"They're the Allied forces; they're the ones we want to win. They're made up of five different major counties so their uniforms may appear different," Superman explained "But as long as they don't wear dark or black uniforms with that red band over on their arm then that means they're on our side,"

J'onn, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl and Alucard nodded in understanding.

"Right so we know who to fight with...where do we begin?" Hawk Girl asked.

Suddenly the German troops parted and a huge red wheel like vehicle with spikes on the base entered the battle field, it had a clear dome on side of the wheel with a driver in it and both sides had a large cannon attached to it. It rolled across the battlefield and crushed the buildings and rubble that it ran over.

"I don't remember that from history class," Flash commented with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Let's go," Superman ordered and flew towards the new war machine.

J'onn, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl and Alucard flew into the sky after Superman; Flash however followed on the ground keeping his speed and pace with the rest of those in the air.

The heroes headed straight towards the Wheel like War Machines and the Allied troops began to flee as the Machine advanced. Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl all tried to punch there way through but their attacks did not seem to have any effect; it didn't even leave a dent.

"What?" Wonder Woman gasped.

"If that won't work I'll try this," Hawk Girl said.

She charged up her mace and slammed it into the machine but the result was the same and there was no damage.

"That's not possible," Hawk Girl claimed.

Superman used his X-ray vision to examine the machine and he saw a high powered electrical current running through the frame. The only part it didn't seem to run through was the very back.

"It's got an electrical current running through the metal frame, creating a rudimentary kinetic field," Superman claimed.

"You mean our attacks are just being absorbed?" Hawk Girl asked.

"That's right we need to try something else," Superman

"I'll stop it," Alucard said.

He landed not far in front of the machine and placed his hand on the ground.

"Earthen barrier," Alucard said.

A large circler barrier of earth rose up from the ground and surrounded the base of the machine; trapping it. The machine stopped and Alucard smiled. However that smile quickly faded as the earth started to crack and the barrier broke apart as the machine ran over it. Alucard jumped out of the way to avoid being run over. The cannon fired at the allied soldiers who were fleeing.

"Help those troops," Superman ordered.

Flash sped over and slowed down running next to the machine.

"Hey Colonel Clank over here," Flash called out and waved his arms in the air.

The gunner noticed him and aimed the cannon at Flash. Flash sped up and easily avoided the incoming fire and explosions.

"Missed me...Missed me...missed me," Flash taunted as he altered his speed to not only keep the gunners attention but also avoid the cannon fire.

Alucard and Hawk Girl focused on keeping getting the remaining soldiers and the strays to safety, they did not have to worry about the cannon as Flash was doing a good job of distracting the gunner.

Wonder Woman lassoed the cannon with her Lasso of Truth and bent the cannon out of shape. The next time it fired it was blown clean off.

Superman tried blasting the base of the dome with his heat vision to separate it but it didn't work, he flew down in front of the wheel and grabbed it attempting to stop the vehicle; but it was hard due to the momentum and the rotating spikes. Green Lantern joined him creating a giant hand to help push back the machine.

While the War Machine did not stop it did slow down. J'onn came up behind the war machine and phased through its back and flew up into the interior. He looked at all the inner workings until he found the engine and ripped out what looked like a central control board.

The War Machine stopped and began to smoke Green Lantern flew up and blasted the second cannon, destroying it; J'onn phased back out and watched Superman, Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Alucard push it over on its side. Once the machine was down Flash ran over and J'onn and everyone landed; the Allied troops came out of hiding and cheered for the victory before passing the league as they moved up their positions.

Several of the men thanked the heroes, though a lot of eyes were on both Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl...they got several whistles as the troops past. Wonder Woman blushed a bit and Hawk Girl rolled her eyes.

Once most of the troops had gone J'onn showed the circuit board he had pulled out to the rest of the League.

"Look what I found inside," J'onn said and held out the circuit board.

"That's a Transistor. They weren't invented until after the war," Green Lantern claimed.

"Aeon sent us back through time to a certain point; he never said at what stage of the war we would end up in. Savage could have gotten here months before us...possibly even years," Alucard theorised.

"If that's the case then he would have had plenty of time to make and develop technology like this," Green Lantern agreed.

"Right and it doesn't help that both German and Japanese are amazing engineers and excel at developing new technologies," Flash stated.

"Could we figure out what part of the war we're in?" Wonder Woman asked.

"If we can get the date," Superman claimed "after all we have knowledge of what is supposed to happen and when,"

"But that will be useless to us…history has been altered and we only have 48 hours to change it back," Alucard pointed out "The knowledge you possess does not aid us nor tell us what we need to fix,"

"We should start with these futuristic machines. If only the Germans possess them then it would be safe to assume the answer lies in their headquarters," J'onn said.

"The Nazi high command was in Berlin...if I remember my high school history correctly it will be in the parliament building at the centre of the city and under heavy guard," Superman claimed.

Suddenly the ground shook and a dozen more wheel War Machines came out of the tree line.

"Great more of them," Flash sighed.

"Those troops will be slaughtered, we have to evacuate them," Superman claimed looking over at the still fleeing Allies forces.

"I'll fly to Berlin then, it will be easy for me to get the information we seek," J'onn said.

"Hold on, you can't go into enemy territory alone," Wonder Woman claimed.

"Go with him then, we'll handle things here," Superman said "and be careful, we don't want to alter history any more than we have too,"

Superman, Hawk Girl, Flash, Green Lantern and Alucard headed towards the fleeing troops to assist them in any way they could. J'onn and Wonder Woman took to the sky's and flew off away from the battle heading towards Berlin.

It was clear that they were not going to beat the next wave of Wheeled War Machines so the League focused on evacuating the troops and saving who they could. Thankfully one of the men they saved was willing to tell the League about some ships that were at the beach and were going to take the troops to a small Island off the coast to re-group.

Superman began lifting trucks and other large heavy objects to carry large amount of troops to the evacuation ships. Flash ran back and forth between the battle field and the ships with one or two injured soldiers or those that were trapped. It only took the scarlet speedster 4 seconds for a round trip. Three seconds to carry the soldiers and one second to return to the battle field. He had to slow down a bit with the soldiers so they did not suffer any lasting damage to their bodies from the high speeds.

Alucard provided cover for those carrying the injured and helping the soldiers by intercepting cannon fire and distracting the Germans from the fleeing troops.

"They're advancing on ships, we need to get to the beach and defend them," Flash yelled to Superman.

"Right," Superman responded and Flash Zoomed off the grab a fallen soldier. He flew over to Alucard, Hawk Girl and Green Lantern.

"That's all we can do here, those machines are headed for the beaches," Superman said "get who you can out now and head back. We need to protect those ships,"

Alucard, Green Lantern and Hawk Girl nodded and they spilt up. Hawk Girl, helped two injured soldiers and Alucard managed to get four soldiers out who were trapped in a building and surrounded by German troops. He carried the four soldiers into the sky, one on each arm, one on his back and one hung upside down off his front. Hawk Girl had two stragglers and air lifted them to safety.

Superman spied a truck full of soldiers that was trapped on a bridge as it had been blasted out by a war machine. He flew down and picked it up but the war Machine was too close. Green Lantern was nearby; he saw Superman and created a Green energy barrier blocking the incoming war machine.

"Go I'll cover you," Green Lantern said.

Superman lifted the truck from below and flew off with it. Unfortunately for Green Lantern the War Machine shot his barrier and since he was very low on power it broke apart. Green Lantern tried to fly but found that he couldn't so he ran into a nearby ally to avoid the war machine and saw two fallen soldiers, one of them was buried under some rubble and wasn't moving the other solider moaned; indicating he was still alive. Green Lantern grabbed him and swang him over his shoulders before he took off running again. Hawk Girl spotted him; she readjusted the soldiers so she could grab her team mate and flew down towards him.

"Lantern, take my hand," Hawk Girl urged.

"Take him instead," Green Lantern said and handed her the soldier he had saved.

"But what about you?" Hawk Girl asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, just take off," Green Lantern urged.

Hawk Girl looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said and flew up into the sky.

No sooner had she taken off did one of the War Machines cannons fire at them, fortunately it missed Green Lantern but he was still blown away by the explosion. He landed hard a few feet away, he picked himself up and looked at his ring, however it sparked a tiny bit of energy before it's bright colour faded and the green from Green Lantern's eyes disappeared as well.

"Dead," Green Lantern said disappointed.

The last attack from that explosion had used the last of the rings energy protecting him and now that the rings power and aura was gone he would be vulnerable to everything this war could throw at him. Green Lantern looked back at the approaching War Machines and quickly hid behind some rubble. He looked into the sky at the direction his friends had flown; the rest of the league was out of sight.

"Guess I'm on my own now," Green Lantern sighed.

* * *

_The Beach_

There were landing boats on the beach and those that could still walk were rushing to get on them, further out to sea a fleet of naval ships could be seen. Flash was already at the beach zipping back and forth from the beach edge and tree line to the boats loading people on and once a boat was full it would head out to sea.

Hawk Girl landed in front of a landing boat and careful let her passengers down, some other soldiers came up and helped her, thanking her for saving them.

Superman was flying landing boats and other trucks filled with soldiers out to the big navy ships further out to sea. To say the captains were shocked to see a man flying and carrying the soldiers would be an understatement. Although suspicious of Superman the captains let him drop the troops off and before they could ask who he was Superman would fly back to bring more to safety.

Flash zoomed up to Hawk Girl just as she was finishing handing off her last passenger.

"Where's GL?" Flash asked.

"His ring went out and I had to leave him," Hawk Girl claimed.

"What...You just left him back there...with no powers or anything to protect himself?" Flash asked angrily "Do you even care what happens to him...DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?!"

"Of course I care but..." Hawk Girl tired.

"I'm going back," Flash interrupted and then he ran off the beach and back toward the town.

"Flash wait..." Hawk Girl tried, but Flash was already out of sight.

Alucard landed a moment later and he looked at the trial of dust Flash had left behind.

"Where is Flash going?" Alucard asked as he put down his passengers.

"Green Lanterns ring ran out an I had to leave him behind," Hawk Girl claimed "Flash has gone back to look for him,"

Alucard stared at Hawk Girl and then turned back to look in the direction of the town they had just left.

"I think we have other things to worry about first," Alucard said and pointed at the tree line.

The big Wheeled War Machines had caught up, Hawk Girl and Alucard could see that soldiers were still pouring out and running across the beach; they both knew that those men would be easy targets and the boats would be destroyed the second they got in range.

"I'll hold them off, get Superman back here now," Alucard said and he launched himself in the air.

He flew to the edge of the beach where it met the mainland and hovered in the air. He moved his hands in a circle motion they lit up as a dark blue light appeared in the palms of his hand. Alucard continued the motions and began to trace what looked like some kind of symbol.

(1)"Asigurați-vă că trăiți, opriți pe cei fără carne, fără suflet...Sanctuar!" he cried out once the symbol was complete.

A huge dark blue dome suddenly grew out from the where the symbol was drawn and engulfed the beach and the evacuation boats along, it ended about half way out to the navy fleet. The dome had black crevices and cracks coming out from the base but stooped about a quarter of the way up; the lower back of the dome had a massive hole in it so the ships could sail out. The soldiers looked up at it in awe. The War Machines didn't slow down and they rammed into the dome but they could not get through.

Hawk Girl looked at the barrier and flew out to sea, she expected to be hindered by it but she flew straight through without any trouble. Superman was already on his way back and the two met up not far from the shore.

"Superman those Wheel things are back," Hawk Girl claimed.

"That's not the only problem," Superman claimed and he pointed to the skyline. There was a fleet of German planes heading their way too.

"It's just one thing after another in this war," Hawk Girl complained.

They flew back into the dome and over to Alucard who looked like he was struggling with maintaining his spell, the Wheel War Machines were firing their cannons and pushing against the vampires spell but nothing seemed to be getting through. Superman noticed that it did not seem to be affecting the soldiers who were still fleeing to the beach. They flew into the dome and Superman shuddered as he felt all tingly for a moment as he passed through and flew over to the vampire.

"Alucard what is this?" Superman asked.

"The most powerful Shielding Spell I know," Alucard responded "It will stop in-organic matter from passing through...but I can't hold this spell for long,"

"Hold on we'll get these boats out to sea and clear the sky," Superman urged.

Hawk Girl flew down to the captains of the landing crafts and Superman headed outside the dome into the sky to meet the oncoming planes.

"Get these boats out to sea now, we're out of time" Hawk Girl ordered.

The captains did not need to be told twice and even though there were still soldiers on the beach they pulled in the landing ramps and started to leave reverse out to sea. Hawk Girl flew up and met Superman in the sky.

"Alucard can't hold out for long, take them out quickly. No more holding back," Superman ordered.

"I never hold back," Hawk Girl claimed.

The two flew head first into the fleet of planes; Superman flew straight through propellers, wings and tails while Hawk Girl smashed them off. The planes opened fire at them but Superman ignored the bullets completely unaffected by them and Hawk Girls superior flying experience and manoeuvrability gave her the advantage. They continued to take out the planes as fast as they could.

Every now and then Superman would look back at the magic dome and he noticed Alucard struggling more and more with the spell, he could see the vampire sweating and it was clear he would be unable to hold it for much longer. Superman changed tactics and started blasting every plane with his heat vison aiming for a wing or tail; it was faster than flying up and smashing them one at a time.

Hawk Girl also was becoming increasingly aggressive with her assault, but she got too cocky and wound up being chased by several planes that had grouped up at once. Suddenly the planes exploded and five new planes painted dark blue with a gold circle and a black Hawks head painted on the side flew in from above. They flew alongside Hawk Girl and she saw they were all being piloted; one of the pilots gave her a salute before breaking away and shooting down the German planes.

Superman looked at them and then flew over to Hawk Girl.

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"They are now," Hawk Girl answered as they watched the planes out gun and out maneuver all of the German fighters.

With the help of the new planes and combing their flying skills they were able to shoot down most of them and the rest retreated and flew straight into Superman's heat vison that sliced them clean in half. With sky cleared Superman looked down and most of the landing crafts had passed out of Alucards dome and were safely out to sea; on their way to the navy fleet and out of rage of the War Machines cannons.

Superman flew down in front of the War Machines and glared at the pilots dangerously. Seeing as they now had no back up and their aerial support had just been obliterated they turned around and retreated.

The second they left the dome finally disappeared and the light faded from Alucards hands, he suddenly closed his eyes and fell from the sky. Superman swooped down and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"I got you," Superman said and he lowered the vampire on the beach.

Alucard moaned in response and looked weakly up at the man of steel; he gave him a weak smile.

The soldiers who were left behind on the beach crowded around him.

"Hey is he okay?" one asked in concern.

"I think so. None of are hurt are you?" Superman asked.

"No. Whatever he did it saved us," another answered "What was that dome thingy? And how did it stop those machines?"

"It would take too long to explain. We'll get you out to those ships now," Superman said.

"Take him first, he's so pale he looks like he's on death door," another soldier insisted.

"Actually that's how he always looks," Superman claimed.

The soldiers glanced at each other in confusion at that.

Superman carried Alucard over to one of the Navy ships deck and put him down out of the way, the vampire was still weak and so Superman asked one of the men to watch him. He flew back over to the beach and assisted Hawk Girl in bringing the remaining Soldiers who were left behind back onto the navy ships. By the time they were finished the landing crafts were being brought on board as well. Superman and Hawk Girl walked over to Alucard who was now sitting up with his head resting in his hand, he looked up at them as they approached.

"Hey, you alright?" Superman asked.

"Yes...I am just a bit dizzy...it will pass soon enough," Alucard answered.

"You can get dizzy?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Yes, it is an unfortunate side effect of using too much magic too quickly," Alucard claimed.

"That dome...what was that?" Superman asked.

"A powerful protection spell called Sanctuary," Alucard answered "and as I said before it is the most powerful shielding spell I know...and the most taxing,"

"Taxing...you mean it drains your power more than your other spells?" Superman asked.

Alucard nodded.

"It does...I do not often use it for that reason," Alucard claimed "But it can't be helped...I am not of the right alignment for such a spell,"

"Alignment...what does that mean?" Superman asked.

"It is a rule of Magic...I will explain when we have more time," Alucard answered "here is not the time or place,"

Superman nodded in understating and agreement.

"Will you be okay?" he asked

"I will be fine...though I will need to feed again soon," Alucard said.

"So soon...but you fed just before we left the Watch Tower," Hawk Girl claimed.

"I did but I used up a lot of my power with that spell...If I use much more I will lose my ability to fly and I have no desire to be a burden on this mission,"

"How much power do you have left?" Superman asked.

"Not enough…a bit less than I had when I first woke up. This is before we fought Hades," Alucard responded.

He then looked towards the entrance into the interior of the ship.

"But it appears we have some compony," Alucard stated.

Superman looked over and saw the captain of the ship as well as a few armed soldiers heading there way, he should have expected this. After all it was not every day that flying men and women show up out of sky to save people...at least it was not that way yet. The captain was very suspicious of the three but Superman managed to convince him that they were not a threat and were in fact on their side. The Captain informed them that they were heading to an off shore outpost and let them stay if they agreed to help.

The five blue planes also followed the ships circling around them and keeping an eye out for any German fighters. It took close to six hours before the navy fleet reached the Island and once they landed Superman began to unload boats and troops and flew the most injured ones over to the hospital tents that were set up. Hawk Girl assisted with fortifying the base and carrying supplies.

Alucard however(who was now recovered) made his way over to the medical tents and offered to help the overwhelmed doctors and nurses, he very quickly discovered that they're was not enough medicine to go round and things were made even worse with all the injured Superman was bringing in.

Alucard sought out a pen and paper and began to write the names of various herbs and plants on it. Once Superman had finished bring all the injured troops over Alucard approached him.

"Superman can you get me some these herbs and flowers," Alucard asked and handed the man of steel a list "You should find them in the countryside,"

"Uh...why?" Superman asked.

"There is a lack of medicine, I can make some but I require those listed," Alucard explained.

"You know how to make your own medicine?" Superman asked in surprise.

"I do though my knowledge is from 500yrs ago...but they clearly need all they can get," Alucard said as he looked over his shoulder back at all the injured soldiers.

Superman nodded, he would do anything he could to help and if Alucard could make his own medicine it would save even more lives.

"I'll check the surrounding area first and bring back what I can find before I head back to the main land," Superman said.

Superman launched into the sky again and as he flew off the blue planes landed not far away from the camp. The pilots got out and began to check over their planes for damage. It did not take long for Superman to find all he could in the surrounding island; he brought back what he found before heading off to the main land to search there.

Superman returned an hour later with the herbs in a bag he had found; when he got back he was pleasantly surprised to see that Alucard had already made some medicine up and was using it on the soldiers and treating patents with the overwhelmed doctors and nurses.

Superman landed outside the medical tent and walked over to the vampire who was in the process of getting a bullet out of a soldiers shoulder.

"I got those herbs you wanted," Superman said and held out a small filled bag.

"Thank you…please put it on the back table and hand me that bowl," Alucard said and pointed to a bowl of white paste on the table at the back of the tent. There were five of them in total.

Superman walked over to the table and put the bag down; he then picked up the bowl of paste and gave it a sniff…it smelled like lavender. Superman walked back over to the vampire.

"What's this?" Superman asked and he handed it to the vampire.

"A pain killer," Alucard claimed as he dipped two of his fingers in the paste and applied it to a bullet wound.

Superman watched as the clear pain that soldier was in seemed to fade in a few seconds and after a few minutes the injured man could move his arm regularly without any pain. Though Alucard still bandaged the wound up and advised not to move his arm too much.

While Alucard was bandaging the injured solder Superman looked back over at all the bowls and then at the injured soldiers, he knew medicine would be in short supply. He spoke to one of the nurses and learned that the medicine Alucard had made worked as the soldiers he had treated were not in any kind of pain, some were sleeping peacefully while others were talking about the events of the battle.

Once Alucard was done he walked over to the back table and Superman followed him.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Superman asked as they walked "Make medicine and treat injuries,"

"My mother taught me," Alucard responded.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she wanted to be a doctor...not some old hag or witch a real doctor," Alucard claimed.

"I bet that was hard," Superman said.

"It was, but she loved helping people. She made all her own medicine out of herbs grown in our garden. My father and her would spend hours doing research into all the different effects herbs had on what aliments,"

"Did your mother ever treat patients or anyone with her medicines?" Superman asked.

"She did. Our village never suffered much from disease or sickness because of my mother's work," Alucard claimed "If anyone had an aliment they came to my mother for a cure,"

Once they reached the table Alucard put the bowl down; he reached into the bag of herbs and pulled the herbs and began to sort them. Once they were sorted he grabbed several different ones before crushing it into powder with his vampire strength. He placed the herbs in the bowl and added a bit of fresh water and then spat in it.

"Why are you spitting in that?" Superman asked. He was a little taken aback by that particular ingredient. The herbs he could understand but not the spit.

"This paste is for open wounds... a vampire's saliva has not only pain numbing properties but it also seals the wound," Alucard explained.

"It does?" Superman asked sceptically.

"Yes, how else would humans survive when we bite into the veins on their necks?" Alucard asked.

"Huh...I never actually thought about it," Superman admitted. However now that Alucard mentioned it he supposed it made some sense.

"My mother discovered that vampire's salvia could be used in treating open wounds and would use it in her tonics and curatives,"

"So did she get that spit from you?" Superman asked.

"No, my father provided it for her," Alucard claimed "when he was at home,"

Superman was about to ask what that meant but Alucard suddenly looked away as something had caught his attention. He looked over to one of the doctors who was with two nurses and they were struggling to hold a man down to the bed. Alucard noticed that the doctor had a Bone Saw nearby; he narrowed his eyes and walked over.

"Is there a problem here?" Alucard asked as he approached.

The doctor looked at him.

"This soldier's leg that is in a very bad way," The doctor claimed.

Alucard nodded and followed the doctor to a soldier's bed and saw that the man's leg was almost completely purple and one part near the knee was a funky green colour.

"This is a very bad infection," Alucard observed.

"Agreed, if you help hold him down I can remove the leg and..." the doctor said.

"No...his limb is not beyond saving," Alucard argued.

"Are you blind? look at it," The doctor claimed "if we don't act now..."

Alucard however turned away and returned to the table, he took some more herbs and quickly made up some a strange coloured liquid. He then returned to the doctor.

"Soak this in a fresh bandage and wrap it over the wound, if the infection has not begun to receded in 30 minutes than you will need to amputate the limb," Alucard advised.

"But surely we must amputate it now," the doctor claimed.

"The infection has not yet left his leg...there for there is still time to save it," Alucard said "I am sure this man would prefer not to lose his leg,"

"I'm with him, I don't want to lose my leg," The injured Soldier claimed.

"I strongly suggest you adhere to your patient's wishes," Alucard advised.

The doctor was going to argue but Alucard had already turned and walked off. The Doctor sighed, he did not want to give in and he fully believed that he should amputate. But he had to admit the medicines that Alucard had come up with were working; he turned to look at the patient.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" the doctor asked "if it does not work the infection could kill you,"

"Yes, I really really like having two legs," the solider claimed.

The doctor nodded and called for the nurse to bring him some fresh bandages and a clean bowl to soak them in. Alucard came back over to Superman just as Flash zoomed into the camp and he stopped next to Hawk Girl.

"I couldn't find him...I can't believe you just left him there," Flash said angrily.

Anger flashed across Hawk Girls face and she dragged Flash over to the infirmary.

"Look there," She said and pointed to the injured soldiers.

"Yeah so?" Flash asked.

"Look again, there would have been far more casualties if we had stopped to help John," Hawk Girl "I know your worried about him and so am I...but I had to make a choice,"

"Some choice..." Flash said sadly.

Before Hawk Girl could answer Superman came over to them.

"Where's Al?" Flash asked.

"Helping out in the medical tent, turns out that Alucard knows how to make medicine out of all kinds of herbs and flowers," Superman answered.

"And they work?" Flash asked in surprise.

"Yeah they do," Superman claimed "he had me bring him some from the area and the mainland,"

"But wouldn't any medical knowledge he has be from half a millennia ago?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Yeah it would," Flash agreed "I know he's been reading to catch medical books up and all but I didn't think he was up to how medicine was made yet,"

"Fair enough. So Al, was that really the best you could come up with?" Hawk Girl asked.

It was no secret that Flash liked to give nicknames to the various members of the Justice League and had given each member their own name. Whether they liked it or not, most of them didn't have a problem with it and ever since Alucard had been visiting the Watchtower more frequently Flash had been looking for a nickname for him as well.

"Well when I first went down to his castle I called him Dracula but he seemed to get a bit upset at that," Flash explained "There is no way I was going to call him Edward Cullen and apparently someone else has started calling him Twilight which I refuse to do,"

"Really who would call him that?" Hawk Girl asked.

"I don't know, Al said it was some asshole in a trench coat," Flash shrugged.

"Did he ask you about the Twilight references?" Superman asked.

"Yeah I told him it was the name of some really bad vampire literature. After that he then went on to ask about Star Wars and Stephen Spielberg,"

"Oh how did that go?" Superman asked.

"Well let's just say we're going to be having quite a few mandatory movie nights when we get back," Flash said with a grin.

"Awesome I love Star Wars and Spielberg's work," Superman agreed.

"Will Batman be okay with having another movie night?" Hawk Girl asked "He wasn't at the last one and was against having the screening on the Watchtower to begin with,"

"Eh probably not," Flash shrugged "But it's Star Wars,"

As they were talking one of the soldiers came over to the group.

"E...Excuse me...but those pilots who landed earlier would like a word with you and your friends," the soldier said.

Superman nodded. He went back over to Alucard and told him that they were needed elsewhere in the camp and the four headed to a large flat area where the Black Hawks were had landed and we're waiting.

"Thanks for your help with those German fighters," Superman said.

"Don't thank us, we would have shot them down regardless if you had been there or not," the leader said.

"We've never seen an Insignia like yours before, what country are you from?" Hawk Girl asked.

"We're not from any one country," the leader answered.

"André is from France," the leader said and gestured to a man with two small moustaches just under his nose.

Hendirxson's from Holland," the leader continued and gestured to an older wider man with a white bushy Moustache that covered his upper lip.

"Olaf comes from Norway," gesturing to a bigger bulkier man with blond side burns.

"And I'm Black Hawk from Poland," Black Hawk introduced.

"All of those countries are occupied by the Axis powers," Superman stated.

"We Black Hawks bow to no one and we will not stop fighting until our homelands are free once more," Black Hawk claimed.

"Vi va liberty," André said with a thick French accent.

"It's good to see even in these war times people fighting for what's right," Superman said approvingly.

"Well I for don't think you could have chosen a better name or symbol," Hawk Girl claimed "But what was it you wanted to see us for?"

"We need your help in taking out a target of extreme importance," Black Hawk said.

"Your piloting skills are top notch, what could you possibly need our help for?" Flash asked.

"We cannot discuss it here but its success could put the Germans back years and change the outcome of the war," Black Hawk claimed.

The league looked at each other for a second. Perhaps this is what Aeon wanted them to change.

"Alright we're in," Superman said.

"Hold on what about GL, we can't just leave him out there on his own," Flash said.

"We may not have time to find him either," Superman agreed. He was well aware that they only had a limited time before they were pulled back to the future by Aeon.

"We can't just leave him out there…his ring is out. He could die or worse be captured by the Axis powers," Flash claimed.

"I know but…." Superman said.

He wanted to help Black Hawks squad but he also did not want to leave Green Lantern out there alone and as much as he hated to think about it this was World War 2 and people died every second in this war…Green Lantern might already be dead.

"I will go and look for him," Alucard volunteered.

Superman, Flash and Hawk Girl turned and looked at the vampire.

"I don't know, with J'onn and Wonder Woman already gone...we're stretched pretty thin as it is," Superman said.

"Plus this is a war zone, it's not like back home," Flash added "People die here,"

"Exactly why I should go," Alucard responded "sending someone else would be dangerous however the risk of death is non-existent with me,"

"Still..." Superman trailed off, he had to admit sending Alucard to find John was appealing but he was very hesitant to let anyone go out into one of history's bloodiest wars.

Alucard seemed to pick up on this hesitation and turned to Black Hawk.

"I am confident that between you three you can accomplish whatever these men wish of you," Alucard claimed.

"Supes….GL could die out there, especially now with his ring out," Flash claimed "you and I both know how bad this war is,"

Superman sighed and looked at Alucard.

"Are you sure can find him?" he asked.

Alucard nodded.

"I am a creature of darkness, tracking humans is a simple task and second nature to me," Alucard reminded him.

"Okay go…but don't take too long," Superman agreed "we are on a time limit after all,"

Alucard nodded he launched himself into the air and flew off in the direction of the battlefield the League had left a little over an hour ago.

"Your friend is probably dead and you just sent another off to die," Black Hawk said as he and the others watched Alucard fly off.

"Its fine, Al's immortal," Flash claimed.

Blackhawks team looked at each other sceptically.

* * *

_The Battlefield_

When Alucard got back to the battlefield there were no signs of the Germans or their advanced war machines, he landed in the spot where Green Lantern had used the last of his rings power to put up a force field to protect a truck full of men.

"Alright...he was here...got blasted over here," Alucard said as he retraced the heroes steps from his memory.

"He used this alley to escape and then ran...and Hawk Girl swooped down to take the injured man...here," Alucard said and he stopped at the spot where the league had last seen their friend.

Alucard looked around, he could not see John's body around and that meant that Green Lantern had in fact gotten away or he could have been captured by the enemy as well. Alucard bent down and touched the ground, there was still a faint print of where Green Lantern had fell after been shot at a second time and it did not look like the new War Machines had driven through here as there were no piked tracks.

Alucard scooped up some dirt and brought it close to his face, he sniffed it before sniffing the air, he was hoping to pick up Lantern scent and follow it but due to the smell of oil, fuel and gunpowder in the air from the battlefield Alucard found it difficult to focus on one scent.

'I think I am going to need to change tactics,' Alucard thought as he stood up 'I hope I have enough power to do this,'

Alucard turned away from the spot he was standing over and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and focused on the environment around him, he focused on the sounds, the smells then he started to walk, after a few steps he started run, he still focused on the environment while letting some more animalistic instinct's take over and His body began to change and his fur began to grow out of his skin. Alucard kept his focus and after a few seconds the vampire price was gone and replaced by a large beautiful white wolf.

The wolf trotted back over to where Alucard had been seconds ago and sniffed the spot where Green Lantern had fallen, before sniffing around, the wolfs head lifted and he looked in the direction leading to off to east. Having found the scent to wolf ran off following it.

 

* * *

* * *

_** (1) Asigurați-vă că trăiți, opriți pe cei fără carne, fără suflet... Sanctuar  -  Safe guard the living, stop those without flesh, without soul... Sanctuary ** _


	17. The Savage Time: Wonder Woman and J'onn

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**I would like to finish this Arc before Christmas, so new Chapters will be more frequent over the next two weeks.** _

_**As always Please Comment** _

* * *

Wonder Woman and J'onn were flying over the German country side, even though they both could fly at a high speed the two were only about half way to Berlin and it would take another four hours to reach the capital. So far they had yet to encounter any problems or air resistance; J'onn reasoned that it was because all the fighters would be focusing on the front lines where the fighting was.

"So how do you think Vandal Savage managed to come back in time in the first place?" Wonder Woman asked.

"If Flash's Science Fiction movies are anything to go by we will know when we see him," J'onn answered.

"You actually watch those?" Wonder Woman asked. She had tired watching movies that Flash had brought them but she didn't see the appeal in them.

"If I am to live on your world then should I not learn about the culture and its ways?" J'onn asked.

"Sure but don't you find all those movies culturally insensitive?" Wonder Woman asked.

"My culture is dead, any and all relevance it may have had are died with it a long time ago," J'onn said grimly "I have accepted that,"

"Still don't you find those films offensive?"

"Not particularly...I find some of the ways alien life is portrayed fascinating. Truly the Humans capacity for imagination is inspiring and never ceases to amaze me," J'onn said.

"Surly you must find some of those movies to be…insulting,"

"I found Mars Attacks to be...less than Ideal and I am not overly fond of how all life from other planets are treated as hostile," J'onn agreed "I did however rather enjoy watching Ridely Scots Alien movies though...as well as listing to Jeff Wyanes The War of the Worlds that Batman recommended,"

Before the conversation could continue they both herd sounds of plans and gun fire. The two flew higher to avoid detection and spotted four German planes fighting each other. Three of them were chasing one and its wing was caught on fire.

"Germans fighting amongst themselves?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Perhaps not...look," J'onn said and pointed to the plan that was on fire.

A man with blond hair and wearing a suit got out of the cock pit, he clearly was not German and even though his plane was on fire he managed to crash it into another only moments after jumping off with a para-shoot. However a piece of Derbies hit the man in the head and knocked him out and he was unable to open his para-shoot.

"He's not German," Wonder Woman claimed.

She swooped down and saved the man before he hit the ground and J'onn destroyed the other planes before he landed near Wonder Woman.

"Is he badly hurt?" J'onn asked.

"I don't think so," Wonder Woman answered.

The man groaned.

"He's coming around," Wonder Woman said.

The man woke up and the first thing he saw was Wonder Woman, he pushed himself up and looked at her.

"An Angel...I must have died and gone to heaven," the man said.

"You're not dead," Wonder Woman claimed "Are you a deserter or a spy?"

The man didn't respond; he was too busy staring at Wonder Woman's exposed outfit and chest.

"Is there something on my Armor?" Wonder Woman asked and looked down at her outfit.

"Sorry," the man apologised "what were you saying?"

"Those Germans were trying to shoot you down, why?" Wonder woman asked.

"I don't think I should tell you that," the man claimed.

"I did just save your life," Wonder Woman claimed "Can I at least know your name?"

"It's Steve...Steve Trevor," Steve introduced.

"And just between you and me...I'm trying to get to Berlin to steal some communications codes from the Germans...with those codes I can intercept and listen in on all the Germans plans," Steve claimed.

"Impressive...but why did you need to steal a plane for that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I didn't want to walk," Steve shrugged.

They both stood up.

"Looks like I'll have to now," Steve sighed "But once the war's over and if your ever state side look me up okay,"

Steve then gave her a kiss on the hand and Wonder Woman blushed.

"Good bye my angel, I hope we meet again," Steve said dramatically.

He turned around and jumped back in fear when he saw J'onn standing there.

"HOLY SHIT!" Steve yelled in surprise at seeing the green man. He drew his weapon and fired however J'onn became intangible and the bullets passed through him.

Steve stared at the martin in shock.

"Wait...he's with me," Wonder Woman claimed.

"How long has he been standing there?" Steve asked.

"The whole time," Wonder Woman answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me...what is he some kind of Nazi experiment or something?" Steve asked.

J'onn raised an eyebrow at this.

"I am not an experiment, I was born this way," J'onn claimed.

"You were born green?" Steve asked "what are you from mars?"

"Yes," J'onn answered stoically.

Steve stared at him in shock and looked at Wonder Woman for help but she merely nodded in confirmation. Steve looked back at J'onn still not believing what he was seeing.

Steve reached out poked him just to make sure he was real.

"These new weapons the Axis powers have, do you know where they came from?" J'onn asked.

"The Axis powers...no they don't have them only the Germans do...apparently sharing is not the Nazi way," Steve claimed, he was still on edge but he was starting to calm down.

"The Japanese and Italians don't have access to any of the new technology," Steve claimed.

"Then where did it come from?"

"Intel said some Guinness named Vandal Savage made them all...or he came up with the working designs," Steve claimed.

Wonder Woman and J'onn looked at each other in surprise.

"Vandal Savage made them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah it's amazing; he just came up with them over night. The High Command was so impressed they kicked Hitler out and made him their new Fureier," Steve claimed "I can't blame them, I mean if someone on our side had made those weapons I would have put him in charge too,"

"We need to get to Berlin as soon as possible," J'onn said.

"Agreed," Wonder Woman said.

"You're headed to Berlin...would you like to join me?" Steve asked "there is safety in numbers after all,"

"I do not believe that is wise," J'onn responded.

"It might be useful to have someone who knows the area, neither of us have been there before," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"Very well," J'onn said.

"Great...so do you two have names?" Steve asked.

"I am Diana of Thyemiscra, also known as Wonder Woman," Wonder Woman introduced "and that's J'onn,"

"John and Diana...I'm just going to call you Angel though," Steve said, he then turned to J'onn.

"And which do you prefer, Alien overlord or Marven?" Steve joked.

J'onn did not laugh, he just stared at Steve for a moment.

"You should know I possess a ship in orbit with an anal probe on board and I have a fascinations with humans," J'onn said.

"Ah…I uh…Oh look at the time…we better get going," Steve said quickly.

He was about to walk off when Wonder Woman grabbed him and flew up into the air. J'onn followed and flew next to her.

Steve looked at them both slacked jawed and then he looked down, he could see the ground beneath the clouds. He watched as the landscape passed by and Wonder Woman and her friend passed over more ground than Steve could ever have hoped to make on his own.

"You're sure I'm not dead?" He asked.

"No, you are very much alive," Wonder Woman assured.

"Okay...I'm being flown to Berlin in the arms of an angel next to a green man from mars...yeah this makes sense," Steve said.

Once in the air Wonder Woman gave the Martian a disapproving look.

'Was that really necessary?' she thought loudly so the Marten would hear her.

'No…but it was entreating,' J'onn thought back with a slight smirk on his face.

Steve looked between the two of them getting the feeling that they were having a silent conversation. He then took a long look at J'onn before turning his attention to Wonder Woman.

"So are you two...you know..." Steve trailed off.

"Know what?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Together," Steve said.

"We are team mates nothing more," J'onn said.

"Oh...You know this makes you even more angelic," Steve claimed.

"How so?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because Dinner with you would be Heaven," Steve claimed.

"You may drop him if you like...I won't tell anyone," J'onn said.

"Heh...funny...he's not serious by the way," Steve said a tad worried.

"I am always serious," J'onn said.

It took a few hours to get to berlin and along the way Steve tried to find out what J'onn and Wonder Woman wanted in the city they only responded with "We have Business there," so Steve and Wonder Woman chatted with Steve flirting with her the whole way...though Wonder Woman didn't seem to realise what he was doing.

Once they arrived Steve pointed out which building was the Parliament building and they managed to get in by having J'onn phase through an escape door and opening it from the other side. Once inside the three made their way to the main part of the building while avoiding the guards that were stationed in the front hall and reception area.

"Alright we're in," Steve said "I guess this is where we part,"

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Why, are you worried about me?" Steve responded with a smirk.

"Of course I am, we're in the heart of enemy territory," Wonder Woman responded.

"I would agree with you except...those Krutz don't have hearts," Steve joked.

"This is serious,"

"I know and don't worry about me; I've been on far more dangerous missions than this," Steve assured "Though I would have a better chance if you gave me a kiss for good luck,"

"No," Wonder Woman said flatly.

"Oh well I tried," Steve said "Good bye my sweet Angel, I the wings of fate allow us to meet again,"

J'onn and Wonder Woman watched Steve run off further into the building.

"I wonder if he is related to Flash," J'onn stated.

"No, Steve is much more charming," Wonder Woman responded.

The Martian raised an eyebrow at this.

"Come on we have work to do," J'onn said and he walked away in a different direction.

As they walked through the building avoiding guards and searching rooms for any sign of Vandal Savage, J'onn scanned he minds of the guards that they passed looking for any information on where the new technology was being kept or developed; but none of the guards knew anything.

"Well any luck?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, these men only know Savage is a genius leader nothing more," J'onn confirmed.

"There has to be someone who knows something," Wonder Woman stated.

J'onn was about to respond when the two herd footsteps approaching them. They both hid in a nearby room leaving the door open a crack to see who was passing. It was a tall blond man wearing glasses in a German officer's uniform, he had a stern and uncompromising look on his face; his posture and the way he walked practically screamed high ranked.

J'onn scanned his mind.

"This man...he has a meeting with Savage," J'onn whisperd.

"Then I think you should attended," Wonder woman smiled.

She snuck out of their hiding spot and grabbed the man around the neck and held him in a tight headlock until he passed out and she dragged him back into the room that she and J'onn had been hiding in. J'onn stared at the man and shifted into an exact replica of the officer.

"I will attend the meeting and let you know what I find," J'onn said in a thick German accent and a voice that was not his own.

"How?"

He reached out Wonder Woman and touched her forehead lightly.

'I have just set up a telepathic link between us, we can now communicate telepathically over a greater distance,' J'onn's voice filled Wonder Woman's mind.

'Handy,' Wonder Woman thought back.

'Indeed, I must go...good luck,' J'onn said and the two walked off in different directions.

J'onn headed to the meeting and on the way he met up with a few other Higher Ranking Officers, he scanned their minds to see how he should act around them to not arouse suspicion and was relived to discover that the man he had shifted into was quiet, reserved and like to focus on his work; that meant that it would appear out of the ordinary to not talk to them and merely observe from the background.

When he arrived at the meeting hall there were already men inside, though they were mostly guards and assistants. There was a large table with map on it and small model troops, tanks and flags of the eruption countries.

Not long after a tall man walked in, he was flanked by two guards and he waved them off. J'onn instantly recognised him from the picture that the alternate version of Batman had shown them. The odd thing was. Savage looked exactly the same as he did on the posters that the League had seen in the altered future.

Once everyone had arrived the meeting began and although Savage said nothing on his rise to power or anything to do with him coming back in time the marten listened and learned of upcoming battle plans and heard reports on the Allied powers new superhuman allies; though Savage was very quick to dismiss them as propaganda.

About halfway through the meeting an alarm bleared and all the generals looked up at it.

"That's the intruder Alarm," one said.

"Indeed...it appears we have an uninvited gust," Savage agreed.

'Dina...the alarm just went off...are you safe?' J'onn reached out telepathically.

'I just herd, but it's not me that set it off,' Wonder Woman responded.

'Are you sure?' J'onn asked.

'Yes...I found something hidden away...a man frozen,' Wonder Woman claimed.

'Alright stay hidden for now,' J'onn advised.

Savage ordered a search of the complex and about ten minutes later the guards dragged in Steve.

"My Furior we have found the intruder...he appears to be a British spy," the guard claimed.

"Good work soldier," Savage said.

He bent down to Steve's eye level.

"Why did you come here, how did you get in?" Savage demanded.

"You left your back door unlocked," Steve said confidently.

"It is not wise to play games with me," Savage warned.

While Savage questioned Steve J'onn contacted Wonder Woman again.

'Dina...the intruder is Steve Trevor,' J'onn said.

'WHAT!'

'Not so loud,' J'onn said wincing.

'...Sorry, you have to help him,'

'I know but I can't right now, Savage is questioning him,' J'onn claimed.

"Joseph step forward please," Savage commanded.

J'onn did so and walked up to Savage.

"I am going to give you a choice, you can tell me everything you know here and now or Joseph here will get it out of you...painfully," Savage warned.

"You can do what you want, I'll never tell you anything," Steve said bravely.

"Well see," Savage smiled sadistically "Joseph he's all yours,"

J'onn stared at Steve for a second and then turned to Savage.

"May I have somewhere private to work?" J'onn asked.

"Of Course...why don't you use my lab," Savage suggested "I have a few new toys down there that I think you would find very very useful,"

Steve gulped; he did not like the sound of that. Savage had his guards escort Steve to his lab, J'onn followed listening to Savage explain all the new toys he had and they all sounded painful to Steve. Steve contemplated trying to escape but with all the high ranking generals and Savage around he knew that if he did he would most likely be shot or worse. Once they were at the lab Steve was restrained on a metal slab and had his body restrained. Only Savage and J'onn entered and Savage got out his new tools and showed the other general how they worked.

"Do you understand how these work?" Savage asked.

"Yes," J'onn answered.

"Good Savage," said and put the tool in his hand.

"I expect a report tomorrow...now I'll leave you too it, I have to go and make sure everything is ready for the next stage," Savage said as he walked out.

J'onn turned and looked at Steve; the British spy was desperately trying to not show his fear at what those instruments could do.

"Don't waste your time, I will never tell you anything," Steve said definitely.

J'onn put the interment down and walked over to the metal slab, he grabbed the restraints and ripped them straight out of the table.

"What the..." Steve gasped.

He instantly sat up and looked at the German general in suspicion. But before J'onn or Steve could do anything Wonder Woman suddenly came out of a door in the back. Once it was open cold mist came out.

"There you are, what took you?" Wonder Woman said.

"A...A...Angel?" Steve asked.

J'onn turned to wonder woman and the amazon approached him.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Wait...you're with him?" Steve asked.

"Indeed," J'onn said and shifted back into his regular appearance.

"You...Your that green man...are you a German general?" Steve asked confused.

"No, I merely have the ability to alter my molecular structure at will," J'onn said.

Steve looked at him blankly.

"I can change my shape at will...this is not my real form but one I took to make others more comfortable around me," J'onn said.

"You can shapeshift too?" Steve said in shock.

"That is what I just said," J'onn claimed.

"We need to focus, have a look at this," Wonder Woman said and she gestured to the door she came out of.

J'onn walked over to the door and saw a freezer with a man frozen in

"Wait is that...That's Hitler," Steve exclaimed.

"You did say Savage replaced him," Wonder Woman said.

J'onn walked up to the tube and placed his hand on it.

"I sense a mind...it is dormant...like he is in a deep sleep," J'onn claimed "but this man is alive,"

"That's...not really a good thing," Steve commented.

The other two looked at him before going back to their discussion.

"Did you find anything else?" J'onn asked.

"Yes," Wonder Woman answered.

She led the two men out of the freezer and over two a shelf and pulled down something think and black.

"That's a Laptop," J'onn commented.

"I know...I was about to play this on it when you came in," Wonder Woman said and held up a CD.

"Let's see what's on it," J'onn said.

She booted it up and put the disk in and it played a video with Savages face on it, the video explained how World War two was the last and best opportunity for Savage to take over and the disk contained various plans and blueprints for new weapons that would give the Germans a huge advantage.

"I see...so Savage didn't come back in time," Wonder Woman said once they had gone through the entire disk.

"He must have been unable to perfect his time machine so he sent back a laptop containing everything he would need to win the war. It left Steve speechless as a lot of things mentioned was top secret.

"With information on the allies and their tactics...how could he possibly lose," Wonder Woman stated.

Wonder woman suddenly punched the screen of the computer and slammed her fist onto the keyboard, the laptop sparked and smoked from the damage that would now be beyond repair and destroying the disk in side in the process.

"There...problem solved," She said.

"We still need to deal with Savage," J'onn claimed.

"Why? The laptop and information is destroyed," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"There was a lot to remember on that disk, and I doubt he would remember it all but the key dates that were mentioned and all the Allied forces plans would still be enough to win this war," J'onn explained.

"I see...we should get back to the others...we're running out of time," Wonder Woman claimed.

"Agreed, they need to know," J'onn agreed.

J'onn and Wonder Woman turned to leave but Steve stopped them.

"Wait a minute...what the hell is going on?" Steve asked "You two aren't making any sense,"

"It's….not really any of your concern," J'onn said.

"Not my concern? You two save me from an air battle and bring me to Berlin, then you save me from Savage…and now not only do you know what that thing is," Steve said and gestured to the broken down laptop "But you act like you've seem one before and were expecting it,"

"Steve…." Wonder Woman tired.

"No you tell me what is going on right now," Steve demanded "none of this makes sense,"

J'onn and Wonder Woman looked at each other for a moment, like they were having a mental conversation.

"Very well, but we should get out of here first," J'onn said "We will need someplace safe to talk,"

"I've got a safe house set up not far from the city," Steve claimed "It's a bit small but it should be safe,"

"Alright we'll go there," Wonder Woman agreed.

"Wait we can't leave yet, I haven't got the communications code," Steve said.

"You mean this?" Wonder woman asked and held out a piece of paper.

Steve took it and looked at it; his eyes went wide as it was the codes he was looking for.

"Angel…where did you get this?"

"A nice German captain told me," Wonder Woman smiled "I wrote it down,"

"A German officer…just told you how to break their code?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"I can be very persuasive," Wonder Woman claimed playfully.

"I bet you can," Steve responded.

"Can we please leave," J'onn interrupted impatiently.

"Sure but how are we going to get out of here?" Steve asked "I'm sure the guards would just let us leave,"

J'onn floated upwards and phased through the ceiling and disappeared.

"Oh...right...he can do that?" Steve claimed. He was still a little unnerved by J'onns powers.

"Come on, let's go," Wonder Woman said.

She picked Steve and flew up to the ceiling and punched a hole in it...she then flew through the hole and over to a nearby wall and punched that out too before flying off into the night. J'onn was waiting for them and they flew off together.

"You know some men find strong women scary...I however find it very attractive," Steve claimed.

Wonder Woman blushed a bit.

They flew out of Berlin and Steve directed them to his safe house, it was a small hidden underground bomb shelter, inside was a single bed, a cupboard with some emergency food and a bottle of scotch, a table with a large radio set up and a single chair.

"Right...start talking," Steve said once they were all inside.

"Very well but first you have to promise not to tell anyone," J'onn said.

"If I do will you tell me what's going on?" Steve asked.

"Yes," J'onn replied.

"Alright I promise anything you tell me will not leave this bunker," Steve promised.

"It's a long and complicated story...but the short version is we are from the future," Wonder Woman said.

Steve started at them and blinked a few times.

"The...future?" he asked.

Both J'onn and Wonder Woman nodded in confirmation and explained what had happened and why the war was in the state that it was and how they had come from the future to fix the past.

"So let me get this straight...we're losing the war because the Vandal Savage of the future sent information back in time to his past self so he could take over the world," Steve summarised.

"Yes, we've seen Savages future and it doesn't work," J'onn agreed "we were sent back in time to prevent it,"

"And you two came alone?" Steve asked.

"No we were with 5 others," Wonder Woman explained "We came to Berlin to find out where all the advanced technology came from,"

"Like that thing you destroyed,"

"It is called a Laptop," J'onn said.

"Right...I bet this laptop thing is some kind of secret weapon from the future," Steve said.

"Actually you can buy them anywhere and are considered an everyday tool," J'onn claimed.

"Uh-huh...look this is a lot to take in but tell me one thing...Do we win this war?" Steve asked.

"According to the others yes, the allies win this war," J'onn said.

"R...Really?" Steve asked hopefully "You don't sound very sure,"

"I am not from earth so this worlds history is unfamiliar to me Wonder Woman is from an Island filled with women that has had no contact with the outside world for since ancient times," J'onn said.

"An Island filled with women...really?" Steve asked with a smirk "Is it a tropical Island?"

"Yes," Wonder Woman answered.

"You don't say, I think I would like to visit one day," Steve said pervertly.

"I would not recommend it. Men are forbidden, any man who steps foot on Themiscara is executed," Wonder Woman warned.

"Might be worth it….what do the girls do there?"

"Train in combat all day,"

"Do all the girls wear Armor like yours?" Steve asked.

"No, my Armor is unique. The others wear Greek gladiatorial armour or toga's when they are not training,"

Steve nodded, he of course knew exactly what the ancient Greeks had used for battle Armor and it left a lot of skin exposed. Steve wondered if there was an army of female Spartans out there and if they had the same dress code as male Spartan warriors did.

"No one would be able to defat them…." Steve muttered to himself as he thought about the topless Spartan army made up only of women.

"Who would be unbeatable?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Please stop thinking, your thoughts are disturbing," J'onn requested.

"Sorry, alright what can I do to help?" Steve asked.

"You believe us?"

"Not really, but I don't understand the weapons and no one can figure out where Savage got them...and I don't want the Krutz to win the war and if you say you're here to prevent that then I'll do what I can to help you," Steve said "So...what do we do next,"

"We have found and destroyed the source of the weapons but Savage could still be planning something that could alter the course of the war," J'onn said.

"I think I can help you with that," Steve smirked "if the codes that Angel got are real then we can listen in on Savages plan and find out exactly where he is and what he's up too,"

Steve sat down at the table and fiddled with the radio; he put the head phones on and tuned it to the Germans radio frequency. He pulled out the codes that Wonder Woman had given him and began to decipher what was being said.

"Okay here we go...not much going on here...troop orders and...wait what's this..." Steve trailed off.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know...something's odd...it's an odd signal and..." Steve said concerned.

He fiddled with the radio and checked the codes that he had been given. Suddenly he stood up in surprise.

"No...No that can't be right," Steve gasped.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"Savage...he's launching an invasion," Steve said wordily.

"This could be what we need to change to put the history back on course," Wonder Woman said "Which European coast is he landing at?"

"That's just it...it's not any country in Europe," Steve said.

"Then where is he going?" J'onn asked.

"America...he's planning to invade America," Steve claimed "Why would he go there?"

"Didn't Batman say that the Germans invaded the Allies home borders while the Allies were at some place called Normandy?" J'onn asked.

"Wait...you know about Operation Overlord?" Steve asked in surprise "but that's still in the planning stages,"

J'onn and Wonder Woman looked at him.

"Right...future...got it," Steve said "But if he was going to invade when our side hit Normandy why is the German communication filled with orders regarding launching the invasion of America?"

"Perhaps our appearance and destroying his computer has moved up his timetable," J'onn reasoned.

"Can you find out when the invasion is going to start?" Wonder Woman asked.

"For you angel, anything," Steve said and he sat back down.

Steve fiddled with some knobs and a few minutes late he looked up again.

"It's happening right now...Savage launched his forces 20 minutes ago," Steve said.

"Then there is still time to stop him," J'onn said.

"Right lets intercept him and stop the invasion," Wonder Woman agreed.

J'onn and Wonder Woman headed for the exit of the bunker, Steve stood up, he took the head phones off and grabbed Wonder Woman's wrist.

"Wait...you can't go," Steve said.

"I have too," Wonder Woman claimed "J'onn will need my help,"

"But I don't want you to go...I think I love you," Steve said "and if you go I may never see you again,"

"Steve..." Wonder Woman tried.

"No, it's too dangerous...stay here with me," Steve pleaded.

"I can't, if we don't stop Savage the future will not change," Wonder Woman argued.

Steve sighed.

"Your going aren't you...I can't stop you," he stated

"No you can't," Wonder Woman agreed.

"Alright…but take this before you go," Steve said.

He leaned in and gave Wonder Woman a long kiss.

"For luck," he said and let her go.

Wonder Woman stared at him for a moment and then ran headed out of the bunker, but she stopped and looked back.

"Steve...don't die. If your alive in 57yrs time I will find you again," Wonder Woman said and she ran out and flew off with her marten companion.

"57yrs huh...I'll mark the date," Steve joked.

Steve walked up to the exit and closed the hatch, he let out a long sigh and looked at

"I may not be able to do anything...but I am not letting them face Savage's invasion force alone," Steve said.

Steve went back to the radio and changed the frequency to the Allies and waited.

"Come in Wing Commander, this is agent 00 can you hear me?" Steve said.

Steve waited for a moment and he got a response.

"Hey it's me, just letting you know I completed my mission and am at the safe house and awaiting pick up," Steve said.

He listened to the radio for moment.

"No don't come get me yet, you need to head out west ASAP. Savage has launched an invasion and he's heading to America," Steve claimed "If he invades then we will lose the war,"

He paused and listened again.

"Yes I'm sure; I got the codes and herd it myself,"

Steve listened to the reply.

"Alright thanks and don't worry about me, I'll be fine until you and your team take care of it," Steve said happily "Oh and just so you know when I get back I have a story for you that you won't believe,"

* * *

_**Warning Maths Content** _

_**I could not find an exact age for Steve Trevor when he met Wonder Woman, but I estimate him to be around early to mid/late 20's. My reason for this is because in the Justice League Cartoon he is a secret agent and It takes time to train as a secret agent and but given wartime that training would have been rushed.** _

_**So let's do some maths.** _

_**First we know WW2 ended in 1944 and that Steve Trevor survived it. This gives us a starting date.** _

_**We also know that The Justice League cartoon started and is set in 2001, this is a good year to go by and since each season of the cartoon takes place over the course of a year we can assume that the Savage time happens near or at the end of 2001.** _

_**As stated by Hawk Girl she had been on earth for 3yrs prior to the start of the cartoon and 5yrs once the Thanagarians invaded at the end of season 2. This gives us a good estimate of how much time has passed since their is a 57 year time difference from the end of WW2 to 2001.** _

_**Now at the end of a Savage Time Wonder Woman meets an elderly Steve Trevor in a retirement home and this is the last we see of him. Due to him being there and the nurse saying he tires easily we can assume he is near the end of his life. Since the average human lives to about 80yrs Steve would be most likely in his late 70's to early 80's…he could be even older than that but for the sake of this I am saying between 80-85yrs old; and since this is the last he's seen or mentioned we can assume he passes on shortly afterwards.** _

_**In the Justice League 2017 film Wonder Woman does not like to talk about Steve since his death so I assume that is the same in the cartoon.** _

_**So we take 80ish minus 57 and we get 23, this age matches up with his cocky yet charming and roguish personality that he displays…but give or take a few years. So mid/late 20's when he met Wonder Woman.** _

_**Written working out:** _   
_**Time between the end of WW2 and 2001 = 57yrs** _   
_**Steve's elderly age 80-85 (2001 age) – 57 = 23-27ish(1944 age)** _   
_**Steve's birth year: 1944 – 23/25 = 1921-1916ish** _   
_**Steve's Death year: Late 2001 - early 2002.** _

_**This isn't exactly accurate as we don't have an exact date that Steve was born or died but it dose give a good and plausible estimate of his age and birth date.** _


	18. The Savage Time: Superman, Flash, Hawk Girl

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Once Alucard had left Superman, Hawk Girl and Flash left the military camp with Black Hawk and his team, they followed them back they're secret base Black Hawk Island; an Island in the pacific. Once there Black Hawk explained his plan to the Justice league. Superman, Hawk Girl and Flash were to take out three heavily armed Anti-Air craft guns surrounding a factory of great importance and once the guns were taken out Black Hawk could make an attack run destroying the factory.

Superman and Hawk Girl both considered it an easy target and the Leaguewas waiting for Black Hawks team to get ready and re-fuel there planes. Flash and Superman watched from the side while Hawk Girl answered questions about her wings to the pilots and helped with some of preparations.

"Hey any word from any of the others yet?" Flash asked.

Superman shook his head.

"None, but that's to be expected," Superman answered.

"It is?"

"Well our coms don't work, there's no satiate or watchtower to communicate with," Superman pointed out "and even if there were I doubt they'd be able to pick up the signal we use,"

Flash blinked a few times and he realised that Superman was right.

"Oh right...I can't believe I didn't think of that," Flash said sheepishly.

"Despite that I'm sure they're all fine," Superman assured "I bet Alucard has found John already and their on their way back now,"

"Yeah...you're probably right," Flash said sadly "But how will they know where we are?"

"I left a message for him back at that military camp we were at, the man in charge said he would pass it along,"

Flash nodded, they continued to watch and once preparations were complete they headed out. It only took about an Hour for the planes to reach their destination and once they were close Black Hawk singled Superman and Hawkgirl to start the attack while his team hung back out of range.

The Germans saw them coming and instantly began firing the anti-air craft guns, Hawk Girl avoided the rapid gunfire with ease and smashed the first one with her mace. Superman just flew through the bullets and they bounced off him, he flew straight down and when he was right in front of the gun he ripped it out of the grouped and tossed it aside like it was nothing.

Flash however ignored the last gun and had zipped into the factory, once inside he saw many many men building what looked like a large engine of some kind, he wasn't really paying attention as his main priority was to get the workers out before Blackhawk mad his attack run.

Flash tried to tell them to run but since he did not speak German the workers did not understand him; he spied the fire alarm and triggered it. Once the alarm was blaring the works instantly began to evacuate.

Outside both Superman and Hawkgirl made their way over to the last gun, since they were both on ground level they walked over to it. Superman stood in front of it with Hawkgirl behind him taking the bullets, they were waiting for Flash to finish the evacuation.

Once the last worker was clear the two easily destroyed the last gun before flying up and giving the signal to Black Hawk. Once the pilots started they're attack the factory was destroyed in a matter of minutes as all five planes dropped several bobs on it and the Leagueand the workers watched from a safe distance.

"Good Job on getting these people out Flash," Superman complimented.

"Yeah they maybe Germans but there not soldiers," Flash said "They don't deserve to be casualties of war,"

"But you can't win a war without them," Hawk Girl pointed out.

"True but that doesn't mean you should make more casualties," Flash claimed.

"But what if a whole race was at stake...what if making more casualties...more sacrifices was the only way to survive?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Hawk Girl a race is at stake here...in this war the Germans wanted to wipe out everyone who did not share their beliefs or who were diffident,"

"Really?" Hawk girl asked.

"Yeah and even though they tired and came close to it they still failed and there are a lot of people around our present that survived this war and those who were different still continued to flourish,"

"But surly countless people died in this war," Hawk Girl said.

"They did but they died fighting for what they believed in, killing off innocent bystanders isn't sacrifice or casualties...its murder,"

"Genocide is more like it in this case," Flash commented.

"If victory means sacrifice a whole race or wiping out anyone who has no stake in a war or isn't even part of it that would make us no better than the Germans," Superman claimed.

"Yeah, there's always another way, you just have to look for it," Flash said.

"I see...who started this war?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The Germans did," Flash answered "they started the last one too,"

"Wait…there was another war before this one?"

"There have been a few but none on this scale…that's why it's called World War II," Flash claimed.

"The First World War wasn't as big but it was the first major conflict that most of the world was involved in," Superman explained "and the Germans started that war too,"

"So the Germans started two massive wars…and lost both?" Hawk Girl asked.

Both Flash and Superman nodded.

"Why would they start a second one after losing the first…didn't they learn their lesson the first time round?" Hawk Girl asked.

Before either Superman or Flash could answer Black Hawk and his team landed nearby and they walked over to join the Justice League; the pilots stared at the factory burning.

"I wonder what they were working here," Black Hawk commented.

"I saw them working on some kind of engine," Flash answered.

"An engine...what kind?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Let's see if it survived," Superman said.

"You'd have to wait till the fire goes out," Black Hawk pointed out.

"No I don't," Superman said as his eyes turned blue and he scanned the rubble with his X-ray vison, looking for any signs of an engine surviving.

"Found something," Superman said.

He flew over factory and took a deep breath and blew out the flames.

"How….did he do that?" Black Hawk asked impressed but weary at the same time.

"Putting fires out is easy for us, we deal with more destructive disasters on a daily bases," Hawk Girl claimed.

Superman then landed and began to effortlessly toss some remains away until he found what he was looking for. The others came over.

"That's it," Flash said.

"That's a jet engine," Hawk Girl claimed.

"But...these weren't invited till years after the war," Flash claimed.

"Aeon said that time was messed up…maybe this is what we're supposed to fix," Superman theorised "But what would the German need jets for?"

Flash and Hawk Girl shrugged there shoulders as they had no clue.

"What's a Jet?" Black Hawk asked.

"It's a really really fast plane," Flash answered.

"Could the German be trying to advice there air force," Black Hawks suggested.

"I would think that too...only this engine isn't for a fighter plane," Superman claimed truing to the engine "this is way too big,"

"How about we ask them," Black Hawk said and turned to the workers who Flash had saved.

"We...uh...We don't speak German," Flash said sheepishly.

"I know how to say hello and I am here to help," Superman claimed "but that's about it,"

"I speak it, as do the rest of my team," Black Hawk said "we all learnt so I could understand the transmissions that we intercept,"

"Plus being from countries occupied by the Axis we needed to learn what they were saying,"

"Oh...right...That's a good reason to learn," Flash said "do you speak Japanese and Italian too?"

"Of course," Black Hawk claimed before he headed over to where the workers were.

Black Hawk started talking to the workers, when he was done he went came back over to the Justice League.

"So they don't know what they were building or what it was for. They claimed because they were not able to fight they were taken and forced to build the engines," Black Hawk claimed.

"Are there any other factories like this in the area?" Superman asked.

Black Hawk shook his head.

"They don't know, but they claim that if the war leaders learn that they survived they fear they will be treated as deserters," Black Hawk said.

"What...that's insane," Hawk girl yelled.

She did not know the punishment for deserting the army on this planet but she assumed it would be similar to what was on Thanagar.

"Even though they were not drafted as Soldiers they will be treated as such," Black Hawk claimed.

"We can't just leave them here then, the solders will find them for sure," Superman claimed.

"But where would we take them? There is no where they could go where High Command won't find them," Black Hawk stated.

"Don't you lot have a secret pacific Island base?" Flash asked.

"Yes but...how would we get them there?" Black Hawk asked "our planes are only one man fighters and we don't have any that would carry them all to safety. Even if we did we would be targeted by the German air force,"

"Leave that to me," Superman smiled.

"What does that mean?" Black Hawk asked.

He didn't get a response as Superman used his Super Speed and Strength to swiftly clear the derbies and gather all the usable mental beams and parts that were left. Black Hawk, his team and the German engineers watched in awe as Superman worked, however they only saw a red and blue blur as Superman was moving too fast for their eyes to follow.

"He's...so fast," Black Hawk claimed.

Flash looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he was the only one who could clearly see what Superman was doing; he leaned over to Black Hawk.

"For the record, I'm faster," Flash said.

"Really?" Black Hawk asked in surprise.

"Yep much faster," Flash smirked.

Once Superman had got all the metal he needed in a pile, he then began to circle the pile bending everything and using his heat vision to meld the metal together. Like before those watching apart from Flash only saw a red and blue blur; only now the hot stream of Superman's heat vision was added into the mix.

Within 30 seconds he had created a giant metal bowl nearly 15 feet high and the Man of Steel stopped next to Black Hawk to admire his creation.

"That should do it," Superman said with satisfaction.

"It's...a giant metal bowl," Hawk Girl observed "Why would you make a giant metal bowl?"

"To carry the engineers to safety of course," Superman said like it was obvious.

"Safety?" Black Hawk asked.

Superman nodded.

"Right, we can't leave them here for the German troops to find them and you said it yourself that your planes can't carry them," Superman explained "So I'll carry them with this,"

"But why is it bowl shaped?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Simple, so they won't fall out and the thick metal will stop the winds from freezing them at higher altitudes,"

"What about pressure?" Flash asked "It won't stop that,"

"I'll fly low," Superman shrugged.

Flash and Hawk Girl nodded in approval, with this large bowl they could defiantly get the engineers to safety.

"This is all well and good but where exactly will you take them?" Black Hawk asked.

"To your Island of course," Superman said.

"Our Island...Our Island is a secret base; we do not just let anyone on it,"

"You let Flash on it," Hawk Girl stated flatly "I'm pretty sure you've thrown your standards went out the window,"

"Hey," Flash whined.

"I understand you have your reservations but if you leave them out here they will die," Superman said with understanding "Besides these guys are engineers, I bet they could probably help with maintaining your planes. They could probably upgrade them too,"

Black Hawk thought about what the Man of Steel was saying and he could defiantly see the benefits of bringing them back to their island. He sighed and turned back to the rescued engineers and started speaking in German once again.

The engineers responded and Black Hawk turned back to the League.

"I just asked them if they would like to work for us for the reminder of the war," Black Hawk explained "I explained that we would keep them safe and once the war is over we would take them home,"

"Did they agree?" Flash asked.

"Yes they did," Black Hawk nodded.

"Good, can you tell them I'll be carrying them in this to the Island," Superman said and gestured to the giant metal bowl.

"I can but...are you sure you can carry such a thing?" Black Hawk asked unsure "It must weigh a ton,"

"Several tons actually, but I use meteor's as weights and buildings as baseball bats. Trust me when I say I can carry it," Superman claimed.

"Vat is Base Ball?" André asked. Black Hawk shrugged in response.

Black Hawk translated what Superman had said and both Superman and Hawk Girl spent the next several minutes flying the engineers into the bowl. Flash also decided to get in as well so he wouldn't have to run back to the Black Hawks Island as he wanted to save his energy.

Once everyone was in Superman lifted the bowl and placed it on his back and flew off into the air, Hawk Girl flew with him while Black Hawk and his team flew high above them, keeping a look out for German fighters.

Thankfully they did not meet any German mitlery on their way back and everyone made it to Black Hawk Island safe and sound. Black Hawks team laded first so they could use the runway and once all the planes had landed Superman gently placed the bowl down on the runway; he then flew up to the opening at that top and looked inside.

"We've arrived, is everyone alright?" he asked.

The German engineers looked up at him blankly, not understanding what the Man of Steel had said.

"We're all good," Flash responded.

"Right, once Hawk Girl gets down here we'll start unloading the passengers," Superman said.

Hawk Girl landed a few seconds later and like before she and Superman carried the passengers out of the bowl. The engineers were all fine and a bit perplexed about how Superman could carry them all but they were overall fine.

"So enjoy your flight?" Hawk Girl asked Flash once everyone had been air lifted out of the bowl.

"Well now I know what fruit feels like," Flash commented.

Superman chuckled at that.

Suddenly Black Hawk came running up to them.

"You need to move these people and the bowl off the runway, we need to take off now," Black Hawk said urgently.

"Why? What's wrong?" Superman asked.

"We just got a message from one of our spy's, the Germans have launched a massive aerial invasion force," Black Hawk claimed.

"Where are they going?" Hawk Girl asked.

"America,"

"So that's why these people were building Jet engines," Hawk Girl realised.

"Didn't future bats say that the Germans invaded America on D-Day?" Flash remembered.

"Yeah but it's too early for that, the D-day invasion won't take place for another four and a half months," Superman pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, we need warn the good guys," Flash said. He then turned to Black Hawk "which way is west?"

Black Hawk was unsure what the Justice League was talking about but he turned and pointed in a westward direction.

"That way but..." Black Hawk did not get to finish his sentence as Flash took off in that direction leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Black Hawk blinked a few times and then turned to look at Superman and Hawk Girl.

"Where's he going?" he asked.

"Going to warn the Americans," Superman answered "I'll move the bowl and then we'll follow him,"

"Right, my team will be right behind you as soon as we get the runway clear," Black Hawk said.

Superman nodded, he lifted the Metal bowl and tossed it away over his shoulder. It landed on the beach not far from the Air failed. He and Hawk Girl then flew up into the sky heading west. Black Hawk watched them go before turning back and heading back into his base and to the communication room.

One there he picked up the receiver and put on the head phones.

"Agent 00 this is Wing Commander, do you copy?" Black Hawk spoke into the receiver.

"Yep, still here," a cocky British voice came through.

"My team and I will be heading out to intercept the invasion force in 15 minutes," Black Hawk claimed "We will send someone to pick you up afterwards,"

"Alright thanks and don't worry about me, I'll be fine until you and your team take care of it," Agent 00 said happily "Oh and just so you know when I get back I have a story for you that you won't believe,"

Black Hawk tuned and looked out the window to the sky in the direction that both Superman and Hawk Girl had gone.

"I look forward to hearing it. But surly it can't be as unbelievable as the story I have to tell you too," Black Hawk responded.


	19. The Savage Time: Alucard

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Review** _

* * *

A white wolf raced across the country side, it stopped every now and then to sniff around and howl before moving on again. A wolf running across the German countryside was not an unusual sight, given the amount of bodies that could be found in certain areas many of the carnivorous predators that lived in the wild took advantage of the meat that was left lying around. This wolf however was pure white and had yellow eyes that held a deeper intelligence to them. This was no ordinary wolf but one of the two animal the forms of the Vampire Lord Alucard.

Alucard had been trying to catch up with John Stewart, who had been unintentionally left behind during an evacuation of Allied soldiers. Alucard had determined that John had escaped the battlefield and was now trying to find and catch up with the missing member of the Justice League. Alucard approached a stream and stopped running, he looked up and down the stream for a way to cross and found some stones that he could use.

However before crossing the wolf lowered its head and took a drink from the stream. Once it was finished the wolf nimby crossed using the rocks and sniffed around trying to re-pick up on Johns scent and finds it leading up stream. However the wolfs head turned in the opposite direction. It blinks staring off into space for a second and then begins to shift into a man.

Alucard stood up and looked down stream critically.

"I sense an incredible amount of darkness nearby," Alucard said to himself.

Alucard took a few steps in the direction he feel the darkness coming from but stopped and turned to look the way that Johns scent was leading; undecided on whether to investigate the darkness or purse the missing League member.

"Forgive me...but I must look into this," Alucard says after a moment of hesitation.

Alucard launched himself into the air and flew swiftly across the countryside following the dark presence that he sensed. Soon he came across a dark misty barrier, normally humans would not see a barrier like this one and they would pass through it unknowingly. The worst they would feel is a strange tingling sensation at back of their necks, but Alucard is not human and has lived in darkness like this most of his life. He landed in front of it and reached out with his hand and pulled some of the mist, the dark mist swirled in his hand for a moment before it evaporating and faded away.

"This should not be here," Alucard said concerned and he looked up at the barrier.

Alucard stepped through the misty barrier; he has no trouble passing through; after all these types of barriers are designed to keep people in not out. Once he was through he looked around and the inside of the barrier was like the rest of the countryside, except all the plant life was wilting and there was no colour; only dark shadows.

Alucard looked up and he could not see any stars in the sky but the moon was fully illuminating through the dark mist providing minimal light and the area giving the inside of the barrier a very creepy feel.

"Perpetual night...only a high ranking vampire could do this," Alucard muttered.

Alucard placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, he was about to start exploring the inside of the barrier and see if he could find the vampire behind it; however he suddenly felt something strange. Alucards eyes narrowed and he moved to a defensive stance, ready to fight whatever was coming. An unearthly blue aura grew out of the ground and slowly formed into a transparent human.

'A ghost,' Alucard thought as he raised his eyebrow at it.

The ghost was male, he did not look young but was not old either, Alucard guessed his age would be late 40's if not early 50's...too young for a human to die in his mind. Alucard waited for the ghost to react to his presence, his father had often used ghosts as scouts or perimeter guards due to their ability to be invisible and invulnerable to all forms of physical attacks.

This ghost however looked a very surprised and confused to see Alucard standing in front of him, too surprised to move or do anything.

Alucard straightened up keeping an eye on the ghost, it appeared it didn't mean any harm; though Alucard was not going to drop his guard completely. When the ghost did not move or give any indication that it was going to attempt to harm the Vampire; Alucard walked straight through it.

The ghost reacted in surprise; he looked down at himself and then to Alucard...like it was not expecting Alucard to walk through him. Alucard suspected that whoever the man was in life he had died recently and did not know that he was dead.

"I am sorry," Alucard said and then he walked off further into the darkened countryside.

The ghost watched him go still looking surprised and in shock.

"Alucard?" The ghost whispered before it disappeared.

Alucard continued to walk through the area, the ghost had not followed him but the vampire did not have time to dwell on where the lost souls allegiances lie. He knew that a vampire was in the area, while a human versed in the ways of dark magic could also produce the same barrier, but this one was too big and the darkness was too concentrated to have come from a human mage.

Only high ranking vampires and demon lords had the power to set up such a barrier over a wide area, but given how dark the inside and the fact that Alucard did not sense nor smell any demons about that meant Vampire was indeed behind it.

Though Alucard suspected that more than one vampire was within the barrier making the area that much more dangerous. It did not matter how many there were Alucard would make them regret coming back; he would kill them all.

As he walked through the darkened area he kept his senses sharp, ever alert for any sounds of monsters or anything that could be hiding in the dark. Suddenly he stopped and listened, he thought he heard voices. Alucard closed his eyes and focused his enhanced hearing and sure enough he did hear voices...three of them and two sounded very young.

"Someone is still alive in here," Alucard stated.

He changed directions and followed the voices to the source. He was did not have to go very far and soon saw the orange glow a fire in a small clearing.

Alucard wrapped his cape around him and a second later a small white bat now hovered in the air where he once stood. He flew up to a nearby tree and perched on a branch above looking down at the campsite below.

The Campsite had three occupants, a blonde haired boy and a brunet girl clearly in there teen years and the ghost that Alucard had seen earlier. The boy was older than the girl; he had short blonde hair and wore a dark blue shirt with matching pants and a red vest with sliver shoulder pads over the top. He also had a belt filled with small throwing knives and vials of water.

The girl was only a few years younger than the boy, her long brunette hair ended a little past her shoulders. She wore a white lined short sleeved collared top with a red ascot tied around her neck, and a short blue back length cape, a blue and white skirt and long blue stoking that came up to just above her knees. She was also holding an old large book under her arm.

The two teens were sitting in front of the fire facing each other with a very familiar whip between them; the ghost was on the other side of the fire looking through the flames at the whip and the children.

"Man I can't believe we got our ass kicked," the boy groaned.

"It does seem strange that you are unable to kill anything with that whip...perhaps it is not the same one from the legends," the girl claimed.

"But this has to be the Vampire Killer...It's the same whip my dad used and the same one that killed Elizabeth Battley 30yrs ago," the boy defended.

"Perhaps your father passed the wrong one down,"

"No way, my dad give me this on his death bed, he never went anywhere without it and...there's just no way it's the wrong whip," the boy declared.

"Then why is it not working?" The girl asked "your other weapons are more powerful and effective,"

"I don't know, it certainly is not living up to its name or it's legendary powers," the boy scoffed "I mean how can it be called Vampire Killer if it doesn't kill vampires?"

"Your father…didn't he teach you how to use it?" the ghost asked, he had been silent up till now.

The boy shook his head.

"No he didn't, I learnt the basics but after that...it was all swords, knives and other things," the boy sighed "basically anything but this whip,"

The ghost nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't suppose you know how to use it?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Regretfully I never learned how to use a whip...the spear was my weapon of choice and my specialty," the ghost said.

"Great I don't suppose you know of a magic spear that could kill the vampire or is more powerful than this thing?" the boy asked and held up the whip.

The ghost didn't respond. The boy took that as a no and sighed, he lay down and closed his eyes trying to remember anything his father told him about the whip.

"Great so we just stay here forever," the boy moaned "I mean it's not like we can leave this place with that barrier up,"

"You can leave, you just need to kill the vampire who placed it," the ghost claimed.

"And how are we supposed to do that with a legendry weapon that can't kill?" the boy asked.

The ghost looked down in sadness. He knew the boy was right, unless the vampire was destroyed the barrier would never disappear and all those in side would remain trapped inside...even in death.

The group sat there in silence and Alucard continued to watch with great concern. He of course had recognised the Belmont's whip the moment he had seen it. But if what these children were saying was true then the whip had lost it's great power to repel the darkness...something that should not happen.

And these teens did not smell like Belmont's at all, when traveling with Trevor Alucard had smelt tha man's blood whenever he was injured...which happened a lot and he had committed the scent of the hunters blood to memory. He knew that each person's blood smelled different but all family blood had an identifying scent...and neither of these two teens had the Belmont's scent; that left Alucard with four very concerning questions.

Who were these people? How did they get the whip? Why had the Vampire Killer had lost its powers? And what happened to the Belmont's?

Alucard knew that the Belmont line did continue because he had found Trevor's descendants after he woke up...though he had yet to visit them he knew they were alive.

After several minutes the boy opened his eyes and stared directly up at Alucard. Alucard in his bat form immediately took off from the branch, however the boy instantly grabbed the whip and cracked it the direction of the bat.

"Got it," he smirked. The boy knew the whip would not hurt the bat but he hoped it would knock it out of the sky or at the very least disrupt it's flight so they could catch it.

However what happened shocked all three occupants. As soon as the whip hit the bat, it changed from a bat into a man and he crashed into the tree hitting his head.

"Wait...what?" the girl gasped.

"A Vampire?" the boy asked confused.

Alucard rubbed his head from the landing, he stared at the whip in confusion as he had not felt any pain from its strike, all it had done was force him back into his original form...this was vastly different from when he had fought Trevor and the whip had caused him great pain every time it struck him.

"Oh great a vampire...of course a vampire has been spying on us while we're talking about the ultimate killing weapon not working," the boy said.

"You have other weapons...just cut his head off and be done with it," the girl huffed.

"Yeah yeah," the boy said and reached for his sword.

However Alucard was faster and he reached out and grabbed the boy by the throat and forced him to the ground.

"Who are you? How did you get that whip?" Alucard demanded.

"I'm not about to tell you," the boy shot back. The girl raised her hand to the sky.

"FIRE BALL!" the girl cried out

A large ball of flames gathered above her hand and she threw it directly towards Alucard. He let go of the boy and jumped out of the way landing on the other side of the campsite near the ghost as the magic spell continued off into the darkness surrounding the campsite. He glared at the two teens and the ghost next to him merely tilted his head.

"Hey watch it Charlotte," the boy yelled as he patted the small flame out from his red vest and stood up. It had caught fire due to the close proximity of the spell.

"Sorry," the girl now known as Charlotte apologised.

"I'll hold him, you blast him," the boy declared.

The boy cracked his whip and it wrapped around Alucards wrist. Alucard did not feel any pain at all from contact with the Belmont's famed treasure.

Charlotte readied another spell but before she could cast it Alucard raced forward through the flames, with the whip still around his wrist he circled the two teen three times with above average speed. The whip wrapped around them and Alucard stopped and gave it a tug and the two teens found themselves tied up in Belmont's whip. The ghost started to laugh.

"What are you laughing for? Do something," the boy demanded.

"Very well," the ghost responded.

He waved his hand a gust of wind blew, though it was not powerful enough to knock Alucard over, however a sharp twig blew passed the girls cheek giving her a small cut and the wind died down. A familiar scent instantly filled Alucards nose as he stared at the small cut that was bleeding

"That scent...Sypha?" Alucard gasped.

"Not quite...it's been to long Alucard," the ghost said as he approached the vampire with a smile.

The two children looked between the ghost and Alucard; they were very confused at how the ghost knew him. Alucard in turn stared at the ghost and narrowed his eyes..

"How do you know my name?" Alucard demanded.

"Oh right...I suppose you would not recognise me now. I have grown up quite a bit from when we last met," the ghost said "It's me, Eric Lecarde,"

Alucard stared at the ghost with no recognition.

"I am sorry…but I know no one by that name," Alucard claimed.

"You don't remember me?" Eric asked surprised.

Alucard shook his head.

"You gave my father your spear and then gave it to me when I was 5yrs old. You're the one who gave the Morrises the vampire killer for safe keeping. You're the last one to see the Belmonts alive and the only one who knows what's happened to them," Eric explained.

"I have never met anyone of that name, nor did I make any spear and I have not seen any Belmont in the last 500yrs...not since Trevor," Alucard claimed.

He then looked down at the two teens.

"I am more interested in these teens and where they got this whip," Alucard claimed "it belongs to the Belmonts,"

"I see... I can help you with that. This is Jonathan Morris," Eric said gestured to the blonde boy "heir to the Morris clan and the Belmont whip,"

"And the this is Charlotte Aulin," Eric introduced and gestured to the girl "A very powerful and talented magician,"

"Kids this is Alucard, the half human son of Dracula himself "and the Belmonts greatest and eternal ally in the fight against the darkness,"

"Wait...Draculas son?" Charlotte gasped.

"How do you know that?" Alucard hissed. He had gone to great lengths to keep the identity of his father a secret.

"You told my father when you met him and Jonathans grandfather...My father told me who you were after you gave me your spear," Eric claimed.

"Hold on if he's Dracula child...doesn't that make him just as bad if not worse than Dracula himself?" Jonathan asked.

"Never ever compare me to my father," Alucard yelled angrily "I may have his cursed blood in my veins but I am nothing like him,"

"Jonathan, word of advice...don't compare him to Dracula. It's always been a testy subject for him," Eric advised.

"Okay fine...still half human...is that even possible?" Jonathan asked.

"It is, don't ask me how but it is," Eric claimed "as far as anyone knows he's the only one of his kind,"

"Enough, tell me what I seek. Why is the Belmont whip with them and why is it not working?" Alucard demanded.

"If you let these kids go I will explain everything," he ghost promised.

Alucard looked at the ghost and then back at the teen, he had no desire to hurt them so he nodded in agree meant and untied them. Jonathan took the whip back as well. The two teen moved away from the vampire and Alucard sat down with the ghost.

Eric told Alucard everything; from the time he first approached the Morris Clan with an infant Belmont who was the last surviving member of the Belmont line. How he had entrusted both the Vampire Killer and the task of standing against the darkness to Quincey Morris; Jonathans grandfather.

Eric told how Alucard had personally taught both Quincey and Eric's father in how to kill creatures of the night and gifted Eric's father with a spear that the vampire prince had made himself. Alucard then left with the infant Belmont and disappeared. Years later Dracula resurrected and thanks to Alucards teaching they were able to defeat the vampire king.

And how he came back once when Eric was 5 and personally gave him the Alucard Spear. The same spear that Alucard had given his father and been named after the Vampire Prince due to its role in protecting and adding the one wilder of the Belmont's whip.

"My father came back...that is not possible..." Alucard said wordily "He should be unable to resurrect,"

"Well he did and our families beat him," Eric claimed and gestured to himself and Jonathan "Since then we've been raising our children to stand against the forces of Darkness. At least until the Belmonts return,"

"How old was infant Belmont at the time of my father's resurrection?" Alucard asked.

"I think he was a little over two months old when you first approached Quincey...so I would say perhaps 5 maybe 6yrs old," Eric claimed.

"Far too young for vampire slaying," Alucard commented.

Eric Nodded.

"What happened to the baby?" Alucard asked.

"Actually...I was hoping that you might tell me. You were the last one to be seen with him after all," Eric claimed.

"Unfortunately I cannot...I have no memory of the events you speak of," Alucard said sadly "I have been asleep since I parted ways with Trevor Belmont over five centuries ago,"

"Then how are you here now?" Eric asked.

"It is...complicated," Alucard said, he then turned to the children "You have told me who you and theses children are and why the whip is in their possession...but not why its powers are gone,"

"Oh that...the thing is...the whip has not lost its power," Eric said hesitantly "it's still as powerful as it should be,"

"No it's not," Jonathan spoke up. He and Charlotte had been quiet up until now; they were content to listen to Eric recount the family history.

"If it was still powerful then it would have worked against him," Jonathon claimed and pointed to Alucard "and every other creature I've tried to use it against,"

"Jonathan is correct, this whip is one of the few things that can leave permanent harm and kill me, yet I felt no pain from when it struck me," Alucard agreed.

"It's not the whip...it's the user," Eric sighed.

"What...you mean I'm the reason it's doesn't work?" Jonathan asked in surprise.

The ghost nodded.

"How can you say that...Are you saying my dad was not really my dad...that I'm not part of the Morris family?" Jonathan yelled.

"No no nothing like that, you are most deftly Johns son. The whip did not work for your father or grandfather at first either," Eric claimed.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

Eric did not really want to reveal this but he had no choice.

"To use the whip...one must be a direct decedent from the Belmont line. That is why it is only passed down to the first born male child," Eric claimed "your family and mine...we are not direct decedents of the Belmonts. Ergo the whip doesn't work for you,"

"But that's not true...My ancestor was a Belmont," Jonathan claimed.

"Your ancestor may have had some Belmont blood in them...but according to the family tree they were a distant relive. Thus not a true Belmont,"

"But I thought..." Jonathan said.

"If it makes you feel any better I have no Belmont ancestry. My great great grandmother married someone from your family and that is how the Lecardes have any connection to the Belmonts...you have a closer connection to them I did...perhaps that is why I was not chosen to use the whip," Eric claimed.

"That...dose actually make me feel a bit better," Jonathan admitted.

"Then there is nothing wrong with the whip itself….good…very good," Alucard said in relief.

He then turned to look at Jonathan and Charlotte.

"What are you children doing out here exactly?" Alucard asked "there is a war on,"

"We're…uhh….here to slay a vampire," Jonathan claimed.

"Would this be the same vampire who has erected the barrier?" Alucard asked.

Jonathan nodded.

"I see….is this Vampire close?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah, he's got a concentration camp set up further in," Jonathan agreed.

"There are a lot of prisoners too…my own daughters are being held there," Eric claimed in anger.

"I see….I would like to see this camp," Alucard said.

Jonathan, Charlotte and Eric led Alucard to a hill above a German concentration camp; Alucard narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the camp. It held several rows of buildings that had padlocks on the outside; guards with tails and claws patrolled the area and at the back was a big hanger with lights flashing through the window.

Several armed trucks were parked around the side of the hanger.

"Those buildings are all locked," Alucard stated.

"How can you see that in the dark?" Jonathan asked.

"Vampires have enhanced senses that allow them to track and see anything in the dark," Eric answered "It's why there such good predators,"

"I can here screams….and hisses….the guards are lizard folk," Alucard continued.

"What are lizard folk?" Charlotte asked.

"Giant walking, talking bipedal lizards who are about the size of humans and the strength, agility and healing powers of ten men," Eric supplied "they like to hiss a lot,"

"Charming," Jonathan commented.

"Indeed….they are likely being used as guards for the humans," Alucard stated.

"So…how would one kill a lizard man?" Jonathan asked.

"The Vampire Killer could do it," Charlotte claimed.

Jonathan shot her an annoyed look.

"In absence of the Belmonts whip….Lizard folk are vulnerable to Ice based attacks," Alucard supplied "Since they are naturally cold blooded and rely on an outside source of heat,"

"Cold also stops there regenitive powers and slows them down," Eric added.

"Okay I can handle that…one Ice storm coming up," Charlotte said eagerly and flipped open her spell book.

"Be careful not to hit those buildings, they have people in them," Eric warned.

Charlotte nodded; she raised her hand and began to cast the spell, a Crystal blue circle formed around her feet and with a pure white light at the base. The clouds began to come too gathered and the temperature dropped; and several Ice stalagmites formed and once they did Charlotte willed them to launch towards the camp. The Icicle spears hit one of the Lizard men piercing its flesh. Charlotte aimed her spell and commanded it to unleash a barge of Icicle spears to rain down upon the camp.

After the first few hit their targets Alucard raced forward and ran down the hill at high speeds, he drew his sword and easily jumped the barbed fence of the concentration camp and landed inside the boundary in front of one of the Lizard guards. The guard did not have time to react as Alucard sliced him across the chest with his sword, blood sprayed out of the guards chest and Alucard stared coldly at the Lizard Mans shocked expression before he cut its head off.

With the first one down Alucard raced ahead to the next one.

Jonathan followed Alucards lead, although it took him longer to get down the hill to the camp. He pulled out his Axe and sliced through the wired fence and ran into join the battle. By the time Jonathan had caught up over half the lizard men had been killed.

Jonathan watched in awe as Alucard danced around and through the Lizards men attacks, he avoided there blades and claws with ease slicing through them one after another with a masterful display of skill.

Jonathan didn't think he would be needed as he watched Alucard take down the Lizard guards however the teen suddenly herd heavy footsteps and he ducked behind a nearby building just in time as human germen troops came out and flooded the camp. They pointed their guns at Alucard and began opening fire. The vampire merely glanced there direction and jumped out of the way to avoid the incoming fire.

Jonathan noticed some oil barrels nearby and suddenly got an Idea, he stealthy made his way over to them being careful not to draw the Germans attention while they were focused on the vampire. Once he was next to the tubs he tipped them over so the oil would leak on to the ground. He then mad his way to a few petrol jerry cans and emptied them out into a puddle. Alucard saw what he was doing and used a light wind spell to knock the troops over into the now soaked ground. He then stood still and let the germens pelt him with bullets.

Jonathan gave a wave to Charlotte and Eric appeared next to him.

"Tell Charlotte to aim a small fire spell at the oil," Jonathan whispered.

The ghost nodded and disappeared, a few seconds later a small flame was seen flying through the sky and it landed directly on the oil. the instantly lit up and the Germans who had been so focused on trying to kill the immortal vampire all caught on fire completely unaware that they had been standing in oil and petrol.

The Germans screamed in pain while Alucard just stood there staring at them coldly with uncaring and unsympathetic eyes.

Jonathan walked up to him.

"Well...that was fun," Jonathan claimed.

Alucard did not respond and he reached out his hand and caught one of the last Lizard guards by it's throat. It had tried to jump the vampire while he was watching the human soldier's burn. Alucard however had heard him and was completely prepared; he pulled the lizard close to his face.

"Tel me where your master is," Alucard demanded.

The lizard man's merely hissed in response and Alucard tightened his grip.

"I will not ask again," He warned "Tell me where the Vampire is or I will test the limit of your regitive powers,"

He issss in thatsss hanger," the lizard man gasped out.

"You mean that hanger?" Jonathan asked and pointed to the big hanger at the far end of the camp.

"Yessss. Masssster takesss humansss in there...Humansss no come out alive," the Lizard man claimed "youssss letss me go no?"

"No," Alucard said coldly. he applied more pressure and snapped the lizards man neck before tossing him into the inferno that was in front of him and watched him burn.

Charlotte and Eric came into the camp and she used her magic to put the fire out, so it would not burn the buildings before the four of them headed to the hanger. Alucard kicked the door in breaking it's hinges and they walked in.

Inside the hanger was a crudely put together infirmary, there were surgical tables set up and most had people on it, some had their chests cut open and others were dead. Three Lizard men were feasting on the organs of a young girl.

Charlotte gasped in horror and gagged, holding back the urge to throw up.

Standing over a teenage boy was an old man balled man that looked deathly pale, he was wearing a purple suit with bloodstains over it and his long vampiric claws were fiddling with a kidney. He looked up at the group with red eyes.

"The door was not locked," the old man said.

The group approached and stopped in front of him. Alucard looked down at the boy the other vampire was standing above and his eyes trailed over to the rest of the corpses that were in the hanger.

"Are you the vampire who erected this barrier?" Jonathan asked.

"That would be me," The vampire claimed and his eyes fell on Eric.

"Brauner," Eric hissed.

"You know him?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah, he killed me," Eric answered with hate in his voice.

"Oh, hello again Eric…have you come to take my daughters from me again?" The vampire now known as Bruner asked.

"There not your daughters," Eric shouted back.

"Oh but they are," Brauner claimed "GIRLS COME HERE PLEASE!"

Two girls walked came in through the back door; they looked exactly alike in every way. The first girl was wearing a pink and blue ball gown; she had dark red hair with buns on the side and bangs hanging off them. Like Brauner she was a deathly pale, a sign of her vampire status and had two fangs in her mouth. Her eyes were two different colours, her right eye was sapphire blue and her left eye was blood red.

The second girl wore a pale green top over a cream shirt with a matching short skirt that only barely covered her hips, she wore stockings on her legs, hiking boots and a pale green bonnet with a single red rose on the right side. Her dark red hair was let out and stopped just above her hips. She like her sister had two different coloured eyes, her right eye was a blood red and her left eye was a pale green.

Like Brauner and her sister she too had deathly pale skin and two fangs in her mouth.

"Stella...Lorttea..."Eric gasped.

"See, they are my daughters. After all they have my blood in them," the older vampire smirked.

"You monster...they're vampires," Eric yelled "you turned my children into Vampires,"

"They were never yours to begin with," Brauner shot back.

"Father...we love you father," one of the girls said and gave the vampire a kiss on the cheek.

"See, they are mine...it is such a pleasure to have such devoted and loving daughters...they would make any father proud," Brauner smiled wickedly.

"How dare you…I'll…." Eric started.

"What are you going to do about it ghost?" Brauner snorted "But where are my manners... I have yet to welcome you property,"

Brauner raised his hand the three Lizard men ran towards them but in a single movement Alucard sliced all three heads off at once and the bodies fell to the floor. Brauner watched Alucard critically; something was wrong and did not make sense.

The man in front of him was clearly a vampire; Brauner could see his fangs and the speed and strength he had just seen could only come from a creature of darkness. But he also smelt like a human, Alucard did come in with humans so it would be natural for him to have their scent on him...but the human smell was coming from him and not his cloths.

Alucard glared at the two vampire girls and then glanced at the ghost next to him.

"Eric you claim that those two are your daughters," Alucard said to the ghost.

"Yes… Brauner…he had his own children that were killed in the first Great War," Eric claimed.

"You humans…you stole what was mine with your petty feuds," Brauner hissed.

"So you took my children to replace your own?" Eric yelled in anger.

"I took my children back, and when I sit on the throne of darkness no one ever take them from me again,"

"What?" Alucard asked seriously.

"The throne of Darkness…the mighty power of Castlevaina will be mine and with it I shall create a new world for me and my daughters,"

"Wait…can he actually do that?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course I can, by offering up millions and millions of souls Castlevaina will come to me," Brauner claimed.

"That's your doing here…harvesting the souls of soldiers?" Charlotte asked.

"Indeed…and all the humans who die in this silly war," Brauner answered.

"But why?"

"Why not? honestly souls fascinate me and every immortal needs a hobby to pass the time," Brauner shrugged "Plus this way mortals are useful even in death,"

"You…you started a war…just for that?" Jonathan growled angrily "Just so you could have a nice Castle to live in?"

"I did not start this war…but I will not let it go to waste. If humans want to kill each other for no reason I am quite content to let them," Brauner responded "if I happen to be able to use those deaths to my advantage then so be it,"

"Castlevaina will not come to you…it already has a Lord," Alucard claimed.

"I do not tolerate lies who could possibly claim the castles dark powers for themselves,"

"Me," Alucard answered.

"I am Alucard, the Prince of Darkness, son of the Dragon and Lord of Castlevaina," Alucard declared.

Brauner's eyes widened.

"You...y…your Draculas boy aren't you?" the vampire gasped and took a few steps back "I heard rumours that he had conceived a child with a human…that is you isn't it?"

"I'll take care of Brauner, you three deal with the girls," Alucard said and he raced forward to engage the other vampire, but Brauner teleported away and reappeared above him floating in the air.

"I do not fear you half breed," the vampire sneered.

He opened his arms and conjured several green blobs, Brauner directed them at Alucard and they flew directly at the vampire prince. Alucard nimby dodged them and the blobs eroded the ground where they landed.

Alucard continued to dodge the spell and launched himself in the air straight at Brauner, but found himself unable to fly.

'Damn I've lost my flight again,' Alucard mentally cursed as he landed on the ground. He however ignored his own lack of power and focused on dodging the incoming blobs.

Unfortunately a few drops of the green blobs landed on his arm and is instantly burnt his flesh; Alucard winced in pan bit ignored forcing on the Elder Vampire.

"You should," Alucard responded. He spied one of the some metal beams on the side of the hanger.

Alucard dashed over to them and scaled them as fast as he could and once he had climbed as high as he could go Alucard jumped off the beam and thrust his blade into the Brauner arm "I am the one who slayed Dracula,"

Brauner hissed and teleported to the other side of the hanger and Alucard chased after him.

"Then he was more of a failure than I first thought, if he could not keep his own un-natural child in line how could he be expected to wipe out humanity and rule the night?" Brauner asked.

He conjured some sprits and sent them directly at Alucard but the younger vampire swatted them away with his sword.

"I do not recall seeing you in the castle or my Fathers court," Alucard recalled and he continued to fight off the incoming sprits. Howver he missed a parry and several sprits slammed into him sending him flying back across the hanger.

Alucard grunted in pain as he crashed into one of the metal slabs.

"Not everyone served your father," Bruner claimed as he floated over to Alucard, but still hovering out of his reach "It is true that almost every creature of darkness pledged loyalty to Dracula...but not me. I had no interest in being some second hand servant,"

"Yet you seek his castle," Alucard responded as he stood back up.

"For my own reasons, I have no interest in restoring that poor excuse failure you call father," Brauner claimed.

"Hey grandpa," Jonathan yelled out.

The elder vampire looked down at the two humans and his daughters trapped in a ring of fire curtesy of Charlotte and Jonathan threw a wooden stake at him, Brauner moved out of the away but Alucard ran forward and caught it. He then launched himself into the air and grabbed the elder vampire and threw him to the ground with all his strength.

Bruner slammed into the ground with such force that the whole hanger shook and the cement cracked where the elder vampire landed. Alucard was a bit surprised at this as he did not think he had that much strength left, he certainly hadn't had it last time he'd run out of power.

Brauner stood back up glaring at Alucard as he landed nearby, he then turned to face the humans; an evil smile formed on his face.

"More souls," Brauner smiled wickedly.

Alucards eyes widened as he knew exactly what that meant and he instantly dashed towards Jonathan and Charlotte. Brauner put his hands together and summoned a magical beam of pure darkness and unleashed it at the two humans.

Alucard managed intercepted it and threw himself in front of the human, blocking the beam with the back of his blade.

"You say your nothing like my father, yet your reasons for seeking his castle are the same," Alucard stated as he struggled to hold the beam back.

"We are nothing alike," Brauner said insulted and increased the potency of the dark beam. Alucard began to buckle under the eminence power.

"Humans killed my daughters...they were pure blooded vampires not some weak, pathetic, spawn of a worthless human whore," Bruner shouted.

Anger welled up inside Alucard, he knew he was weak right now as he had spent a lot of his power on the shield spell earlier and what little he had left on his transformations. He also knew fighting this elder vampire who was at full strength was not a good Idea as he was no match for him in strength speed or power at the moment.

He could live with humans and monsters shunning for him for his mixed blood, he could live with being locked away for eternity…but the one thing he would never stand for was anyone insulting his mother.

"Don't...call...my...mother A WORTHELESSS WHORE!" Alucard screamed in pure rage. Instantly the shadows in the area suddenly came alive and filled the whole hanger. Even the dark beam turned on Bruner.

"What…what power is this?" Brauner gasped as he looked around. He had never seen anything like this before.

Suddenly dark shadow spikes that shot out of the celling, walls, ground, surgical tables; anything that had a physical surface stabbed Brauner, impaling him almost every inch of his body.

It was as if the night itself had turned on the elder vampire and. Bruner was too stunned to respond.

"What the hell?" Jonathan gasped.

"What's happing?" Charlotte asked confused.

"I...I...I don't know," Eric answered, he was just as shocked and confused as the others.

They looked at Alucard who was shaking in rage and the dark shadows that had come alive seemed to be swirling around him.

"You are, you and my father both seek to destroy humanity out of anger, spite and events beyond anyone's control," Alucard claimed as he raced forward ignoring the strange phenomenon that was happening around him.

Taking the opportunity he thrust the wooden stake directly into Brauners heart. The elder vampire screamed in pain and his skin began to burn away and his flesh disintegrating.

"And you both die by my hand," Alucard said furiously, as the elder vampire disappeared leaving a pile of black ash behind.

Alucard stared down the pile of ash, daring the elder vampire to come back. Alucard knew that he wouldn't but he was still angry Brauner had said about his mother, he took a few steps back and he looked down at the pile of ash and took a deep breath to calm down. He sheathed his sword and tuned to face Jonathan; he tossed the wooden stake back to him and the young vampire hunter caught it. The darkness that had engulfed the area began to recede and disappear.

Eric, Jonathan and Charlotte looked around and once the darkness was completely gone Eric approached Alucard.

"Thank you…" Eric said.

"Do not thank me yet…I must now slay your Daughters," Alucard said regretfully and turned to look at the still trapped vampire girls. It appeared the living darkness had not put the ring of fire out.

Eric shook his head.

"Wait…Please, I know of a spell that can cure any vampire that has been turned," Eric claimed "I was never able to master it when I was alive but Charlotte here is an exceptional spell caster…perhaps she will be able to cast it,"

"A spell to cure vampirism?" Alucard asked in surprise "dose such a thing exist?"

"It's untested…when I was alive I was a very adept spell caster along with being a talented hunter of course. I often modified various spells to see what effects they could produce,"

"And you found a way to completely eliminate Vampirism?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, using a modified version of the Sanctuary spell,"

"The Sanctuary spell is a shielding spell…not one of healing," Alucard claimed.

"True but it can protect against different things, it all depends upon how you word the spell…I believe if worded correctly it could used as a very potent healing spell. Cabable of complete eradicate anything,"

"I see…you wish to cast it as a healing spell to repel the curse of the vampire…leaving behind a human," Alucard said understanding.

"Exactly after all it was the thanks to that spell that healing magic was created," Eric reminded him "although I never tried using Sanctuary this way before,"

"Hmm….the theory is sound…it may work," Alucard said thoughtfully.

"I know it's untested but I would rather try using an untested spell than watching my own children die," Eric said defensively.

"Very well…I will step outside I do not wish to see this spells effects on me as I am not a turned vampire," Alucard agreed "But know if this fails…your daughters will have to die,"

He walked outside and leaned against the walls of the hanger thinking about what Eric said.

'A healing spell derived from a protection spell to cure vampires…if this works could it be used to cure Lycothops as well as Vampires?' Alucard wondered.

A bright holy light suddenly filled the hanger and Alucard waited thinking on the possibilities of perfecting such a spell and a few seconds later the holy light died down. Alucard looked up and saw the dark misty barrier fade away.

Alucard went back into the Hanger to see Eric trying to hold his children. But it was impossible due his incorporeal state. Alucard leaned against the sided of the entrance keeping his distance from the girls, he had no desire to scare them or appear threatening since they had just been saved from one vampire.

Jonathan came over to him.

"It worked," Jonathan said "They've been cured,"

Alucard nodded, he could tell that the two girls were human again…although they were very confused as to what happened.

"That spell…Charlotte should keep it in mind and perfect it," Alucard advised "A spell like that would be essential in the fight against the darkness,"

Jonathan nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell her…by the way you never said what you were doing out here," Jonathan stated.

"I am looking for a missing member of my group," Alucard answered "we were separated as we were fleeing a recent battle,"

"Oh, want some help finding him?" Jonathan asked.


	20. 2018 Christmas Message

_**A.n** _

_**Hey guys, so despite my best efforts to finish the current Story Arc on time for Christmas I was unsuccessful. I will be taking a few weeks off for the holidays but I will be back late January. So except posts/chapters to restart on the 27th of January 2019. I am going to see my family and after that we are going on a bush walking trip...because that is what you do in Australia, you go camping in the bush.** _

_**Any way I hope that you all have a lovely Christmas and a Happy New year. I'll see you all in 2019** _

_**Stay safe.** _


	21. The Savage Time: Green Lantern

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Hello, everyone, I'm back. This would have been up earlier but my trip I found out I had a major assignment to do and had to re-submit a few previous assignments. Anyway, updates should be going back to their regular schedule now that it's all done.** _

_**Anyway, Happy New Year and Please Review** _

* * *

John sighed as he looked out the window of the small cabin. He thought back to earlier that night, after handing the fallen soldier off to Hawkgirl his ring had gone out. Fortunately, he had been in US Marine Corp and was able to survive the war-torn city thanks to his Marine training, he had been able to remain relatively undetected and was a little hurt that none of the league had come back for him but he understood why they couldn't.

They had a mission to do after all and even though John knew he would only get in the way without his power ring.

John had escaped the city by hiding under a German transport truck and rolled off the road once it had carried it out of the city. He field to the nearby woods hoping to bunker down and wait for Aeon to pull him back to the future.

It was in the woods that he had stumbled across a small squad of allied soldiers who immediately drafted him into their squad. Apparently, they were on a mission to find some hidden hanger that was part of some larger plan but the higher-ups didn't know what that plan was. John agreed to help them as he knew he had a better chance of surviving with the soldiers than on his own, he also figured that if the secret hanger was so important then maybe the rest of the Justice League would be looking for it too. Even if they didn't find the hanger all he had to do was survive two days and then he would be pulled back to his current time.

John had been walking with the soldiers for a few hours and they had gotten into a fight with some Germans, while they had won the fight John had hesitated and Wildman, one of the soldiers got shot in the leg. He was unable to walk and they had found an empty hunting cabin in the woods nearby and decided to use it to treat the injury.

Sarge and Ice cream walked out of the single and only Bedroom where they had placed Wildman. These were not the soldier's real names of course but they went by them all the same. Sarge was an older, rugged yet experienced solder, his name was his rank and he was the leader of Easy Company. He looked about in his late thirties and wore a green soldiers uniform with a sergeant's stripes on his shoulders and helmet to symbolize his rank.

Ice cream was a young man who looked to be younger than twenty; he was a skinny boy with blond hair and freckles on his face. Ice cream was the medic of the group and while he was not an official medic per-say he had some medical training and knew how to treat most bullet wounds...providing they were non-fatal of course.

"How is he?" Dozer asked.

Dozer was short for Bulldozer and he was a big tough looking man, his uniform had the sleeves ripped off it at the shoulders and he wore what little of his shirt remained open exposing his chest and dog tags. Like Sarge and Ice cream he too wore a helmet.

"The bullet was a through and through. No major damage but he won't be walking for a while," Ice cream sighed "He was lucky it didn't hit the bone,"

"Great so we're stuck here then," Dozer huffed.

"We'll rest for a few hours before moving on, I don't want to leave a man behind...but our mission is just too important," Sarge said.

"We wouldn't have to if someone had done their job," Dozer said and sent John a glare.

John merely looked away; he had not meant for anyone to get hurt due to his hesitance to shoot someone. He knew things were different in wartime but he was still hesitant to take a life.

Sarge turned and looked at Ice cream.

"Will Wildman be able to walk in a few hours?" he asked.

"Maybe...He might but it will be very painful and could cause more damage to the wound," Ice cream said "He's better off keeping off his leg,"

Sarge nodded, it looked like they had no choice but to leave him behind.

"Everyone get some rest, we leave in an hour," Sarge ordered and walked back into the bedroom to tell Wildman the plan.

Ice cream settled down and relaxed on the couch. Dozer glared at John before he went into the kitchen to see if there was any food or supplies they could use. John, however, looked back and stared out the window keeping watch.

'I wonder if the others think I'm dead,' he thought to himself 'did they even bother to come back to look for me?'

John kept watch; so far nothing had come close to the cabin which was a good sign. He wished his ring was working then he would be able to not only scan the area but also fly to where the airfield was supposed to be.

John and the other soldiers waited

"Well, times up…let's get going," Sarge said as he stood up and picked up his weapon.

"Wait we can't just leave Wildman here alone," John tried "The Germans will find him,"

"You should have thought of that before you failed to do your job," Dozer shot back.

"What's done is done," Sarge said "We're leaving,"

John, Dozer, and Icecream got ready to leave, Sarge went back into the main bedroom and gave Wildman a pistol and a grenade. Wildman knew what to do with them.

They left the cabin and John could not help but feel terrible about leaving Wildman behind, he knew the Germans would find him eventually.

"Hey," Dozer called to John, snapping him out of his thoughts "Try not to let anyone else get shot,"

John merely sighed but ignored the insult from the other soldier.

Easy company continued their journey deeper into Germans territory and after another few hours of walking, they finally came upon the spot where the hidden airfield was supposed to be. However, there was a slight problem.

"Where's the airfield?" Dozer asked.

The airfield was not there, Easy company stood on a hill overlooking the countryside. They could see for miles and there was no sign of any airfield in any direction.

"This ain't right," Sarge said.

"Yeah according to the map, this hill shouldn't even be here," Icecream agreed as he looked at the map"Maybe HQ got some bad intel,"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sarge sighed.

John was not convinced, he looked around but all he could see was the vast landscape. He walked towards the edge of the hill and looked over the top.

"Odd that there are no rocks around," John commented.

"What are you a geologist now?" Dozer scoffed.

"No, but generally when you have a hill like this there are rocks, loose stones and pebbles," John pointed out "But there's no sign of them on this hill,"

"Maybe someone magiced them away with a magic ring that actually works," Dozer mocked.

John glared at Dozer, he had had enough of the other soldiers bullying.

"You know..." he started but stopped and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What you want to say something then say it," Dozer demanded.

John wanted to but he could not find the words to say anything and just stared at the soldier in shock.

"Hmph ain't got the courage I see," Dozer smirked "thought so,"

John pointed behind Dozer and the other soldier turned and his jaw dropped.

A swirling vortex of white energy had appeared behind the group of soldiers, Easy Company were at a loss for words on what was happing before them as the swirling vortex grew larger.

"What...what the hell is that thing?" Dozer asked.

"I...I don't know...Some kind of portal," John answered.

"Wait, is something coming through?" Iceman asked as several shadowy figures formed.

"More like someone," John hissed. He knew how portals worked and had seen a few during his time as a green lantern. Whatever or whoever was coming through would surely be up to no good.

However what surprised John was the first being to appear from the portal was a young blond haired man.

"Hey what do you know...it worked," he cried happily.

"Uhh...what worked?" Sarge asked.

The boy however ignored the solider and turned back to the portal.

"It worked, come on through guys," the boy called back.

A moment later several more figures emerged, first a young girl holding a large book, then another girl wearing a pink dress, next came a tall man in a long black coat and finally a woman wearing a green dress. Once the last woman was through the portal closed and disappeared like it had never been there too begin with.

John sighed and walked over to Alucard, to greet the vampire and the teens he was with.

"Hello Lantern," Alucard greeted once John had approached.

"Alucard, glad to see a friendly face," John responded, he then looked at the four teens "I see you brought company,"

"Yes it has been a rather busy few hours," Alucard agreed "Are you hurt in any way?"

"I'm fine, are the others alright?" John asked.

"Yes, they are unharmed...although Flash was very worried about you;" Alucard claimed "we all were,"

"Sorry about that," John said.

"Do not be… I am just relieved that you have come to no harm," Alucard said "As I am sure the others will be too,"

"Are the others with you?"

Alucard shook his head.

"No, Superman, Flash and Hawkgirl were asked to assist in an aerial raid," Alucard claimed "we were told its success could change the outcome of the war,"

"You think that whatever they're doing is what we were sent back to change?" John asked.

"Perhaps, I do not know. We had yet to hear from J'onn and Wonder Woman," Alucard stated "Hopefully they will find more information…though one thing is certain. Until we return to our own time we will not know if we did the right thing or not,"

"Yeah that's true," John agreed "But…what if we're just making things worse?"

"Could you think of a possible future worse then what we have already experienced?" Alucard asked.

John thought about it and he could think of quite a few world-ending scenarios and each was more horrifying than the last. The sun exploding, the Martian invasion succeeding, a nuclear war like in the other dimension, the zombie apocalypse and Luther getting into politics all came to mind.

While those situations were bad he never once pictured how the world would be if a Nazi's won, he had seen it and he preferred any other scenario to the future they had seen.

"Well….one or two I suppose…but they aren't as bad as what we saw before coming here," John claimed.

"In that case there we have nothing to worry about," Alucard stated "the only way we can fail is if our presence in the past makes no impact at all,"

"I guess that makes sense," John agreed. He then looked over to the four teens.

"So, who are these kids?" John asked.

"These two are Charlotte and Jonathan," Alucard said and gestured to the hunting duo "The two older girls are Stella and Loretta...they are Eric's daughters,"

"Speaking of…where'd Eric go?" Jonathan asked looking around for the missing ghost.

The rest of the group looked around but could not see the ghost.

"Who's Eric?" John asked.

"That would be me," Eric said and suddenly came into existence.

The rest of Easy company's jaws dropped upon seeing a ghost standing in the middle of Alucards group. John looked at the ghost and then at Alucard with a raised eyebrow. It was less of a surprise to him as he knew a vampire but he did not think ghosts were real.

'Aliens, Amazons, Gods, Vampires, a Centuries Old Witch, Time Traveling Guardians with a few screws loose and now Ghosts…what's next to the boogie man,' John thought to himself.

"Sorry about that turns out the portal magic mess with spirits," Eric said with a laugh "Who knew,"

"I am sorry Father," Loretta said apologetically.

"Don't be, you didn't know that would happen," Eric responded. He then noticed how Esay Company were staring at them "Hey what's wrong with them,"

"They probably have never seen a ghost before," Charlotte assumed "or people walk out of a magical vortex,"

"Y...Y...You're a ghost," Dozer finally stuttered.

"Yes I am," Eric agreed.

"So you know a ghost now?" John asked Alucard.

Alucard merely shrugged.

"Right...of course, you do," John sighed "So how did you find me?"

"Magic," Alucard responded.

"But doesn't that drain your powers?"

"It does…however, I did not use my magic to find you. It was Charlotte and Loretta here," Alucard claimed and looked over at the two girls "they are both very talented spell casters,"

"Right… come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the team,"

"Team?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah, I got drafted into helping these soldiers to take down a hidden airfield. It will be easier with you now since my ring is out," John explained.

John walked back over to the Easy Company and introduced them; Alucard did the same to his group. Charlotte, Stella and Loretta gained a few whistles from Easy Company and Eric gave them a harsh glare.

"Their eyes are further upwards and that is the only place you will look at my girls if you know what's good for you," Eric threatened.

"Father we can handle ourselves," Stella huffed "If they touch us I will simply break their hands and all their fingers one after the other,"

"And I will freeze their genitals off with my magic," Loretta stated.

Upon hearing this Jonathan leaned over to Charlotte.

"Are you sure you got all the vampire out of them?" Jonathan whispered to Charlotte.

"Umm…I think so. It's trial and error at this point," Charlotte shrugged.

"So where is this airfield?" Johnathan asked.

"We don't know, it's supposed to be here," Ice cream said.

"Yeah well, maybe all your magic powers could conjure one," Dozer huffed.

"That would take way to much energy," Loretta huffed.

"Not to mention be a waste of our time," Charlotte added.

"Also I do not have the power to spare," Alucard finished.

"Well that's just perfect," Dozer said and he jabbed his rifle into the ground. However, because there was bayonet on the end of the gun a tear was herd and Dozer suddenly fell through the hill.

The rest of the group walked over and stared at the newly torn patch of grass.

"Well…I guess this explains why the hill is not on the map," John said.

"Move away," Alucard said.

The rest of the group took a few steps back and Alucard bent down and grabbed the now torn patch of grass. He ripped it back even further creating a larger opening. Alucard jumped down.

"It's alright, it's not that far down," his voice called back.

The rest of the group hopped into the hole one at a time with Alucard and Dozer catching them. Once everyone was in they looked around. They were in a long underground corridor; it was dimly lit by small lights on the wall.

"Think this is part of the airfield?" Ice cream asked.

"I hear marching," Alucard stated.

"From where?" Johnathan asked.

"Hard to tell…it is echoing too much," Alucard answered.

"I'll go scout ahead," Eric said and he ran through the wall.

"How...How did he do that?" Sarge asked.

"Ghosts are ethereal," Alucard explained "Walls mean nothing to them…should they choose they can become invisible to the mortal eye,"

"Man ghosts are cool, I wish I was one," Johnathan said.

"You need to die to become one," Alucard pointed out "and you only become a ghost if you have an overly strong attachment to the world of the living,"

"What is his attachment?" John asked.

Alucard looked over his shoulder at Stella and Loretta.

"He wishes to see his daughters safe," Alucard answered "until that happens he will remain trapped in our world,"

"Did he tell you that?" Charlotte asked.

"No…but it was not hard to figure out," Alucard claimed "given how he did not move on after I…we saved them,"

John and Charlotte nodded in understanding. He didn't have kids himself but he was sure if he did he would want to see them safe and sound...especially in wartime.

"Do you plan to help him move on?" John asked.

"I do not believe we will be here long enough...however, if we can get Stella and Loretta out of danger from the war, there will be no reason for Eric to remain," Alucard said.

The two groups waited and a few minutes later Eric reappeared.

"Okay so there is no one up ahead...but I found that airfield you were looking for," Eric said.

"You did?" Dozer asked.

"Yeah, and it looked like they were loading some odd looking planes with troops and other machines I did not recognize," Eric claimed.

"Show us," Sarge ordered.

Eric led the group down the hall and through the bunker. Easy Company was very suspicious that they had not encountered any resistance or German patrols.

"This is too easy," Sarge said warily "where is everyone?"

"In here," Eric said and walked through a door.

Sarge pushed the door open a crack and peered through, he saw what appeared to be a large hanger with several big black sleek looking planes. There were German troops that were marching up the ramps into them.

Sarge spied several nearby tanks; he closed the door and looked at the others.

"There are a few tanks and vehicles near the door, we should hide there," Sarge said.

The rest of the group nodded and they quickly and quietly went through the door and hid behind the tanks; observing the airfield.

"What is that?" Johnathan gasped at the sight of the plane.

"Wait...that's a jet...what the hell is that doing here?" John hissed.

"You know what those things are?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah and if the Germans have it it's bad news,"

"It's being loaded with soldiers," Eric claimed, "what are they doing...trying to start another war?"

"Or quickly end this one," Alucard whispered.

"How could they end this one with only a few planes?" Charlotte asked.

"Those planes are fast, fast enough to...oh no," John said.

"What is it?" Alucard asked.

"This is how they won the war, this is how the future gets messed up," John explained "they use these planes to fly out of the warzone and behind allied forces...they attack from both sides leaving the only option to surrender,"

"If that is the case then we must stop those planes from taking off," Alucard insisted.

"Right," John agreed "Let's wait for our chance and then strike,"

The group waited and after several more minutes the last of the soldiers boarded the planes. Seeing as this was their chance. John, Alucard, Easy Company and the Jonathans hunting party were about to strike. However, a car drove in and stopped near one of the planes.

The group held off their attack, as they were curious as to who was in the car. The back door of the car opened and out stepped Vandal Savage. He looked at the planes with a smile before talking to one of the men who was on guard. Both Alucard and John were caught completely by surprise at the warlords presence.

"Is that...Is that the same guy from those posters in the future?" John asked.

"Impossible...It can't be," Alucard claimed "Humans age,"

"Well, he sure looks like the same person. Maybe he is not human,"

Alucard narrowed his eyes; this did not sit right with him. Flamandus had said that Vandal Savages grandfather had single handily won World War 2, yet the man in front of them did not just have a striking resemblance to the man they had seen in the posters and pictures in the future. He was identical in every way.

Alucard could also sense that he was not a creature of the night nor was he cursed or had any kind of dark presence to explain why he looked to the same as he did in years to come.

"No, he has to be human...I would sense it otherwise," Alucard claimed.

"What are you two going on about?" Sarge asked.

Both Alucard and John glanced at each other but said nothing. As they were hesitant to answer.

"Uh...Guys...that dude just went into that plane," Jonathan pointed out.

Alucard and John looked up and saw that Savage had indeed gone, and the ramps began to close. Once they were closed the engines started on the planes.

"We're out of time," John hissed. He broke his cover and ran out towards some motor bikes, he jumped on one and started it up.

"Lantern wait," Alucard called out.

But it was too late; the remaining men saw him and started shooting at John.

"Cover him," Sarge ordered and Easy company opened some fire of their own.

"Stay hidden," Eric ordered, his daughters, Johnathan and Charlotte eagerly agreed.

Alucard watched as the planes started down the runway and the hanger doors opened. He saw John use the motorbike to catch up to the plane that was in front.

"We need to stop those planes...now," Alucard said urgently.

Ice cream climbed into the tank he was hiding behind and used it to shoot one of the wheels off the closest plane. However, the first four planes had already taken off and Alucard saw John get in the lead one through the raising landing gear.

Charlotte and Loretta watched and Loretta looked at Charlotte.

"Can you get me out in front of one of those planes?" Loretta asked.

"Yes but..."

"Then do it,"

Charlotte nodded and opened her book and .

"Teleport," Charlotte cried out.

Loretta instantly disappeared and reappeared at the end of the runway. She stared down the three oncoming planes that showed no signs of stopping for the girl.

"Loretta no," Stella cried out, upon seeing her sister

"Get out of the way," Eric yelled in worry.

Loretta, however, stood there brought their hands close together and began to chant.

"I call upon the Arctic wilds, the ice that flies upon the cold winds of fate. I command you to freeze those to whom I hate..."

"Everyone get over here," Alucard ordered urgently and he pointed to the side of the tank that Ice cream was in "Charlotte we need a ring of fire now...as hot as you can make it,"

Charlotte, Jonathan, and Stella were quick to obey and Alucard forcefully pulled Sarge and Dozer behind the tank. A large hot flaming ring appeared around them.

"ICESTORM!" Loretta cried out.

She stretched out her hands and a massive blizzard erupted from her hands blasting into the remaining planes. Even though they were still first coming ice began to appear on the wings.

The rest of the group had to hide behind the tanks again as to not be affected by the heavy icy winds. Even though they could still feel the cold in the air. Once the wind died down they let a sigh of relief and noticed that they could see their own breath and began to shiver.

They came out of hiding and saw that the remaining three planes were encased in one large piece of Ice and had stopped cold. The whole hanger had iced over, the walls and floors now covered in a thick sheet of ice. The vehicles and boxes in the room were completely frozen over and the remaining men were now dead from flash freezing.

The only part that had not been frozen over was the small area where Charlotte's fire spell had surrounded.

Dozer walked over to one of the frozen Germans, doing his best not to slip on the Iced over the floor. Once in front, he noticed that not only was the solder frozen but also the last bullet that was fired from the gun was frozen in mid-flight.

He then took another look around the room.

"Damn...I am never getting on that girl's bad side," he said.

"Indeed, this would have been you and the rest of us. You only survived due to Charlotte fire spell wearing the effects of Loretta Ice spell, Eric agreed as he approached the solider.

Alucard climbed up onto the top of the tank and opened the hatch; he reached inside and pulled out Ice cream who was shivering violently. With Ice cream in his hands Alucard jumped down and when he landed he took off his long coat and put it on the solider. Ice cream gently wrapped it around him and held it close; desperate to get warm.

"What about you, don't you need that?" Sarge asked.

"Cold does not bother me," Alucard responded "Charlotte this man needs warmth,"

"Right," Charlotte conjured a small flame and held it out near Ice cream. The solider instantly tried to be close to the flame as possible.

"That was one powerful spell," Johnathan said in awe. He then looked up at Alucard "If Charlotte haddn't cast that fire spell, would we have survived?"

"No, Loretta and I would have survived," Alucard answered "Powerful Magic can affect ghosts...so I do not know if Eric would have survived either,"

Loertta walked back over to the group and Alucard looked up at her.

"That was...very impressive spell you used," Alucard complimented.

"Thank you, I have an affinity for Ice magic," Loretta smiled in response.

"Clearly," Alucard agreed and he looked out down the runway towards the open end of the hanger.

'Four planes and Savage escaped….I hope Lantern will be alright,' Alucard thought 'and we have not just caused the allies to lose the war,'

He then looked back towards the other humans who were now all surrounding Charlottes conjured flame for warmth.

"We should leave quickly," He advised "if you stay here too long you will succumb to the effects of frostbite and hypothermia,"

Loretta nodded and both she and Alucard walked back towards the rest of the group. Alucard bent down and checked on Ice cream, he was not warming up.

"We should leave," Alucard stated "if this man does not get warm he will die,"

"It's not like he can walk," Dozer pointed out.

"Yeah, and where would we go?" Eric asked "he needs a place to warm up thoroughly,"

"And we're not likely to find anywhere like that with the Germans around," Stella finished.

"What about that Cabin? That could work," Sarge suggested.

"What Cabin?" Johnathan asked.

"We found an abandoned Cabin and used it to rest," Sarge explained "One of my men were shot in the leg and couldn't continue. He should still be there,"

"That could work, how far is it?" Charlotte asked.

"At least four hours walk," Dozer claimed.

"Which way?" Alucard asked.

"Southeast," Sarge answered.

Alucard nodded and turned to Charlotte.

"Can you cast magic without the aid of your book?" he asked.

"I...No...I can't," Charlotte answered "the book focuses my spells and without it I can't manifest the spell,"

"I see...in that case, Loretta," Alucard started and turned to look at the Eric's younger daughter "Wrap your arms and led

"WHAT!" Charlotte yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Eric shouted angrily.

"Excuse me?" Loretta asked in shock.

"I will carry both of them to the cabin...Loretta can keep this man warm while we travel,"

"Oh...that's what you meant," Eric said a little embarrassed.

"What did you think I meant?" Alucard asked.

"Um...nothing...never mind," Eric said.

"Umm...question," Johnathan said and raised his hand "Why do you need Loretta to keep this guy warm?"

"I don't...I don't give off body heat," Alucard said "My kind are not known for being warm,"

"Ah...yeah okay," Johnathan said in understanding.

It took some fussing but soon Ice cream was positioned on Alucard's back, he had to be tied to the vampires waist with some rope from the air base as Ice cream was in no position to hold onto Alucard by himself. Alucard held Loretta in a tight embrace, the younger twins arms were wrapped around Alucards neck and her hands on Ice creams back. Not only was Loretta supporting Ice cream but it also meant she could use magic to warm the soldiers upper back and chest area at the same time.

Once they were both ready Alucard sped off into the night.


	22. The Savage Time: Epilogue

**_A.n I own Nothing_ **

**_Please Review_ **

* * *

_On the plane_

John climbed out of the landing gear and pulled himself up into the interior of the plane. He looked around and saw that he was in an engine room of some kind; there were wires, thin metal pipes along with tubes filled with various liquids and pistons. John walked around the engine room looking at all the wires and trying to determine where each pipe and tube led.

'If I take out the fuel line then this plane will go down,' John thought.

As he walked he eventually found a toolbox near along with what looked like some spare and leftover pipes. He picked up the metal pipe and a wrench and turned back to look at the all the hallway filled with the internal workings of the plane.

"Alucard you had better be following me. Otherwise, this is going to be a one-way trip," John said to himself.

John then rushed in and started to smash the pipe against wires and tubes, he also threw the wrench and other tools into the delicate internal working of the plane. After a few seconds, he felt the plane suddenly jerk; John smiled he knew he was causing some damage.

He kept at it until five Germans came down to see what the problem was. The second they saw John they opened fire, John ducked behind one of the larger pistons and it protected him from the Germans bullets while also causing further damage to the plane.

"Don't shoot in here fools," One of the soldiers scolded "you'll kill us all,"

Realising their mistake the soldiers put their guns away and ran up to John, however, John was ready for them and the moment they were close enough he came out of his cover and started to beat the Germans down with his pipe. He took down three of them before he was caught.

The two Germans who were not taken down dragged John up to the control room where Vandal Savage was waiting. Along the way, they ordered some men to begin repairing the damage to the plane.

"We found the problem my Führer, a Sabator," One of the soldiers declared as they approached the warlord "I have also already given the order to start repairs,"

"Good," Savage said and he walked over to John.

The two soldiers threw him roughly to the floor and John looked up definitely at Savage as he knelt down.

"Any more of you aboard?"

John didn't respond.

"Very well, I will get the information out of you," Savage said. He reached into the inside of his vest and pulled out a metal glove and put it on "After all, it's a very long way to America,"

Electricity surged from the gloved and into John's body, John let out a painful scream and after a few seconds, Savage stopped.

"Well, feel like talking now?" Savage asked coldly.

"Talk is cheap," John responded.

"Very well, have it your way," Savage said and sent another bolt of electricity at John. Again John screamed in pain, Savage kept the energy flowing longer than the last time.

He did this multiple times and each time he stopped he asked John for information but the lantern refused to give him anything.

"You'll never reach it," John finally said in a weak voice.

"Oh...so you do have a tongue," Savage mocked "What won't I reach?"

"America. Your invasion will fail," John insisted.

"I doubt it after all the allied powers are too busy in Europe and will be US borders are practically undefended," Savage claimed "they will not be able to fight a war on both sides. It will only be a matter of time before they surrender," Savage claimed.

"You won't even get across the Atlantic," John said confidently.

"Why not? Because you broke a few tubes and some wires?" Savage asked "the damage you have done is being repaired,"

"Because my friends will stop you," John said.

"Your friends?"

"Yeah, big powerful guys that can fly and tear through metal with ease and take down people like you before breakfast,"

Savage raised an eyebrow at this.

"It appears to be my lucky day, your friends with the so-called supermen that have been aiding the Allies," Savage said with a smirk.

"You won't be smiling once they're through with you," John claimed.

"It doesn't matter if your friends can fly, with these new engines they will never catch up,"

"You have no clue who you're messing with, out flying planes is a daily routine for us. Hell we've outraced rockets," John claimed confidently "and it will be easier to catch up to you now,"

"Rockets?" Savage asked, "What are rockets?"

"Something you'll never live to see,"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I slowed you down," John smirked.

Suddenly the plane shook violently and an explosion was herd. Savage turned to his pilots.

"Report, is there another saboteur on board?" Savage demanded.

"No my Führer, that came from outside," the pilot responded.

"Outside...impossible," Savage said "We're over thirty thousand feet in the air,"

Savage ran to one of the port side windows, it was a small circle hole and looked out to see the plane next to his on fire and missing a good part of the outer Armor. A man in blue tights with a red cape flew passed the window and Savage watched in both fear and awe as he ripped the wing off the plane with ease.

"Told you," John smirked.

* * *

_Outside the plane_

Superman and Hawk Girl were relentlessly attacking the planes, of course, the Germans tried fighting back by shooting them but both Justice League members were too quick and experienced to let that stop them...plus the bullets bounced right off Superman. While Superman was taking care of the planes defences and outer guns, Hawk Girl was causing damage to the planes hull, engines and tail.

Despite the damage, they were both causing the planes were heavily fortified and tough to take down between the two of them. Hawk Girl landed on the back of one of the planes and smashed her mace into it. But the plane was still airborne and refused to go down.

"This won't be easy," Hawk Girl muttered.

"When is it ever?" a familiar female voice responded.

Hawk Girl looked behind her in time to see Wonder Woman fly straight through one of the planes tails. She was followed by J'onn and the four heroes regrouped.

"Your back," Hawk Girl said in relief.

"Yep, someone had to come and give you a hand," Wonder Woman joked.

"It's good to see you two," Superman said "We need to take down these planes,"

"Then let us go get them," J'onn responded.

With the J'onn and Wonder Woman joining the battle the rest of the fleet began to drop like flies, Wonder Woman assisted Superman with taking out the guns turrets and J'onn and Hawk Girl wrecked the planes.

* * *

_Inside Savages plane_

Savage watched as his fleet of planes carrying a majority of the German forces were being decimated and torn to shreds. He had never once believed the reports of the strange Supermen that had sided with the Allies, but now seeing them in action he could not deny their existence nor the exaggeration of the Super powered Soldiers.

"The Supermen," Savage hissed.

"Heh. Told you, my friends will stop this invasion before it begins," John said smugly.

Savage looked at John and then back out the window at the rest of the League who was tearing his invasion force apart. He then ran over to John and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Tell me how to stop them," Savage ordered.

"You can't," John said smugly. Suddenly the plane shook violently and alarms blared.

"Sir the engines are repaired," One of the pilots suddenly spoke up.

"Deploy the afterburners now, get us out of here," Savage ordered urgently.

The pilot did as he was told and the plane sped away from the battle. Savage breathed a sigh of relief, even with the limited troops and equipment he had on his plane, he was still confident that he would be able to take on the allied forces and win with careful planning. Unfortunately for Savage, his relief was short lived as the plane started to shake again from being pelted by something from the outside and various explosions.

"Now what?" Savage hissed, he was not having a good day.

"Sir it's...It's the Navy. There is a naval blockade...their firing on us," the pilot cried out.

"What...how did they know we were coming?" Savage panicked.

Another explosion and a more violent shake hit the plan and it began to nosedive out of the sky.

"My Führer the left wing is on fire and the main fuel tank has been destroyed...we're going down," the pilot cried out in panic.

"No...No I was so close," Savage roared in anger.

While Savage was distracted John grabbed his hand and flipped him over, he then grabbed the closest German disarmed him and took the automated gun and pointed it at Savage. The other German pulled out his pistol and

"Surrender Savage, it's over," John ordered.

"No I don't think I will," Savage responded "It's never over...not for me anyway,"

"Surrender or I will kill you," John warned. He really did not want to kill the warlord.

"Do you think you can?" Savage said with a confident and knowing smirk.

John suddenly froze, that was the same thing Alucard had said to him not long after they first met. Back when he did not know or trust the vampire. But hearing it come from Savage sent a chill up Johns' spine and something told him it would be a very bad Idea to shoot the warlord.

"You know not long ago someone said the exact same thing to me," John said.

"Oh, who?" Savage asked interested.

"Wouldn't you like to know," John responded. He then aimed the gun at the controls and opened fire.

The pilots jumped out of the way but the bullets pelted into the control panel causing them to spark and blow up.

"You fool what have you done?" Savage yelled.

"I told you, you won't make it to America," John said.

"You and your Supermen have ruined everything," Savage cried.

"If you think we're bad, you haven't met Batman yet," John smiled.

'J'onn if you're hearing this I could really use a hand,' He added as an afterthought.

Savage growled and launched himself at John.

* * *

_Outside in the sky_

Savages planes were falling fast and with the aid of the navy fleet, they were now trying to turn around and escape. Unfortunately, they were too slow and too damaged to make a quick getaway and German pilots had to rely on luck if they wished to survive. It did not help that the Justice League seemed determined to make sure none of the invasion force survived.

J'onn was looking in the process of ripping off an engine when he suddenly sensed Green Lanterns thoughts. He stopped turning in the direction of one of the falling planes and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Lantern?" J'onn asked.

Hawk Girl noticed that her martin ally had suddenly stopped fighting and flew over to him in concern.

"J'onn what's wrong?" Hawk Girl asked as she hovered next to the martin.

"Green Lantern..."

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to tell you or Diana. We lost him,"

"No, he's here, on board that plane," J'onn claimed and pointed to Savage's plane that was coming dangerously close to the ocean.

Hawk Girl instantly flew down at top speed desperate to catch the plane, she landed on the nose and saw John and Savage fighting inside with their fists. Hawk Girl did not waste any time and smashed the cockpit window with her mace.

"Hawk Girl?" John gasped. He had not expected to see her.

"Let's go," Hawk Girl urged and reached out her hand.

John took it and Hawk girl took off, taking John with her into the sky leaving Savage in the plane. The last thing he saw was the ocean fill the plane as it nosedived straight into the ocean.

John watched as the plane he had just been on sank benith the waves. He then looked up at Hawk Girl.

"What took you?" he asked.

"I had to fix my hair and makeup," Hawk Girl joked.

John smiled and squeezed Hawk Girls hand tighter. Hawk Girl flew back up to regroup with the rest of the luge who were watching the only surviving two planes retreat.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Wonder Woman asked.

Hawk Girl spied five familiar shaped shadows on the clouds and smiled.

"No need," she answered "We have friends in high places,"

The League watched as Black Hawk and his team shot down the remaining two planes. they then circled around and gave the Justice League a wave before they too headed back to the war zone.

"Who are they?" J'onn asked.

"Friends let's follow them back to their base," Superman instructed.

"I'll get Flash," Wonder Woman volunteered.

She flew down to the command ship and hovered in front of Flash. The men were very shocked to see a flying Woman.

"Ready to go Flash?" Wonder Woman asked.

"A midnight flight across the ocean in the arms of a demi-goddess...how could I refuse," Flash responded with a smirk.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and picked him up, carrying him bridal style and took off into the sky. Once

"Hey GL looks like we're on a double date," Flash joked.

John rolled his eyes and Hawk Girl blushed a bit. Superman flew over next to John and Hawk Girl.

"John did you see Alucard?" Superman asked "we sent him to find you,"

"Yeah, he was with some kids and a ghost," John answered.

"A ghost…really?" Superman asked.

"Yep, he didn't follow me onto the plane. I just assumed he was going to follow in the air," John claimed.

"He's not here. Where was the last time you saw him?" Superman asked.

"At the airfield, he might still be with Easy Compony, a small squad of soldiers I was with," John claimed.

Superman nodded in response and they flew back to Black Hawk Island. Once there John was introduced to Black Hawk and his team, he also pointed out on a map where Savages planes had launched from.

Superman flew out to go and pick up Alucard as he suspected his lack of power was the reason he did not follow John onto the plane. It did not take the Man of Steel very long to get to air field but once he did he found that there was no one around.

Superman focused his hearing and herd several voices nearby, he took to the sky again followed them. The voices led to a small cabin, using his X-ray vison Superman saw that there were five soldiers and four teens; likely the kids that John mentioned.

He also saw two of the soldiers were in bed and Alucard; one was injured in the leg and the other appeared to be shivering. Superman landed and knocked on the door.

Needless to say the occupants were a bit surprised to see him. However after a brief introduction and assurance from Alucard that Superman was a friend; Superman spoke to Alucard in private. He explained what had happened in the air and how the rest of the League has successfully stopped Savages invasion.

Alucard was relieved to hear it and agreed to go with Superman to regroup on Black Hawk Island, he said his goodbyes to both Easy Company and Jonathan's group. Making the young hunter swear to return the Vampire Killer to its rightful owners and warning Eric to move on once he and his daughters were safely out of the warzone.

Once they were back at Black Hawk Island, the Heroes from the future found an out of the way where they would not be overheard so they could talk about what each group had done over the last day and whether or not they had done enough to set history back in its proper course.

"So J'onn what did you and Diana find in Berlin?" Superman asked.

"We found a laptop with dates and war strategies on it," Wonder Woman said.

"Along with blueprints on how to make advanced war machines," J'onn added.

"That explains where all those high tech weapons came from," Hawkgirl said.

"Yeah, and those jet engines," Flash agreed from our air raid.

"Indeed, Savage did not send himself back in time, he sent the information back to his grandfather," J'onn explained.

"Information that is readily available in our time and freely taught," Superman finished.

"Well I destroyed to the computer and the disk containing the information," Wonder Woman claimed.

"And we destroyed the Jet engine factory and got the workers someplace safe," Superman added "So they won't be making any more,"

"What about Savage?" Alucard asked.

"He went down with the planes," Green Lantern assured "there is no way he could have survived,"

"Hmmm…," Alucard responded thoughtfully. Alucard didn't know why but he got the feeling that they would meet Savage again.

"So do you think we did it...did we change the future?" Flash asked.

"We won't really know until we get back," Hawkgirl stated.

"Hawk Girls right, there may be more to do," Wonder Woman agreed.

"Like what?" John asked.

"Savages weapons for one," J'onn answered "we may have destroyed the source but there maybe people out there who made copies of those blueprints or studied them enough to be able to recreate them later,"

"Not to mention there is no guarantee all of the weapons Savage created where on those planes," Superman added "there could still be some out on the front lines,"

"And the Allies will be in desperate need of supplies and aid," Alucard pointed out.

"Right, they are in no condition to win this war," Superman agreed "We may have stopped Savage and his weapon production but the damage has already been done,"

"It's not like the Germans will be able to recover from this either," John pointed out "After all they have lost their leader, the source of the weapons and at least half of their troops were part of Savages invasion force,"

"Ture but their troops are not heavily wounded…nor would they be in desperate need of supplies," Alucard stated "they will recover a lot faster from this loss than the Allies will,"

"So let's even those odds a bit," Flash suggested "We're the Justice League, we've delivered much need aid many times before and we've still got a bit over 24hrs left right? Let's use them to get the Allies back on track,"

After the meeting, the League decided they would do what they could to help support the Allies while keeping an eye out for any of Savages remaining war machines along with anything else that could threaten their future.

Superman and Wonder Woman went out and helped the allies regroup and deliver some much-needed supplies. Thanks to their powers it was easy to get the suppoles from England all the way back to the front lines in a matter of hours.

J'onn and Hawk Girl flew up and down the coast and inland to German-populated towns and war camps looking for any information on Savages War Machines. They found a few still roaming the European country side and swiftly took care of them. J'onn also used his telepathic powers scanning minds looking for any information on the futuristic weapons. When he found someone who knew how they worked or were built he erased the information from their minds.

Alucard, however, remained back at Black Hawk Island, since he did not have his powers at the moment he had taken to making more of his medicine and along with instructions on what each one was used for and how much should be used.

John didn't have any energy in his ring either so he volunteered to help Alucard, unfortunately, the vampire found out that Savage had used some kind of lighting glove to integrate him and confined to bedrest in the infirmary. John insisted that he was fine but Alucard was worried about the long term damage.

"Permanent nerve damage, risk of organ failure, you may not have control over your Blatter and do not get me started on what that lighting could have done to your brain," Alucard scolded "You stay in bed and rest until we can get home and get you examined properly,"

"But I feel fine," Jon claimed.

"That is because your pain receptors are likely not working at all at the moment," Alucard responded.

Unfortunately for John Superman and the other league members agreed with Alucard, without the protection of the Green Power Ring, John was very vulnerable. The League had already nearly lost him once and they did not want to do so again.

So John reluctantly agreed to stay in the infirmary on Black Hawk Island with Alucard over seeing his care while making medicine. He wasn't alone though as Flash earned a stay there as well, after suggesting that Hawk Girl be John personal nurse and she dress the part as well.

Unfortunately, Flash recovered quickly and was only in the infirmary for about 15 minutes. In an effort to avoid Hawk Girl, Alucard had Flash run to the main land to deliver the medicine to Superman along with gathering herbs and other plants he needed to make more.

A bit over twenty-four hours later, the League were standing on the Black Hawks runway and looking up at the sky. They were waiting for Aeons to bring them home.

"So...where's our ride?" Flash asked looking at the empty sky.

"Don't know, maybe Aeons running late," Superman responded.

"Not a very good Guardian of time if he's late," Hawk Girl commented.

Suddenly the Sky opened up and a massive hole appeared above them, it began to suck in air and despite the fact that the League were pulled up into by the incredibly strong updraft it did not have any effect on the surrounding area. Once all the Justice League members and Alucard had been sucked in the hole snapped shut like it had never been there.

The portal opened again and the League fell out; they looked around and found that they were in a warehouse filled with crates and boxes and other supplies. The Wayne technology logo was on them.

"Are we back?" Superman asked.

"Indeed you are my friends," a familiar voice said.

The League turned and saw Aeon with a tray of tea and he was drinking out of one of the cups.

"Aeon...what are you doing here?" Alucard asked.

"Well I was having tea with the alternate version of Batman...then he faded out of existence," Aeon signed "Too bad, he was a Wonderful conversationalist,"

"Batman a conversationalist...we are talking about the same batman right?" Flash asked.

"Oh no, your batman would hardly be someone I would offer tea too," Aeon said "However I suppose congratulations are in order. You successfully completely and utterly erased an entire universe...well done,"

"Wait...what?" Superman asked.

"Well, what did you think was going to happen? Everyone from that world and this one still alive? No, they are all dead and any possible futures that may have occurred will now never happen,"

"So...in saving our own timeline...we erased a different one?" Alucard asked.

"Yes," Aeon said cherry "and everyone who was in it,"

"Why do you sound so happy?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"Well that timeline was not supposed to exist in the first place...at least I think it was that timeline...oh well too late to cheek now," Aeon said.

"But does that mean the people we met...the ones that helped us are gone too?" Green Lantern asked.

"Oh no...it's just everything from World War II that was changed, anything before that is the same," Aeon assured "Don't worry your little soldier friends didn't fade away and I have it on good authority that all your friends survived the war,"

"That's a relief, but what about all the others that we killed?"

"Well, you didn't really kill them. More like changed their future…although I suppose some people won't ever be born now," Aeon claimed "but that is not the same as killing them,"

"Yes it is," John

"No it's not, after all, you can't kill someone who doesn't exist," Aeon pointed out.

"It still doesn't feel right," Flash said.

"Oh don't feel too bad. Just focus on those you did save and that your actions have given this world a peaceful future,"

"That does make me feel better," John said.

"At least until someone screws it up a bit which should happen in…" Aeon said and picked up his watch and looked at it "….six months really? Wow…that is going to be a doozy to fix,"

"Uh….what's going to happen in six months?" Superman asked.

"Oh, nothing major, just the start of a domino of events that lead to this worlds complete and utter annihilation and eradication of everything living thing on the planet," Aeon said and he snapped his watch shut "You know the usual stuff,"

"Should we be worried?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Hmmm…..no, I wouldn't worry about it too much. It'll happen and then it won't," Aeon claimed "At least I hope it won't…maybe I should check in just to be safe,"

"Excuse me," J'onn spoke up.

"Yes," Aeon responded looking at the martian.

"If we fixed the timeline does this mean Batman is back to normal then?" J'onn asked.

"Oh yes, he's his normal charming self," Aeon said and opened his pocket watch again and looked at it "In fact, he should be here in one minute and 13 seconds...12 seconds,"

"Well, I suppose we should go meet up with him," J'onn said, "would you like to come with us Aeon?"

"Oh no Batman and I should never meet again," Aeon said.

"Again?" Flash asked.

"He was not too happy with me after he found out that I stole his Batmobile and drove it into a black hole," Aeon claimed.

The League started at the Guardian in shock.

"I'm sorry did you just say you stole the Batmobile and drove it into a black hole?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, I did…or I suppose for you it is I will,"

"Okay, my respect for this guy just went way up," Flash joked.

"Why?" Superman asked.

"Well I needed something to plug the black hole with of course," Aeon said like it was obvious.

"So you used Batman's car?" John asked. He was a bit unsure if he was hearing the Guardian right or not.

"Yes, it just happened to be the most convenient thing around at the time," Aeon claimed cheerfully.

"Again why the Batmobile?" Superman asked "Black Holes are huge, they're the result of Stars dying and can span over millions of miles wide,"

"Well you see, the thing about Black Holes is their main distinctive feature is that they're black," Aeon explained "and the thing about space…the true colour of Space is that Space is black as well,"

"I'm still not seeing how the Batmobile fits into this," John commented.

"Well, the Batmobile is also black. So I thought if I used the Batmobile to plug the Blackhole no one will notice it was there in the first place and it would blend perfectly into the black background of space,"

"Aren't Black Holes black too?" Alucard asked.

"Well yes but you can tell that their there," Aeon pointed out "the intense gravity well gives it away,"

"Anyway I should get going, things to do, appointments to keep...universal laws to rewrite,"

"Black Holes to plug," Flash added lightheartedly.

"Exactly," Aeon said with a smile "But before I go,"

Aeon walked up to Wonder Woman and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I believe you will find this useful," Aeon answered.

Wonder Woman took the piece of paper and opened it; she gasped upon reading it and looked at Aeon in surprise.

"Do not keep him waiting, it's rude to be late on a first date," Aeon said with a wink.

"Ta Ta, see you all again soon," Aeon said and he vanished from sight taking his tray of tea with him.

J'onn turned to look at Wonder Woman.

"What did he give you?" J'onn asked.

"Nothing...it's nothing," Wonder Woman said and folded the note up and secured it in her belt.

The League exited the warehouse and just as they did Batman emerged from the shadow.

"Oh so it was you lot," Batman said.

"Batman," Superman greeted happily and he dashed over and gave the dark knight a big hug. Batman did not return it.

He looked over Superman's shoulder and looked at the rest of the League, they all seemed happy to see him and Batman noticed the military uniform John was wearing.

"Uhh...did I miss something?" Batman asked confused.

"We just had an adventure that you would not believe," Flash said.

"Oh, did something happen off world?" Batman asked.

"No this happened just recently," Superman claimed.

"Hey, I just thought of something, if everything is back to a normal does that means the Javelin is still where we parked it?" Flash asked.

"Ah...we should probably go get it," Hawk girl stated.

"Could you give me a ride home as well, my ring is out of juice remember," Green Lantern requested.

"I should head back to my castle as well...I find myself in desperate need for blood," Alucard stated.

"Should we be worried?" Batman asked.

"No, I just used all of my power in the last few days that is all," Alucard claimed.

Batman looked at the League in suspicion.

"Superman giving hugs, Green Lanterns ring out of power and now Alucard is back to being powerless...just what kind of adventure did you lot have in the three minutes you had from landing in metropolises to arriving here?" Batman asked.

"Wait, three minutes….Really?" Hawk Girl asked in surprise "That's how long we were gone for?"

"Time Travel is very complicated," Alucard commented.

Batman raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'll fill you in back at the tower," Superman assured.

Alucard polity excused himself and disappeared in a pillar of Black flames to return to Castlevaina.

The rest League walked out of the warehouse and there parked in front of them was the Batmobile. The entire League stopped and stared at it in shock and awe; like it was the last time they were going to see it. Batman noticed the strange looks.

"What...why are you all looking at the Batmobile like that?" Batman asked.

The League glanced at each other.

"Hey Batman...you've...uh...you've never had your car stolen before right?" Superman asked "I mean you'd tell us if it went missing...somehow,"

"Why would ask that?" Batman asked.

"No reason...no reason at all," Superman said.

* * *

_Later_

Wonder Woman was in front of a building, she checked the note Aeon had given her and found the address was correct. She would like

"Hello, I am here to see one of your residents," Wonder Woman said "Steve Trevor,"

The receptionist blinked a few times, still not believing that Wonder Woman of the Justice League was standing in the lobby.

"Hello Steve, sorry I'm late," Wonder Woman said.

Steve smiled.

"Angel," The old man smiled.

Wonder Woman smiled and sat down with the now elderly Steve Trevor and placed her hand on his.

"You're as beautiful now as when I first laid eyes on you," Steve complimented "and how is it you look the same?"

"Well I am a demi-god," Wonder Woman claimed.

"In my eyes, you're a goddess," Steve responded.

Wonder Woman blushed and Steve started to cough violently.

"Are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just old," Steve responded.

Wonder Woman nodded, she sat with Steve for the rest of the afternoon. They spoke about what happened after the war and Wonder learned that Steve never married nor did he start a family of his own. He had a brother who did not survive and he took care of his brothers' children.

Wonder Woman also learned that Steve did not stay a spy, he remained in the military with a desk job until his brothers' kids were grown up and old enough to get jobs of their own. Steve retired from the military and went traveled the world eventually settling in Athens for a time.

He came back to the states once his health started to deteriorated and it was not long after that did the Justice League form and Steve saw his Angel on the news for the first time in decades. Steve had often Wondered when his Angel would come and visit him.

After an early dinner, Steve began to feel tired and leaned on Wonder Woman's shoulder with his arm over her back and on her other shoulder. Wonder Woman returned the gesture and they watched the sunset together. Wonder Woman felt terrible that she had made Steve wait his entire life for her. But for her, she had only met him a day and a half ago.

"Steve…I'm sorry I made you wait so long," Wonder Woman apologised sincerely.

"That's alright, you were worth the wait," Steve responded with a smile and he fell asleep in her arms.

Wonder Woman smiled but Steve's body suddenly went limp and his arm dropped. Wonder women smile faded and she very carefully shifted Steves body so she was hugging him as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Steve….I'm so sorry," she sobbed softly.

After a few minutes, she carefully stood up and gently laid Steve down on the bench. Wonder Woman then pulled out a single silver coin she had borrowed from Superman and placed it on Steves' lips.

"Don't worry Steve, this will pay Charon fee(1). He is a friend and will make sure your journey to the afterlife is a safe one," Wonder Woman said in a gentle voice.

She pulled out the note and read it again; it had the name and address of the retirement home that she was currently in along with something else.

" _He dies at sunset, Aeon,"_

Wonder Woman scrunched the note up in her hand and took one last look at Steve's body before going inside and informing the Nurses what happened.

An hour later she was banging on Castlevaina's door. Alucard opened it and was surprised to see Wonder Woman there. She looked like she had been crying and was on the verge of breaking down.

"Diana…what is the matter?" Alucard asked. He could tell she was very upset.

"Alucard," she sobbed "you were right…humans lives are so short…so fragile,"

"I do not understand,"

"Steve…he died in my arms tonight," Wonder Woman cried "Oh Zeus why didn't I stay with him…he waited his whole life for me…I should have stayed with him…why did I come back?"

Alucard did not know who this Steve person was but it was very clear that they meant a lot to Wonder Woman.

"I know I only knew him for a bit over a day…but why dose his death hurt so much?"

He gave her a silent yet sympatric and understanding look, Alucard stepped back and opened the door wider to let her in.

"Come in…we will talk," Alucard invited.

* * *

_**(1 )In Greek Mythology, Charon is the ferryman who takes the souls across the River Styx to the underworld. However, he demands payment in the form of gold or silver coins. Part of Greek funeral rights required the family to put Charon's fee in the recently deceased mouth or on their lips. The family had until the body was buried to pay the Ferryman's fee.** _

_**If there was no coin placed or the body was not given proper Funeral rights, Charon would not take that soul to the Underworld and they would be forced to wander the shores of the river in purgatory at least 100yrs or in some versions until they were devoured by Cerberus himself** _

_**Wonder Woman being a Greek Demi-God would defiantly participate in this practice.** _


End file.
